Steve Rogers and the Great Big Cosmic Do Over
by Alwayssg1
Summary: Another post Endgame fix it of sorts co-written with Amir-015. What happens when Old Man Rogers gives up the ghost? The biggest cosmic do over of all time, of course. Romangers, extremely slow burn with a heaping helping of the Ancient One and a side of Nick Fury. Not a crack fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a very different story for me. I guess it still falls in the Endgame fix-it category. I'm a little obsessed with fix-its lately. The idea for this story is not mine. Amir-015 had a pretty brilliant idea (several of them honestly), and we are working together to bring a completely different take on what could have potentially happened in some alternate universe after Endgame.**

**I still don't own Marvel, and I'm pretty sure Amir-015 doesn't either. Otherwise, we wouldn't have spent the better part of the last month brainstorming this story. Romangers, extremely slow burn ahead. **

**As for a sequel to Little Girl Lost, I have some ideas, and I'm flushing them out. We'll see where they lead.**

**Nursing Home, Room 616**

**2023**

The old man's breathing was ragged. The familiar death rattle was the loudest sound in the room. It was fitting in a way. He was lying in the same room, maybe even the same bed, where Peggy Carter had taken her last breaths years earlier. Bucky thought there was something poetic about it, even if it was breaking his heart.

Bucky squeezed Steve's hand a little tighter, wishing his best friend would just squeeze back one more time. He didn't. Bucky looked across the bed at Sam, Steve's other brother-in-arms. The man was just as distraught as he was with the situation. While it had only been a matter of weeks since they'd been blipped back into existence in their minds, for Steve, it had been a lifetime.

Bucky could still see the concern on Sam's face. He was already grieving for their dying friend, but there was also a new weight of responsibility on the other man. Being the next Captain America was no easy task, but Bucky knew Sam would figure it out. He'd help him figure it out if he had to when this was over. Oh, this was going to hurt so bad.

Clint stood by the door. Bucky didn't dare make eye contact with the only original Avenger to stand vigil at Steve's bedside. The guy should be with his family, not here, but Bucky knew arguing the point wasn't going to change anything. With Thor off world, completely unaware of what was happening, and Bruce back in a gamma chamber healing his wounded arm, a place he'd likely be for months, it had to be hard for Clint. It was probably why the archer choose to stand guard at the door, even though there was no reason to have a guard posted. Survivors' guilt was eating away at the man, but Bucky knew it was honestly destroying them all. They were alive, but it felt like a hollow victory.

Bucky's eyes wondered across the room to where Wanda sat in one of two empty chairs. Poor kid. She'd lost so much already. He didn't know her as well as he would have liked, but he respected her. He knew she was grieving for Vision and Natasha, her chosen sister as much as Steve was his chosen brother. He figured the girl was even grieving for Tony, a man she'd once hated but grown to respect. Heck, he was grieving for Tony himself. He never got the chance to make any kind of a mends, not that he had any clue where to begin anyway. One thing was certain, Wanda wasn't going to do well with losing Steve so soon after the others. He'd have to help her, too. He owed it to Steve.

The empty chair bothered him most. Natasha should be sitting in it, but she was gone. Who was he kidding? If Natasha was still around, none of them would be sitting vigil at the old man's bedside. Steve would still be with them, young and vibrant as ever, fighting the good fight. Her loss hit them all hard.

It was a waiting game from here. Bucky honestly didn't know how many years Steve had lived. Between a seventy year nap, time travel, and Steve's reluctance to share many details, there wasn't much telling, but here he was, dying of old age right in front of them. Bucky hated death, but there was something poetic about it this time.

Steve had talked to him the night before he went to return the stones. He told Bucky he couldn't stay, not after all they'd just lost. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize Steve was primarily talking about Natasha. He wondered if Steve had even realized how much he loved her before she sacrificed herself on that god-forsaken planet.

It also didn't take much thinking for Bucky to realize Steve had gone back to Peggy, the only other woman he'd ever loved. Even if old man Steve wasn't willing to tell them who had put that wedding band on his finger, Bucky knew. He just hoped his friend had found peace. Now, it was time for Steve Rogers to really rest, even if they weren't ready to let him.

The four people who had been closest to Steve exchanged looks when Steve grunted out a final word. "Nat," he said before taking a final breath and giving up the ghost.

Wanda screamed. Clint rushed to comfort her, tears rolling unbidden down his face as he pulled her into an embrace. "He's gone," she repeated over and over.

"I know. I'm so sorry," Clint said. "I couldn't save him. I couldn't save any of them. If I'd just stopped Tasha, none of this would have happened. The fools never even knew what they meant to each other."

Bucky's heart broke again at Clint's words. Of course, Clint had seen it, too. They'd probably all seen it. It was the most tragic love affair in history, and they'd watched it end before it ever began.

Sam stood and quietly went to get the nurse. His anguish was written all over his face, and Bucky was sure it mirrored his own. Bucky just lowered his head and stared at the body of his friend. "I've got them, Stevie. I won't let you down."

**Another Room, Another Bed**

**2011**

Steve woke up in a familiar room listening to a far too familiar ballgame playing on the radio. This certainly wasn't heaven, but it sure wasn't hell either. Purgatory? His ma believed in purgatory, but he had never given it much thought. Whatever this was, it wasn't what he expected, so Steve decided the best course of action was to follow these familiar events by doing exactly what he'd done the first time around. He needed time to figure things out. He needed to process what was happening.

The next few minutes were a blur. Steve did everything on autopilot. Muscle memory was a beautiful thing, and running was so much easier in his younger body. He didn't stop running until he was outside. New York was overcrowded, just like it had been in 2011 when he had experienced this the first time around. It was a beautiful sight. The people on the street were still oblivious to the dangers out there in the cosmos, but if this wasn't some kind of dream or some strange version of purgatory, they would know soon enough.

Steve could feel his heart racing. This couldn't be real. People don't get do overs. His life was over. He had lived it to the fullest extent he could given the circumstances he had been dealt. Why was he here? Why was he in this very young body when he should be with Peggy, Howard, the Howling Commandos, Tony, and Natasha?

As soon as the last two names came into his mind, Steve panicked. How long would this crazy delusion last? Would he have to see them again? How could he face them after what they'd sacrificed? This couldn't be happening. He didn't want to relive any of this. It was too painful.

His thoughts turned quickly to Vormir. Returning the stones to the instant they'd been taken meant so much more than just facing the Red Skull again. Not that it wasn't a shock to see his old enemy so far from home, but it wasn't the worst part of the encounter.

The hardest part was what he had to do to return the stone. "Toss the stone over the edge," the Red Skull said, pointing towards the ledge.

"Will you give her back?" Steve asked, hoping to bargain for his partner's life.

"It was an everlasting exchange. The daughter of Ivan made her choice. You have made yours by returning the soul stone to its home. If you do not wish to return it, you may leave, but the original deal stands."

Steve took a deep breath. Part of him wanted to hold on to the stone. Why give it to his enemy if it wouldn't save Natasha's life? But, he couldn't keep it. It was far too dangerous. If it fell into the wrong hands, there was no telling what might happen. Besides, any changes he made would create an alternate timeline. He had no right to doom another timeline just because an old Nazi refused to release the woman he didn't want to live without, so he walked to the edge.

That's when he saw the sight that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. Natasha's broken body lay on the stone altar below him. Her blood colored the grey stone. Her face was ashen, as only a lifeless body could be, and he knew time would never heal this wound. He would grieve her for the rest of his life.

He finally forced himself to open his hand and drop the stone, fully intending to go down and collect Natasha's body for a proper burial once the deed was done, but as soon as the stone hit the altar, Natasha's body disappeared. He screamed out in agony. "No! The least you can do is let me take her home. We need to say goodbye."

The Red Skull merely turned his direction and pointed towards the path Steve had just traversed. "The sacrifice has been accepted. Her body and soul are no more. Go."

He was brought back to reality by the sound of a car door slamming. Fury was behind him, just as he'd been the first time. "At ease, soldier! Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there, but we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

Steve turned to face his former superior. He was going to have to let this play out, but it was going to be the second hardest thing he had ever done.

**The Sanctus Santorum**

The Ancient One was in a trance when she first felt the unfamiliar ripple in the space time continuum. It was unlike anything she had ever felt, and she wasn't certain it was a good thing. She didn't know if it was a bad thing or not either, but it had her full attention.

She called for her trusted companion Wong, who came quickly with her afternoon tea. "I need the library for the next several hours," she said. "I'm not to be disturbed. Whatever comes up, handle it personally."

"Of course, Ancient One. Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," the Ancient One said, stirring her tea before taking a drink and letting the warm liquid soothe her nerves. "Whatever it is, I fear it will change everything we've come to know as truth."


	2. Chapter 2

Steve played his part, and within a few weeks, Fury was setting him up in his first apartment. It was small place in Brooklyn. Steve knew he wouldn't be there long. Everything would change after the Chitauri, and, unless he could find away out of this nightmare, he'd move to D.C. and partner with Natasha on the strike team.

For now, he would be left alone to acclimate himself to the new century. No one knew he'd actually lived through 2011 twice, once after waking from his really long nap and a second time after spending forty years with Peggy.

They were good years. Steve had assumed a new identity with the help of Peggy and Howard. He'd done his best to lay low and try to avoid making any major changes to the timeline, even though it nearly killed him. He would have to do the same now. Well, he'd have to do the same if this wasn't some kind of purgatory. If he was lucky, whatever was happening would be a temporary stop on the road to eternity, but Steve had never been much of a believer in luck.

When the low level S.H.I.E.L.D. agent gave him the quick tour of the apartment, Steve followed her through the familiar rooms. He didn't bother letting her show him how to use the appliances this time around, because he really just needed her to leave. He wanted to be alone. "I think I can figure this stuff out on my own, Agent Donnelly. Thank you for your trouble."

"It's no trouble at all, Captain Rogers. We're all just happy you finally got to come home from the war. Are you sure I can't show you how to use the microwave or help you with your new phone?"

"I'll be fine. Have a nice day, agent."

Once she was gone, Steve made himself a glass of water and turned on the t.v. He didn't pay much attention to the movie other than just getting agitated. He'd seen it before anyway. It was the second _Back to the Future. _While he had loved it the first time Natasha made him watch the trilogy, it was hard to watch now. Those writers had no idea how time travel worked. He wished their movie science was the way things played out, but it wasn't even close.

The young agent's words kept replaying in his head. Come home from the war? Not hardly. He had just re-entered a battle he spent years trying hard to forget. Steve almost resented the other him at the moment.

The other him was out there hiding from the world. Steve had decided it was best to completely leave the area when his other self came out of the ice last time around. With Peggy already so far gone with Alzheimer's she didn't recognize him anyway and knowing from personal experience how good of a job Sharon did managing her affairs, there was no reason to risk getting spotted by himself.

Steve was just grateful he looked so much older by the time Sharon came along that there was no chance she would ever figure out the truth. With all his ducks in a row where his wife was concerned, Steve had faked his death and gone west.

Somewhere in Washington state, the other him was learning to fish, and Steve almost envied him. He picked up his cellphone and nearly called himself for advice, but he knew he couldn't do it. Besides the tap Fury likely had on his phone, calling himself might mess up the timeline and create a new branch. Steve hadn't spent the last fifty-five years protecting this timeline to blow it now. He would just have to figure this out on his own.

Feeling hungry, he ordered Chinese. Natasha had introduced him to Sesame Chicken the first time she showed up at his D.C. apartment unannounced. He figured eating it a little early couldn't do any harm, and it was a dish that always made him think of her.

As much as he dreaded facing Natasha again, it felt good to be in a time when she was alive and safe. Not rescuing her as a child still haunted him as much as not rescuing Bucky. He'd almost gone after her so many times, even fantasized about adopting her and giving her the childhood she deserved, but he knew it was wrong.

Besides the damage it would do to the future, what would he tell his wife? Peggy was a lot of things, but foolish wasn't one of them. She knew he was in love with Natasha. She knew she'd only gotten him back, because Natasha was gone. How could he ask her to mother the child who would grow up to be the love of his life?

Not that he didn't love Peggy, he loved her and remained faithful to her until the day he died. He was a good husband. She never had a reason to complain, but he'd been wrong when he called her the love of his life. Peggy never truly held that place, not the way Natasha did. Steve was just too busy living in the past to see it until it was too late.

The next week passed slowly. Steve didn't bother asking Fury for a report on the Howling Commandos this time around. It seemed redundant considering he already knew they were dead, and depression was quickly taking hold of him as the Battle of New York loomed closer and closer. Finally, he decided it was time to visit his wife.

The train ride to D.C. was uneventful, and soon enough he was standing in front of Peggy, as beautiful as ever even in her aged body. "Steve, is that you?"

"It's me, Peggy. I'm here."

"I never thought I'd see you again. You promised me a dance."

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Peggy didn't even remember their years together. How he hated this wretched disease! He knew it was probably for the best, all things considered, that he didn't have to worry about her saying something about their life together to anyone who didn't know, but it still hurt. "I'm sorry I'm late. I never wanted to miss our dance," he finally said.

"You're so young, and, look at me, I'm an old woman now. Time just wasn't on our side."

"You're as pretty as the day I met you."

Peggy laughed, and Steve's heart felt lighter at the sound. "I moved on, Steve. I married a wonderful man, and we had a good life together. You are going to have to do the same."

"I think I'd rather just spend time with my best girl," he said, not daring to tell her he hadn't figured out how to move on until it was too late again.

They talked several minutes before Peggy stared at him blankly and repeated her first words to him. "Steve, is that you?"

"It's me, Peggy. I'm here."

**Sanctus Santorum**

The Ancient One was perplexed. In all her years, she had never found a mystery she couldn't unravel with the Mystic Arts. This was most peculiar indeed. After weeks of study and multiple trips through the multiverse, she had only been able to make a dent in the mystery at hand. Everything she found pointed to one man, and he was an extremely unlikely culprit.

What did a super soldier from World War 2 have to do with this shift in the universe? It obviously wasn't caused merely by the man being discovered in the ice. She'd known that day would come for years. It was necessary for so many other things that needed to occur. This was different. Why?

The Ancient One walked into the garden where Wong was enjoying his morning tea. "It's nice to see you on the grounds this morning," Wong said, reaching for the teapot to pour her a cup. "Does this mean you have figured out the answer to your question?"

She frowned. Admitting she was still perplexed wasn't easy for her, nor was it a particularly familiar feeling after so many years of getting her answers from the many tools the mystic arts had to offer. "I have a few ideas, but I need your assistance. I need you to do some research using a more modern approach."

"Excuse me?" Wong asked, his eyes suddenly wide. "Are you suggesting-"

"Yes, Wong. Desperate times require desperate measures. I need you to search the world wide web."

"If you're certain, I'll get right on it."

"Please do and report back to me as soon as your search is complete. It would appear I'm going to have to pay Captain Rogers a little visit.**"**

**The Triskelion**

Fury reviewed the tape in silence. He'd watched it more than enough times to remember every detail since it had been first brought to his attention, but he needed to see it one more time. Something was off. He didn't like it.

He pushed the button on the intercom. "Hill, is Romanoff in the building?"

"Yes, sir," his right hand responded.

"Tell her to get in here. I've got her next assignment."

"Of course, sir."

Nick went back to staring at the paused tape. "Why don't you match the profile, Captain Rogers? What's going on in your head?"

Natasha Romanoff walked into Fury's office. She didn't bother knocking. It wasn't her style, and, at least with her, he didn't particularly mind. He looked her in the eyes. "Sit."

She didn't bother with any formalities. She just took the seat across from his desk and waited. "When we found Captain Rogers in the North Atlantic, I gave you a very important assignment. Do you remember that assignment, Romanoff?"

"You wanted me to determine his likely reaction to the news he'd missed the majority of the last century. It wasn't exactly difficult."

"I should think not. You studied him for years? That's what you told me," Fury said, watching her closely for any tells she might not be honest.

"Russia was concerned the United States would produce another successful super soldier. If another Captain America came on the scene, it would have been a widow's assignment to neutralize him. More specifically, it would have been the best widow's assignment. I never accepted that the best would be anyone other than me, so, yes, I studied him. You read my report. I stand by it."

"Care to recap it for me. I'm getting older. Maybe my mind isn't as sharp as it used to be," he said.

Natasha smirked. They both knew there was nothing wrong with his mind. "First, Captain Rogers' would be, or I assume was, disoriented. That would be followed by a brief stage of shock, finally moving towards questions. He likely needed a full report on the major events he missed and an update on current events. He would want to know what happened to loved ones, in his case, his old team. Once satisfied, he would need considerable help figuring out the day to day workings of the modern world. Is something not going according to plan?"

"Why don't you tell me? This is surveillance footage from Captain Rogers' apartment. It was taken not more than five minutes after our agent left the building. He refused assistance with the appliances or even with his cellphone."

Fury played the footage. Steve walked straight to the kitchen, opened the cabinet full of glasses on the first try, and pulled out a glass. He went to the refrigerator , pressed the button for ice on the ice maker, filled his glass with ice then water from the refrigerator's door, and moved to the couch. Fury paused the recording. "Thoughts?"

"He was thirsty. It's not a crime," Natasha said, but Fury could see that she'd noticed the captain's familiarity with the kitchen for herself.

"I agree, but don't you find it peculiar he went straight for the refrigerator's ice dispenser? Didn't have those in 45. Keep watching."

They watched the screen together as Steve picked up the remote control, turned on the television, and changed the channel to one of the premium movie stations. Fury turned to look at Natasha when the movie started playing. She looked back at him. "It seems like he's seen this movie before. Did he have a television in his room?"

"The room was set up exactly as you suggested-full 1940's from floor to ceiling. Even after he learned the truth, we changed nothing. How does a soldier from the 40's know how to work a remote control with so much finesse, and why would he have any idea what _Back to the Future_ even is?"

"Okay, you have my attention. Captain Rogers doesn't fit my profile."

"Not even a little," Fury said, shaking his head. "He asked no questions about fellow soldiers or Peggy Carter, yet he visited her in D.C. yesterday. He's booked a rental car for tomorrow to go God only knows where."

"He's my new assignment. You want me to befriend him and figure out what's in his head."

"No, I want you to tail him and not get caught. He's at the top of my list for the Avengers' Initiative, but I don't want him to even see your face until I understand what's going on here."

"Then, why send me and not someone else?" she asked.

"This is need to know information. I can't assign just anyone, and I'm choosing to put my best spy on the case. Are you up for this mission?"

"I'm always up for the mission," Natasha said, slight annoyance on her face.

"And, you're certain your training will be an asset and not a liability on this mission?"

"I know where my loyalty lies."

**Old Stark Industries Warehouse**

**Future Avengers Compound **

Steve pulled up to the abandoned gate at what would someday be his home. The day had been an emotional one already. His first stop at Howard's grave wasn't easy. He hadn't dared go to the funeral years earlier. He never allowed Tony to see him out of fear he might give his future self away. After the funeral, it just never seemed like the right time.

He thought back to Tony's memorial service at the lake. It was a hard day for so many reasons. They were supposed to travel together to do a graveside service later, but Steve had stones to return. When he came back an old man, he opted not to go with the others. Steve looked at the empty space beside Howard and Maria and ached. Tony's body would one day lay there. How could it still hurt so much to think about it?

Steve had been on autopilot since the cemetery. It was like the car just wouldn't go anywhere else but the Compound, so, here he was at the last home he shared with the team. It didn't look like much at the moment, but it was going to be a special place in a few years.

Memories came rushing back to him as he walked around the perimeter. He looked up at the second story window of the room he would someday call his own. Beside it was the window to Natasha's room. She always kept her curtains drawn, even after the Snap. "You can never be too careful, Steve. You never know when somebody's watching," she'd said.

Steve cautiously scanned the perimeter. He had a feeling someone was watching him now, but he saw nothing. The feeling didn't go away as he worked his way around to where the quinjet would one day land. It disturbed Steve that the area was currently covered in knee-high grass. He wished the landing pad was already there, if only so he could look at it once more. The team used to, or rather would, have barbeques on the cement pad between missions. He could almost hear Sam singing along to some stupid song on the radio as he flipped the burgers and insisted Steve stay away from the food. They always accused him of burning things. They weren't wrong. He was a terrible cook.

Steve found an old metal bench, probably left over from when the building was used years earlier. He sat there and started drawing the Compound as it would look in the future. He'd just started writing the familiar "A" on the building when a round portal opened in front of him, and two very fragile hands pulled him through it.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve wasn't sure where the portal had taken him, but it wasn't the Sanctus Santorum. Not the he had ever been inside, but he kind of doubted it was this warm. Plus, the curtains were open, and it was already dark outside. He looked at the woman who had pulled him through the portal. He had only met her once, but he would never forget her. She was the Ancient One-the one who insisted the stones be returned in the first place.

"Where are we?" He asked.

The Ancient one eyed him up and down as she walked around him. "Interesting. You're first question wasn't 'who am I?' or even 'how did I get here?' You are a curious case, Captain Rogers."

"Excuse me if my question caught you off-guard, but you did just interrupt my peace and quiet," he said, careful not to reveal much to this earlier version of the woman.

She smiled. He didn't return her smile. Instead, he let his eyes wander around the room. By the door, Wong stood at attention. Steve had spoken to Wong several times in the years after the Snap. Wong looked for a solution to bring back those who were lost. Steve knew from conversations with Natasha that he never gave up. The man was honorable in the same way as Natasha, never quitting, never leaving his post. Steve respected him.

"I really don't have time for this," the Ancient One said, thrusting her hand forward. Steve suddenly found himself outside his body. "It's obvious you recognize my protégé, and I would wager you know who I am as well. The question is how?"

"It's complicated," Steve said. "We've met, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you how."

The Ancient One pulled her hand back, pulling Steve into his body in one fluid movement. "Now, we're getting somewhere. You are correct. I will meet Captain Rogers very soon, but for you, many years will pass before that meeting takes place. How do you remember something that hasn't happened yet?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"But, you won't, because you already know the answer," she said. "How do you, a man who has just woken from a very long sleep, know the future?"

Steve looked down at his feet. He had only shared the full truth with Peggy and, to a lesser extent, Howard. He'd been so careful, but here he was reliving it. Maybe the Ancient One could help. "I remember our first meeting because I've lived it. I lived a very long life after that meeting. When I died, I woke up again in this time. I don't know why. I can't explain it. After our meeting, I returned the next few stones. You were right. I couldn't bargain for my friend's life when I returned the soul stone, so when I got to 1970, I stayed."

"1970? Yet, I didn't sense any real disruption until weeks ago. Very interesting indeed. Continue please," she said, motioning for him to take a seat.

"I knew I couldn't change the timeline. Strange said there was only one chance in 14,000,605 possible futures where we could defeat Thanos. You said we had to be careful about creating alternate timelines, so I mainly just watched things play out."

"Mainly?"

"My girl, Peggy, was divorced. She already had the children I knew she was supposed to have, so I didn't see any harm in taking one thing for myself. We married in secret. Only her teenage children, an old friend, and a few others even knew Peggy remarried. Is that what this is about? Did I destroy our one chance?"

"The chance to undo the great destruction of Thanos? No, I don't believe you have. My question is, why didn't you try to prevent it?"

"You're the one who insisted the timeline be protected," he said, suddenly more confused than he had already been for weeks.

"In the instant Stephen Strange looked towards the future, many pieces had already fallen into place. There truly was only one possible outcome where you could be victorious. At this present moment, we have a unique opportunity," she paused. "You said you went willingly to 1970 and lived your life until you died before waking up with yet another chance. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Steve said.

"Hmmm, very interesting. Your first trip to the past was by choice, but this one was unexpected. I have a limited understanding of the Quantum Realm, but my knowledge of the Infinity Stones is quite vast. The stones are sentient and most certainly mystic in nature. You carried them together through the Quantum Realm using very advanced scientific technology. Science and mysticism rarely play nicely together. It's a miracle you survived the trip at all with all the stones. Perhaps, we will never fully understand how you woke up in this time, but I believe you've been given a gift. If you weren't supposed to tamper with time, I don't believe the universe would have allowed you yet another chance."

"You want me to stop Thanos before he gets the stones," Steve said, finally understanding what she was implying.

"You're a soldier. You don't have the training necessary for such a task. You'd never succeed on your own. This requires a sorcerer."

"Then why am I here?"

"Why indeed?" The Ancient One looked at Wong and nodded. Wong turned to leave. The Ancient One merely stared at Steve until Wong returned a moment later with tea. Once the cups were poured, she handed one to Steve. "Are you willing to do whatever it takes to save the universe, Captain Rogers? Willing to submit yourself fully to my authority and learn everything I have to teach you?"

"I don't understand where this is going."

"Of course, you don't. How could you? What I am about to suggest will challenge you in ways you cannot imagine. I honestly have no idea whether you can even be taught everything you'll need to know in so little time, but you are the one the universe chose to send. We shall have to take solace in that fact for now. I'll have to train you in the mystic arts. I must ask again. Are you willing to learn everything I am willing to teach you?"

"If it means no one dies at Thanos's hands, I'll do anything you ask."

"Let's hope it's enough. For now, I'm sending you home. I will collect you for training, but, otherwise, you'll need to continue living as you did before our meeting. You can tell no one of our visits. This must stay between us for your protection as well as that of the universe. We will determine together what must be changed and what must remain the same. No acting alone, understood. You have no idea what you're dealing with and are no where near ready for what it could entail, but you will be when the time is right."

"I won't let you down."

**Future Avengers' Compound**

Natasha was aggravated. This was a dull assignment, and she was willing to admit she could use the break but follwing Rogers? It was crazy that this assignment was even necessary. After joining S.H.I.E.L.D., she figured if there was ever another super soldier she would probably work with him, not spy on him. Why didn't he just acting the way they expected and save her the trouble?

In fairness, the trip to the cemetery fit with her assessment. Of course, he would want to pay respects to an old friend from the war, but how did he know where Howard Stark was buried? This was a question she was going to need answered before facing Fury again. He wasn't going to like this, and she wasn't sure she liked it much either.

At least it was pretty easy to stay out of sight at the cemetery, which was more than she could say for his second stop. What was so interesting about an old abandoned building in the middle of nowhere? A quick Google search told her it was owned by Stark Industries, so there was a small connection to his past. The building wasn't built until the 60's though, so Natasha really didn't see what interest it could possibly hold for the man out of time. She would need to look more into it later. Right now, she had bigger problems.

Staying out of sight meant she could only see what was happening on the front side of the building, but Steve Rogers didn't seem content to make her job easy and stay where she could see him. She tried hacking into the old building's security cameras, but they were off-line. The building had been abandoned so long, she doubted there was even anything worth protecting inside. Without the cameras, she was left with only one viable option. She had to track Rogers using the GPS on his phone. It followed him step for step until it suddenly didn't.

There was plenty of signal, and a quick call to base didn't help much. They had no idea what was wrong with the GPS. What good was it to have the best tech guys in the business working for S.H.I.E.L.D. if they couldn't even get a simple tracking device up and running?

It seemed like Natasha was going to be stuck there all day waiting for Rogers to finally walk back around the building so she could track him again when suddenly the little blip on her screen came back on line. According to the GPS, he was exactly where he had been half an hour earlier. "This guy sure doesn't move around much," she said aloud. "What's got your interest Rogers?"

* * *

Steve picked up his notebook after exiting the portal. It was still open to his drawing of the future compound. He finished the "A" he had been working on and ran his hand over the letter. The drawing was far from done, but he couldn't bring himself to finish it. His emotions were all over the place. The Ancient One believed they could change things. He suddenly felt desperate to see his friends, but the invasion was still over a month away. If there was even a slight chance he could save them, he would take it.

As he looked up from his drawing, he went back to imagining the compound as it would be in the future. Tears fell from his eyes. This time could be different. They deserved a chance.

After the last tear fell, Steve walked back to his rental car. He needed to get home and really think about everything the Ancient One had told him, and he needed to be ready for her next visit. Normally, he wasn't afraid of training, but this was going to involve a lot more than brute force and strategy. He would need to be well-rested and ready to learn. Natasha, Tony, Vision, and so many others were depending on it.

**Kamar-Taj**

The Ancient One pondered her first steps towards training the soldier as she finished her cup of tea. This was not the way she'd have chosen to handle the situation if it had been left in her hands, but she liked Steve Rogers. He had lived a long life and done what he thought was necessary to preserve the hard-earned victory. That was very respectable. She could tell by looking at him doing nothing hadn't been easy.

The real question in her mind was could he pick up the mystic arts? Usually, people who came to her to learn came of their own accord. They were desperate, like the captain, but their desperation drove them to research, leading them to her door. She had kidnapped this man, in a sense, putting the offer on the table before he even knew to ask.

Captain Roger's seemed willing. That was a very good sign. A quick glance into the future showed her his losses. There was a woman who he worked with for many years. She was obviously very important to him. Her death before the final battle hit him hard and drove him throughout the battle. There was also a man, Tony Stark. Tony Stark sacrificed himself, leaving a family behind. Those two losses seemed to be the ones Steve Rogers hated the most. She would need to keep his mind focused on the possibility of preventing their deaths to get the results she needed from their training sessions, and she sincerely doubted that would be a hard task. He wanted to save them. He would be a willing student. Now, she just had to hope he was a gifted one.

**Steve Rogers' Apartment **

Steve turned on his laptop. It wasn't the one Fury had put in the apartment. Steve was smart enough to know that one would be bugged. This was one he picked up himself on his trip to D.C. He typed in the web address from memory.

Natasha probably wouldn't be too happy if she knew how often he looked at Natalie Rushman's modeling profile. Tony had showed it to him early on when the Avengers were still getting to know each other. He did it more to rile the redheaded assassin than anything else. At the time, Steve was embarrassed by the images put out by S.H.I.E.L.D to protect her cover, but after everything happened, he was grateful.

He'd looked at the images a lot the last few years. He was caught once in his older body by a young man in a café. The kid probably thought he was a dirty old man, but his eyes never focused in on her body, just her face. These were the only images he would be able to find of her until she became an Avenger. He missed her smile, her sass, and even her jokes. He missed everything about her.

Already his mind raced at the changes he and the Ancient One would make. If Thanos' snap could be prevented, she could have a real life. He didn't know if she felt anything other than friendship for him, but it didn't matter. He probably would never tell her any way. He made his choice. He married Peggy. As long as Natasha was alive, he would be content.

Next, Steve googled Stark Industries. Tony's picture was the biggest one on the page. Pepper was in the background, but Steve could see the love in her eyes. She and Morgan wouldn't have to lose him this time. Steve was determined to make sure of it.

All he had to do was become a sorcerer. Steve laughed aloud at the thought. "All I have to do," he whispered, "this is nuts."


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha poured herself a cup of coffee. It was freshly brewed and piping hot, but she put her mug into the microwave for another thirty seconds anyway before removing the scalding coffee and adding a small scoop of vanilla ice cream. Clint thought it was repulsive the first time she made him a cup. Well, he thought it was repulsive until he took the first sip. He still claimed she was crazy after drinking the concoction, but she could tell he enjoyed the contrast of hot and cold on his tongue almost as much as a Russian.

Nicolas, an older man who used to look after her on missions and showed her more concern than anyone else in her Red Room days, introduced her to the tradition. "We are Russians first and foremost, Natalia. It is our heritage. While we must all make sacrifices to keep Mother Russia safe, we must never forget the beauty of our home. Russia is cold. The cold makes us stronger than those fools who threaten our way of life, but there is nothing wrong with enjoying a hot cup of coffee. Make it as hot as your tongue can stand it then add the ice cream, the cold your body craves. Drink it quickly and let the hot and cold swirl across your tongue as a reminder of where your strength comes from and who you are."

Nicolas was so different from her other handlers and trainers. They tried to take away her humanity and prove she had no place in the world. He insisted she hold tight to her heritage, no matter what she was required to do. Natasha never forgot his words. Even now, so many years after defecting, so many years after Nicolas's execution when his value to the Red Room was no longer considered higher than the cost to keep him around, this was still the way she preferred her coffee. Of course, it was a rare treat. When she was undercover, she never risked it. "Coffee, black, two sugars," was her standard answer, just like Clint drank every morning, but this assignment didn't require a cover. She had the luxury of sleeping in her own bed every night, since her apartment was only a few blocks from Rogers. If she wanted a taste of the motherland while watching a boring guy from another era watch television, she could have it.

Natasha took a big drink as she walked back to her desk. Steve was no longer watching his movie. He was on the computer. A few clicks of the mouse and she should know what had him so intrigued, but after opening the link to his S.H.I.E.L.D issued laptop she got nothing. Natasha zoomed in for a closer look, and part of her wished she hadn't done it at all.

The laptop Steve Rogers was working on was the exact same make and model as the one he had been given. To the naked eye, even the camera wouldn't pick up the difference, but Natasha was no rookie. She knew all S.H.I.E.L.D laptops had a small, discreet symbol etched into the top cover. The one given to the captain would be no different.

Looking through the other video feeds, Natasha found the other laptop still on a shelf in the front room. "Why are you being so difficult, Captain?" she muttered before reaching for her phone. "This is Agent Romanoff. Put Agent Fitz on the phone."

It didn't take the junior agent long to comply, and soon an obviously nervous Fitz was stuttering into the line. She quickly cut him off. "Look, Agent Fitz, I don't have time for this tonight. I need to know if you have the ability to access a remote laptop in Captain Rogers' home. Can you do that for me?"

"I set up Captain America's laptop myself. If you-"

"Not that one. He has another. Can you get me in?"

"Of course, Agent Romanoff. It will only take a few minutes. Why does he have a second laptop? And, what could he possibly be looking at anyway?"

Natasha focused her attention on her assignment's face. He was lost in the images on his screen. There was such an intensity in his eyes, a mix of longing and, maybe, just a hint of arousal. Had Captain America discovered internet porn? "Just get me in his computer and don't mention this conversation to anyone. Understood?"

"Protocol requires me to-"

"As your senior agent, I'm ordering you to forget protocol and do as you're told.. Do we understand each other, Agent Fitz?"

"Yes, ma'am. You should be able to access his computer now."

Natasha hung up and clicked the link Fitz sent her. She was surprised to see Stark Industries' home page. "So, not porn," she said, as she looked the page over, trying to see what might have caught his interest. There was a picture of Tony, and he was Howard's son. Maybe after the trip to Howard's grave, Rogers was curious about the older Stark's family.

Thinking the laptop might explain how Rogers was getting his information, Natasha clicked on the history. Clicking the most recent link, she gasped. She wouldn't exactly classify the image as porn, but she did recognize her own scantily dressed figure. The photo shoot had been part of the honey trap she set for Tony when she was assessing him for the Avengers' Initiative. It was tasteful enough, but hardly her choice for a potential future partner's first impression.

Glancing at the time stamp, she froze. This was the image he had been looking while she spoke to Fitz. That look in his eye, it was because of her. She quickly looked through the rest of his history, but all she found were more pictures of herself modeling. There was nothing that could possibly explain how Steve Rogers seemed to know so much more than a man from the forties should know or why he was looking at pictures of her. Had she been made? Impossible, she knew she'd stayed out of sight.

Natasha reached for her coffee and took a drink. It no longer had the wonderful contrast of heat with cold. She'd waited too long. Now, it was just a lukewarm liquid in a cup. She wasn't drinking this. She walked back to the kitchen, rinsed out her cup, and went back to bed with her laptop beside her. As tired as she was, she intended to keep her eyes on Steve Rogers until he was asleep. She had some serious questions now, and she was going to get her answers one way or another.

**Kamar-Taj**

**Months Later **

"He's progressing," Wong said, leaving his place among the sorcerers going through their morning training session, "slowly, but progressing."

The Ancient One nodded, but there was no smile on her face. "With time of the essence, slowly is not what we need. Has he successfully opened a portal yet?"

"Not one stable enough to walk through," he said. "Can't keep one open long either. I guess it's a good thing you gave him the amulet to contact you. He's not going to be as ready as we hoped."

"Two stones will be within our grasp," the Ancient One said, "yet both must be allowed to fall into the hands of those who received them the first time. I won't pretend I like it, but it is necessary."

"You're certain we should allow S.H.I.E.L.D to get their hands on the scepter? The mind stone is very powerful."

The Ancient One watched Steve go through the training exercise. He was sloppy, but she could see the progress he had made. More than that, she'd seen his mind at work when they strategized together. He was a brilliant tactician, even if he'd likely never be more than an average sorcerer. If the captain believed letting the mind stone fall into Hydra's hands was necessary, she would allow it. "Captain Rogers wants to wait until Wanda Maximoff has been exposed to the stone. Her powers will exponentially increase, and he says she will need the boost. After the one they call Vision is created, we will find a way to secure the stone without costing him his life. The one inside the tesseract must be used to rebuild the bifrost. The captain has a plan to retrieve it later."

"And when he retrieves the space stone, we will do our part?" Wong asked.

"Most certainly. Have you created the box I requested?" Wong nodded. "Good. Captain Rogers will remove the space stone from the tesseract at the appropriate time, place it in the box, and the three of us will combine our powers to send it into the mirror dimension. It will not be possible for anyone to remove it without the assistance of all of us."

"And if Thanos captures us?" Wong asked.

"He will never have the chance," she said, her voice full of authority. She was grateful Wong didn't ask any more questions. He did not possess the knowledge she held about the future. He was such a loyal assistant. She didn't think he was ready to learn the truth. By the time the mad titan was ready to make a move on the stones, she would be dead, and Stephen Strange would take her place. She only hoped the future sorcerer supreme would understand the need to give up the time stone when the time came. Everything depended on acquiring the stones early and making certain they were never in Thanos's hands.

The Ancient One continued to watch the captain's practice for a few minutes before calling for him to join her. She smiled as he took the seat across from her. He looked so different dressed in the robes the other sorcerers wore-almost like he belonged there. "We won't have another session before the invasion," she said. "You understand what is required?"

"I do. It's time to get the Avengers together for the first time and make sure Loki loses the battle."

"This will be the first time you see your team. I'm sure it won't be easy. You remember what you did the first time?"

"Yes, but that might be more of an issue," he said, suddenly more fidgety. "We lose a good man on this mission. His name is Phil Coulson. If I see a chance to save him, you should know, I'm going to take it."

"I see. Is there a reason? Will he be of use to us in the battle we face?" she asked.

Steve looked away. "He sure won't be a liability." He turned and looked her in the eyes. "Nothing is more important than stopping Thanos. I would never do anything to jeopardize the mission, but I can't stand by and do nothing when doing something is an option-not any more. I let some awful things happen to people I cared about during the last fifty-five years. It was hard, but I thought it was the only way. Now that I know there's another option, I'd like to see if I can correct a few injustices. Is that a problem?"

The Ancient One pursed her lips together and thought about his words. She contemplated the difference saving this life could make. "Every change we make will create a ripple. The more ripples we create, the less predictable the future will become. Some things cannot be changed without risking the mission at hand, but you are not wrong to want to fix certain injustices. I will give you leave to do as you see fit on this one, but I must caution you to be very careful and deliberate in your choices. Anything that could endanger our plans is off the table. Do we understand each other?"

"We do. I'll be careful."

**Natasha's Apartment **

Natasha was really sick of this assignment. She was beginning to think she was losing her edge. Why couldn't she keep her eyes on this soldier? It wasn't like he went many places, but when he did leave the apartment, sometimes he would take off down an alleyway and just disappear before she could catch up. He would disappear for hours before suddenly exiting the alleyway and going about his business.

It happened at random times of day, so Natasha had to constantly stay on guard. Not that it mattered, he even disappeared once into the men's room at a little café a few blocks from his apartment. That time, she called Fury and had him send over a male agent in disguise. The man searched the stalls, but they were empty. Of course, it didn't stop Steve Rogers from exiting the same restroom hours later as if it were no big deal.

Fury was past the point of patiently waiting for answers. He was calling for daily reports demanding Natasha figure out how Rogers was pulling his disappearing act, but she had nothing to give him. It was a mystery.

Worst of all, Natasha still had no idea why Rogers looked at her pictures and not just some random model's on his laptop every night. It was really unnerving. She thought about telling Fury, but she knew he would reassign her. Until she understood the puzzle that was Steve Rogers, reassignment wasn't an option in her book, so she remained quiet.

Steve was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the monitor while watching Star Wars, so Natasha did the same. It was kind of her new thing. Whatever movie he was watching, she turned on the same one at her place. They didn't always eat the same meals, but today they evidently had the same idea. Even with all of her unanswered questions, this routine was oddly comforting.

Natasha hadn't seen Clint and the family in months, and her current existence was on the lonely side. This weird voyeuristic routine with Rogers was about all the human contact she had at the moment. When he would turn on his laptop to look at her pictures, she would watch his face. There was something confusing about the reverence in his eyes as he stared at the screen. Could he have somehow came upon the images by accident? She didn't see how it was possible, but nothing about Steve Rogers seemed to fit her expectations.

Her phone rang before she even had time to start the second half of her sandwich. "Coulson, I thought you were on a mission," she said as soon as she answered the phone.

"Barton's been compromised. I need you to come in."

Natasha's heart sank. Clint was good at what he did. If he was in trouble, whatever was going on was bad. She thought about Laura and the kids. She couldn't let anything happen to her best friend, not if it was in her power to stop it. "I'm on my way," she said.

"There's one thing I need you to do first. I need you to pick someone up."

**Steve's Apartment **

It had been a long day, and Steve knew it was going to get longer. He really didn't want to go to the gym after his training session with the Ancient One, but today's gym visit was pretty much mandatory. He had to play his role and let Fury recruit him.

The movie was almost over. Steve looked down at his watch. It was time to go. Fury would be walking through the gym doors in about an hour to offer him an assignment-the assignment that would change everything. It was time to suit up and be an Avenger again.

Steve grabbed his duffle bag and headed for the door. He was just about to turn the knob when he heard the knock. Opening it so he could get rid of whoever was behind the door, Steve found himself staring in shock at the woman he couldn't keep off his mind.

"Captain Rogers, pack a bag. Vacation's over. Fury needs you to come in," she paused, "it's important."


	5. Chapter 5

Steve couldn't speak. He could barely move. This was completely impossible. He couldn't have already caused a ripple effect. He hadn't even met the team, yet Natasha was standing right here. She should be picking up Bruce. What was happening?

"Captain, are you going to leave a lady in the hallway or can I come in? Some topics are probably best discussed in private," Natasha said. Her arms were crossed. She looked like she'd rather be anywhere else on the planet, and Steve understood her predicament. Her best friend was in trouble. He needed to get his head in the game and worry about this little ripple once Clint and the planet were secure. He opened the door enough for her to enter, and she slid right past him. "We need your help, Captain Rogers. There's been a breach-a big one."

Steve's tongue felt heavy. Why couldn't he speak? Finally, he just gave up on trying to form a coherent sentence and nodded.

"So, you'll help us?" she asked.

"I'm in," he said, finally managing to find his voice, "give me five minutes."

Steve went to his room and sat on his bed. His bag was already packed, but Natasha didn't have to know that little detail. He needed to collect his thoughts. Seeing her, hearing her voice, it did something to him. He had been living for and dreading this day for so long, and it still managed to take him by surprise.

Even though she was here in his apartment, alive and well, she wasn't his Natasha. This Natasha hadn't fought at his side for years. She didn't look to him for their next move. She didn't know him at all. It hurt worse than he ever could have imagined. How was he ever going to survive this mission? He was going to have to face all of them knowing their future.

* * *

Natasha was getting antsy. She wished she'd just gone with her gut and followed him into his room. If he gave her the slip now, she was going to kill him. Fury wanted Steve involved, whether she approved or not, and he was going on that transport dead or alive. Her mind wandered back to his first Brooklyn disappearance months earlier.

_It wasn't more than three days after she lost his GPS signal at the abandoned warehouse. Steve Rogers had been walking down the street when he suddenly stopped, looked around as if he knew someone was watching, and turned into an alleyway. _

_Natasha gave him enough time so as not to further arouse his suspicion before making her way to the ally's opening. It was a dead end, and it was completely empty. "What the hell?" she muttered before drawing her gun and working her way past a row of overflowing trashcans. _

_She slowly edged closer and closer to where the alley ended with another brick building. Lowering her gun, she took a close look at the windows on the building at the rear. They were old and painted shut with no signs of recent entry. She walked back towards the street examining the windows on the buildings to her left and right-bars. Bars on every window and no fire escapes, a major infraction of New York's fire code and a puzzling predicament for a spy trying to keep her asset in check._

_A quick look at her phone told her what she feared. Steve Rogers' GPS signal was gone again. With no real alternatives, she called the issue in to tech. "Nothing is wrong with our tracking system, Agent Romanoff," Fitz said, his Scottish accent thicker than usual, proving he was just as taken back by the situation as herself. "The only possible explanation is dampeners. Wherever Captain Rogers and his cellphone are at this moment must have some type of dampening field around it preventing our signal from getting in or out, and nothing on my scanners indicates such a field in your vicinity. How far away were you when he went missing? Could he have gotten into a car?"_

"_Not possible. My eyes never left the only access point. I followed standard procedures. Scan the buildings again. Look for any possible explanation and find the captain," Natasha said, trying to keep some authority in her voice. She needed this junior officer to at least think she knew what she was doing, even though she was beginning to doubt it._

"_Yes, ma'am, if I find anything new, I'll report in at once."_

_Natasha did another sweep of the alleyway before moving to a good vantage point across the street. She watched the alley's entrance for nearly three hours before Steve Rogers reappeared and turned back towards home._

Fitz didn't find a reason for his GPS suddenly going dark that day or any day afterward, but Rogers disappeared on her more times than she cared to count. Natasha pulled out her phone and looked for the familiar blip. Steve's phone was still in the apartment, but he was taking so long she was starting to get nervous.

She knocked on the bedroom door. "Captain, we need to move. I have transport waiting for us."

The door opened and Steve Rogers exited his room with a duffle on his shoulder. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Agent Romanoff."

Natasha stared at the man in front of her. She never gave him her name. He looked down at his feet briefly before looking up. "Did I get the name wrong? I just assumed the beautiful redheaded S.H.I.E.L.D agent in front of me was Romanoff. Heard about you when I was recovering," Steve said.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. His story was slightly plausible. She was use to being at the top of junior agents' gossip list. Maybe he was telling the truth. It still didn't explain how he found Natalie Rushman's pictures, but loose lips sink ships. Maybe one of the agents was trying to impress Captain America with his knowledge. It was something she would need to investigate later. Right now, they had bigger problems. "Let's go, Captain Rogers."

* * *

Steve hated the short flight with Natasha. She was so close, but so guarded. After getting him settled in a seat in the back, she took off to the cockpit to talk to the pilot and didn't return. He knew he'd blown it by saying her name. Natasha was almost on par with Fury in the number of people she trusted at this particular time in history. It didn't get past him that she never confirmed she was Agent Romanoff either. They weren't exactly getting off to a good start.

Honestly, none of them were off to much of a start. The years had colored his memory more than he realized. Steve had forgotten just how much the team distrusted each other at the start of the mission. He needed a way to fix things and make them work together, preferably one that didn't involve the death of Phil Coulson.

As Tony sat at a console trying to figure out which power source Loki would attempt to use against them, Steve made his way to where Coulson and Maria were quietly whispering. "Sorry to interrupt, agents, but I have a feeling this might be the only slow moment we have and you wanted me to sign some trading cards, Agent Coulson?"

Phil Coulson grinned like a kid at Christmas, and Steve immediately regretted not taking time to have this conversation the first time. "Yes, of course. Thank you, Captain. You have no idea how much of an honor it is to be standing here face-to-face with my childhood hero. I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you. I'd probably be teaching history to loud mouthed high school students. I guess you could say, I wouldn't be the man I am if I hadn't grown up hearing stories about you."

Steve smiled a sad smile. The original Phil Coulson was immediately added to the mental list he kept of people whose blood was on his hands. "I'm sure the public education system have no idea of their loss. You seem like a good man, Agent Coulson."

"Thank you, Captain. The cards are in my locker."

Steve followed Coulson to the locker room and signed the cards, while Coulson talked about his WW2 exploits. This was the kind of thing that always made Steve uncomfortable, but he owed this man the moment. When the last card was safely back in the locker, Steve sat on a bench and motioned for Coulson to take a seat. "We aren't much of a team, and I have a feeling we are going to need to figure out how to work together to accomplish this mission. Any ideas how I can help make that happen?"

"Honestly, sir, it isn't going to be easy."

"Steve, please call me Steve. I could use a friend at the moment, and you seem to be the only one here who looks at me without a whole lost of distrust in his eyes. It has to be strange for a bunch of spies. I should be dead, not hovering somewhere above the Atlantic in a high tech helicarrier."

"I understand, Steve," Coulson said, trying the name out for the first time. "They need you to lead, even if they don't quite know it yet. Stark is a good man. He's brilliant when it comes to science, but he's not exactly approachable. People skills are severely lacking. Winning him over will take deferring to his intellect. Stroke his ego. He'll repay it by accepting your military expertise eventually. Banner is the easiest. He became the Hulk trying to perfect the super soldier serum. It didn't work out the way he planned, and that's got to hurt. Show him a little empathy and understanding. He'll see you don't think he's as big a failure as he believes he is and you'll have a friend for life."

"And, Na-Agent Romanoff?"

Coulson laughed. "I've known Natasha since she defected, but I can't help you much there. Barton is in trouble, and she cares more about him than she cares about anyone. She'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe and get him home. You can count on it."

Steve swallowed. If only Coulson knew how true his statement was or how much it hurt Clint and himself that she'd found a way to prove it. Coulson's insight was helpful, and Steve was going to find a way to use it. "Thank you for your time, Coulson. I'll do my best not to let you down."

Steve's next stop was Tony. He just stood and watched the billionaire work for a minute. It was good to see his friend in genius mode. How he had missed him! Tony looked up from the screen. "Mind staring somewhere else Capsicle? Trying to stop a crazy alien over here."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. It's just always been fun for me to watch geniuses work. I used to watch your father, too."

"That's not at all creepy," Tony muttered. "Besides, I'm twice the genius he was so no comparisons."

Steve sighed. Tony's chip on his shoulder where Howard was concerned was one thing Steve never forgot. "I didn't mean to offend. I've looked you up on the internet. You've accomplished some amazing things. I'm pretty sure Howard would agree. You are smarter. That's why I know you'll figure this out then we'll beat this threat together." Tony's demeanor changed instantly. Steve knew he'd said just the right thing. "I'll leave you to it."

* * *

Natasha stood to the side in the control room. Her eyes stayed on Rogers. She watched him speak to Stark. Even though she couldn't hear a word, she could tell the two men were bonding. With her current doubts about both men, she wasn't sure it was a good thing.

The captain was currently sitting with Banner. All she knew about Banner was what was in his file, and that was more than enough to make her nervous. Rogers had his hand on Banner's shoulder. It was obvious he was giving the scientist a pep talk. Great, three men she didn't trust teaming up. What could go wrong? She was going to need to keep her eye on all of them. If they could help save Clint, great. If they endangered the mission, she'd stop them one way or another.

"I see you managed to get Rogers here without him making a disappearing act," Fury said, walking up behind her. "Too be honest, I had my doubts after the last few months. I almost sent you after Banner instead."

"Why didn't you?"

"Logistics mostly. You were closer. Time was of the essence, but I'm not happy, Romanoff. There's a serious threat to the planet. I should know everything there is to know about Steve Rogers. You've had months to get me the information, and all I've gotten were excuses."

"You wanted me to stay out of sight. Kind of ties my hands," she said.

"Well, they aren't tied now. Get over there and make nice with the captain. If we survive this mission, I'll need you to take a more hands on approach in the future. It is imperative Captain America is on our side."

"So, now you want me to do what I suggested months ago. Befriend him and get him to trust us?"

"And, discover his secrets. Get it done, Romanoff, or I'll replace you with someone who can." Fury didn't wait for her to respond before walking away.

Natasha took another minute to watch the exchange between Rogers and Banner before walking over. "That really means a lot coming from you. I just wish I could control it," Banner said as she took her seat across from the two men.

"I have no doubt you'll figure it out in time. You're an asset to this team. Don't ever doubt it," Steve said before acknowledging her presence. "Agent Romanoff, any news?"

"Nothing we didn't already know," she said.

"Banner, I could use your help," Stark said from across the room, and Banner excused himself.

"You hungry?" Rogers asked.

Thinking about the half sandwich she'd thrown out hours earlier, Natasha nodded. "I could eat."

Soon enough, Natasha was sitting across another table from Steve Rogers. The commissary was almost empty as they ate prepackaged ham and cheese sandwiches purchased from the vending machine. She was no fool. She'd just watched him play the other two members of their team like a flute. This was his attempt at playing her.

"These are awful," he said after the first bite.

"No gourmet chefs on the helicarrier. Headquarters' food isn't much better," she said, sipping her coke.

"Is that where you usually hang out? Headquarters?"

"Not really. I'm a field agent. At least, the food is usually better on the outside."

Steve nodded. "We'll get your best friend back, I promise. It may have been awhile, but I'm up for the mission."

"Best friend?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew she hadn't told him that.

"Coulson said Agent Barton was important to you. I just assumed-"

Natasha relaxed slightly. Of course, she remembered him leaving with Coulson then coming back. The two men looked pretty chummy. This was one case where honesty wouldn't hurt. "No, you assumed correctly. Clint's my partner. We've worked closely together for years," she paused, thinking about the hours he spent staring at her pictures. "Most people assume he's my lover, not my friend," she added, expecting to offend his likely old-fashioned sensibilities.

"I'm not most people-"

Natasha paused for a moment, not taking her eyes of of him. "Why?"

Steve stopped taking another bite from his sandwich, he slowly lowers it from his mouth. He closes his eyes and a haunted look briefly formed on his face. He takes several breaths to steady himself before opening them back.

"During the war, I watched my best friend fall to his death. I couldn't save him, and I couldn't move past it for a long time. I don't want you to go through that."

Natasha was speechless. Damn him for saying exactly what she needed to hear. She'd researched the captain fully. She knew he was talking about James Barnes. She knew everything there was to know about all of his old war buddies. Fury had even personally paid a visit to Peggy Carter. The visit hadn't helped their investigation much since the older woman was suffering from severe dementia, but it was a stone they had to turn in their investigation all the same.

Thankfully, Natasha didn't have to come up with a reply. Fury's voice came over the intercom. "Romanoff, Rogers, control room now."

Steve picked up their trash and popped it on his tray. "Sounds like they've found something. Guess it's time for us to move."


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha wasn't happy. They had Loki secured in a cell, but Clint was still out there somewhere under his control. The mission hadn't gone well, or Clint would be standing beside her. Instead, they'd added another alien to the mix.

Natasha knew all about Thor from his files. Clint had even been loosely involved in the mission when Thor showed up the first time. It had struck her as a little surreal. Aliens existing? She could deal with that. Aliens existing who had brothers bent on world domination? Not so much.

Mentally, Natasha added Thor to the list of new teammates she wasn't sure she trusted. He fell just below Rogers on her list at the moment, but it could change depending on how much longer it took them to rescue Clint.

Her conversation with Rogers in the commissary was eating at her. He was good. He almost made her talk. Nobody had ever managed to get straightforward answers from her, other than Clint or Fury. It was almost like he could read her like a book, and she hated it. She was going to have to be more careful.

* * *

Steve really hated letting the events with Loki in Stuttgart go the way they'd gone the first time. He didn't particularly enjoy repeating the first meeting with Thor either, but it was necessary. It was harder to sit behind the monitor with the others and watch Natasha interrogate Loki this time around, too. The first time, he hadn't really known the redheaded spy. He didn't know how painful it was for her to listen to Loki talk about her ledger. Now, he knew Loki was pushing all the right buttons to hurt her, and Steve really wanted to intervene.

Of course, intervening wasn't an option any more than preventing the battle that would soon make it's way to the helicarrier. Some things had to happen. Others didn't. He just hoped he didn't change the wrong things. The Ancient One was pretty clear on the dangers.

Of course, some things were already different. Natasha showing up to get him shouldn't have happened. Had he inadvertently changed things already? He didn't think so, but it was a worry on his mind. Talking to her over stale sandwiches felt good, not quite like old times, but still right. Watching her suffer through this interrogation again felt like a real disservice to their years of friendship. This was wrong on so many levels.

Steve jumped up from his seat as soon as Natasha walked away from Loki's glass cell. He raced down the corridor to meet her and try to offer some comfort. "What he said in there-" Steve began.

"Is none of your business, Captain Rogers," Natasha said sharply. Her defenses were up. He should have known better than to try and help. Whatever brief moment they'd had in the commissary was over, and he was just a stranger in her world again.

"I just meant you should ignore him. He didn't have any right to bring up your past."

Natasha stopped walking and crossed her arms. She glared at him. "My past? What exactly would you know about my past? We've known each other less than 24 hours. We aren't friends, so tell me, Rogers, tell me what you think you know."

Steve stammered. He knew almost everything. They'd spent so many nights together on the run sharing stories. He knew she still had nightmares about the hospital fire. He knew she woke up from each one in a cold sweat with the cries of the innocent children still ringing in her ears. He knew she never saw herself as worthy of hero status, even though she was probably the most worthy of them all, but he couldn't say any of those things. "I just didn't want you feeling guilty for anything you can't change. We have a lot to do. Just trying to help my teammate keep her head in the game. I'm sorry if I overstepped."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Keep your own head in the game and prove Fury didn't make a mistake bringing a soldier from the 40's out of retirement to fight an alien threat."

As soon as she finished speaking, she walked past him, leaving him in the corridor feeling like an idiot. "That went well," he muttered. He knew what was coming next, but he still couldn't resist the urge to walk towards Loki's cell. He wanted to call him out for what he said to Natasha, but he thought better of it once he walked into the room. The others were watching from the control room. If he said the wrong thing, he could blow everything.

Loki seemed to be studying him. "You are a peculiar case, Captain Rogers. There's something about you that just doesn't fit. For a man out of time, you are much too comfortable in your own skin. When I rule, I will learn your secrets."

"You'll never rule, so pardon me if I'm not quaking in my boots," Steve said, turning to go before Loki could get a better read on him. Steve should have realized Loki's magic would see through him. If Loki figured out how to get in his mind, it could destroy everything, especially now while Loki was still one of Thanos's minions.

The argument Steve had been dreading was already in full swing in the control room when he got back. Bruce already had his hands on the scepter. The next several minutes were hard to relive, but soon enough the battle was waging. Steve had to help Tony with the engine, but he also needed to save Coulson and try and keep Bruce in check. Doing both was going to require a little help.

"You keep going," Steve told Tony. "I'll catch up."

"We don't have time for a potty break, Spangles."

"Just keep going. I'll be there." as soon as Tony was out of sight, Steve touched the amulet the Ancient One had given him. The grey stone in the center started to glow. "I need a portal to the coordinates I gave you."

A portal opened and Steve stepped through. He could see Natasha still trapped under a piece of debris, but for once, she wasn't his focus. Bruce was losing it quickly. Nothing Natasha said was getting through to him. Steve put his shield on his back and walked towards them, ignoring Natasha's hand signals indicating he should leave. "Dr. Banner, you're a good man. I know the fall hurt. You feel betrayed-"

Bruce reared his head. He was mid-transformation. Steve didn't look away. He took a few steps closer, leaned down and moved the bar trapping Natasha's leg. "I hope you know what you're doing," she whispered.

"Me too," he said, helping her stand. He looked back at Bruce. "Everything you did, all those experiments, you did them so you could be a hero."

"Some hero," Bruce roared.

"An incredible hero," Steve said. "Look at you. You're strong. All you need now is a way to control it. That's what we talked about earlier. We'll figure it out. Right now, I need you to remember who the enemy is. It's not Agent Romanoff. It's not me."

"Loki," he roared, the Hulk's face in full view.

"Yes, Loki, and he wants you to tear this ship apart. You don't want to give him what he wants."

The Hulk stopped moving. He took a few breaths in and groaned once more in rage before Bruce slowly gained control. Once Bruce was fully himself, he sat on the ground. Steve nodded to Natasha. "Think you can take it from here?"

She nodded. "Go."

He ran from the room and pressed the amulet again. This time, he didn't even have to say a word. Another portal opened. He jumped through. Without the Hulk, Loki should remain a prisoner. Coulson would be fine, but Steve wasn't taking any chances. He saw the man grabbing the experimental gun from the armory. "Get to the control room," Steve said. "Fury's going to need you."

"On it, Captain."

Another portal took him to where he needed to be to help Tony with the engine. "Tony, I'm here."

"Did you find a shortcut? You disappeared on me back there. Thought I was on my own," Tony said.

"We're in this together. Just tell me what to do."

Steve had to wait several minutes to know whether his few changes had hindered the mission or helped it. His deepest fear during those moments was that he might have caused a change that would prevent them from getting Clint back. He knew they'd get him back eventually regardless, but sooner was better than later.

Once the dust settled and they regrouped, Steve was relieved to see a no longer brainwashed Clint sitting beside a relieved Natasha. He would have liked to learn Loki was still in his cell, but the trickster had still managed to escape. Everyone was frustrated. Fury proceeded to dress them down. "You can't win this as individuals. The Avengers' Initiative was meant to be Earth's final defense. If you can't be a team, we lose. The bickering has to stop now. What's it going to take to get you people to understand the urgency of the situation?"

Steve cleared his throat. "With all due respect, I think we all understand the gravity of the situation. What happened here could have been a whole lot worse." He looked at Coulson. The man was still breathing, a major improvement. Thor was still on the helicarrier and so was Bruce. They were all together this time around.

It was Natasha who spoke next. "We actually worked pretty well as a team. The Captain managed to calm down Dr. Banner and help me get my leg free then the doctor and I did our part against the invaders."

"The Captain sent me to help you and Hill when I was at the armory," Coulson added.

"That's odd. What kind of shortcut did you find, Spangles? You weren't out of my sight that long," Tony said.

"Wait, what?" Natasha asked. "Banner and I were a level below the control room. The armory is on the opposite side of the helicarrier. Where were you again, Stark?"

"The engine had to be repaired or we wouldn't be in the air," Tony said. "it was a two man job."

Steve could tell Natasha was doing the math. There was no way he could have been in all those places in such a short period of time without the portals. He had to think fast. "I guess I move faster when my adrenaline is pumping."

Maria walked over and said something to Fury. She spoke too quietly for the others to hear what she was saying, but Fury immediately excused himself as soon as she was finished. Steve looked around the room at the others. The still had questions, and he wasn't prepared to answer them, especially Natasha. He needed to get away from this conversation. "I could use a drink. Anyone up for coffee? I'll get us some."

* * *

Natasha was going over the helicarrier's schematics in her head. How did Rogers move so quickly around in all the chaos? More importantly, how did he end up exactly where he was needed most at exactly the right moments?

She thought about his sudden disappearances again. Things just weren't adding up, and she hated things she couldn't explain.

As relieved as she was to have Clint back, they'd still lost Loki. Could Rogers have something to do with Loki's escape, too? Was he a double agent? Maybe he wasn't Captain America at all now that she thought about it. They were dealing with aliens. Could Loki have implanted a fake Steve Rogers months before making his play for Earth? Who knew what kind of tech these aliens had? Maybe they could even fool a D.N.A. test. She really needed to figure out what was going on with him as soon as possible.

Natasha barely listened as the team talked strategy. She had a lot to think about. When Rogers came bearing a tray of coffee and donuts, she watched him closely. He stopped at Tony first. "Espresso," he said. "Cream and 1 sugar," he said, handing another cup to Bruce. "Black and 2 cream filled donuts," he said to Thor then he was in front of Clint, "black, 2 sugars, and a couple of glazed for you." Finally, he handed her a coffee. "Drink it fast."

"Sorry, Coulson, I wasn't sure how you would want it. I fixed it like I take mine hope that's okay?"

"It's great, Steve. Thank you," Coulson said.

Steve? Why was Coulson calling Rogers by his first name and how did he know how the others took their coffee? Natasha took a drink of her own as she eyed the captain. Hot and cold whirled around on her tongue. Ice cream? Steve Rogers knew how she drank her coffee. This was more impossible than how he had managed to be in so many places in such a short period of time. What was going on?

Steve must have caught her looking. He smiled. Who did he think he was smiling at the Black Widow? "Did I get the right mix?" he asked.

Unwilling to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had made her a perfect cup of coffee, she just shrugged. "What is that? Ice cream? Interesting take on coffee, Rogers."

She tried to ignore the puzzled look on Clint's face as she quickly downed her cup of coffee. Rogers didn't seem put out by her response. He was too busy strategizing with Stark, but he kept looking her direction every few minutes as if he was trying to make sure she was alright.

Finally, Natasha couldn't take any more of the men and their half-baked ideas or Steve Rogers' sideways glances. She excused herself with what she knew was a lame excuse and headed towards the gym. Clint was hot on her trails. "What's the matter, Clint? Need some more cognitive recalibration?"

Clint fully caught up to her and started matching her step for step. "No, I think I'm covered, thanks. I am a little curious though. What's going on with you and Rogers? Last I heard, you were supposed to stay out of sight."

"I was until you fell under Loki's little spell," she said.

"Didn't look that way to me. He can't take his eyes off of you. He knows how you like your coffee. Heck, he knows how we all like our coffee. Are you and the captain-"

Clint didn't finish what he was saying. The death glare coming from Natasha made him close his mouth before the words could get out. He was silent, waiting for her response. "I didn't even officially meet him until this mission. As for how he knows so much, well, that's what I am trying to find out."

"And the puppy dog eyes? He's obviously interested in more than your widow bites. Come on, Tasha, level with me."

Natasha stopped walking. She was angry. First, Fury accused her of not being able to handle the Rogers' mission and now Clint was convinced she was sleeping with him. "I'm telling you the truth, Clint. Nothing Steve Rogers does makes any sense. How can he move around so quickly? Why does he just disappear for hours at a time? Why does it feel like he knows so much about us? Why was he looking at pictures of me on his computer before we even met? Something's not right, but it isn't on my end. I'm just trying to do my damn job."

"Wait, hold on. Did you just say Captain America found you on line? Are we talking about the sexy pictures?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Out of everything I just said, that's the part you focused in on?"

"Well, yeah. I just never would have thought Captain America would be into porn."

"It's not porn. They were very tasteful, and I was fully dressed. Thank you very much." Natasha crossed her arms in mock disgust. "The question is how did he find them? How does he know any of the things he knows?"

Clint just shook his head. "I don't know, but he makes a mighty good cup of coffee and he was the MVP in that last battle. Maybe you should turn down the suspicions a notch or two until we save the world."

Natasha just sighed. As happy as she was to have Clint back, she really wanted to punch him again.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve let his coffee get cold. He wasn't in much of a mood to drink it. He'd made an error, and he knew it. Of course, Natasha would pick up on him bringing her coffee with ice cream and wonder how he knew she liked it. The surprise was on her face for less than a second before the mask came up, but she looked uncomfortable for the rest of the conversation. Every time he'd looked her direction, he caught her looking his, scrutinizing his every move. He was going to have to be more careful.

Most of the others went to do other things after their coffee meeting, so it was just Steve and Thor in the commissary. Thor was distraught, and Steve understood his friend's demeanor. He knew Thor felt responsible for Loki and the damage he was causing. He also knew as down as his friend was at the moment, it was nothing compared to how it would be if events played out as they had before.

Thor's depression was more pronounced than the rest of the team's in the years following the Snap. Steve wondered how much Loki's death played into it. He also couldn't help but wonder if future Thor ever really recovered. Part of him felt guilty for going to the past and not seeing things through in 2023, but depression was a powerful foe. When the final battle was over and Steve really grasped that Natasha was gone forever, how could he stay in the present?

Natasha's words as they went after Thanos in his garden came back to him. "This is gonna work, Steve."

"I know it will," he'd said, "because I don't know what I'll do if it doesn't."

Well, now he knew, and he wasn't exactly proud of how he handled those years after they killed Thanos the first time around. Sitting here with Thor, he felt like he needed to say something to ease his friend's worries and hopefully take away some of the pain if things didn't go any better this time around. "I never had a brother exactly, but my best friend, Bucky, was like a brother to me. His family took me in after my Ma died. Bucky was really protective of me. I was a little guy before the serum and always biting off more than I could chew. Had to drive Bucky crazy, but he made the effort to keep me out of trouble. I'll never forget that. Losing him was hard."

Thor didn't say anything. He just looked away, so Steve kept talking. "What your brother is doing is wrong, but he's still your brother. We have to stop him, but that doesn't mean you can't save him from himself and help him become the man he's supposed to be. Don't be too hard on him. Don't have regrets."

Thor turned back to face Steve. "You speak much wisdom for a Midgardian, but I fear my brother has gone too far."

"He hasn't," Steve said, "not so far you can't pull him back."

Thor nodded. "Time will tell, but today, we must end Loki's reign of terror."

"And, we will," Steve said, with a smile on his face.

Time move quickly after Steve's conversation with Thor, and soon he was boarding a quinjet with the other 5 Avengers and Coulson. Steve had just opened one of the overhead bins to store his duffle bag when he heard Clint's voice behind him. "Coulson, Hill says that awful suit was your idea. I get the patriotism vibe you were going for, but did you have to make it so tight in the ass?"

"Watch it," Coulson replied. "That's America's ass your talking about."

Steve's face was still turned away from the others, so he couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. He wasn't a vain man by any means, and a comment like that the first time around would have made him blush profusely. Now, it just reminded him of the time heist, the good part before he knew what it was going to cost to make the world right. He really had missed this team.

Steve wiped the smile from his face and turned to face the others. He knew Clint and Coulson were there, but he was a little surprised to see Natasha few steps behind them. He was even more surprised to catch her looking at the part of his anatomy the others were commenting on. As soon as he turned, she averted her eyes, but she was definitely looking.

He couldn't help wondering if Natasha had ever done that in the original timeline. He never caught her, but he was so old-fashioned and awkward back then, he probably wouldn't have noticed. Guilt hit him immediately as he looked at the empty ring finger on his left hand. He wasn't here to romance Natasha. As far as he was concerned, he was still a married man. He needed to get a grip on his feelings for the redheaded spy who had stolen his heart. He made his choice. It was too late to undo it now. This mission was about saving her life, not trying to make her fall in love with him. He just needed to keep reminding himself of that fact until it stuck in his brain and, hopefully, his heart.

The ground fight in New York was very different from the one he remembered, and it didn't take long for Steve to see he had already made some serious miscalculations on what he had changed. The biggest obstacle to his plan was standing in front of him now. Thor must have really took Steve's pep talk to heart. He tried to reason with Loki. Steve didn't see any real harm at first, but when Thor got too close to Loki's scepter, everything went to hell in a hurry.

Loki hit Thor with the same type of mind control he had used on Clint days earlier, and now, instead of facing one angry god with daddy issues, the team suddenly faced two. Thor was a raging bull, and his target was the team. He knew the plan, so they were suddenly going to have to improvise to get the job done.

Luckily, or maybe not so luckily for Steve, Thor had zoned in on him and was racing towards him with rage in his eyes similar to what Steve had seen when his friend attacked Thanos. Steve threw his shield up in a ready position and braced for impact. His action only served to cause a small, almost evil smile to appear on Thor's face. "Your puny shield is no match for the weapon of a god," he said, raising his hand and waiting for Mjolnir to come to him.

Steve tensed his body to prepare for the attack, but it didn't come. Mjolnir still sat on the ground near Loki, resting where it had fallen as Thor tried to reason with his brother. Realization hit Steve. Under mind control, Thor was unworthy.

Steve stood a little straighter and did the only thing he knew to do. He raised his own hand and willed Mjolnir to accept his invitation. He had no idea whether the weapon would deem him worthy this early in the timeline or not, but he didn't have to wait long for the answer. Mjolnir rose from the ground and came flying his direction, completely bypassing a stunned Thor as it sailed into Steve's grasp. As soon as the weapon was in his hand, Steve felt an odd whoosh come over him. Suddenly, he was bathed in an orange light. When the light was gone, he looked down and realized he was no longer wearing the same uniform. In its place was the suit he had worn on one of the hardest days of his life-the day they brought back half the universe but lost Natasha and Tony.

"It cannot be," Thor said.

"Looks like it can," Steve said before glancing at Natasha, standing not far from him in her own pre-battle stance. "Cognitive recalibration?" he asked. She nodded, and Steve stepped forward, swinging the hammer at Thor, but even though his friend wasn't currently able to hold the hammer, he was completely capable of evading it.

The two men battled back and forth for a few minutes. Thor hit Steve in the jaw and tried to pry Mjolnir from his hand. Steve held firm and just kept fighting. Finally, Steve hit his friend with as much precision as he could muster. Thor fell to the ground and was silent.

For a moment, Steve was afraid he had killed his friend then Thor's eyes opened and he shook his head. "You," Thor paused, shaking his head in disbelief, "you are worthy. I apologize for my behavior."

"Don't sweat it, Thor. You good to fight with us?" Steve asked. Thor stood and nodded. Steve tossed Mjolnir his direction, and it landed in Thor's hand. With the aliens surrounding them, Steve had an idea. "Let's see how many we can take out together. Throw the hammer back to me. We'll knock some of these guys out of the air."

Steve took off running a short distance away. Thor aimed upward and threw Mjolnir high into the air. It spun round and round as it sailed into an Chitauri warrior, knocking him off his leviathan to his death on the street below.

"Clint, his sword," Steve yelled.

Clint rushed to the fallen warrior and grabbed the sword before chasing after another and slaying him with his newly acquired weapon. Steve and Thor continued their back and forth knocking as many of the Chitauri from the sky as possible. Finally, Steve shook his head. "There are too many of them. We need a new plan."

Natasha wasn't far away. "Agreed, we can't stay together. We aren't covering enough ground."

Everyone else took off in different directions leaving Steve and Natasha alone. "Interesting suit," she said raising an eyebrow. "When this is over, you're going to have to tell us how you did that."

Steve just shrugged. He had no idea what had just happened with his suit, but Thor was back even if Natasha was more suspicious than ever. "Looks like the device is up there," he said, pointing to the top of Stark Industries. "We need to shut it down."

"I think I can manage if I can get a boost," Natasha said.

Steve didn't bother hiding his grin. This was one moment he could happily relive a thousand times. "I think I can help you with that." He set his shield in position and watched as she vaulted into the sky.

When the battle was over, Steve made it a point to keep his eyes on Loki. He knew the Ancient One was watching for Bruce, not the current one but the one from the future, and it was up to him to make sure his "other" self and the other Tony didn't let Loki escape with an infinity stone again.

Steve and the Ancient One had discussed the situation at length. She believed his story about going back to the past and living a life with Peggy, but she didn't understand why his earlier trip to the past hadn't triggered any disturbances big enough to catch her attention. It was another mystery they couldn't fully explain.

Steve never saw the time heist version of himself after the battle, and it was beginning to drive him crazy as he sat with the other Avengers eating shawarma. It was a relief knowing exactly where the infinity stones were at the moment, but what happened to the time heist?

Thor raised his glass pulling Steve out of his thoughts. "A toast to my fellow warriors for a job well done," he said before pointing at Steve, "especially to you my new friend. You are worthy. I would never have believed I would meet someone on Midgard worthy of wielding Mjolnir, and I am proud to have served in battle at your side."

"Cheers," Clint said, tapping his glass against Natasha's before taking a drink. Once they'd all drank to the toast, Clint, who still had his new sword on the table in front of him, picked it up and spun it around. "This came in pretty handy," he said, looking at Steve. "How'd you know I could use it?"

"I figured with so many aliens to fight, you might run out of arrows. Didn't think you'd have much trouble with a sword."

Clint nodded as he turned the sword around in his hand again. "I might have to keep this as a souvenir. What you did with Thor's hammer was pretty impressive. How did you even know to put your hand out like that?"

Steve tried to shrug it off. "Just glad it worked," he said.

The others seemed content to let him get by with it, probably more due to their exhaustion than anything else, but Natasha seemed intent on getting an answer. "Barton brings up a valid point, Rogers. How did you know the hammer would come to you?"

"I didn't," Steve said honestly. He really hadn't been any more certain Mjolnir would come to him than he'd been the first time it happened. "I figured it was worth a shot."

"And the change of clothes?" Natasha asked. "Not that this new uniform isn't nice, but that was quite a light show then suddenly you were in a completely different suit. How'd that happen?"

"You got me," Steve said, perhaps a little less honestly. He definitely knew where that uniform came from but how it appeared on his body was another story. "Thor?" he asked, hoping to deflect attention from himself.

"Yes, of course, the new outfit," Thor said, appearing to be in deep thought for a minute before continuing, "perhaps it has something to do with your lack of Asgardian blood. It could be that you were worthy but your outfit was not." He laughed. "It was rather ridiculous, don't you think? So much color for a battlefield!"

The others laughed, except for Coulson, who had joined them for the meal. "Hey, the uniform was a call back to simpler times," he argued.

Steve was grateful the conversation had changed. He decided to go with Thor's logic. "I'm not sure I'd call World War 2 simpler times, Coulson, but I appreciate the thought you put into my uniform. It's been a long couple of days. If you'll excuse me, I think it's time for me to go home."

They said their goodbyes and Steve was the first out of the restaurant. He walked a short distance before getting the impression he was being followed again. This time he was sure it wasn't his imagination, but even using tricks he'd picked up from Natasha over the years, he couldn't see who was behind him.

Deciding it wasn't nearly as important as what he needed to do next, Steve stepped into an alleyway and touched the amulet. He needed to speak to the Ancient One.

The Ancient One was standing on the same New York rooftop he first met her on when he returned the stones, and she looked as perplexed as Steve felt. "Dr. Banner did not arrive, therefore the you who returned the stones and I did not meet. I've seen this outcome many times, and the probability of it coming to be was extremely high."

"Why didn't it happen?" Steve asked.

"There's only one explanation. The time heist, as you so eloquently called it, did not happen, because your very reappearance here in this time has already caused us to drift into an alternate reality, one even I could not be fully prepared to handle. What that means for our quest, I cannot be certain."

"But, we haven't stopped Thanos yet. It doesn't make any sense. Does this mean we have already somehow prevented the Decimation?"

"Hardly. It simply means in this reality, you and your friends do not travel back to this time. The why is something we cannot possibly know."

"But the me that came back to 1970," Steve said, "he should be out west."

"Should he?" the Ancient One asked. "Are we completely certain he is in this time. I felt no disturbance until your arrival several months ago. Have you contacted him?"

"No," Steve said. "Maybe it's time I did."

"I believe, under the circumstances, it would be prudent."

Steve pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number. It rang once, twice, three times, four, before going to voice mail. "Hello, you have reached Judy Griffith. If you are calling to set up a hair appointment, leave your name, number, and a short message. I'll get back to you. If this is Russell, don't call me again you lousy, no-good, two timing-" Steve hung up the phone before the message concluded.

"It's the right number, but it belongs to a hairdresser. Does this mean I'm in a part of the multiverse where I didn't go back to the past and marry Peggy?"

The Ancient One thought for a moment before answering. "I am beginning to believe so. Let's go over all the differences from your mission, and I'll do more research. This is a most peculiar situation indeed."

* * *

Natasha was exhausted. She did not have time for another one of Steve Rogers disappearing tricks, but here she was sitting on a bench outside of another alleyway waiting for the little GPS ping on her phone to mysteriously reappear. All she really wanted to do was go home and take a shower, but she couldn't do that until she knew Rogers was in his apartment where he belonged.

Natasha took the time to reflect on the last few days. Rogers seemed to be a capable soldier and a half-way decent leader. According to Thor, the man was worthy to be the king of Asgard. If it weren't for his constant unexplained disappearances and his knowledge of things he couldn't possibly know, she would have to give him a glowing recommendation as an Avenger candidate. Of course, there was no need for that kind of assessment now. Rogers was an Avenger, for better or worse, after this battle.

Aliens in New York? And, she thought her life was weird before. The whole world saw footage of that portal opening over the city. Nothing was ever going to be the same. This was why it was even more important that she figure out what was going on with Steve Rogers. The world was upside down enough. If Captain America wasn't who he said he was, they needed to know and take whatever steps were necessary to make sure he wasn't the next threat to national security.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve exited the portal just shy of the entrance to the alley way and headed into the street, anxious to get home. After what the people of New York had experienced earlier in the day, the streets were emptier than usual, probably the only reason he managed to spot the tuft of red hair before she vanished into the shadows. He was right. He was being followed. The woman who taught him everything he knew about espionage was on his tail.

The right response probably should have been horror or, at least, aggravation, but Steve didn't feel either of those things. He felt relief. Even if she didn't have memories of the life they led, Natasha always tended to do the right thing. She just never believed in herself enough to realize what a good person she'd become since changing sides. If she was following him, it was on Fury's orders or maybe it had something to do with that cup of coffee. Either way, as long as he was careful, it wasn't going to be a major issue.

The next week was going to be busier for Steve than it had been the first time around. He didn't have time to hop on his bike and visit the families left behind by the Howling Commandos. He had to take advantage of this small break to get in as much training with the Ancient One as possible. Soon, Fury would ask him to come to S.H.I.E.L.D full time, and he'd be busy with the strike team. Of course, getting in the intensive training was going to mean ditching his tail, but he had an idea about how he was going to do that, too.

The next afternoon the team met with Fury at a park. They said their goodbyes to Thor and watched him leave with Loki. Tony was about to get in his car when Steve raced up to him. "Need something, Cap?"

"Not exactly," Steve said, "but I think Agent Romanoff has some questions about the clean energy you were using to run the tower." Lying seemed to be getting easier for Steve, even though he still despised it. He was pretty sure he managed to keep a straight face. "You should catch her before she gets away."

"Hmm, odd, not sure why she'd care, especially considering the current state of Stark Tower."

"I think it has something to do with a S.H.I.E.L.D project, but what do I know? I'm just a dinosaur from another era."

"I'll talk to her."

"Maybe you could do me a favor and not mention I sent you," Steve said, suddenly remembering why he generally told the truth. She'd know he was up to something as soon as Tony started talking, and if he was right and she was spying on him, he would only make the situation worse.

Tony smiled. "Romanoff isn't interested in clean energy, is she, Cap?" Steve looked away, letting his eyes fall on Natasha, but he didn't answer. "Here's my guess. Romanoff is a gorgeous woman. You're not a completely unattractive man. Maybe she's interested in seeing whether or not America wants to invade Russia." Tony made a lewd gesture with his hands.

"Stark," Steve warned.

"And, Captain Wholesome is afraid he's not man enough for a woman like her, which is an entirely correct assumption. You want me to hold her off, so you can get away."

"Most of what you just said is completely incorrect and a little bit disturbing, but, yes," Steve said.

"Consider it done, Cap, but, so you know, I caught her watching you a lot these last few days. If you ever decide to ask her to dinner, she probably wouldn't say no."

Steve really thought he was past the blushing stage. As many years as he had lived, he would have sworn he could take any kind of ribbing, but this was Tony. Tony never had any trouble pushing the right buttons. Steve's cheeks burned at the thought of Natasha watching him. His mind went back to catching her staring at his rear on the quinjet. "I'll take that under advisement," he finally said, "and I owe you one."

Steve knew he really owed Tony a lot more than one for the sacrifice he'd made, but he was going to repay every bit of it. This time, Tony was going to live. Steve would save his friends at whatever the cost.

With Natasha distracted by whatever story Tony was saying to her, Steve hoped on his bike and took off. He drove until he was out of the city, keeping a constant lookout for Natasha's vet. Once he was in a remote enough location, he pressed the amulet. The portal opened and he rode his motorcycle straight through and into the courtyard.

It was already dark in Kamar-Taj, but Wong was waiting. He eyed the bike then gave Steve a look. "I know parking in New York is difficult, but this is a little extreme."

"Couldn't be helped," Steve said.

"Your room is ready. Get a good night's sleep. We will make the most of your time here."

* * *

Natasha was beyond irritated. She wasn't sure who she was angrier at, Stark or Rogers. If Stark hadn't pulled her aside and started rambling on and on about his ideas for rebuilding Stark tower into a staging ground for future Avengers' meetings, something she insisted Fury would disapprove of since it would be more difficult for Fury to keep the team under control, Rogers wouldn't have been able to give her the slip again.

This time Rogers hadn't reappeared within a few hours. It had been four days. Four days without even a ping on his GPS, and no one at S.H.I.E.L.D had the slightest clue to his whereabouts. Now, she had Fury sitting across from her at her kitchen table in full director mode. Maybe she was irritated at him, too.

"An all out alien invasion in one of the biggest cities on the planet," Fury said, staring at Natasha, "it's a public relations nightmare. Hill and Stark are doing their part to minimize damage and assure the public their way of life isn't in danger."

"Isn't it?" Natasha asked. "We aren't alone. Who knows what's lurking out there?"

"Trouble is lurking out there, Romanoff. Beyond the stars and right here on the planet. The only difference between this week and last is now the secret is out. People need more than S.H.I.E.L.D.'s assurances and Stark's ego. I need Rogers to make a statement. He's the hero the world is clinging to at the moment, and you let him get away again."

"Not exactly the word I'd use."

"You've had eight months to figure out how and why Rogers keeps giving us the slip. Banner was never out of my reach. I always had eyes on him, and he actually has connections in the modern world. Didn't even have to waist my good agents on the job. You're supposed to be the best I've got, so why am I sitting here with you instead of putting Steve Rogers on the podium where he belongs letting him tell the world they are safe. I need Rogers found. If you can't do it, I'll get someone who can." Fury stood up and walked to the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup. "I'm losing faith in you, Romanoff. This is the first time you've faltered on an assignment. I was under the impression failure wasn't an option for you. Find Rogers, recruit him for S.H.I.E.L.D., and get to know him. It was obvious he liked you. You worked well together. Use it."

"Are you sure we want him that close to S.H.I.E.L.D.? We don't know enough about him to trust him."

"We don't have to trust him. We just need to have unlimited access to our asset. Coulson was right about one thing. The world needs Captain America right now. Your job is to see the world has him and make sure he doesn't get out of line. If his intentions are less than honorable, we'll handle it quietly and in-house. Do you understand what I'm asking?"

"Find him, recruit him, be his friend," Natasha said, "that is all your asking, right? Friendship?"

"I've never asked you to do the things the Red Room required before, and I'm not asking you to do them now."

"You haven't exactly stopped me if I thought the situation required it," Natasha said.

"Your methods are your business. I need results," Fury said, before pausing and looking Natasha in the eye. "Rogers is old-school. Friendship means something to him. You've read his file. He was close to Stark, Barnes, and Carter. He needs a friend he can trust. You're going to play the role for as long as it takes to get us the intel we need. Find him."

**Kamar-Taj **

Steve was working harder than he ever had in his life. Considering he was still a scrawny guy from Brooklyn when he went through boot camp, that was really saying something, but he was making progress. He made a new friend, too.

Rahul was one of many sorcerers who trained in Kamar-Taj and the only one other than Wong and the Ancient One who seemed to think Steve's presence wasn't a waste of their time. Rahul took Steve under wing the morning after he arrived for his week long visit. He, unlike many of the others, watched the news. He recognized Steve as Captain America and decided to do something about Steve's lacking when it came to sorcery.

"We will make a sorcerer out of you yet, Steve. Next time I see you on the news, you'll be using astral shields, not this clunky old thing," Rahul said, pointing to the round leather pack containing the shield.

By the end of the day, Steve had indeed managed to produce a shield with sorcery. "It feels good, yes?" Rahul asked.

"It's different, but I think I prefer mine. At least I know more than I knew yesterday. Thanks. I was beginning to feel like a lost cause."

"Tomorrow, we will work on something else. You are not incapable of learning the arts. You just need to release your worries and let the mystic arts flow freely."

"Easier said than done. My worries are what brought me here," Steve said. An image of Tony saying his final goodbye to Pepper flashed through his head, followed quickly by Natasha standing on the platform with a smile on her face just before they time jumped.

"You cannot learn unless you allow yourself to forget, at least in the moment. It is this way for everyone."

"Not for me," Steve said. "Remembering why I fight makes me stronger."

"As you wish," Rahul said, giving Steve a nod as they separated to go to their quarters.

True to his word, Rahul kept helping Steve train. With Rahul's tutoring, Wong's long workout sessions, and special attention from the Ancient One, Steve made serious progress in the mystic arts. His last full day was his best yet.

Rahul suggested they spar. Sparring with sorcery was a lot different from hand-to-hand sparring, but Steve held his own, even though his friend made him leave his trusted shield in his room.

Rahul propelled rocks from the garden towards Steve using telekinesis just moments into the sparring session, but Steve was able to block them with an astral shield. Rahul smiled. "Good, take the offensive this time."

Rahul immediately sent more rocks flying. This time, Steve focused on his telekinesis, a skill that seemed almost as hard to master as opening a portal, and caused the rocks to change course. Rahul blocked with an astral Shield of his own. The two men shared a smile, but Steve didn't relent. He used another spell to send energy blasts from his hands, and was pleased when they appeared as strong as some he had seen Strange use in the final battle with Thanos. Rahul blocked them before calling the session to an end. "I knew we could make a sorcerer of you. This calls for a celebration. I'll pour us some drinks, and we'll drink until we can't stand upright."

"Unless you've got some Asgardian ale, that seems pretty unlikely."

"I think you'll find what I have sufficient," Rahul said with a mischievous grin.

They drank the night away, and Steve quickly figured out his friend was right. It was nice to relax for a change. He hadn't taken much time to do anything but plan for the battles ahead in a long time.

* * *

The Ancient One and Wong watched the two men drinking in the courtyard. As they peered out the window, Wong merely shook his head. "It seems early to celebrate. The stones are still out there."

"Leave them be," the Ancient One said. "He's made great progress."

"Are you certain Rahul can be trusted? If your concerns are correct, we cannot be certain where his loyalty lies."

"Captain Rogers entering our world has made me question many things about the future. I am well aware of Rahul's loyalty to Kaicilius. It is possible the events we have feared will not come to pass. Even if they do, we must trust Captain Rogers will make the right decisions. There is no denying his friendship with Rahul has helped with his training. For now, we shall take comfort in that alone."

**New York**

Steve went home using a portal Wong created for him. It irked him he hadn't managed to create a stable one of his own yet, but he was otherwise happy with his progress. He was tired and hung over, a feeling he hadn't experienced in years. All he wanted to do was take a nice long nap. He hadn't been home an hour when he heard a knock at his door. Natasha was on the other side.

"You look like hell, Rogers," she said, gliding past him into his apartment. "Have a nice trip? Fury's been looking for you."

Steve wasn't surprised. He didn't even bother asking how she knew he was home. Of course, his apartment was bugged. It was likely bugged the first time around, too, just like his D.C. apartment. This was the main reason he never requested a portal from home and one of the big reasons he was grateful the Ancient One kept a barrier around the sanctuary to block cell reception.

"Guessing that's why you're here," he said, "Fury wants a meeting?"

"No, a week ago, Fury wanted Captain America to address the world and reassure them the threat was neutralized. It's a little late for a press conference now. Fury sent me here to make you an offer."

Steve sat down and motioned for Natasha to do the same, but she remained standing. This was another change. Last time, Fury recruited him to S.H.I.E.L.D. personally. "I'm listening," he said, leaning his head against the back of the couch.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. needs you full-time. It means relocating to D.C. We'll arrange the move, set you up in an apartment. You'll be working with the strike team, leading it. They aren't your Howling Commandos, but they're a good team. Fury thinks it's a good fit."

"I'm guessing no isn't an option," Steve said, knowing full well he was going to say yes and praying he hadn't changed things so much she wouldn't be part of his team.

"You're catching on to how things work. I'll make the arrangements," she paused. "Hangover?" Steve nodded. "Got any eggs?"

"I do," he said.

"Sit tight, Rogers. I've got this one."

Steve watched as Natasha walked straight into his kitchen and started making breakfast. He couldn't resist getting up and following her. This felt familiar. She was always the better cook between the two of them, second to Sam in the group. He loved watching her move around the kitchen.

"I thought I told you to sit tight," she said, as she pulled out the egg carton. "Eggs help." She pulled out a jar of pickles next, and poured some pickle juice into a cup. "Drink up. This will help, too. Not that I'd know from experience since Russians can't get drunk. I would have thought your serum would have prevented you from getting drunk."

"Usually does," he said, "just not this time."

Steve downed the pickle juice as Natasha watched. "Guess you really enjoyed your trip. Spend time with some friends who aren't in their 90's?"

"You could say that."

Steve watched her face. She was thinking. It was obvious she wanted to ask where he had been, but her spy training kicked in. She told him once that too many questions could throw off an investigation. If he was right and he was her current assignment, asking would be the last thing she'd do.

Within a few minutes, she was pouring him a glass of orange juice and putting eggs and toast in front of him. That's when Steve noticed she'd only made enough for one. "You're not eating with me?"

"I don't have a hangover," she said. "Besides, I need to let Fury know he can expect you in D.C."

Steve took a bite. "What about you? Where's your next assignment?"

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Maybe that's none of your business."

"Just making conversation. Thanks for breakfast."

"Don't mention it, and try to avoid having a hangover when you see Fury."

"I don't think I'll be doing this again for a long time," Steve said, rubbing his head. "Super serum ought to have it out of my system pretty quick."

"Good. I'll be in touch," she said, heading for the door. Just before she left, she turned around. "D.C., Fury's assigned me to strike for the time being. Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, Rogers."

"Looking forward to it, Romanoff."

Steve couldn't help but feel lighter knowing she was going to be his partner again. The years in D.C. were good ones. It's where their friendship started to form. He suddenly couldn't wait to get started.

**Lots of Steve and Nat scenes coming up. Stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

Carrying just his duffle bag into the D.C. apartment building, Steve felt a genuine sense of anticipation about repeating this chapter in his life. Like last time, S.H.I.E.L.D. handled moving most of his possessions, so all he had to do was show up and get started. Unlike last time, he didn't see any reason for an escort. He had to reassure Coulson several times he could manage on his own, but it was worth it for this moment. This was the first place he had really felt at home since exiting the ice.

Seeing his favorite red head waiting for the elevator was a not completely unwelcome surprise. They hadn't talked much since she'd recruited him and made him breakfast, but he had thought about her a lot. She didn't fully trust him, but there had been more of a softness to her that day. She was more like the Natasha he remembered-the one who was always looking out for him.

Natasha must have heard his footsteps, because she turned around and gave him a smirk. "I heard they let the fossil find his own way. Glad you didn't get lost, Rogers."

Steve smiled back at her as the elevator doors opened. She pushed the button for his floor, and the elevator started to rise. "That why you're here, Romanoff? Worried I wouldn't find my way?"

The elevator opened. Natasha got off first. "Don't flatter yourself, Rogers. Just went down to check my mail." She pointed to the door that used to be Sharon's. "This is me. That's you," she added, pointing to his own. "Looks like we're going to be neighbors."

Steve's smile grew even wider. Now, he knew she was watching him for Fury, but if it meant more time with her then Steve was all for it. "Good to know where I can go if I need sugar."

Natasha's eyes widened as Steve realized what he had just said. "To borrow a cup of sugar," he clarified.

"Not the forties anymore, Rogers. If you need sugar, go to the store," she paused, "or the club." She gave him a mischievous wink. "But if you need backup-"

"I'll know where to look."

"Goodnight, Rogers. Fury wants to see you at 8 in the morning. Don't keep him waiting."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Romanoff."

Steve waited until Natasha had disappeared into her apartment before entering his own. Having Natasha around was going to be much nicer than watching Sharon pretend to be a nurse. He didn't particularly like the idea of his "niece" being his potential love interest in anyone's eyes, all things considered.

* * *

Natasha turned on the monitor showing Steve's apartment and watched. Nothing suspicious was happening. He had already made himself comfortable, so it was obvious he wasn't going out again. Honestly, she never minded the view of a shirtless Captain America. Erskine's formula made him quite the specimen.

When he pulled out his computer, Natasha quickly pulled up the screen on her own. He was looking up something about Stark Industries again. This time, he seemed to be doing research rather than checking in on Howard Stark's son. He didn't stay online long before putting the computer away and picking up a sketch pad. The camera angle wouldn't let her see the page, but it was obvious he was sketching something.

Natasha liked to watch him draw. He seemed relaxed and almost normal. She found it oddly comforting he had a hobby that didn't revolve around work. Drawing for Steve Rogers was what ballet was for her. It didn't help her investigation much, but it was one of many facts she had gathered into her mental "Things that make Steve Rogers' tick" box.

There was one very noticeable change to his routine since the Battle of New York. Steve never looked at her pictures anymore. Natasha knew she should be relieved, but it was almost offending. Did his "dream girl" not live up to his expectations? Was he repulsed by her now that they'd met? She was pretty sure the last part wasn't the case. If anything, she suspected he was, at least, mildly attracted to her. He was a red-blooded American man, but him not looking at her pictures was almost as much of an enigma to her as how he'd found them in the first place. It was maddening.

Part of Natasha wanted to just set a honey trap and be done with it. She figured she could get her answers much faster if she just seduced him, but this change in his internet browsing habits gave her pause. She'd never failed in making a mark fall for her, and she was proud of her record. Friendship was the smarter play for both their sakes.

She'd be lying if she said Rogers' rescue when the Hulk came out didn't have any affect on her or make her just a little bit curious about the kind of chemistry the two of them might have under different circumstances, but physical attraction wasn't worth much to Natasha. It was more of a mild inconvenience than anything else. She knew her job.

Natasha finally left her monitor for a moment to finish making her dinner. She'd taken a personal day and indulged in cooking herself a real meal. The roast chicken smelled incredible as she pulled it from the oven. She made herself a plate, adding plenty of vegetables, and moved back to the monitor. Rogers was making himself an peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She looked at her own plate and thought about the leftovers in the kitchen.

It was like Christmas all over again. Being on Captain America detail meant not spending the holidays on the farm. Natasha was lonely for the family, so she'd made roast chicken that day, too. It was Laura's recipe and Natasha's comfort food. She hated watching Steve Rogers that day. He looked so lonely. There were no signs of holiday cheer in his apartment, not that she'd bothered decorating either, and he ate peanut butter and jelly. What was it with that man and peanut butter?

Natasha couldn't do anything about Rogers' predicament at Christmas, but she could now. "Friends have dinner together," she said aloud as she went to make a second plate and put both plates on a tray with a couple of beers. "Perfectly normal."

Steve put on a shirt before opening the door. His modesty was refreshing. Most of the male agents she worked with were more interested in showing off their assets than covering them. Natasha could tell he was surprised she'd stopped by. "I know you're not going to leave me in the hallway this time, Rogers. I brought a welcome gift."

Steve smiled, pulled the door open further, and took the tray from her hands. "It's been a long time since I had a home cooked meal," he said. "Grab a seat. I was just about to watch a movie. Ever seen _Wizard of Oz_?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "All this modern cinema to catch up on and you want to watch a classic. Pop the movie on so I can make fun of you properly."

Dinner with Rogers wasn't so bad. Natasha found herself laughing at stories about Howard Stark and listening intently to his stories about the Howling Commandos. She found herself so engrossed in conversation she kept having to remind herself of her fact finding mission.

Obviously, she didn't share any details about her own life. She was too smart for that, but could be a good listener. The apartment was chilly from the air conditioning, so she accepted when he tossed her a blanket. They were currently sharing said blanket while the movie played. They weren't physically touching, but Natasha couldn't help but notice the intimacy of their situation. He seemed as comfortable sharing a blanket with her as Clint would be in the circumstances. It didn't feel like he was making a pass at her. He was just being a friend. This wasn't going to be difficult. Soon, she'd have his trust and his secrets.

By the time the credits rolled, he was asleep. Natasha quietly got up and gathered her plates then the sketchpad caught her eye. She looked back down at Rogers. He was out cold. This was her chance.

Natasha flipped open the sketchpad. There was an odd, half-finished diagram of a building on one page. The resemblance to the building upstate caught her eye, as did the large "A" on the building. Another page had a picture of a woman Natasha recognized as Peggy Carter. There were pictures of the Avengers, too, well sort of. The one of Thor had a beard. That was odd. Banner looked like some odd mix of himself and the Hulk. It made Natasha shutter.

A drawing of Stark included Pepper, not such a longshot since Pepper was at Stark's side in several public photographs, and a little girl. The picture of Clint bothered her more than she could say. It sent chills down her spine. Clint's hair was way off. He had a mohawk of all things, but that wasn't the problem. Laura was by his side. It was a side angle, but Natasha recognized the features instantly as those of her friend. Clint and Laura were hugging. Rogers could not possibly know about Laura, and, if he did, did that mean he knew about the kids, too?

The rest of the pages were filled with drawings of her. They weren't drawings of the online pictures either. They were mostly casual moments. He captured her essence and made her look completely unguarded. She knew he had never seen her this way. The last one was odd. Her hair was longer and braided. She was smiling like she'd just made a joke and was waiting for a reply, and she was wearing an odd uniform.

Natasha quickly took pictures of as many pages as she could before making her hasty retreat. There was something really wrong with this entire scenario. It was a restless night for Natasha. She found it hard to sleep knowing Rogers was right down the hall-his secrets possibly within her reach. She chastised herself for not looking further into the apartment. She was desperate to know what else he was hiding. Nothing in Erskine's formula or the history books could account for Rogers' disappearances or his seemingly innate ability to be in exactly the right place at the right time, and there was no way his imagination was good enough to capture Laura's profile.

* * *

Steve's meeting with Fury was fairly quick and painless. Natasha and Maria would be catching him up to speed before he officially took over the strike team, just like last time. He was good with that and fully prepared to pretend he knew nothing. The hardest part was going to be pretending he trusted the team, but he didn't see any way around it. Hydra was still deeply embedded in S.H.I.E.L.D., and it was too early for him to do a damn thing about it.

Maria was waiting when Steve left Fury's office. "Romanoff wants to see you in full gear in the gym," she said, a half grin on her face. "You should consider yourself lucky. She usually makes rookies spar without their equipment."

Steve nodded and took off to meet Natasha. They'd done this the first time, too. Knowing Natasha as well as he did, he understood she just needed to look for any weaknesses in his technique before trusting him in the field. Requesting he show up in full gear was new, but it wasn't really worrisome. Through the years, they'd sparred quite a bit. He was determined to show her he knew what he was doing. Maybe then he would be able to earn some trust and jumpstart their friendship.

"We know you can fight aliens, Rogers. Let's see how you do against me," Natasha said, putting her widow's bites on her wrists. "Don't worry. They're set to stun. I'm not trying to hurt you. I just want to see exactly what I have to work with, so I can whip you into shape."

"Bring it on, Romanoff. I think you'll find I can hold my own. I'll even go easy on you."

"Because I'm a woman? That would be your first mistake. Never underestimate your opponent. Let's go."

As soon as they entered the ring, Natasha went on the attack. Steve knew her moves well enough to anticipate what she was planning. He wasn't about to let her wrap her legs around his throat and choke him out, so he waited until she was mid-jump and pushed her legs upwards causing her to do a backflip. She landed on her feet, moved into her favorite fight pose, and prepared for her next maneuver. As soon as her hand went for his shield, Steve grabbed her right wrist, pulled her back against his chest, and hit the button on her widow's bite, disabling and removing it in a single move.

Steve watched her face as the bite fell to the ground. She was shocked. Maybe he had gone to far. The goal was to show her he was worthy to lead not scare her, but this was Natasha. She wouldn't be finished yet. As she pulled from his grasp, she slid between his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. Steve knew the best way to get out of her grasp was to flip them onto the mat, so he did it quickly, removing the bite on her left hand as they fell. He was on top of her now. He had her pinned, and they both knew it.

"Did you see where I need to improve, Romanoff? I'd hate to disappoint you in the field," he said coyly, not daring to move until she declared him the winner. She was breathing hard. He could tell her heart was racing, so he stood up. "You're an incredible fighter. Wish we'd had you in the war. Might have been over sooner. Just admit I won this one. I'm sure you still have plenty of suggestions for ways I can improve Want to get some coffee and go over those areas I need to work on?"

Natasha was picking up her widow bites and examining them, so she didn't immediately respond. He could tell she was ensuring he hadn't done any damage to her weapons, but he knew they were fine. She'd taught him to disable hers while they were on the run. Before she'd joined him, she ran into an altercation with other Widows and needed to be sure Steve wouldn't lose if he had to fight one.

"Romanoff? Coffee?" he asked again.

This time she looked up. "No time for coffee, Rogers. We need to get you acclimated to the team and the computer system. Long day ahead of us. Hit the showers and meet me here in twenty."

* * *

After Steve left, Maria walked over to Natasha. "He can fight," she said.

"A little too well for my tastes," Natasha said.

"He knew your moves. New York?"

Natasha shook her head. "He didn't see most of those moves in New York. He shouldn't have known any of that."

"Going to tell Fury?"

"Tell him what? That his super soldier is super? I need more."

Maria nodded. "Glad he's on our side."

Natasha didn't comment. She was too busy wondering if he really was on their side. She took longer than twenty minutes to arrive back in the gym. She was shaken up by their little sparring section. He knew her moves. He knew how to disable her widow bites. No one had ever done that before, and the only ones who possibly could were Red Room trained or had spent time with a widow. There were plenty of widows who had it out for her. Did one of them send Rogers after her?

She looked at the pictures she had taken the night before again. Part of her wanted to go straight to Fury with the information, but she knew she needed more than just a few drawings. This investigation needed to start showing results she could use.

Natasha picked up her phone. "Clint, increase security at the farm."

"Security is tight. What's going on?" Clint asked. "Do I need to come in?"

"No, it could be nothing, but I'd just sleep better if you took extra precautions. I can't explain yet."

"Not much of an answer."

"I know. I'm on it, and no one is going to get past me and hurt the family. Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay, I'll up the defenses, but eventually I'm going to need an explanation."

"Eventually you'll get it," she said. "Just don't trust anyone for now, not even another Avenger."

"You're making me nervous, Tasha."

"As long as it makes you careful, I'm okay with that."

* * *

Steve had been in D.C. a few weeks before he had a free moment to visit Peggy. He felt guilty for not making the time sooner, but Fury kept him hopping. It was a Saturday though, so he hoped he could get in a nice visit. As he was walking into the building, he saw a familiar face.

"Agent Carter, isn't it?" he asked, obviously catching Sharon off-guard.

"Captain Rogers, how did you know-"

"I asked about Peggy. You came up in conversation," Steve lied. "How is she today?"

"Not a good day," Sharon said, "some days are like that. Others, she's almost herself. I heard you visited her. I'm glad."

"I'm glad she's still around to visit," Steve said. "Any chance we could get a coffee and talk about her? I'd like to hear about her life."

Sharon nodded. "I'd love to tell you about it. She's led a remarkable life. There's a coffee shop down the road. Walking distance if you'd like to talk."

"That'd be great," Steve said, and they started walking.

Once they were seated in a booth, Steve started asking questions. He listened as Sharon talked about S.H.I.E.L.D. and Peggy's early days. He listened to the story of how Peggy met her husband, Daniel. Finally, he got up the nerve to ask what was really on his mind. "Did she ever remarry after the divorce?"

"Not for a long time," Sharon said. "When her son got married, Aunt Peg insisted on going without a date. She was dressed in a stunning cocktail dress. I was 7, but I remember how beautiful she looked when she walked into the church. Uncle Daniel must have thought so, too. He stayed by her side the whole time. They danced the night away at the reception, and soon enough I was at another wedding. Their second time around was the stuff fairytales are made of. She was happy. She'd want you to be happy, too."

Steve could only nod. He felt relief that the Ancient One's theory was confirmed, but he also felt guilty. His presence in the other timeline prevented his Peggy from reuniting with her Daniel. Steve could only hope he made her happy enough during their years together to make up for what he cost her.

He listened to a few more of Sharon's stories before politely thanking her for her time and going to see Peggy. He wasn't a married man. He didn't have to feel guilty over his feelings for Natasha. If he could save her life, maybe he could even take the chance he hadn't the first time around and tell her how he felt one day. Of course, it would have to wait. They were no where near as close as they should be by this point. She was around a lot, but it was obvious she was only there to do her job. It was his fault. He couldn't tell her the truth, and she was too good of a spy not to realize he was holding something back.

* * *

Natasha no longer had to follow Rogers everywhere. As long as she kept track of his location, she was covered as far as Fury was concerned. It was a welcome change in some ways, but with her suspicions elevated, it also made things more complicated.

She had to really force herself to stay home on their first Saturday off when she realized he was going out. Her tensions eased when she realized his destination was the retirement home where his old flame lived. At least visiting a friend from the past was normal behavior, and his GPS signal had only dropped out once since they arrived in D.C.

With the afternoon free, Natasha made herself a cup of coffee and took some time to mentally process the facts. Rogers was competent. The rest of the strike team liked him and followed his orders. He treated her with respect, more respect than he showed anyone else. Natasha couldn't decide whether this was a red flag or a point in his favor. If he was somehow connected to someone from the Red Room, he could be trying to lull her into complacency. Of course, if he was really on their side, it would make sense for him to favor the only one he's worked with previously over the others.

The disappearances weren't as frequent, but she still had no explanation for them. That was a problem, but the drawings were what haunted her. She needed another look in his apartment. A quick look at her phone showed he was still on the other side of the city, so she decided to go for it.

Just as she was about to open the door to her apartment, there was a knock on her door. Knowing her neighbor was still at the retirement home, Natasha pulled out her gun before answering the door. "Clint! What are you doing here?"

"Psyche eval on Monday, so I decided to come up early and see my friend," he said, completely ignoring the gun in her hand as he walked into the apartment and walked to the window. "Kind of a dump, but you've got a great view."

"It's practical."

"And close to Cap. Still on the Captain America detail even after he saved the world?"

"Helped save the world," Natasha corrected. "We were there, too."

"True enough, but I don't think we could have done it without him. He's your partner. Don't you think things would run a little smoother if you trusted him a little."

Natasha set her gun on the counter and joined Clint near the window. "You're my partner. He's just my assignment."

"I'm not coming back fulltime, Tasha. It was too close. I have to think about Laura and the kids."

"I'm not asking you to come back. Just not looking to replace you."

"Maybe I want to be replaced," he said, turning to face her. "I like Cap. He's a good man and capable of keeping you from doing anything stupid. Give him a chance."

Natasha bit her lip. Clint trusted Rogers too much for her tastes. "There's something you should see." She pulled up the pictures of the drawings. "Rogers drew these."

Clint looked at each one. "He's got talent. I think I remember reading he was an artist or something."

"That's all your going to say? These are pictures of us, but not us. Look at the one of you and Laura, Clint. How does he know about Laura?" She pointed at Laura's profile to emphasis her point.

Clint examined the picture closely before looking back at Natasha. "Mohawk, huh? I don't think I could pull it off, but the woman could be any dark haired girl. It's a side shot. He drew all of us different, right? Maybe he imagines you with a braid and me with enough game to get the girl."

"You got the girl a long time ago."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that. No one knows about Laura and the kids but you and Fury. Neither of you would betray my family. This doesn't prove anything, Tasha. You're reaching, and I think I know why. Your scared."

Natasha glared at Clint. "Scared? You know me better than that. I don't do scared."

"You do when it comes to matters of the heart. He likes you. That's obvious. I think you like him, too. You just don't believe anyone as good as Cap could really want you, so it's easier to view him as suspicious than just go with it."

"Completely untrue. I'm showing you the evidence."

"And, I'm calling it hogwash," Clint said.

"He knows how I fight, things he shouldn't know," she paused. "What if he was sent by someone from the my Red Room days?"

"Or, what if he dealt with one of their agents during the war? Doubt that would make the history books. Still reaching."

Natasha's alarm went off, letting her know Rogers was coming back in the building. Clint had cost her the chance to really look around his apartment. "Damn it. He's home."

Clint's face lit up. "Great." He walked out the door, so Natasha followed him. As soon as Rogers exited the elevator, Clint called him over. "Hey, Cap, want to go get some chicken wings with us. It can be a team night with just the cool Avengers."

Rogers looked at Natasha like he was searching for some sort of confirmation it was alright to say yes. Natasha just sighed. "Stark would disagree with the cool Avengers comment."

"Yeah, he would," Rogers agreed, "but chicken wings sound good. I'm in."

Of course he was in. Clint just had to be pig headed about the whole thing. Now, instead of a day off, she'd be stuck being friendly with Rogers all night.

The trio went to a dive bar Clint liked to visit when he was in D.C. Conversation flowed easily between the two men, but Natasha wasn't really in the mood. Clint should be on her side, but he was too starry eyed over Captain America to see things reasonably. He was almost as bad as Coulson.

The music was playing and there were people on the dance floor, so Natasha spent her time watching them, even as she listened to the conversation. Maybe Clint would inadvertently get Rogers to spill a secret.

"Tasha, you hear that? Cap, this is one of her favorite songs. She should be dancing. Too bad I hurt my back working on a project a few days ago. I'd get her out there. Why don't you ask her to dance?"

"Clint," Natasha warned, then softening her voice, she continued, "Rogers doesn't want to dance, and he probably couldn't keep up anyway. Dancing's changed since the 40's."

"Oh, I don't know," Steve said with a smile. "You might be surprised. What do you say, Romanoff? Never know when Fury's going to make us infiltrate some club. Consider it an opportunity to look for areas I need to improve, see if you need to whip me into shape."

Natasha pursed her lips together. He was taunting her, and she knew it. "Okay, Rogers, you're on, but I'm not going to take it easy on you. You'll have to keep up with the beat and with me"

"I think I've more than proven I can keep up with you, and I'm not worried about the beat," he grinned.

The next thing Natasha knew she was on the dance floor with Steve Rogers, and, true to his word, he could dance. He was respectful of her personal space, but just barely. While the couples around them were bumping and grinding, Rogers was following her every move while leaving just the slightest gap between them.

One song moved to the next and before long they were dancing as if they'd been dancing together for years. It was nice to have a dance partner who could keep up, but it only fueled her suspicions. By the time the third song ended, Natasha was desperate to get back to their table.

Clint was still sitting there with a smug grin on his face. "You've got moves, Cap. Where'd you learn to dance like that?"

Steve gave Natasha a quick look then turned to face Clint. "I had a really good teacher who thought it was important for me to brush up on the 21st century."

Natasha frowned. "Didn't realize you'd made that many friends, Rogers."

"Not many," he said, "don't need many friends, just the right ones, Romanoff."

Clint groaned. "This last name crap is a real buzz kill. You work together. Your neighbors. It's ridiculous. Steve, Natasha, no more of this Rogers and Romanoff thing you've got going. Say it."

Steve went first. "Thanks for the dance, Natasha."

"You did alright out there, Steve," Natasha admitted.

From that night on it was harder for Natasha to call Steve Rogers even in her own head. She didn't let up on her investigation, but the lack of emotional distance took its toll. They spent a lot of time together outside of work, as Fury ordered. She was sure he was starting to see her as a real friend. It made her feel guilty. She found herself hoping he wasn't some evil impersonator out to destroy her world. If he were the real deal, he wouldn't be such a bad partner to have watching her back.

Teasing Steve was becoming one of her favorite games. He had a friend at S.H.I.E.L.D. outside of the strike team now. She was the niece of his old flame, so Natasha knew he wasn't interested in her. It still made for some great jokes at his expense.

During one of their sparring sessions, she even managed to get the upper hand on him with a little ribbing over Sharon Carter. "Some guys think they're big stuff for landing sisters, you're a real over achiever scoring great-aunt and niece."

Steve groaned at her joke. When he did, he loosened his grip enough for her to escape his hold and lock him into a headlock between her thighs. "Admit I won, Steve. I might buy you a coffee."

"You won, but you didn't win fair and square."

She hopped off of him and the headed for the showers. Teasing Steve was fun. As she walked behind the curtained ooff dressing area in front of her shower, she couldn't resist messing with him one last time. Her t-shirt was already off, but the sports bra covered enough of her body not to risk the old man having a heart attack, so she stepped back out. "You're right. I didn't play fair. Why don't you join me in here? We can conserve water while I make it up to you."

She smirked. There was no worry he might take her up on the offer, but it was fun to watch him squirm. His eyes trailed down her body before settling on her face. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't think you could handle this old fossil," he said before heading behind his own curtain. Teasing Steve did make her investigation so much more fun.

Several months after they started working together, Steve knocked on her door with a couple of orders Sesame chicken and some fried rice. "Smells good," she said, letting him inside. "What are we watching tonight? No, better yet, pick a decade. I'll pick the movie."

"Surprise me," Steve said. "I actually wanted to tell you something."

Natasha had already taken off towards her growing DVD collection, but she turned around, hoping he wasn't about to admit his obvious crush on her. "I'm listening."

"I'm going away for a bit," he said.

"Oh," she said. "Does Fury know?"

"Telling him in the morning. I'm taking some personal time. Thought I'd go visit Tony."

"Yeah? Didn't know you were that close," she replied, mentally going through his phone records. There was no indication he had even spoken to Stark in months.

"We're not, but I thought I'd fix that. He did put out an open invitation to all of us after we captured Loki," Steve said, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Yeah, I vaguely remember that."

"I was thinking maybe you might want to go with me. A few days in Malibu sure beat any days in D.C., I'm guessing."

Well, this was convenient. If she tagged along as an invited guest, it would be much easier than just tailing him. "You hitting on me, Steve? Because usually when a man asks a woman to go somewhere nice and sunny-"

"Just making an offer to a friend, Nat," he said.

Natasha didn't mind Steve calling her Nat. She figured it proved at least part of her mission was successful. "Alright, Steve. Wouldn't want you to get lost again. Fury might stick me with command of strike if you go AWOL."

Steve grinned even wider. "That would be a terrible punishment."

* * *

Steve was pretty pleased with how his plan was coming together. Tony didn't know it yet, but things were about to get dangerous in Malibu. The first time around, Steve wasn't there. He learned about it secondhand. This time, Steve would help his friend through the crisis.

Taking Natasha along was safer than having her follow him, and he knew her well enough to know she'd do it. He wasn't a fool. She was still a woman on a mission. He knew she wouldn't rest until she uncovered his secrets, but it was too soon to bring her in on his plans. He also knew she was starting to see him as a friend, even if it irked her to admit it. It had to be driving her crazy. The least he could do was make her job a little easier and just let her help him save Tony. It wouldn't be much of a hardship to have her near him anyway. When this was over, he only hoped she'd at least entertain the idea of letting herself fall for him, because spending all this time with her had only made him more certain he was in love with her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay. This was a really tricky chapter to write. We had a few ideas on how to handle Iron Man 3, and it took some time to decide which way was best. We still don't own Marvel.**

As Steve and Natasha got out of the rental car in front of Tony's Malibu home, Natasha started to reach for her overnight bag. Steve stopped her. "Probably better to leave it in the car."

Natasha frowned. "You did tell Stark we were coming, right?" When Steve didn't immediately answer, she put her hands on her hips. "Are you kidding me? It's Christmas week, Steve. We can't just show up unannounced."

"We'll be back in D.C. before Christmas, Nat. Tony will be glad we came." Really glad was more like it. Tony was going to need all the back up he could get over the next few days.

"Unbelievable," she said, closing the car door. "Next time we take a trip, I'm making the arrangements."

"Fair enough."

They stopped walking when they reached the large stuffed rabbit in the front yard. "Okay, didn't expect that," Natasha said.

Steve just shook his head. "Christmas bunny?"

"Only Stark," Natasha said before moving on to ring the doorbell.

They were both a little surprised to see Tony answer the door in his Iron Man armor. Steve's immediate thought was that maybe he hadn't timed the trip as well as he thought. The trouble must have already started. "Capsycle and Red," Tony said, with a little more enthusiasm than Steve would have expected. "Look Pep, we've got company."

A slightly agitated Pepper joined him at the door. "Invite them in, Tony. Don't just stare at them, and get that helmet off your face."

Pepper proceeded to open the door, and everyone walked inside. She pointed to the helmet again, but Tony left the armor in place. "Why? They know what I look like."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Tony's hobby is getting a little extreme. I came in a few minutes ago, and he still won't take off the suit."

"You like it," he said. "You know it turns you on."

"It really doesn't and company," she replied, giving him a warning look. "Off now." She reached for the helmet, but he took a step back.

"It's stuck."

Steve really needed to move things along. Everything depended on getting Happy away from the Chinese Theater before he was injured. He moved towards Tony. "Need a hand?"

"I'll get the plyers from his workshop," Pepper said, moving towards the door.

"Pep, wait," Tony said, but it was too late. Pepper had opened the door.

Steve and Natasha opted to keep their mouths shut as Pepper yelled at Tony, who hadn't been in the armor after all. "You sent your suit to date night?"

Natasha walked back to the couch and sat down, motioning for Steve to join her. "They're going to be a while."

Steve nodded. He looked at his watch. They didn't have a lot of time, but his plan was still doable. He couldn't avoid hearing the argument as he sat with Natasha, and it really pained him. Tony and Pepper's relationship was a little volatile until after the Accords were signed. There was no way Steve was going to let the Avengers disband again. He just hoped the events that caused his friend to finally propose to Pepper could be replicated without the loss of the team. They were so right for each other.

His memories went to Morgan. He could still picture the little girl sitting on the cabin's front porch beside Pepper after her father's funeral. She looked so small, even as she tried to be brave for her mother. Steve needed to make sure Tony not only lived but also got his little family.

Finally, Tony came into the room. Pepper stayed only a minute before excusing herself to make a business call. Steve knew she probably really just needed to calm down, especially after she and Natasha had some kind of secret conversation without words that caused Natasha to tag along to help her. Steve had forgotten how close the two women were in those early years. Natasha's brief time working as Pepper's assistant made her a confidant in matters related to Tony. Steve knew Natasha probably didn't confide much in Pepper, but it was still probably one of the more authentic relationships in Natasha's life before the Avengers became her family.

Getting Pepper and Natasha out of the way hadn't been part of Steve's plan, but, in some ways, it did make things much easier. As Tony poured them a couple of drinks, Steve took a minute to really look at his friend. He looked off, a little like he was after they first encountered Wanda, and the trouble hadn't even started yet. "Everything okay, Tony?"

"Just peachy," Tony said, cheeky as always. He smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "This little thing you witnessed with Pep, it was no big deal. Sometimes she just doesn't understand the hero life. That's all. I probably would have gotten away with another hour or so in the workshop if you and Red hadn't shown up. Not that I'm complaining, because it really is good to see you, but why are you here again?"

"I have some intel," Steve said, "something for your ears only, and I can't explain where I got the information. You're in danger."

Tony took a drink from his glass before passing the second one to Steve. "This place is a fortress. If trouble comes, I'll make it wish it had just stayed home, but thanks for sharing." He sat down and pointed towards the front lawn. "What'd you think of Pepper's Christmas present?"

Steve frowned. Tony was so cocky he completely dismissed Steve's words. "Call Happy. Get him to come here."

"Happy's not my security anymore. He works for Pepper now. I'm my own security. In case you missed the memo, I am Iron Man."

"Happy is the one in danger, Tony. Get him here, so we can keep him safe."

Tony scratched his head. "He does a pretty good job of looking out for himself. He might not appreciate-"

"Don't tell him. If you ask him to come, he'll come."

"Okay, Cap, if it'll make you feel better."

* * *

Happy was mid-interrogation when his phone rang. "Boss? Isn't it supposed to be date night? Why are you calling? I was just-" It was noisy. Happy looked at the potential perp and frowned. "Hold on, I can't hear very well. Let me get away from the crowd." He walked away from the theater and stopped in an area on the sidewalk where there was a little less noise. "There. That's better. What do you need?"

"Cap and Red are here. Thought you might like to see Red and meet your second favorite superhero."

"Captain America's here? Wow, I read so many comic books about his adventures growing up. You know, he's probably the reason I chose security."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. No need to gush. Just get to the house."

"On my-" Happy didn't get to finish his sentence before a massive explosion knocked him to the ground.

"Happy, you still with me? What's going on?"

Happy shook his head. His ears were ringing. He tried to sit up, but it hurt. "Boss, the Chinese theater just exploded. I think I need an ambulance."

* * *

Steve was furious with himself. He thought he had more time. Now, Happy was injured. Tony was headed for his car. Pepper was right behind him, when Steve pulled Natasha aside. "I'll ride with Tony. Take Pepper in the rental. Maybe drive around with her until I call you."

Natasha narrowed her eyes. "What do you know?"

"Call it a hunch, but if it's right, Pepper could be in danger. I'd feel better if you kept her out of harm's way until I know more. Divide and conquer, right? You and I have done it with the strike team. It just seems like a smart play."

Natasha nodded. Steve was relieved she didn't ask any more questions. It hadn't been a lie. If he could keep Tony in check, the house wouldn't be destroyed. Of course, keeping Pepper out of Killian's hands was the bigger priority, and he would need Natasha's expertise to pull that one off.

Steve didn't tell Tony Natasha and Pepper weren't following right away. He didn't really get the chance before Tony started asking questions. "How'd you know? I'm pretty sure predicting a Mandarin attack in the exact location Happy was in, something you couldn't possibly have known, wasn't on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar. You came knowing Happy was in danger. Makes me question the coincidences when we were up against Loki. You seemed to know things the rest of us didn't. How?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Steve said, rubbing his head as he tried to decide how much he should tell his friend.

"Try me."

"It's complicated, but I have a source," he began, carefully leaving out that the source was himself. "My source knows certain things are coming. Some of the intel is becoming less reliable as time goes along, but some things are on track."

"What? Like a psychic? Because that's nuts. I should know. I consulted a few in my younger days. None of them gave me anything useful, except this one brunette and what she gave me had nothing to do with her psychic abilities."

"Not going to deny it's a little crazy," Steve said, grimacing at Tony's need to over share, "but not a psychic. I can't really explain more right now. What matters is that you take my lead on this one. I'm here to help."

"That's not going to work for me. I need more."

"It's all I've got. Pepper is a target. I had Nat move her to a secure location. You'll thank me when this is over."

"If she's a target, she needs to be at the house where I can protect her. Get Red on the phone now and send them there."

"No."

"No? This isn't your call. It's mine. If Pepper's in danger-" Tony stopped talking. He pulled the car over on the shoulder and got out of the car. He started pacing back and forth.

Steve slowly exited the car and watched. He recognized the signs immediately. It was a panic attack. He stood still and watched as his friend tried to regain control. "Happen often?"

Tony didn't immediately respond. Finally, he caught his breath. "New York. It doesn't mean I can't protect Pepper. If anything, it makes me better. I'm more prepared."

"Some things are hard to prepare for. That's why I'm here. You need help, Tony. Let Nat take care of Pepper. I'll help you deal with this. Do you trust me?" Steve put his hand out for Tony to shake.

Tony looked at the outstretched hand. He didn't take it. "I barely know you. Fighting together doesn't make us friends."

"No, I guess it doesn't," Steve said, not pulling his hand away, "but if we're ever going to become friends and be the heroes people need, it has to start somewhere."

Tony finally shook Steve's hand. "if anything happens to Pepper-"

"I take fully responsibility."

The news at the hospital wasn't as bad as they expected. Happy had a few broken ribs and a mild concussion. He insisted he was fine, even though the doctors wanted to keep him a few days. Tony was still angry and shaken. Steve tried to reason with him when he insisted on making a statement to the press, but it was to no avail. He couldn't stop Tony from broadcasting his address to the world, and he knew exactly what the implications of that particular move meant for the situation.

They had to be at the house in Malibu when Maya arrived. Avoiding the destruction of the house had been key to everything, but Steve failed. Now, there were things set in motion they'd have no choice but to try and survive. He picked up his phone and called Natasha. "Don't bring her home. Tony's put a target on the house."

"We heard him on the radio," Natasha said. "I have a plan. I'll be in touch. Just need to call in a favor."

"I'll wait for your call. Thanks for taking care of things, Nat, for trusting me."

"I'm just doing my job, Steve. We protect the innocent, whatever it takes."

Whatever it takes, how it hurt to hear her say those words. If only she knew what it could mean in the future. Steve tried to banish the thought. He couldn't let anything go wrong.

* * *

Natasha was almost back to Tony's house when the call came in. "Are you in the air?" she asked.

"In the air with the bus cloaked," Coulson said, "but there's a problem. The Mandarin hit the mansion."

Natasha's blood went cold. "Hit it how?"

"Missiles, less than two minutes ago. Are you still in route?"

Natasha didn't respond immediately. As she took a curve, the distant smoke from the mansion came into view. Steve was there. She'd spoken to him not ten minutes earlier when he called to see how far out she was, and she she'd just teased him about his impatience. Her foot pressed down on the accelerator. She needed to know Steve and Stark were alive. "I'm going to have to call you back," she said, absentmindedly hanging up the phone before Coulson could respond.

She wasn't sure when it had happened, but Steve was an important part of her life. Even with the mystery surrounding him, he'd managed to carve himself a place, one she rarely gave willingly. He was her friend. In an odd way so was Tony. They had to be alive.

Unable to park close to the house, Natasha took off running. The place was in shambles. It could cave in at any moment, and her teammates were no where to be seen. She was just past the fluffy remains of the Christmas bunny when she saw a woman exit the house. Steve, shield in hand, was right behind her. Natasha raced even faster at the sight of him and hugged him as tightly as she'd have hugged Clint in similar circumstances. "Tony?" she asked, her voice low.

"He couldn't get out the way we came. Had to find another way," Steve said, his eyes scanning the air above the water.

Natasha's eyes followed his line of vision. She knew he was looking for Tony. The woman who had been in the house coughed. "Is this the best place for us to stand? Missiles?" She arched her eyebrows.

"We can't leave without Tony," Natasha said.

"We won't be much good to him dead," Steve said. "I know where he's going. Let's get Maya out of here and assemble the strike team. Big job ahead." Steve picked up a slightly charred piece of armor from the ground. It was one of Tony's helmets. "This needs to go with us."

Maya started to walk to her own car, but Steve put a hand on her shoulder. "You're coming with us. You had something to say to Tony. Tell us on the way."

The woman reluctantly nodded and followed. Natasha took another look at the sky. She couldn't believe Steve was suggesting they leave. "Rogers, we have a man down. We can not just leave."

"I know trust doesn't come easy for you, Nat, and I know you care about Tony. Don't bother denying it, but I need you to trust me. This is how we help Tony."

Natasha took a deep breath. Steve did have a knack for being in the right place at the right time. This time, he just so happened to drag her along. She looked at the crumbling remains of the house. Another missile hit as she watched. Staying here wasn't an option. She just hoped Steve was as right about Stark as he seemed to be about everything else.

"I'll drive," she said, and Steve didn't argue. "Destination?"

"We need to get Maya to Fury then you and I will get to work," Steve said. He turned to face Maya, who was buckling herself into the backseat. "Tell us everything you know."

"I think my boss is working for the Mandarin. I needed Tony's help."

"We're going to arrange a transport and pay a visit to our boss," Steve said. "You need to tell him everything you know. You're in over your head. He's a known terrorist. We can help you, Maya, but you have to cooperate or you're going to find yourself in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody for a very long time. Can you help us help you?"

"Of course."

Natasha drove in silence. She'd never seen Steve threaten a civilian. It was so out of character for him that she was certain he knew more about this woman and this mystery than he should by any rights know. For the first time since her investigation started, she was almost certain Steve's unusual knowledge was more of an asset than a danger. He had been right when he told her to get Pepper out of town. The idea that Steve really might be on the side of right was a relief, even if it was slowly driving her insane.

"Thank God," Steve said. He was staring at the helmet in his hands.

"What?" she asked.

"This red light wasn't there before. It's a message. Tony's alive."

"You sure? You haven't even played it yet."

Steve put the helmet to his head. "Encrypted. Probably for Pepper's eyes only."

"I can have Coulson bring her to headquarters. He's just-"

"Don't say it. Maya doesn't need to know. If we don't manage to get her to a secure location and they get to her, she shouldn't have any information they can try and retrieve. We'll deal with this later."

* * *

Steve requested a minute alone with Fury as soon as they made it back to D.C. He didn't get to say a word before Fury started in on him. "Two Mandarin attacks on American soil, and you just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Give me one good reason not to lock you up for conspiracy."

"If you thought I was responsible, I'd already be dead," Steve said.

"Somehow you knew. I don't know how but you did, yet this still happened."

"If I could have prevented it, we wouldn't be standing here right now. I do, however, have intel we can use to finish this."

"Start talking."

"Killian Aldrich is behind all of this. The Mandarin is a puppet-an actor they hired to play a part. I know where they are keeping him, and Tony will be there in two days time. He's going to need back up. The president is a target."

"And, I'm just supposed to buy your story?"

"No, turn on the television."

Fury hit the button on the remote. "Channel?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Want to explain why I'm watching a sitcom during an interrogation?"

"Is that what this is?" Steve asked. "I'm the head of your strike force. This is a debriefing. Just watch."

Nearly two minutes passed before the loss of signal screen covered the television. Steve looked at Fury. His eyes were on the screen. When the Mandarin appeared, Fury didn't even flinch. When the terrorist shot a man in cold blood and told the president he was next, Fury turned off the television. He reached for the intercom. Steve stopped him. "You can't trust anyone with this but me."

"I don't trust anyone, especially not someone who is keeping secrets from me."

"Because the last time you did, you lost an eye."

"That's classified information. How did you get it?"

"Someday, I'll tell you, but today isn't that day. I can fix this, but you are going to have to approve the mission."

"If you fail, if anything happens to the president-"

"You'll take me out. I guess it's in my best interest not to fail."

* * *

Several hours later, Maya was in protective custody, the president was in a safe house secured by a team handpicked by Steve, and Natasha was in her own bed for the night. They were leaving for Miami the next morning, but only Steve, Fury, and herself knew that particular detail. The hush-hush nature of this operation was extreme even for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Fury hadn't been willing to go along with Steve's plan initially. He knew Steve wasn't telling the whole truth, so did Natasha, but he'd been right about so many details up to this point that Fury finally decided to see it through. Of course, the director called Natasha into his office before she went home to discuss the situation.

"He's lying," Fury said before she could even sit down. "I don't believe for a minute Rogers and Stark formed this plan ahead of time."

"Seems unlikely and the message Stark sent Pepper didn't imply he had a real plan at all," Natasha said. "He didn't get the intel on the plot against the president from Maya. That's obvious. Why did you approve the mission?"

"Because he hasn't been wrong yet, and I'm not risking the leader of the free world on a lack of details," Fury paused to rub his head. "Besides that, the whole nation just watched the Mandarin kill an oil company's CEO in cold blood before telling the president he was next. Gives some credibility to the captain, whether we like it or not. Rogers trusts you more than anyone else."

"What do you want me to do?"

"For now, follow his lead. If he is right and we bring down the Mandarin, it's good for the country and good for S.H.I.E.L.D. If he's wrong, you'll finally be free to get back to doing solo assignments, because we will hold the captain accountable for a misappropriation of government resources. Either way, this investigation is nearing its end. We're not getting any closer to figuring out what makes Rogers tick. I've been around the block enough times to know there are certain forces in the universe even I can't understand. I don't like it, but if this is one of them then the most we can ask for is that he is with us, not against us."

"After this is over, if he's right, I still want to try and figure him out. I've invested too much time not to see it through."

"Is this investigation getting personal? Are you compromised?"

"I'm not compromised, but it is personal. I need to try to understand how he does it. I've invested over a year of my life, I need to know."

"Understood. You'll remain on strike regardless of the outcome. I just have one more question. I need an honest answer. If Rogers is playing us for a fool and I order you to take him out, can you pull the trigger?"

"I can."

As Natasha lay in her bed, she knew she could and would take Steve out if she had no other choice. It wouldn't be the first time she was ordered to kill a friend, but she seriously doubted it would come to that. She was beginning to trust Steve Rogers. If he said the president was in danger, she believed him. Her choice was made. She would trust her gut, and at the moment her gut said Steve knew what he was doing. She just wished she knew how.

They reunited with Tony at the mansion. Strike took Trevor, the actor playing the role of the Mandarin, into custody, but it wasn't without cost. Two members of their team were injured by what Tony called Extremist soldiers. Natasha had never seen anything like them. One lost an arm in the battle, only to regrow it within a minute. They were super strong and their hands burned like fire. If Steve hadn't insisted on special ammunition, killing any of them would have been close to impossible.

Natasha thought the battle was almost over. They just needed to capture Killian and his elite team, but Killian had one more ace up his sleeve. He had Rhodey, and from the images on the screen, Rhodey was in deep trouble.

"The extremist virus," Tony said, "they've infected Rhodey."

"We'll just have to save him," Steve said, with confidence Natasha had grown to expect from him, and they three of them took off towards the destination Killian gave them, knowing full well they were racing into a trap.

An oil tanker was the worst possible location for a battle with suped up combatants who ran hot, but they didn't have any other options. At first, things went poorly. Natasha started questioning Steve's decision to leave the rest of the Strike team behind. They were severely outmatched then Tony's armors arrived, fully battle ready by Natasha's account. Tony and some of his suits went after Killian. She and Steve needed to rescue Rhodey, who was strung up and prepared for a Viking funeral. Natasha could see the red glow on Rhodey's face. He was in pain.

The climb to reach him used every bit of the agility and balance her years of ballet and combat training had afforded her. Her eyes scanned the perimeter behind Steve. She knew his own were watch for trouble behind her. They moved in synchronized rhythm, just as they had in New York and so many missions since, and soon they reached the top.

Rhodey cried out as his whole body beamed with red light once again. He passed out from the pain. The chains holding him were strong and apparently extremely heat resistant. As she fought to get him loose, she heard Steve's voice. "Behind you!"

It was too late. An extremist soldier lept from the shadows, knocking her from the beam. As she fell, she could see the soldier throwing a heavy metal beam her direction, but she could do nothing. That's when she saw it. An odd blast from Steve's hand pushed the beam off course. She had no idea what it was or where it came from, but the beam was no longer headed for her. Not that it mattered, in the next instant, she hit the ground. Everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve watched in horror as the Extremist soldier knocked Natasha from her spot. All he could do was use his limited kinetic abilities to prevent the giant metal beam from hitting her as she fell and try to slow her fall. He just hoped he'd managed to slow the fall enough. As soon as she hit the ground, he used a trick he'd learned from the sorcerers. Pushing both hands out at once, he sent an energy blast towards the soldier, throwing him into the ocean.

She was laying there on the deck of the ship in almost the same position she'd been in when he saw her body on Vormir. He screamed out her name, but she didn't respond. He needed to get to her, but he couldn't leave Rhodey unattended either. The chains were strong, but Steve was stronger. He broke Rhodey free just as his eyes were fluttering open and helped him stabilize himself on the small platform.

"I need to get to Natasha. Are you strong enough to get down on your own?"

"I can manage. Where's Tony?" Rhodey asked.

"He went after Killian. I think they're below deck."

"He's going to need help. I've got him. You get to her," Rhodey said, looking down at Natasha's unconscious body.

Steve took off as soon as the words left Rhodey's mouth. Natasha wasn't supposed to be here. If she died, it was on him. Everything he had done up to this point was for nothing if he couldn't save his friends. Without her, he wasn't sure he had the strength to keep going.

She looked so small and fragile when Steve finally got to her. He checked her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief she had one at all. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as he tried to assess her injuries. "Not the best time to cop a feel, soldier," she said, her voice slightly raspy.

She tried to move, but he held her in place. "Easy, we don't know how badly your hurt."

"I'll live. Pretty sure my arm is broken and my back hurts. I don't think it's broken," she said, "my head hurts, too. A fall from that distance, I should be de-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. Don't even think it. You're alive. Think it's safe for me to move you? We're sitting ducks here."

She nodded, so Steve carefully maneuvered her into his arms. His heart pounded in his chest as he carried her behind some barrels that would provide cover. She was far from alright, but she was alive. "Rhodey?" she asked.

"Helping Tony."

"You should go. They might need you."

"I'm not leaving you without protection. You're in no shape to fight."

Steve could tell she wanted to argue, but she didn't have the strength. He did his best to make her comfortable and hoped Tony and Rhodey could take care of the rest. He didn't have to wait long for his answer. Within ten minutes, the all clear came from Tony and it was time to get transport for Natasha and Rhodey to the nearest hospital.

The waiting room was crowded, but Steve didn't pay any attention to the passersby. All he could think about was the woman he loved. He had nearly gotten her killed. As much guilt as he'd felt the first time she died, this was almost worse. His changes to the timeline, changes that had nothing to do with the infinity stones, were responsible for her condition.

The arm was broken in three places. S.H.I.E.L.D. sent a surgeon to do the repairs work. Very few people knew about Natasha's serum, and it was imperative it stayed that way. She didn't recover the way Steve did, but her arm would heal more quickly than the average person's as long as it was properly set. The concussion wouldn't be a major issue either, at least he hoped it wouldn't. She lost consciousness again shortly after Tony and Rhodey arrived, and she hadn't woken up yet.

Her loss of consciousness didn't mean she wasn't going to make it. The doctors seemed pretty confident she would live. Steve knew it could have been so much different if he hadn't managed to slow her fall. If he hadn't had to take time to deflect the metal beam, she might not have been injured at all, but things were bad enough. If Steve had just thought about what taking Pepper and the president out of the equation could mean for Rhodey, he might have done things differently. Natasha might have been safe.

Steve put his head in his hands. This was getting complicated, and he still had so far to go. He didn't even notice Tony until he was sitting beside him, a cup of coffee held out. "I owe you, and that's not something I take lightly," Tony said. "As much as I want to know how you knew, I'm not going to ask, at least not today."

"I appreciate that," Steve said, accepting the coffee from his friend.

"Pretty sure I got it right," Tony said. Steve gave him a quizzical look. "The coffee. You told Coulson you made his like you drink yours. I remembered."

"Oh, thanks." Steve took a sip. "It's just right."

Tony smirked. "Remembering things isn't exactly hard for a genius. You know what is hard?"

Steve shrugged. "Sitting in hospital waiting rooms?"

"That, too. I was actually thinking about the first cup of coffee you made me. You got it right. You got everyone's right. No frame of reference, no mistakes. I have a theory."

"Yeah?" Steve didn't like where this was going. He didn't want Tony to know anything yet, but his mind was still reeling over Natasha's injuries.

"Yeah, I think this source of yours knows something bad is coming-the specifics," Tony said. Something about the way he said source let Steve know Tony wasn't fooled. He knew it was Steve. "I've been struggling since New York. Something bad is coming, but I don't have the specifics-just a feeling of dread." Steve just shook his head. "I thought I was in this alone. I've been working myself into an early grave trying to protect the planet. If I could just get it right, we could live normal lives. I'd be able to give Pepper what she really wants. We might even start a family or something. You could have that, too. Maybe you and Red could settle down somewhere."

"It isn't like that between Nat and I."

"Isn't it? Maybe you should check with your source. You have a thing for Red. Does she know?"

Steve just shook his head again. There was no point in denying it to Tony. "Not the right time, never the right time."

"It's never a good time to fall for a spy, but she's more than just a spy. I had a thing for her when I first met her, not a big thing since I already loved Pepper, but under different circumstances, who knows?"

"You and Pepper make a lot of sense, Tony. She's good for you."

"She's furious with me. This time, I deserve it. What if she'd been at the house? I put her in danger. She wants me to stop, but I'm not sure I can."

"You can't," Steve said. "Deep down, she knows you won't ever be able to stop, but she also knows you love her. Don't wait for the world to be safe to show her what she means to you." Steve paused and took a second to gather his thoughts. He really didn't need to interfere in anything else that didn't involve his core mission, but he didn't really care at the moment. "You should marry her. Take what happiness you can while you can."

Tony sucked a break in before responding. "I want to marry her. I really do, but I have this plan I need to put into action first-something that will change everything. It's still theoretical right now, but if I succeed, it will be like an-"

"Armor around the world? No, Tony, it won't. What you're planning won't protect the planet. That's our job."

"If my plan works, it won't have to be our job anymore."

"Ultron," Steve said.

Tony stiffened. Steve could almost see the vein in his head throbbing. "How the hell do you know what I was going to name the A.I.? I haven't told anyone. Never even said the word out loud. The name didn't come to me until yesterday. There's no way you could possibly-."

"My source," Steve said, his voice barely above a whisper. "It won't work, Tony. I'm sorry. It will only make things worse. Please just trust me on this one."

Tony stood up and paced a moment. He looked like he was on the verge of another panic attack. "Chances your source is wrong?"

"Not wrong."

"Worse as in the last 72 hours or-"

"Much worse than the last 72 hours."

Tony sat back down. "Then I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Any chance you could not do anything until my source comes up with a plan?"

"No," Tony said. "There is something I think I am going to have to do before your," he paused and raised an eyebrow, "source comes up with a plan." He tapped his arc reactor. "Pepper needs this gone. Mistake?"

"No, it won't make you less of a hero. You should do it."

"Alright, after I get Rhodey sorted out, I'll do it. I'll sit on my other plan for now. There is one other thing. The extremist virus is in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hands as long as Maya is with them. What's your source think about that? Trustworthy?"

"I think we both know the answer to that question. Maybe you should put her to work for you. She might be able to help us later."

"Pepper's going to love that. Hiring an ex is bad enough, but she just helped create the soldiers who did all of this."

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

Tony stood up again and turned to leave. "I'll think about it."

The nurse finally let Steve sit in Natasha's room and watch her sleep. Steve propped his feet on the foot of her bed and wrapped a blanket around his upper body. He was so tired, but he was afraid he'd miss something if he fell asleep. What if she woke up or went into distress? He needed to be alert. At some point, he must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew she was speaking. "Clint, no shoes on my bed."

Steve put his feet on the ground and sat up straight. "Sorry. Good to see you awake. I was worried."

"I told you I'd live. Hurts like hell though. Clint?"

"Coulson is keeping him informed," Steve said, noticing the disappointment on her face, he added, "he wanted to come right away, but I suggested he wait. Figured I could do the waiting by your bedside now and he can take you somewhere safe to recover. You have a long way to go." Steve was careful not to mention the farm or her serum since he shouldn't know about either yet.

"Divide and conquer," she said. "Afraid I'll be too much for either of you?"

"Just thinking logistics. I'm taking the easy part. You're in too much pain to bust my chops. In a week or so, you'll be giving Clint a hard time out of boredom."

"Nice strategy. Did we win?"

"We won. Everyone else is fine. I'm sorry for dragging you into trouble."

"We're partners, Steve. You're always dragging me into trouble. It's the job."

It was the first time she'd called him her partner, even though they'd been working on strike for months. Steve couldn't help but wonder if she'd considered him her partner at this point in the original timeline or not. He knew she followed him into more trouble than she bargained for in those days, and he was determined to make sure he didn't cost her as much this time around. Too bad he was off to such a bad start.

"Damage report?" she asked. "What'd the doctor say?"

"The break is bad, but Fury sent his best doctors to do your surgery. You'll be back out there in no time."

Natasha smiled softly. "Good to know." She was silent for a moment. Steve thought she might have gone back to sleep, but he was wrong. "When I was falling, I saw something I can't explain. I was wondering if you saw it, too. It was like little lights or something, and they moved a piece of metal that was headed my direction."

Steve panicked. He was hoping she had been to busy falling to notice his use of the mystical arts. "Hmmm," he said, searching for an excuse, he added, "well, you did take a pretty hard hit to the head."

"Didn't hit my head until I hit the ground," she said. "The crazy thing is I could have sworn whatever it was came from your direction."

"Lights that can move metal? Yeah, not sure S.H.I.E.L.D. has tech like that yet. Could come in handy."

"I figured you'd deny it. I'm going back to sleep, Steve. Keep your dirty shoes off my bed."

"Merry Christmas, Nat. I'll see you in the morning."

"Some Christmas, Steve. I think you owe me a do over."

"I'll get right on it," Steve said, pulling his blanket tighter around his chest and fluffing the small pillow the nurse left for him. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're okay."

**6 Days Later**

Natasha was back in her apartment, albeit temporarily. Clint was coming to take her to the farm to recover. She was recovering somewhat, but it would take time for her to get up to full strength. It wouldn't do for one of her many enemies to catch up to her while she wasn't in top form. Plus, she desperately missed Laura and the kids. Her recovery wouldn't take long. She could already sense the bones in her arms beginning to heal, but she needed to stay away long enough for no one to get suspicious about her healing abilities.

Steve was taking care of her. He was a terrible cook, but he could do well enough to keep them alive. He had only left her for a few minutes at a time, but this time he'd been gone for hours. She checked her phone to see if his G.P.S. signal was missing, but his little blip was still in the city.

It was New Year's Eve, so she figured the stores were crowded. He would be back when he got back. She only needed to tolerate one more night of his hovering before being passed off to Clint. Not that she minded his presence, it had been a constant for months, but having him crash on her couch was just odd. She was supposed to be spying on him, not the other way around.

Half way through her yearly watch through of _It's a Wonderful Life_, Steve came in with packages and a very sad Christmas tree. She didn't say anything, but she couldn't help raising her eyebrows.

Steve looked sheepish. "I owed you a do over. It's not much, but I managed to talk a shop owner out of a few Christmas decorations. Give me a few minutes and this place will look like Christmas. I picked up Chinese, too. Seemed like a passable New Year's Eve meal."

She nodded and watched as he started unloading the goodies. She always ate Chinese on New Year's Eve unless she was undercover. Ordinarily, she'd assume it was a coincidence Steve chose sesame chicken, but with his odd way of knowing way too much about everything, she wasn't so sure. It didn't seem important at the moment though, not after everything they'd gone through in the past few weeks.

As promised, Steve delivered on the Christmas cheer. Her apartment looked almost festive by the time he brought her a plate. He didn't bring any alcohol, arguing the meds might not mix well with vodka, but it was still a nice night.

They turned on _Die Hard_ after _It's a Wonderful Life_ and argued over whether it could technically be called a Christmas movie or not. Steve was sure it wasn't but he watched it with her all the same. After it was over and he had cleared their plates, he handed her a gift bag. "I did promise you a Christmas do over."

"You shouldn't have," she said, opening the gift. Inside was a very old compass she had seen him carry on missions. She opened it and found a clipping from the Battle of New York. It was a picture of the team taken by some teenager who should have been running for his life.

The compass was on a new chain. Steve took it from her hands and put it around her neck, along with the arrow necklace Clint had given her years earlier. "I used this as a good luck charm during the war. It held a picture of someone who was important to me. I knew she had my back, even if we weren't in the same place. I thought maybe you could use a good luck charm of your own. You don't have to do things alone, Nat. We've got your back."

"That's really sweet, Steve. You really think the Avengers Initiative is important, don't you? Think we'll be called on again? That's why you made the effort to reach out to Tony."

"I do. I think Earth needs us, and we need each other. Let me help you to bed. I shouldn't have kept you up so late. It's almost midnight."

"It's New Year's Eve, Steve. Even on pain medication, I think I can stay up long enough to watch the ball drop."

Steve turned the channel and they watched Time Square erupt in applause. The camera slid from couple to couple capturing the New Year's kisses, and Natasha found herself wishing they were in Manhattan instead of her cramped D.C. apartment. Steve looked at her with an intensity she'd only seen from afar. It was the way he used to look at her pictures when he still visited the modeling sites on the internet.

For just a second, she thought he was going to kiss her, but he didn't. Instead, he stood up and reached down to help her do the same. "Bed now."

She laughed. "Soldier, we really need to work on your pick up lines. You can't just order a woman into bed without any warning-at least not the first time."

Steve just shook his head. "You know what I mean, Nat. Bed alone, not with me, and I'll have you know my pick up lines are pretty good."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer, but if you don't answer-"

"Just ask the question, Nat."

"Have you been to bed with a woman since 1945?"

She watched his face flicker with amusement. That was unexpected. She really thought her teasing would make him blush. Instead, he just laughed. "I have definitely been with a woman since 1945."

"Really? Because you spend most of your time with me, and you reject all of my suggestions when it comes to women. Sharon?"

He grimaced. "Not Sharon."

By now, he was picking her up off the couch, careful of her arm, since she hadn't bothered accepting his hand. She was perplexed. It was obvious he was telling the truth. "Hangover girl?"

He chuckled. "No, and I got drunk with a friend, a man, not a woman."

"Maria?" she asked, wondering if that was the reason Maria was willingly going on Steve Rogers' duty while she recovered.

"Hill? That's a scary thought."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" she asked as he put her in bed.

"I don't think so."

"You're no fun, Rogers."

"I don't kiss and tell, Romanoff." With that, he was gone and Natasha was in her bed. She couldn't help but wonder who he'd slept with or how she'd missed the signs. Maybe Fury was right. Maybe she was losing her edge.

* * *

Steve didn't fall asleep very quickly that night, and the lumpy couch wasn't the problem. He pulled Peggy's picture from his wallet. Giving Natasha the compass felt right, but he couldn't just throw away the picture of his first love-his wife in another life. He loved Natasha, but Peggy would always have a piece of his heart. Maybe he should have just ignored the question and let Natasha think he was some ninety year old virgin. Now, she was curious, and he couldn't exactly tell her about his wife of nearly fifty years.

He was so grateful Natasha was alive, but the fact that her injuries were his fault weighed heavily on him. The whole fiasco with Tony and the Extremist soldiers caused him to seriously wonder if he could pull any of this off. It hadn't exactly instilled much confidence with the Ancient One either.

While Natasha was recovering, the Ancient One paid him an impromptu visit to the hospital. She'd pulled him through a portal in the men's restroom so quickly Steve didn't see it coming.

"_Captain Rogers, is there something you neglected to tell me? Was there an infinity stone in Malibu that somehow escaped my diligence?" she asked before he even had time to sit down._

"_I owed Tony a debt. I just thought maybe I could use my knowledge repay it."_

"_By changing the timeline without so much as a word of warning? I thought we discussed this."_

"_We did," Steve said, feeling even more defeated. "I made a mistake."_

_The Ancient One's tone softened. "You most certainly did, but perhaps it isn't as big of a mistake as it could have been. I've suddenly been given access to many, many more possible futures thanks to your little excursion. You have gained Tony Stark's trust. We might be able to use it to our advantage, and the life you sparred might just come in handy in the future."_

"_I thought about that," Steve said. "I suggested Tony give her a job. Maybe she can help Dr. Cho figure out a solution to save Vision."_

"_Perhaps. Regardless, she could be invaluable if certain events play out the way they should."_

"_Care to explain?" Steve asked._

"_Not at the moment. There are still too many variables. Rest assured, you have not reduced our chances of successfully completing our mission, but next time, I would prefer a consultation before having my morning meditations interrupted by a fluctuation in the space-time continuum. It is rather jarring."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I know you are very sorry. I also understand you are very worried about your friend, but you must remember you are not alone. We will only succeed if we work together."_

Steve didn't stay long before entering another portal and returning to his vigil at Natasha's bedside, but the conversation had helped him see things more clearly. Natasha needed to know she wasn't alone either. He hated himself for leaving the other her in the compound for those five years while he ran from his responsibilities. Even though he couldn't make it up to the Natasha from the future, he could make sure this Natasha never faced the same loneliness. That's why he gave her his compass. It was a promise. He would never let her feel alone again.

* * *

Natasha woke up later than usual the next morning, and she was determined to take care of a few things on her own before Clint arrived. The cast on her arm was itchy and a real nuisance as she tried to get dressed. It would be so much easier with Laura's help, but she had to get there first. Her bedroom door was cracked open as she struggled out of her nightgown and into a pair of shorts.

She eyed the shirt carefully. It was her current nemesis. Getting into it was going to be tricky. It had been hard enough getting out of her clothes the day before, but she managed to do it while Steve was out preparing their make-up Christmas. Leaving the shirt on the bed while she attempted to brush her hair, she grimaced. "I really need to wash my hair," she said aloud.

"I can help with that," Steve answered from the living room. He must not have been too far from the door. She smiled at his constant hovering, first at the hospital and now in her apartment. She appreciated his need to help, but she really hated needing it.

Pulling her robe off the hook and draping it over her chest, she opened the door the rest of the way. He was standing right outside. His back was to the open door, an obvious attempt at protecting her modesty. She wanted to laugh at him. She'd never really had the luxury of modesty, but it was sweet in a way. "You want to help me wash my hair?" she asked in a sultry voice, just to mess with his sensibilities.

"I'm here to help you do whatever needs doing. I do know how to use shampoo, Nat."

"Last time I invited you into the shower, you said I couldn't handle an old fossil like you. You change your mind?" she teased.

Steve turned around. "You're not really in much of a condition for a shower or this old fossil," he smirked, "but I think I can still give you what you need."

Natasha raised her eyebrow. He obviously didn't realize what he was implying yet again. "How exactly do you plan to 'give me what I need', Steve?" she smirked.

"Not funny. I'm just trying to be helpful." He took a step towards her bedroom door. "May I?"

Intrigued by his confidence, she nodded and he walked into the room. He took her good hand and walked her to her bathroom. Grabbing a towel from the shelf, he eyed the robe she had covering her body. "Mind if I take off your robe?"

He really was doing this. Natasha was shocked, but she didn't let on. "I can just drop it. It's not like it's on right any way." She didn't, of course. She was still expecting him to bolt out of her apartment at any moment, but their conversation the night before emboldened her.

"I've got this." He held the towel up against her chest with one hand as the other pulled the robe from her shoulders, keeping her fully covered until the towel was wrapped around her chest. "Think you can sit on the edge of the tub?"

She nodded and sat down with her back to the tub. He knelt down beside her and turned on the water. It was very obvious he was struggling to keep himself in check. If she had any doubts about his interest before, she didn't now, but she wasn't worried about him taking advantage of the situation.

While the water was heating up, Steve draped a second towel over her arm and shoulder. "Just in case," he whispered into her ear. "Lean back a little. I've got you. I won't let you fall again."

The use of the word again wasn't lost on Natasha. She knew he felt guilty for her injuries even though it was out of his control. His left arm wrapped around her back, bracing her as she leaned back as far as she could manage. Steve used his right hand to pick up the handheld shower head, which was already resting on the bottom of the tub, then he carefully rinsed her hair.

The intimacy of the moment was a bit unnerving, but Natasha needed her hair washed more than she needed emotional distance. As he pulled her back up to a seated position, she closed her eyes and let him gently massage the shampoo into her scalp. Neither of them said a word as he gently pushed her backwards to rinse the suds away.

"Conditioner?" he asked.

Normally, she wouldn't hesitate to condition her hair, but this was a bit intense. "No, thank you," she said, looking him in the eyes.

He took the spare towel from her arm and carefully dried the excess water from her hair. "Need help getting your shirt on before Clint gets here?"

She wanted to say she could do it herself, but she honestly didn't think she could do it alone. She nodded. He grinned, obviously proud of himself for getting to actually help her. "You're soaked," she said. "Take your shirt off before you get mine wet."

Steve quickly complied before going to get the offending garment from her bed. Natasha followed him into the room. He turned her away from him and was just slipping the shirt over her head when she heard Clint's voice. "I guess I shouldn't have used my key. We should probably go."

We? Her back was to the door, so she couldn't see who Clint had brought into her apartment. Surely, he didn't bring Laura. "Looks like it's just getting interesting," Tony said, and Natasha jerked her head around as Steve finished pulling the shirt over her abdomen. She wanted to wipe Tony's trademark smirk right off his face, but her broken arm made beating up the billionaire impossible. Clint's matching smirk didn't help either. She would handle him later.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she asked, ignoring the shocked look on Steve's face. She knew he was probably mortified. "How'd you find my apartment, Stark?"

"Fury isn't the only one with spies on his payroll, Red. I come bearing gifts. I'd have called ahead, but I was under the impression we didn't have to do that with each other. As for knocking, well, I met Legolas in the lobby, and he has a key. If you two are finished with whatever you were doing, meet me in the living room. I have a proposal for you."

With that, he and Clint left the room. Natasha looked at Steve. "Thanks again for the help."

"Helping is why I'm here. Do you need me to talk to the guys? I'll make sure they know what was happening. Wouldn't want them to think-"

"They can think whatever they want. You were being a good friend and more of a gentleman than either of them would have been in the circumstances. I could care less what their juvenile minds think was happening."

Steve smiled. "Alright. Let's go hear Tony out."

"Before I get started, let me just be clear on one thing. I know you are true blue S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and there's a good chance you're going to go running to Fury to tell him everything as soon as I leave. But, I hope you don't," Tony said as soon as they were settled.

Natasha looked over at Steve. He was still shirtless, and he looked chilly. With her good hand, she raised the corner of the blanket he had used the night before, and he happily took it to cover his upper body. "Thank you," he mouthed, before turning his attention back on Tony. "We're listening."

"Good," Tony said, taking phones from his bag. "These are for Avengers only. After last week's craziness, I worked with Maya to help clear the Extremist virus out of Rhodey's system then I built these bad boys. They're untraceable. They can't be hacked. They have the most advanced A.I. system known to man, and we can use them to contact each other without worrying about who is listening. If one of us gets in to a situation, we need to know the others have our backs."

"It's not a bad idea," Steve said, "but I think I missed the proposition."

"That's because I haven't given it yet. I have this old warehouse upstate. It's just sitting there doing nothing. I was thinking about refitting it. Fury is completely against what I'm about to suggest, but I'm going to suggest it any way. We need a place to meet occasionally, maybe do a little training or some bonding. If the planet gets in trouble they need us to defend it, and we can't do adequately work together unless we spend time together occasionally. You said it yourself, we have to start somewhere, Cap. This is me starting somewhere. I'm proposing we turn the old warehouse into a compound of sorts. I'd rather not mention it to Fury until it's a little further into the planning stage, but I want input from the team. I want this place to be a safe haven where we can plot our missions without worrying about who might be listening."

Natasha shook her head. "Are you implying S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters is anything less than the most secure facility on the planet?"

Steve put his hand on her leg. "I don't think it's such a bad idea."

"Fury won't like it," Clint said, "but I'm in. I think he's about ready to put me out to pasture anyway. I wouldn't mind the job security."

"Clint-" Natasha began.

""Tasha, this isn't a bad idea. The world is different now. We need to tthink outside the box."

Natasha reluctantly nodded. "For now, I'll keep it to myself, but we have to bring Fury in eventually."

"We will," Tony promised, "just not quite yet. I have my surgery scheduled for next week. I'm getting rid of this clunk of metal in my chest then Pepper has agreed to start planning our wedding."

"That's great, Tony," Steve said. Natasha noticed he looked like he was beaming. She didn't realize Steve was so invested in Stark's love life.

"I decided to take your advice, Cap, and what do you know? She said yes. That's actually the other proposal I have for you. I know Red has some recovering of her own to do, but I was thinking, your vacation in Malibu got cut a little short. Once Red is healed up, I've got you two a week booked in Bermuda at this resort I was thinking of using for the wedding. You guys could check it out for me. I don't want the wedding guests to have less than the best accommodations."

"We couldn't accept," Steve said. "You don't owe us anything."

"I'm just asking for a favor, Cap. Stay at the resort on me then tell me if it's a good wedding venue. That's all."

Before Natasha could say anything, Clint chimed in with an opinion of his own. "They'll do it." Natasha glared at him. "What? The man needs your help. You gotta do it."

Natasha looked at Steve. He had the same look on his face she imagined was on her own. Their friends were setting them up. They couldn't refuse, and she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to say no. Who knows? Maybe the sand and surf would make Steve decide to spill a few of his secrets then she could get Fury what he needed.


	12. Chapter 12

Natasha found herself looking at the GPS on her phone as she and Clint got on the quinjet to head to the farm. It was a force of habit to check Steve's whereabouts when she wasn't with him. The little bleep on the screen indicated a café not far from their apartment building. He was probably getting lunch with Stark.

Clint looked down at her phone and grinned. "You're really going to have to turn that thing off. You can't spy on Cap while your recovering."

"It's my job," she said, taking the phone out of his line of vision.

"Is it? Because, if I didn't know any better, I'd think this particular scenario looked more like a woman keeping tabs on her man. Things have changed between you guys."

"Fury said to be his friend. I'm his friend."

"His friend?" Clint laughed. "That's what you think you are to Cap? Nat, you went away with him Christmas week?"

"To keep tabs on him," Natasha said, her defenses rising.

"To Malibu to visit another couple."

"Another Avenger and it was Steve's idea, not mine. Somehow, he knew trouble was coming. I was backup. I just didn't know it on the front end."

"And you got hurt, but Cap insisted on taking care of you. Coulson said the man refused to leave the hospital."

"He felt guilty."

"He was scared, and not just the kind of scared you get over a partner. Have you even seen the way he looks at you? Tasha, you have to know."

"Know what?" Natasha asked, even though she knew what he was going to say.

"He looks at you like he's in love with you, and don't even deny that you like it. It wasn't my words that talked you into going along with Tony's plans. It was Cap's, and that little display we walked in on in your bedroom-"

"Was my friend helping me."

"You were flustered. It looked pretty intense to me."

"So there's a little attraction between us. It doesn't mean anything. He's an attractive man. I'm not an unattractive woman. A little sexual tension is perfectly normal."

"It's more than a little. You're compromised."

"I'm not compromised where Steve Rogers is concerned. If he turns out to be a problem, I'll neutralize him. I just have a feeling whatever he's hiding isn't as nefarious as I thought at first. That's not me being compromised. That's me assessing the situation after over a year of in depth research and making a judgement call."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, but I think you like the way he looks at you. I think you have a thing for him," Clint said. He winked before continuing. "And, I don't think it would be such a bad thing if you decided to explore those feelings a little. S.H.I.E.L.D. can't be the center of your life forever."

Natasha rolled her eyes. This conversation was getting out of hand. "You're delusional. Have you been into my pain pills?"

Clint just shook his head and laughed before starting the quinjet and sharing stories about the kids Christmas holiday. It was frustrating how quickly he changed the subject, but she was grateful. He had no idea what he was talking about. She wasn't interested in Steve. So what if they spent a lot of time together? It didn't mean anything. Sexual tension between a man and a woman who worked in close proximity wasn't uncommon, but they were grownups. She might tease him a little. They might flirt from time to time, but there wasn't anything real between them.

She had a logical explanation for everything Clint thought he had seen, and she wasn't going against Fury. She was just giving Tony time to perfect his proposal before sharing the details. There was a big difference. Besides, the compass Steve gave her the night before with the little speech about the team needing each other had still been running through her head. He was right about so many other things, maybe he was right about the Avengers.

Natasha listened to Clint ramble on for a few minutes before checking her phone again. This time the blip was gone. Steve had disappeared again. "Damn it," she whispered before dialing Maria's number.

Maria didn't even bother with the pleasantries when she answered. "I know. I'm looking into it."

"Do I need to turn around?"

"You're on medical leave, Romanoff. Captain Rogers isn't your problem."

**Kamar-Taj **

With Natasha safely with Clint, Steve figured he could use the rest of New Year's Day to train, so after a short lunch with Tony, he touched his amulet and took a portal to the training grounds. He knew he'd done pretty well with his limited use of sorcery on the oil rig, but after Natasha's fall, he was determined to get better.

The Ancient One wasn't entirely forthcoming about the changes he had potentially inadvertently made to the timeline. Pressing her for more information would be useless, so he took off looking for Rahul. He needed to spar, and his friend was always willing.

He found Rahul with Kaecilius, a sorcerer Steve hadn't had many conversations with on past visits. The two men were deep in conversation, so Steve kept his distance to avoid interrupting. It didn't take long for Rahul to notice him and wave him over.

"Steve, I did not expect to see you today. You haven't been around much lately. What brings you to Kamar-Taj?" Rahul asked.

"Thought I needed to do a little training, and I didn't want to waste a day off," Steve said, taking a seat beside his friend. "Can't exactly spar the way we spar at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"No, I don't suppose you could. They wouldn't understand our ways," Raul said, raising his glass. "I'm afraid I'm not fit for a sparring session at the moment. Perhaps tomorrow. Would you like a drink?"

Steve looked at the glass and thought about the hangover the sorcerer charmed ale had given him the last time. He shook his head gently. "No thank you. I came to train, so I better make good use of my time."

Kaecilius set his own glass on the table with a thud and finally joined the conversation. "Well, I am not too inebriated to put the Ancient One's special student to the test. You are a peculiar case Steve Rogers. I have never seen the Ancient One so patient with a student. You come and go as you please, never fully committing to the arts, yet she allows it."

"I have other responsibilities," Steve said carefully. "I guess the mystic arts aren't my main priority."

"And, that is the problem. You dabble when you should master. Let's see what your dabbling has accomplished. Spar with me."

Steve had no desire to battle Kaecilius. There was something about the man he didn't quite trust, but he'd never been one to back down from a fight. Rahul thought a lot of the sorcerer. Maybe he could learn a thing or two from him. "Alright. I'm game if you are."

They barely made it to the courtyard before Kaecilius attacked. Duplicating himself in a way Steve had seen Doctor Strange do once before, Kaecilius seemed to be everywhere. Steve didn't know where to aim, but it didn't stop him from making the effort. He projected several rocks at the various Kaeciliuses, but the more experienced sorcerer only laughed. "Parlor tricks? Is this all you know?"

Kaecilius dissolved his crew of doppelgangers and sent all the rocks towards Steve. All he could do in retaliation was block the onslaught of rocks with his freshly conjured shields. He couldn't decide whether Kaecilius was testing him or trying to hurt him, and he couldn't help but wonder just how many drinks the sorcerer had before he arrived.

When Steve's makeshift shield failed and a rock bloodied his nose, Rahul voiced his concern. "It's a friendly match, Kaecilius. He doesn't have our experience."

"His own fault, Rahul. He should be training with us every day. What is it that truly commands your allegiance, Captain America? Your country? No, I don't believe so. A woman perhaps? Is there a woman keeping you from reaching your full potential? Or, is it the Ancient One and her soft approach that keeps hold you back? If you were my disciple, you would be able to open your own portal by now. You wouldn't depend on a trinket to call for help."

As soon as the words left Kaecilius's mouth, he jerked his hand backward and Steve found himself being pulled closer to Kaecilius, the amulet leading the way. Once he was in arm's length, Kaecilius yanked the amulet from Steve's chest and laughed. "You should not need this petty rock to act as your defense. It is not even a true artifact. It's merely training wheels for a child."

Kaecilius opened several portals. One led to the top of an active volcano, another the desert, and another a frozen wasteland. Rahul grabbed Kaecilius's hand. "No, he is our ally."

Kaecilius closed the portals and dropped the amulet at Steve's feet. "Whether he is our ally or not is left to be seen, Rahul," he said, before offering his hand to raise Steve to his feet. "Work harder and we will spar again. You are not without potential."

Kaecilius walked away leaving a stunned Steve standing beside Rahul. Rahul offered Steve a rag for his nose. "Kaecilius is a good sorcerer. He was testing you."

"That much was pretty obvious," Steve said, dabbing his nose.

"He is discontent with the Ancient One's methods, and he's had a bit more to drink than perhaps he should have before a training session like this one. You didn't do as poorly as you believe. Next time, he will be impressed by how much you have improved."

"Sure, next time," Steve said, but part of him couldn't help but be concerned about Kaecilius and his attitude towards the Ancient One. Knowing Doctor Strange never mentioned the other sorcerer didn't ease his worries as Rahul poured him a drink. He vowed to use the next few months to train as much as he could while Natasha was at the farm and wouldn't be watching his comings and goings.

**2 Months and a Few Weeks Later**

Laura insisted on a girls' day before Natasha took off to meet Steve in Bermuda. Natasha didn't object in the slightest since she hadn't exactly packed for a vacation. She was getting antsy at the farm. It was time to get this little trip with Steve out of the way and get back to work.

It didn't help matters that Maria had failed to figure out how and why Steve was suddenly disappearing again. Even though he seemed to be firmly on their side, this disappearing act was getting ridiculous. She wondered what Fury thought of the situation. He had seemed content to let the matter go slightly after Steve stopped the Extremist soldiers, but Fury was like her. Mysteries didn't sit well with either of them.

"This one is perfect!" Laura said, holding up a very tiny bikini for Natasha to see.

"Perfect for showing off my scars," Natasha said. "Pass."

Laura put the bikini back on the rack and smiled mischievously. "Does it really matter whether he sees the scars while you're in the suit or not? He'll see them once you're out of it."

"Not you, too. Honestly, what do you people think is going to happen? Steve and I are just colleagues doing a favor for another colleague."

"In Bermuda at a luxury resort with a man who looks like that? A man you've worked closely with for nearly a year and talk about constantly?"

"I do not."

"Nat, it's obvious. Clint thinks-"

"I know what Clint thinks, and Clint is wrong. It isn't going to happen. Best case scenario, this trip I will finally get him to talk and we can put this whole disappearing act matter to bed and move on." Natasha saw the little smirk on Laura's face. "Not like that. I just mean I'll have my answers, and I can stop worrying about what Steve is up to when I'm not around."

"Whatever you say, Nat. It would be nice if you could come to the farm more often. We've missed you. I just want you to be happy, and I have a feeling someone like Captain America could be good for you."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "We don't actually call him Captain America, you know."

"Oh, I know. You call him Steve," Laura said. "Do his other colleagues call him Steve? Or is it just you?" Natasha didn't get a chance to reply before Laura held up a very sexy blue one-piece. "You're trying this one on."

It was gorgeous, and it looked like it would hide the ugly scar from her old bullet wound, so Natasha agreed. She did a double-check in the mirror and was satisfied it was flattering. "I can work with this."

"Good, now, on to lingerie?"

"Totally unnecessary," Natasha said. "Nobody's going to see it but me. I can't exactly hook up with some guy with Steve around. Captain Old-fashioned Values wouldn't approve. I need him to trust me. It's the mission."

"Humor me. Besides, every woman likes something pretty to sleep in, right?"

Laura dropped the teasing and took a more serious tone when the women stopped for lunch. "I know your friendship with the captain started because of Fury's orders, but you have to admit it's real now. You depend on each other in a way I've never seen you depend on anyone, and I have a feeling it's been a while since he's depended on anyone this much either."

"It's been a while since he's done anything," Natasha said, "the ice, remember?"

"I'm not kidding, Nat. Don't hide behind your job and miss the significance of what's happening here."

"Nothing's happening."

"You check your phone almost every hour. I overheard your conversation with Maria yesterday. You defended him."

"I just said I don't think he's working against us. That's hardly defending him."

"You certainly didn't see it that way when you thought he had drawn my picture."

"I'm still not completely sure he didn't. You've seen it. There's a strong resemblance, but I have accepted that he seems to know things others don't. I just haven't figured out how he does it, and, so far, it has always worked in our favor, not against it. I just need to get him to come clean on the details so we can move on."

"Are you sure you don't mean 'move forward' instead of move on? Can you honestly tell me there isn't a tiny part of you that wouldn't be perfectly happy to pursue a relationship with Steve Rogers?"

Natasha didn't answer. She couldn't help but think back to the intensity between herself and Steve before Clint and Tony showed up. Steve was so careful with her, so respectful. She'd never experienced anything quite like it, but a single truth made her pause. He told her he had been with someone since the war, and the Steve she had come to know wasn't one to just sleep around.

Whoever his mystery woman was must mean something to him. Maybe she was the reason he no longer looked at her pictures. Maybe she was the reason he didn't try and catch a glimpse of Natasha while he was helping her get ready. There was no denying his attraction to her, but he hesitated. Even considering something beyond friendship with Steve didn't make sense. Besides, Natasha didn't do romance. She was barely any good at friendship.

Four hours later, Natasha had her wardrobe for the trip, and Laura seemed satisfied she'd ribbed Natasha enough. She could enjoy her last night with the family in peace. She really had hated missing so much time with Cooper and Lila. Phone calls from Auntie Nat weren't the same, but phone calls with Steve weren't the same either. She couldn't get in his head and figure out why the disappearing act had started again through the phone line.

She was meeting Steve at the airport in Bermuda, and she had every intention of sleeping through the entire flight. Tony sprung for first class, so she made herself comfortable, ordered a vodka martini, and settled in. They'd only been in the air a few minutes when the empty seat next to her was suddenly filled by a familiar figure in a trench coat. "Enjoy your time off, Romanoff?" Fury asked.

"Not much fun with a broken arm."

"Your arm healed weeks ago. Do any target practice? Are you ready for field work?"

"Of course. Is that why you're here? Need me in the field?" Natasha asked.

"I need you exactly where you're headed. You've talked to Hill?"

"We've been in touch," she said, knowing he was fully aware of Hill's updates on Steve.

"Any explanation you can come up with for why Rogers has started taking off again? You reported the disappearances had slowed down considerably since the move to D.C."

"And, the phone records back it up. I told you the truth."

"I'm not doubting it. I'm just curious about why they've started again," he said as the stewardess brought Natasha her drink. He motioned for the stewardess to bring a second one for him before continuing. "The president is extremely grateful for Rogers' work in Malibu. He tried to give him a medal, but the man refused to accept it. We still don't know how he knows what he knows. I was willing to overlook it for the moment until he started this disappearing act again. Use your time in Bermuda wisely, Romanoff. He trusts you. That's rare in our line of work."

"Sounds like you're just here to remind me of the mission objective. I haven't forgotten."

"Have you not? Well, that's news to me," he said, "because the last time you were in Rogers' presence you agreed to keep a certain facility upstate a secret from me."

"How did-" she began. "You tapped my apartment. Why? When? I check regularly for bugs."

"Hard to check for bugs when your injured. Of course, I tapped your apartment. Rogers made it clear at the hospital he was going to stay with you. The question is, why did you agree to keep Stark's secret?"

"It was a temporary solution. It's not such a bad idea," she said.

"Which is why I'm allowing it to happen in the first place, but it does bring up some interesting questions about your loyalty."

"My loyalty hasn't changed."

Fury finished his drink in one gulp and stood up. "See that it doesn't. Keep Rogers where we can see him. No more disappearing acts."

"What if the disappearing acts are connected to the way he gets his intel?"

"If they are, find out and get yourself hooked into the loop. I'm counting on you, Romanoff. No method is off the table. Get me results," he said before disappearing back to wherever he'd come from.

**Bermuda**

Steve's plane landed a few hours before Natasha's, so he was waiting at the gate when she arrived. He looked tense. It worried her. She thought about Fury's words on the plane and his frequent disappearances. Was this really going to be a vacation or did he know something she didn't? She really hoped he wasn't dragging her straight into something crazy, but the idea of just being alone in paradise with Steve, knowing Fury has as much as ordered she up her game and get results, was almost more troubling than getting shot at by strangers.

Steve smiled at her when she approached. "Let's get your bags. The resort sent a van, technically the van isn't for us," he said. "We're sharing it with a bachelorette party. I've met a few of the ladies. They were waiting for the bride. She was on your flight."

"Flirting before we even get to the hotel? Nice, Steve. Did any of them catch your eye?"

"Just being friendly, Nat," he said, lowering his voice. "I'm afraid we won't be able to keep our identities a secret this week. They recognized me from New York. They know I'm meeting you."

Not used to being considered a public figure, this news took Natasha back little. She knew people always recognized Steve, but she liked her privacy. Nothing she could do about it now. "Oh, well, at least we aren't on a mission. I'll get my bags, and you can introduce me to your new girlfriends."

"I'll help," he said. "We should protect your arm. No reason for you to strain yourself.

"Ever the gentleman," she laughed and let him handle the bigger pieces of their luggage while she rolled the smaller ones. There was no reason to insult his old-fashioned values over a little luggage.

The ride to the resort was not much fun. The bridesmaids were practically throwing themselves at Steve. Surely, he wasn't too blind to see it, but he didn't say a word. Natasha wasn't jealous. It's not like they were together, but these girls didn't know that piece of information. She tried to just sit back and ignore them, but it wasn't easy.

"Girls aren't we lucky to have Captain America as our protection. Nobody will bother us with Stevie around," one of the little sorority rejects, Natasha thought her name was Britney, said.

"Hopefully, we'll see Stevie a lot this week," another practically cooed.

The first girl laughed and touched Steve's arm. "You mean a lot of Stevie," she said with a wink.

The bride-to-be finally intervened, probably because she could tell Natasha was annoyed. "Ladies, some respect. He's here with somebody. There'll be plenty of guys for you to throw yourself at once we get to the hotel."

"He's not with anyone," Britney said. "Stevie told us he and Natasha are just good friends. Tony Stark sent them on this trip to scope the place out for his wedding. We can flirt with Stevie all we want. Isn't that right, Natasha?"

Now, Natasha was really annoyed. Steve had no business telling these women anything. "If Stevie says we're just friends then we're just friends. Flirt away," she said.

Steve gave her a puzzled look. She shrugged and hoped she managed a convincing smirk. She was going to kill Clint and Laura for trying to suggest anything other than friendship existed between them. Obviously, Steve intended to enjoy his vacation to the fullest. She intended to do the same.

Steve was the first one out of the van when they arrived. He quickly grabbed the bulk of their luggage as he thanked the bridal party for letting them ride along. Even with the luggage in hand, he managed to hold the door open for Natasha. As soon as they were inside, he sighed. "That was uncomfortable."

"What's the matter, Rogers? Can't decide which bachelorette to choose?" She asked.

"I'll go with none of the above. You could have helped me out."

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, you kind of tied my hands with the just friends comment."

"I didn't want them getting the wrong idea and thinking badly of you," he said.

"Trying to protect my virtue again, Rogers?" she asked, relieved to see he wasn't as interested in the women as they were in him. She didn't want to think about why she was relieved. She just wanted to check into their rooms and start enjoying the trip. Thinking could get her in to trouble.

"Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff," Steve said to the man behind the desk.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Stark's guests. We have your suite prepared, and Mr. Stark arranged for massages as soon as you arrived. I'll have the bell boy take you to the honeymoon suite right away."

"The honeymoon suite?" Natasha asked, trying to contain her amusement. Steve would be bright red any moment. This was going to be much more fun than the drive from the airport.

"Yes, our finest room," the man said. "Is there a problem?"

"No problem whatsoever," Steve said, smiling at Natasha. "Shall we?"

"We shall," she quipped, but she was disappointed by his lack of embarrassment. What was going on in his head?

They walked past the women on their way to the elevator. "Bye, Stevie. We'll see you on the beach," one said.

"We might need help with our suntan lotion, so hurry down," another added, and they all giggled.

Steve just kept walking towards the elevator. "You really aren't going to help me, are you?"

"I don't know. I'll think about it, Stevie. Let's check out our room."

The room was gorgeous. Natasha knew Tony would put them up in a nice place, but the honeymoon suite was absolutely exquisite. When the bell boy left the luggage, Steve immediately put their suitcases on the dresser and opened his own. "Want the drawers on the right or left?" he asked. "A week is a long time to live out of a suitcase."

"Depends," she said, hopping on the bed. "Which side of the bed is mine?" She made a show of touching both pillows on the lone king size bed before looking him in the eyes. He should be ready to bolt any minute.

Instead of bolting, he climbed up on the bed and laid down beside her. "You look comfortable on the left. I guess I'll take the right."

"What would your mother say about this? Sharing a bed with a woman who isn't your wife? Dangerous territory, Steve."

"I'm not planning on confessing the next time I visit her grave, Nat, and I have a feeling sharing this bed with you won't be much of a sacrifice on my part. If you're not comfortable, I can go down to the desk-"

"I didn't say I wasn't comfortable, and I usually sleep on the left. It's fine," she said.

"Great, let's get unpacked and get those massages. I really have missed you, Nat. I'm looking forward to some downtime with my partner."

The way Steve was looking at her didn't feel much like the way a partner would look at her. There was something in his eyes that made her very self-conscious. He wasn't even attempting to hide his crush, and it was unnerving. A week of sharing a bed with Steve suddenly seemed more dangerous than fighting aliens.

* * *

Steve let Natasha change first. It was so good to have her close. The last few months without her were pure torture. He was crazier about her now than he had been before and not showing it was becoming more and more difficult. Oddly enough, it was a conversation with Wong that helped him most.

_Wong looked at Steve with a slight frown on his face and shook his head. _"_You are working so hard to save the woman you love and never told that you're missing your chance to love her," Wong said after one of their training sessions. "Why do you insist on making the same mistakes you made the first time?"_

"_Because, I have to protect the timeline until I fix it," Steve said._

"_You've done a bang up job of protecting the timeline so far," he said sarcastically. "I think you're afraid."_

"_Of course, I'm afraid. If I fail, she dies," Steve said._

"_You aren't afraid of failing. You're afraid of the woman. You're afraid she won't return your feelings. Do you truly believe she never felt anything for you?"_

"_I think there was something there before S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, but it ended when we were apart. She fell for Banner. We never got back to the same place," Steve said._

"_Yet, you waste this time. You, Captain America, are a coward. Woo her," Wong said._

"_I can't. It could jeopardize-"_

"_What? Her life? I doubt you would allow that to happen. The timeline? Malibu didn't exactly protect the timeline. You say you will be able to prevent this Ultron from being created. Won't this alteration of events prevent Dr. Banner from leaving? Do you plan to save her for him or for yourself?"_

"_If she's alive and wants him, it's enough."_

"_Yet, currently, she does not want him. You say there was something between you, do something about it," Wong said before opening the portal back to D.C., "and hurry and learn to open these for yourself. I'm not a butler."_

Steve hadn't been able to get Wong's words out of his head. Now, he had Natasha to himself for a week, and he was determined to make the most of it. He just hoped he didn't blow it.


	13. Chapter 13

The resort's masseuses were amazingly talented, so Natasha felt very relaxed by the time they returned to their room. She could tell Steve felt the same way. She'd actually never seen him so comfortable. The worry lines normally etched into his face were gone. It was nice to finally see him truly at ease.

"Alright, Steve, I've decided I'm going to help you with your bachelorette problem, but you've got to follow my lead completely. Otherwise, you're on your own," she said, a slight smirk on her face.

"I have no problem with following your lead," he said. "There's no one I trust more than you, in the field or off of it."

The way he spoke made Natasha feel warm inside. He meant it. He trusted her, but he was still hiding something. It didn't make sense, but then her inexplicable desire to believe in him didn't make much sense either. They were quite the pair. "This is going to be fun, Rogers."

He grinned. "Fun for you or fun for me?"

"Don't worry. Just follow my lead. The manager said something about a private cabana with our name on it. I'm willing to bet your fan girls are on the beach. Let's change into our suits and do a little sunbathing."

"What does sunbathing have to do with the private cabana or the girls?" He asked, his brow slightly furrowed.

"Don't you worry about the details. Just get changed and head to the beach. They'll find you. I'll be there soon to rescue you," she said, gently touching his face. "Your virtue is safe with me. I won't let those little bachelorettes get a hold of you," she teased.

Natasha took her time getting into her swimsuit. By the time she made it to the beach, Steve was surrounded and looked completely uncomfortable. The girls were dressed in tiny bikinis. Again, she wished her skin wasn't marred with scars, but the look on Steve's face when she walked up to him was one of complete approval. His eyes raked over her body slowly before focusing on her face.

She winked at him. "There you are, Steve. I'm sorry it took so long. I couldn't find my sunscreen," she said, holding up the bottle. "I had to pick up a new one. Did you find our cabana?"

"It's right over there," he said, and Natasha couldn't help but grin at the way he tried to keep his focus on her face. "I'll show you."

"Oh, Stevie, we were hoping you'd spend a little time with us," one of the girls pouted. "At least, give us your room number, so we can come get you later to party."

"We're staying in the honeymoon suite," Natasha said, a smug grin on her face at the girls' discomfort.

"I thought you said you were just friends," the one named Britney said, looking at Steve with a frown.

"Oh, we are friends," Natasha said, "very good friends. Steve, I don't want to burn. Can you show me our cabana?"

The cabana was open on three sides. Only the back wall, facing the resort, was actually closed in, so it was perfect for Natasha's plan. There were two lounge chairs with a small table in between, and Natasha picked the seat closest to where the women were sitting before taking a seat on the edge where someone would usually put their feet. "Rub the sunscreen on my back," she said softly, before untying the top of her swimsuit and using one hand to hold the front over her chest.

Steve did exactly as he was told. He rubbed the lotion in slowly, making small circles with his fingers as he worked. Natasha scooted even more towards the front of the lounge chair. Steve took the hint and climbed into the chair behind her before continuing. His hands were moving slowly over her back. It felt incredible. Natasha closed her eyes, blocking out the stares from the bride's maids, and let out a soft moan. The moan only seemed to spur Steve on as he continued to rub her back. He stopped adding lotion to his hands, leaving all pretenses of protecting her from the sun behind. It was incredibly sensual, not at all what she would have expected from her favorite fossil. Her moans became even harder to contain, so she didn't bother trying. She just let the sounds come from her mouth.

When he suddenly stopped, she immediately felt the loss of his touch and turned her whole body to face him. His eyes were dark and a blush crept over his face. He was struggling for control, and she wasn't sure she wanted him to win his struggle. "I think I got you covered," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You got my back, but my front is going to burn. Want to help me out, soldier?" Her hand started to move away from her chest to give him better access, but he pushed it back into place long enough for him to reach around and tie the straps of her suit together.

"I think you can reach your front just fine," he said, as his eyes wondered down to her cleavage. "That's one show they aren't getting," he said, before raising his head and nodding to the women.

Natasha smiled. It was obvious he would have continued if they'd had more privacy. She grabbed the sunscreen and sensuously rubbed her own shoulders and chest as he watched. Once she was done, she held out the bottle to him. "Need me to get your back?"

"Super serum," he said, "even if I burn, it'll be gone in a few hours."

She sat the sunscreen on the table. "Want to go for a swim?"

Steve squirmed slightly in their shared chair. "I think I'm going to need a minute. I'll join you when I can."

Natasha let her eyes drop to his trunks. Oh, my, she should have realized he wasn't in any position to leave the cabana. "Do I need to stay here and act as camouflage?"

"Pretty sure your presence would just make things worse," he said, "I mean-"

"Don't sweat it, soldier. I know what you mean." Natasha looked over at the girls. They were no longer paying attention to the scene in the cabana. "I think they got the message, but let me know if they need a reminder."

* * *

Steve watched Natasha walk towards the water. He noticed the extra sway in her hips as she moved. He'd seen her use this particular walk to distract marks on missions. This time, he was the one she wanted looking at her, and he enjoyed the view. He just hoped he was more than a mark in her eyes.

The women did seem to have lost interest in talking to him. That was a plus, but his fingers were still trembling from his encounter with Natasha. He wanted her, but he couldn't let their relationship be purely physical. He wanted more with her than just the chance to kill the tension brewing between them. He needed to get control of himself.

Finally, he managed to join her in the water. They spent the afternoon laughing as the waves crushed into them. The tension of the cabana was forgotten by the time they went back to their room to get ready for dinner.

"Shower's mine first, Stevie," Natasha teased. "Don't get sand on our bed."

"No promises," Steve said, as he watched her enter the bathroom.

When she was gone, he sat on the chair at the small desk in their suite and pulled out the menu for the restaurant. His mind wasn't really on food as he listened to the shower running, knowing Natasha was so close. He looked at the king size bed they'd be sharing. For him, it wouldn't be the first time he spent the night beside her. They'd shared a bed on the run more times than he could count. Of course, he didn't know he loved her in those days. This would be different. His thoughts wondered back to her soft moans in the cabana. He really needed to stop thinking about what it would be like to really hold her or he was going to ruin any chances of making her fall in love with him. He laughed at the thought as soon as it came to his mind. Nobody could make Natasha Romanoff do anything she didn't want to do. He couldn't make her love him. He just hoped he could woo her enough for her to give him a chance then the rest would have to be left to fate.

* * *

Dinner was different. That's really all Natasha could say on the matter. Steve seemed quiet and subdued, so different from the way he had been when they were playing in the water. She'd been nervous after their little show in the cabana-afraid she'd pushed him too far. When he arrived and immediately splashed her with water, her fears faded. By the time they were ready to go inside, he had even picked her up and tossed her into the water multiple times. She liked his playful side. She never would have guessed it existed.

This sullen Steve across the table was another matter altogether. What was going on in his head? When dessert arrived, she grabbed his fork before he could put his first bite of chocolate cake in his mouth. It startled him so much the bite of cake fell to the floor. He looked at her in shock. "What was that about?"

"What's going on with you, Rogers? We were having a good time. Now you're, well, now you're obviously not. What changed?"

"Nat, I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little nervous. This feels almost like a date."

"It's not," she said, probably more quickly than she needed to in the circumstances.

"That's part of the problem," he murmured.

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah, oh," he repeated. "I'm trying to not think of you as the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but the dress isn't helping."

Natasha looked down at the dress Laura had picked out for her. It was strapless and the floral print only seemed to accentuate her best features. "I'm still me. I wasn't trying to come on to you. In the cabana, that was just for show," she said, but part of her knew it wasn't completely an act. She slipped up. Her fears from earlier came rushing back. She had pushed him too far.

"I know," he said, gently taking his fork from her hand and setting it on his dessert plate, "but there's a big part of me that wishes it weren't."

"We're partners, Steve. You're important to me. You know that, right?"

"I do. You're important to me, too. I've never been good at showing people how I felt about them before it's too late. If you want the truth, I've been sitting here trying to figure out how to show you, but, you're right. We're partners. I don't want to push my feelings on you."

Here it was. She'd been worried about what she'd say if he ever confessed his crush to her, and she had to come up with something fast. "Maybe don't push. Maybe relax and be my friend. We'll see where it goes from there."

He smiled. She smiled back, but inwardly she was groaning. Where had that come from? See where it goes? That's not what she told Clint or Laura or even Fury. Why did she say that? This was her golden opportunity. He was easy prey. She could seduce him into telling her everything before the night was over, but she wouldn't do it. He was important to her. He was her friend, and now she'd gone and given him hope he might someday be more.

Suddenly, Steve was talkative again, and Natasha tried to pay attention to a story he was telling about himself before the serum, but it wasn't easy. She couldn't get past her words. Had she meant it? Did she see a something more with Steve after her mission was over? What would he think of her if, no, when he discovered she was working him for Fury? This was becoming complicated, and complicated wasn't what either of them needed right now.

It was getting late by the time they got back to their room. Natasha went to change for bed and realized she had a new dilemma. Laura and her lingerie choices were about to make this situation even crazier. Natasha didn't think Stark would go to these lengths to set them up, or she would have packed something more comfortable, like shorts and a t-shirt, to sleep in. All the comfy clothes were still at the farm, waiting to be delivered by Clint when he visited headquarters the following week. Would her old-fashioned soldier with a crush think she was trying to entice him with the black nightie? It covered more of her body than the pale blue one, but both were more than a little on the sexy side.

Grabbing the black night gown, she quickly went through her nighttime routine and walked back into their room, more self-conscious than she'd been in her life. It was a new feeling for her, and she really hated it.

She could feel Steve's eyes on her, but he didn't say a word as he went to change into something she knew would be completely acceptable. Natasha crawled in bed and pulled the covers around her before he could return.

When he climbed in beside her, he turned on his side facing her in the darkness. "We talk a lot about my past, but I'd like to hear about yours if you're comfortable sharing," he said.

"My past isn't pretty. I don't think you want to know."

"Try me."

"You know I defected from Russia. Before I defected, I was their best assassin. I have killed more people than I can count. Some deserved it. Some didn't. I didn't care. For me, it was just following orders. Eventually, I got on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar. Barton could have killed me. He didn't. Now, I'm here," she said.

"And, S.H.I.E.L.D. and the rest of the world are lucky he didn't shoot that arrow."

Natasha closed her eyes. She felt an odd sense of relief. There was no judgment in his tone, just unwavering faith that Clint's call had been the right one. It seemed wrong somehow. "I killed innocent children."

"You were an child whose innocence was stolen. What they made you do is on them, not you. You're not a monster, no matter how hard they tried to turn you into one," he said, placing his hand on her cheek.

Natasha unconsciously leaned into his touch. She never said anything about being a child. "You seem pretty convinced. How do you know I didn't volunteer?" she asked.

"I just know."

"You seem to know a lot of things for someone who spent most of the last century sleeping."

Steve caressed her cheek a final time before pulling his hand away. "I know you're one of the best people I've ever had the privilege of calling my friend. Nothing you did in the past matters to me. It hasn't in a very long time. Get some rest, Nat. Tomorrow, we'll find some more fun."

His choice of words puzzled her. They'd only known each other 9 months. Exactly, how did he define that as a very long time? It took Natasha a long time to fall asleep.

Natasha woke up intertwined in Steve's arms the next morning. He was awake, but he had made no effort to untangle them. "What time is it?" she asked.

"After 9. You looked peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you," he said, kissing her forehead. "Hungry?"

"Famished," she said.

Without letting go of her Steve used his free hand to grab the phone on the bedside table. That's when Natasha realized she had been the one to move in the middle of the night. They were both firmly planted on his side of the bed.

Her thoughts wondered to the night before. He knew what she was yet he was still holding onto her like she was a special prize. He didn't care what she'd done in the past. Guilt ate at her. She wouldn't even be his friend if Fury hadn't insisted, but she couldn't resist the feel of his arms around her.

The rest of the week was spent adventuring. Natasha laughed more than she ever had in her life. Steve was the perfect gentleman-almost too perfect at times. By Friday, she wanted nothing more than to completely sully him up, and getting information was the last thing on her mind. It wasn't love, she assured herself. It was definitely lust, but it was becoming overwhelming.

As she stood in the surf alone on their last full day, Natasha made up her mind. If Steve didn't make a move on her before the day ended, she was going to attack him herself. It's not like he was some virgin. He'd been with a woman since he woke up, and that woman couldn't possibly know him like she knew him. Tonight was the night.

* * *

Steve joined Natasha in the surf a few minutes later. She seemed so young as she stood there letting the waves hit her. He'd rarely seen her this content. Their life had always been too complicated to enjoy the moment. His thoughts drifted back to another rare moment where she seemed at ease.

It was the party at Stark tower just before Ultron made his presence known, and the look on her face wasn't for him. It was for Bruce. That look on her face had been enough to make him bow out gracefully, but Bruce had nothing to do with the look on her face today. Today, at least, she was still within his grasp, and he needed to make the most of the opportunity he'd been given.

She was still facing away from him when he reached her, but he knew she felt his presence. He stood just inches behind her, not quite touching, and whispered into her ear. "We should get you away from headquarters more often."

Natasha leaned back until their bodies were touching. "Not sure Fury would agree."

"Probably not, but I really don't care. I like seeing you relaxed. We should do this more often. Maybe we should do it again in six months or so. A trip like this a few time a year would be good for us."

She turned her head to face his. Their lips weren't far apart. "A trip like this? You mean sharing a bed platonically and talking into the night without you even attempting to kiss me? Why haven't you even tried to seduce me, Steve? I wouldn't say no."

Steve looked down at her lips then into her eyes. "I have every intention of kissing you senseless someday. You're beautiful, Nat, but I'm not after your body." Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Well, not just your body."

"What are you after, Steve? What is it that makes you tick, because I'm having a hard time figuring you out."

"Maybe I'm just a man from another time still trying to figure that out," he said, his throat suddenly dry. She wasn't talking about them anymore, and he couldn't tell her what she wanted to know.

"You know I profiled you for Fury," she said, "while you were still unconscious. He wanted me to predict how you'd react to the twenty-first century."

This was new information for Steve. A lot of the early changes suddenly started to make sense. "I'm guessing I didn't live up to your expectations."

"More like exceeded them," she said.

"But, not in a good way. That's why Fury has you spying on me." The words were out before Steve could stop himself, and the look on her face made him instantly regret them.

"You knew." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact. Her hand pulled out of his before he could get a better grip. "How long have you known?"

Steve looked down at the waves lapping at their legs and sighed. She wasn't going to like his response. Somehow, it was easier to give it without actually looking at her. "After the Battle of New York, but I suspected someone was following me a few months earlier. I saw you, just a glimpse, but I've known it was you since that night."

Her whole body tensed, but she didn't move away. He didn't need to look at her face to know the look she was giving him. "Damn it. Why did you let me get close to you? Were you playing me for a fool?"

Steve looked up at her. He wanted to calm her, but the anger in her body was boiling over. "I wanted to be close to you. I still want to be close to you," he almost whispered.

"You're an idiot, Steve. I didn't have to be your friend. I could have seduced the information out of you."

Steve shook his head. "You wouldn't have learned anything I didn't want you to know."

"You don't believe that anymore than I do. That's why you haven't made a move. You don't trust yourself not to spill your secrets. This is some kind of a twisted game for you."

"I wouldn't have slept with you, because I respect you too much to let our first time be about Fury. I wouldn't take your body knowing you were only offering it to get information. I respect you too much for that, Nat. I'm not like those men from your past. If I ever have you, it'll be because you want me, not because of Nick Fury."

Natasha took a few steps away from him then turned to face him again, fire in her eyes burning brighter than he had ever seen it-at least brighter than he'd ever seen it directed towards him. "Yet, you still keep your secrets. What are you up to, Rogers? Does someone have something on you? Are you being blackmailed?"

"After all this time, you really think I'm up to something bad?"

She shrugged. "You disappear without a trace. You always seem to be in the right place at the right time."

"There's a logical explanation for all of it, but you're not ready to hear it." He reached for her, but she just shook her head.

Natasha crossed her arms. "Try me."

Steve stared at her. She was angry. He could fix this right now by telling her the truth, but he knew her. Before S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, her loyalty to Fury was unparalleled. If she believed Steve's answer, she'd tell Fury. Hell, if she didn't, she'd probably still tell Fury, and he had no proof until he had some of the infinity stones in his hands. Even then, it would be too dangerous with Hydra still embedded in S.H.I.E.L.D. It was too soon. "I can't."

"Then we have nothing left to talk about," she said, before turning back towards the hotel.

Steve didn't stop her. He couldn't if he tried. Her stuff was gone when he got back to their room. A quick call to the desk told him she had gotten another room. He sat on the bed and held her pillow. He could still smell just a waft of her perfume.

The phone rang several minutes later. It was Tony. "Did my favorite lovebirds enjoy their romantic getaway?" Tony asked, all to chipper considering Steve's current mood.

"I blew it, Tony. Nat doesn't like secrets."

"And, you, Capsicle, are full of them. Look, I haven't pressed, but I'll admit it's killing me not knowing exactly how you do it. Would it really hurt if you just told Red the truth?"

"I don't know. I think there's a good chance it would just make things worse."

"Then, you, my friend, have a really big problem on your hands."

**Months Later**

Natasha had gone back to being cordial to Steve a week or so after they got home. He figured either she'd told Fury what happened and the director insisted she fix things between them or she hadn't told Fury out of pride. He knew her well. Failing at a mission killed her. It was the one thing that trumped her loyalty to Fury. The man was a father figure to her. She might not have told him Steve knew just to keep her image as the perfect spy.

Either way, they had eventually gotten back to their movie nights, but she kept a safe distance. It was like she was there to be seen on the cameras he knew Fury had in his apartments rather than there to actually be around him. She questioned him every few weeks, trying different things to get him to talk.. Once she had even stooped to a seduction attempt. It wasn't easy for him to say no. The image still burned in his head.

_They'd had a grueling three-day mission, and they were alone in the locker room getting clean. Steve was in the shower. Natasha opened the curtain and dropped her towel as soon as Steve turned around. "Offer's on the table Rogers," she said. He cringed at her use of his last name, the most noticeable change since they'd fought in Bermuda. She never called him Steve anymore. "Mind if I join you?"_

_Steve wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He felt the redness on his cheeks, but he could do nothing to prevent the blush. She was perfect. His body wanted hers, even if it were only for a moment, but he couldn't give her the information she needed and that was what she was currently after. _

_With more effort than he knew he possessed, he forced himself to look at her face. "I told you before, Nat. I want more than just your body. If you still want to offer it when you know the whole truth, I'll take everything you're offering and give you a whole lot more, but it's not happening today. Someday, Nat, someday I'll tell you everything but not until I'm sure I can save everyone."_

_He stopped talking. He had said too much. She closed the curtain and walked away, but he wasn't surprised to find her dressed and waiting for him by his motorcycle twenty minutes later. "Get on," she said, "take us somewhere remote."_

_Unsure of what else to do, he did as she asked. When they parked on an old country road an hour outside of D.C., she got off the motorcycle and started pacing. "Whatever it is you're up to, you believe it's the right thing?"_

"_I know it is," he said._

"_And, you have no intention of putting the country in danger?"_

"_Nat, you know I don't."_

"_Do I?"_

"_You should."_

"_You have to give me something. Fury's ready to pull me. I can't help you if I'm not here," she said._

_Steve looked into her eyes. She wasn't lying. He did need to give her something, but what? "Tell him I have a contact, someone I won't give up. Tell him my contact knows certain events that are coming and shares them with me when the time is right. I use what I'm given to try and stop things. Tell him I'd say more, but trusting someone is dangerous. Tell him I intend to keep both eyes. He'll understand." As an afterthought, he added, "and tell him my plan is one any captain would marvel over. Say it exactly like that."_

_She stared at him and shook her head. "I'm not sure if you're a brilliant tactical mind or just plain crazy."_

"_Me either," he confessed. "Let's hope it's the first one."_

Steve knew she passed on the message, but Fury never acknowledged it. It didn't matter. The seed had been planted. Eventually, Fury would have to bring Carol back to Earth if the team was going to have a real shot against Thanos, and Fury hadn't sent Natasha away. Neither of them were going to be happy with him in a few minutes anyway.

He touched the amulet and the portal opened straight to his destination, London. Now, he just needed to find Jane and catch a ride to Asgard.


	14. Chapter 14

Steve found Jane's assistant, Darcy, talking to a group of police officers. By his calculations Jane had been missing four and a half hours, that is, if Thor's detailed account of the events could be trusted. In another half-hour, Jane would return with the ether inside of her. Thor would arrive, and all hell would break loose.

Darcy spotted Steve before he had time to talk to her. "Wow, S.H.I.E.L.D. is pretty quick on the draw. I figured I wouldn't see any of you guys until nightfall. Not that I'm complaining, but your response time usually sucks. Not this time though, and they sent Captain Freaking America. Now, we'll get something done. I'm Darcy," she said, grabbing his hand to shake it, "Darcy Lewis, Jane's intern and your guide to this wacky science experiment. Where's your team? Are they setting up? Because, I'm going to need my friend back asap. There's some wild-"

"Darcy," Steve interrupted, "Jane will be back soon. I really need you to play it cool and keep the police busy. Can you do that for me? For Jane?"

"Yeah, of course," Darcy said, "for Jane. So, you've already found her? That's great. Fast even or is it fast? I mean, have you guys been working in the shadows for hours. I know S.H.I.E.L.D. likes to be covert. Where is she? How'd you do it? Find her, I mean, because-"

"It's complicated, and I can't exactly explain everything. There just isn't time," Steve said, knowing she couldn't possibly understand even if he told her the truth. "Just trust me and follow my lead." He flashed a smile he hoped was reassuring to the frazzled intern. She returned it and nodded.

"I'd follow you anywhere," she said, blushing. "I mean, I'll follow your lead, Captain America."

"Steve is fine."

"Steve," she repeated, her voice practically singing his name.

Just what Steve needed to deal with at the moment, he sighed. He didn't have time to deal with the intern's obvious hero worship. "Go talk to the police. Keep them busy. I'll stay out of sight. Don't tell them I'm here."

"Right, covert operation," she said, winking before returning to the group of policemen not far away.

Steve stayed out of sight and watched until Jane arrived. He was mesmerized by the odd display in front of him. It was pouring, but no rain fell on Jane and Darcy. Even though he had heard this part of Thor's story several times as his drunken friend recounted the events leading up to his mother's death, it was still a sight to behold.

When Thor arrived, Steve gave his friend a moment to reconnect with his love before joining them. "Friend Steven, what brings you to London?" Thor asked, patting him on the back.

"You, Thor, or more specifically, Jane," Steve said.

Thor's face went pale. "You're here to spend time with Jane?" he asked, "my Jane?"

Steve put his hands out and waved them in front of him. "No, not like that. Jane is in danger," Steve said, searching for the right words, he paused. What was it Thor had called the phenomenon? "The convergence took Jane. It's made her sick. We need to go to Asgard."

"How do you know of the convergence on Midgard? This does not seem possible."

"I'm not sure you'd believe me, but for Jane's sake, I need you to trust me," Steve said. He had so much time to prepare for this moment, and he still wasn't sure how to make Thor understand.

Steve was still struggling to find the right words when Darcy arrived. "Jane, I think we're being arrested."

"What?" Jane asked, moving away from them towards the police officers.

Steve followed Thor and Darcy as they went after her. He'd hoped to avoid this part, but it would certainly convince Thor they had a problem. When the police officer reached for Jane and the ether knocked them back, Steve looked at Thor. "The three of us need to go to Asgard now."

Thor grabbed Jane in his arms and nodded for Steve to hold his arm. "I believe your assumption is correct," he said before raising his hammer.

The trip was unlike anything Steve had ever experienced, and considering all he'd seen, that was saying a lot. It was as if he was flying at lightning speed through the stars. Steve looked at Thor and Jane as they traveled. Jane was obviously as impressed as Steve, probably more so since she had no idea of the gravity of the situation.

Seeing the way Thor and Jane looked at each other was heartbreaking. He knew their love wasn't going to be enough to help them get past their differences in the long run, and he knew it was going to be difficult for his friend when things ended. He thought about Natasha and wondered if all of his experiences had changed him so much that they'd have the same kind of problems. He hoped not, but there was no denying he wasn't exactly the same guy who woke up from the ice the first time.

As soon as they arrived on Asgard, Thor started leading them through the city to the medical ward. Steve followed for a while, but the medical ward wasn't his destination. He needed to get to Frigga as soon as possible and not let the queen out of his sight. This was one thing he could do to help make Thor's future better, and he intended to do it.

Steve had been to Frigga's chambers once before when he returned the ether. She recognized him as a time traveler, and Steve had a feeling she would have even if Thor hadn't visited moments before his own trip. He hadn't expected to have tea with the queen of Asgard that dreadful day, hours before her death, but she insisted. That trip he couldn't save her, but this time it would be different.

The door was open to Frigga's chambers. Steve could hear her speaking to someone. She sounded sad. He peeked inside before knocking. She was talking to Loki, well sort of Loki. It was a hologram image of her son in his prison cell. "And, am I not your mother?" she asked.

Steve watched her face fill with sadness as Loki responded. "You are not."

When Loki's image disappeared, Frigga spoke. "It is considered quite rude to eavesdrop on anyone's conversation. Do they not teach basic etiquette on Midgard, Captain Rogers?"

Steve was stunned. "You know who I am," he stammered.

"I make it a point to know all those whom my sons consider friends. Enter please."

Steve slowly walked into the room. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"Didn't you?" she asked, staring at him. "You are very unique, Captain. I sense you have lived more than one lifetime, yet you are of Midgard. There is a wisdom in your eyes and, yes, a pain resides there as well. Let me get a better look. Come now. I don't bite," she added with a smile. When Steve walked closer, she circled him once before looking him in the eyes. "You are not from this time yet your physical body has not travelled beyond this timeframe. You, Captain, are a contradiction to the natural laws that govern the realms." She paused briefly before motioning for him to sit. "Shall I even bother asking how you came to be on Asgard or how you made your way to my chambers?"

Steve took the offered seat and started talking. He found himself telling her everything, and he was surprised how easily the words fell from his lips. If anyone would understand, he had a feeling it was this woman.

By the time his story was finished, Steve could see a lone tear slipping down the queen's cheek. He didn't know what to say to comfort her, so he took a fabric napkin from the table where they'd sat for tea in another lifetime and handed it to her.

As Frigga dabbed her tear away, she smiled a stately smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "My sorrow is not for myself, but for my boys and my people. I cannot imagine the sadness my people faced in your time, and I am beyond grateful for your help."

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters **

Fury tapped the pen in his hand against his desk repeatedly. He wasn't even a little bit happy at the moment. He wasn't used to being kept out of the loop, and he had a strong distaste for Roger's unwillingness to just play the game by his rules.

It was obvious the man knew things. He'd proven it time and again, and, in fairness, Steve Rogers always seemed to pull off a victory in impossible situations. Fury no longer doubted the man's integrity. He just didn't like his methods. When Romanoff, his best spy even if she was taking an excruciatingly long time to get him results, gave him the cryptic message from Rogers, he was infuriated.

At first, he couldn't believe anyone could know what Rogers knew, but, now, he just wanted to know what the man was up to in London. He replayed his conversation with Romanoff in his head. It had been a particularly stressful week at the office. With politicians breathing down his neck and a few ops gone sour, he was in a hell of a bad mood. That's why he told Romanoff to get him something he could use or he was going send her under deep cover in Eastern Europe for a few years until she got her edge back. She didn't want to go. It was the first time he wondered if he could push her too far-if she'd just quit and go into hiding.

_When Romanoff came into Fury's office the morning after he threatened to send her away, she looked like she hadn't slept much. He figured she was going to tell him off, but she didn't. _

_Her face was emotionless, as usual, when she took a seat and propped her feet on his desk. "I've got a message from you from Rogers."_

"_An explanation of how he does what he does?" Fury asked._

_She looked almost pensive as she shook her head. "No, he said to tell you his contact knows certain events that are coming and shares them when the time is right. He uses what he's given to try and stop things. He said he would say more, but trusting someone is dangerous and he wants to keep both eyes. He claims his plan is one any captain would marvel over. Said to say it exactly like that."_

_Fury didn't speak right away. He just stared at the agent in front of him while contemplating her words. How did Steve Rogers seem to know the particulars about his loss of an eye? And, how could he possibly know anything about Carol Danvers? The man was in ice when Fury met her. It was practically a lifetime ago._

"_What's the play?" Natasha finally asked. "Are you reassigning me? Because, if you do, it'll be a mistake. He took me with him to Malibu. He trusts me. If you assign someone else, you lose your opportunity to know what he's up to when one of these special situations arises."_

_Fury could see through Natasha's cool exterior. She was worried, even if she wouldn't admit it, and her worries had nothing to do with Rogers' knowledge. His fears were confirmed. She had a thing for Captain America. He doubted she'd admit it even if he asked, but he knew. "No," he said, and he could tell instantly it was the answer she wanted to hear. "Objective remains the same. Keep his trust. Keep me informed."_

"_Yes, sir," she said as she stood to leave._

"_And, Romanoff, I had the video from the locker room destroyed. Told you friendship was the smarter play. Why'd you do it?"_

"_Maybe it had nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D., maybe I just needed to know," she said, allowing just the faintest bit of emotion into her voice. "It won't happen again."_

_With that, she was gone, and Fury had a feeling it would indeed happen again. If Rogers wasn't who he claimed to be, it wasn't just going to cost him one agent. He would lose them both. Whether she knew it or not, she was completely compromised. Natasha Romanoff was in love with Steve Rogers. _

Now, here he was sitting in the same chair wondering what was going to happen next. If only his agents had been able to track down Rogers' elusive source then he wouldn't be in this predicament, but they hadn't even found a clue.

Maria walked into his office, interrupting his solitude. "Any word?" he asked.

Maria nodded her head. "Rogers' GPS signal hasn't come back on since it disappeared. Local law enforcement claims to have seen Thor leave with Rogers and Dr. Forrester."

"Leave, as in, leave, leave?"

"Yes, sir. They are off world," Maria said, frowning.

"Does Romanoff know?"

"She knows. Said it doesn't matter. She's still in route to his last known destination. She's picking up Barton on the way. They're going to interrogate everyone at the scene."

**The Farm**

Natasha stood with her back against the wall in the kitchen of the Barton family farm. Clint was stirring his special spaghetti sauce as if he had all the time in the world. "Speed it up, Barton. Mission, remember?"

"A mission where we are basically just waiting around for Cap and Thor to return from who knows where, Nat. We have time for a family dinner," Clint said, as Laura walked up behind him and put her arms around his wait.

"Leave her alone, Clint. She's worried about her man," Laura said. "Things still awkward with your captain?"

"That's not exactly the word I'd use," Natasha said. "He knows I'm doing my job. I know he's making my job more difficult, especially at the moment. I thought he understood he was supposed to let me in on his secret missions. He didn't, so here we are."

"Might have helped if you hadn't tried to jump his bones in the locker room," Clint said. "Grab the plates out of the cabinet."

Natasha gave him the evil eye, but she did grab five plates from the cabinet and start setting the table. "Laura, that was supposed to be our secret."

Laura shrugged. "He was in the room. He picked up a lot from my side of the conversation. Anyway, for someone who was desperate to keep her scars covered in a one-piece, you sure didn't waste much time showing them off. Nat, you had to know he wasn't going to talk."

"Maybe I was just trying to say goodbye before Fury sent me away. Kill the sexual attraction the old-fashioned way and move on." The idea of being sent away from Steve and not being able to watch his back terrified her. She wanted to at least get him out of her head first. A quick fling would have done that for her. If he had just cooperated, her attraction to him would have faded in an instant, but he had to be noble. He had to reject her body in favor of protecting some kind of future for them that just couldn't possibly exist. If it had been a test of his integrity, and, maybe it partially was, he'd have passed with flying colors.

Natasha just wasn't sure what to think about him anymore. He obviously wanted more than she could give, and he wasn't willing to settle for what she had to offer. Knowing he had made the deliberate choice to cut her out of whatever was happening at the moment had her second guessing every decision she'd made since Bermuda. It was making her crazy.

**Asgard**

"I will follow your lead, Captain Rogers," Frigga said once his explanation was finished. "You are here to help my family, and your help will not go unrewarded. Shall we find my son and his lady love? I have been most anxious to meet her."

Steve nodded. "If Thor's storytelling is accurate, things will move quickly after you meet Jane. I'll do my best to keep you safe."

"I'm certain you will do your best, but one can only control so much. If it is truly my destiny to die today, I shall die with grace and honor. I'll also die with full confidence you will find a way to right the universe and save my family and my home. A queen cannot dare to ask for more."

They found Thor and Jane on a terrace of the palace. Again, they were locked in an intimate conversation. Steve hated to interrupt, but time was nearly up. After Frigga and Jane's introductions, the four of them started walking through the corridors. Frigga and Jane walked a few paces in front of Steve and Thor. Steve took a moment to appreciate the beautiful architecture of the palace. He had been too depressed the first time to fully appreciate its beauty. Now, he looked at it with new eyes-those of both an artist and a historian. It was elegant. Steve assumed the elegance was Frigga's doing. He thought of the tragedy in Hela's wake. If he was unsuccessful, everything he was currently enjoying would burn in a few years time. It was a daunting reminder that the stakes of his mission were much higher than just the lives of his friends, and Steve found the realization sobering.

"How did you find my mother?" Thor asked. "First, you found my Lady Jane and now my mother. If you were not a noble man worthy of Mjolnir, I would worry about your integrity."

"I guess I have a knack for being in the right place at the right time," Steve said.

"You do indeed. Once Jane is well, we shall have a feast. You have never seen a party as grand as a party on Asgard. I look forward to sharing it with you."

The alarms started ringing before Steve could respond. Frigga turned to Thor. "Go, Captain Rogers and I will protect Jane."

Thor looked to Steve for confirmation, and as soon as Steve nodded in assent, Thor was gone. "Quickly, to my chambers," the queen said. "Jane, you must do as the captain says without question."

Once they arrived in the chamber, Frigga and Jane hid, and Frigga used her magic to put a holographic image of Jane behind Steve. Steve stood ready, his shield was in his hand, and he mentally went over the spells he had learned over the past few years. He suddenly felt ill-prepared to handle an onslaught of dark elves, but it didn't matter. He had fought worse with less preparation. He would not back down.

As the elves entered, it was obvious which one was in charge. The dark elf eyed Jane's hologram. "You've taken something that belongs to me. I will have it back now."

"You'll have to go through me first," Steve said, conjuring a spell and sending a blast towards the elves.

The one in charge deflected Steve's attack. "As you wish," he said before charging at Steve. The men battled for several minutes with Steve moving interchangeably between his own fighting skills and mystic arts. "You are a strange one," the elf said. "Not a sorcerer and yet wielding powers beyond your control at will, but you are young."

"Not as young as I look. You're not getting your hands on an infinity stone," Steve said, getting the upper hand. He pinned the elf to a table, raised his hand to attack, and that's when he felt it-a stabbing pain in his abdomen. Steve lost his grip on the elf as he reached for the blade still lodged in his side.

The elf laughed and turned the blade. "Perhaps you are older than you seem if you know the truth about the ether, but I will have what's mine." He pushes Steve down to his knees and walked towards the hologram. When the elf tried to touch Jane's face, he realized he had been deceived.

Steve, who was still trying to get back to a standing position, raised one hand in the air. "Not today," he said, forcing himself upright as Mjolnir flew into his hands. With all the strength he had left, he swung the hammer at the elf's head. The hammer returned to him, and he looked at the remaining two elves. They were fleeing from the room. He tried to go after them, but the blood pouring from his wound weakened him. He fell to the ground, passing out from shock.

**London**

Natasha flashed her S.H.I.E.L.D. issued badge at the pot-bellied police officer behind the desk. It didn't take much talking to get Darcy Lewis and her assistant released into her custody. They were some of the last to see Steve before he left with Thor. She needed to know everything they knew.

Darcy was going on and on about Jane all the way to the rental car. "I've never seen anything like it. She's usually pretty reserved, but when the police officer came towards her, she just combusted or something."

"You mean she got angry and tried to fight," Natasha said.

"No, I mean something really weird happened. It was like she was still her, but there was something inside of her that came out-literally out of her and attacked the police. Captain America told Thor they needed to go, and suddenly they were gone. Lightning out of the hammer, crazy symbol on the ground kind of gone. I think they went to Asgard, and they just left me standing in the middle of a parking lot looking at a bunch of confused, angry officers. I don't blame Jane, and I think the captain and I were kind of having a moment earlier. It wasn't his fault. Thor should have taken me along."

"And me," the intern's intern added. "I didn't sign up for jail time."

"Like I said, after the special moment I had with Steve, I can call him Steve. He said so. Well, he would have taken me if he could. I just need to know Jane is alright," Darcy said, putting her face in her hands.

"Wait, back up. You said you and Steve were having a special moment," Natasha said, eyeing the young woman. "Tell me more about that."

"Seriously, Tasha. That's the part your focusing in on here. Is this really the time?" asked Clint.

Natasha shot him a look. "He might have said something to her that could give us a clue."

"Oh, sorry. Darcy, what did Cap say?" Clint asked, carefully avoiding locking eyes with Natasha again.

"He said he was going to stay out of sight, and he needed me to keep the police officers busy. God, I didn't even give him my number, not that he could call from Asgard, but he'll be back right? Thor came back." She started rummaging through her purse for a pen and paper and quickly jotted down her number before handing it to Natasha. "Can you give this to Steve? Do you know if he's seeing anyone, because I guess it could be weird if he's got someone? A girl's got to take the chance though. Our moment was kismet."

Natasha took the crumpled-up piece of paper and tossed it in her bag. "Try to focus, Darcy. Did he say anything else?"

Darcy closed her eyes briefly before opening them again. "Oh, yeah, he told me Jane would be back soon. I don't know how he knew it, but he was right."

"That's more like it," Natasha said. She and Clint exchanged looks. "He knew. This was planned."

**Asgard **

Steve woke up in the medical ward. Thor and Frigga were beside him. Jane wasn't far away. She was sitting on a bench near the door. "Did we win?"

"We did indeed," Thor said. "You truly are a worthy warrior. You nearly died protecting my mother and Jane. Had I realized the dark elves were coming for Jane, I would have stayed with you and slaughtered them myself. I slaughtered many today, but when Mjolnir left me, I knew you were in danger. I came with my troops at once. By nightfall, we had killed every last one of them. I owe you a great debt."

"Don't sweat it, Thor. I'm just glad we won," Steve said. "May I have a word with your mother alone?"

"Certainly, I must see to Jane. She is not well. We must find a way to remove this evil from her."

With Thor and Jane gone, Steve attempted to sit up. It hurt badly, so Frigga propped a pillow behind him. "Easy, the dagger that struck you held dark magic. I have countered as much of it as possible. You should be able to move freely in the next few hours, but my magic could only do so much."

"Thank you. My serum should deal with the rest."

"Not this time, I'm afraid. Your serum will do you no good. If you stay on Asgard until you recover fully, you will have no problems."

"And, if I need to go home?"

"You will live, but you will suffer with your injuries as any mere mortal would. I suggest you stay a few weeks."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. People back home are probably looking for me."

"As you wish. You fought bravely, Captain. I owe you my life. What can I do to repay your kindness?"

Steve hesitated. He didn't save Frigga for personal gain. He did it for Thor, but there was something he needed. "I've told you my story. I can't rest until the infinity stones are completely out of Thanos's reach. I need to take the two stones that are on Asgard with me. I have a plan to keep them safe."

"A plan involving the Ancient One?"

"I don't remember mentioning her. How did-" Steve began.

"I know many things," Frigga said. "Sadly, removing the ether from Jane is complicated."

"We used a syringe in the other timeline. The Ancient One had her sorcerers craft another. It's In my bag. It will safely remove the ether from Jane. I just really need those stones," Steve said, adding extra emphasis on his final words.

"They are not mine to give. Rest now. We shall speak to Odin in the morning. You will need to convince him to give you what you seek," Frigga said.

Steve nodded. He was tired. He felt weaker than he had felt since he was an asthmatic kid. When Frigga left, he let his tired eyes close, but sleep didn't come. He couldn't leave without the stones. It wasn't an option.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve was able to leave the medical ward the next morning. A servant led him to where Odin and Frigga were enjoying their breakfast. As Steve took the place Frigga had prepared for him at the table, Odin eyed Steve with an odd sense of astonishment as Frigga insisted Steve join them. "My wife shared an interesting revelation with me about your unique physiology. When our healers put you in the soul forge, they saw something more than just a frail man from Midgard-something that could not be explained by the serum running through your veins. What the healers found confirms at least a portion of the story you shared with my wife upon your arrival. You have spent significant time in the presence of the infinity stones. Is it true you had all of them in your possession at the same time yet chose to give them back?"

Steve looked down at the plate the servant set before him. He hadn't expected Frigga to share his story before he arrived and hoped it worked in his favor instead of against him. "Yes, sir, we were warned of the dangers to other timelines if we did not return the stones. I was the one sent to put them back where we got them."

Odin merely nodded his head. He looked pensive. "Retrieving the stones must have taken a great role on your team, a far greater one than most would have been willing to endure. I once dreamed of wielding all six stones. It was many years ago. Thor and Loki were not even born when I set out on my quest. Frigga tells me you know of my first-born," he paused and looked at Frigga, "our daughter."

"I know Thor's story of his older sister."

"An unpleasant one, no doubt. It still pains me what she became, as it pains me what I had to do to protect the realms from her wrath. When she was still with us, I searched in earnest for the stones. Only after learning how great the price of retrieving the soul stone truly was did I give up my quest."

Steve could only nod. "Too great of a price," he finally managed to whisper.

"Yes, one I would not pay even in my most ruthless years, but I feared Hela would have no qualms with making such a sacrifice. I feared for her mother. I'll admit I even feared for myself. She had to be sent away, regardless of my love for my daughter. All evidence of her existence was wiped clean to preserve our sanity. It was a great loss, but it was necessary for Asgard to thrive in peace."

When Odin stopped speaking, Steve knew he was expected to answer. He wasn't exactly sure what he could say to comfort the king. "We didn't know the price, or I would have given my life for the stone. It shouldn't of been my friend."

"Your love? She is the reason you cannot leave well enough alone, am I correct?"

"Not the only reason," Steve said, fearing he was facing a losing battle. "When half the population disappeared, there was a lot of suffering. Even half of what was left of Asgard suffered, your highness. I'd like to prevent it this time around."

Odin laughed. "Well, you have certainly alleviated a great deal of suffering on Asgard today. Instead of preparing for my wife's funeral, I am eating with a most peculiar example of what Midgard could be. However, I cannot in good conscience turn over two infinity stones to you without a clearer understanding of what is at stake for the people of Asgard."

"Ask me anything, and I'll do my best to answer."

Frigga was the one to respond. She gently placed a hand on Steve's and smiled. "He doesn't need to hear your answers. He needs to see them."

Steve gave her a puzzled look. "I don't understand."

"With my help, you can show us what we need to know. You learned of the fate of our people from Thor. With your permission, I will access those memories and project them in front of my husband. I will not seek out any other memories. You have my word."

Steve nodded. "I trust you."

They finished their meal before moving to the quiet of Odin's study. Frigga had Steve sit in a chair in front of Odin before casting her spell. It was disconcerting for Steve to see Thor as he was in the years after Thanos snapped his fingers, but it was even harder for his parents to see their son so broken.

They listened as Thor rambled on about his mother's death and the usurpation of Odin's throne by Loki. The pain in Thor's eyes was present as he talked about his father's death and the final conversation the king had with his sons. Steve watched Odin carefully as Thor spoke of Hela, Asgard's defeat, and Loki's death at Thanos's hands. The king looked shaken, but he did his best to keep up appearances.

When the image disappeared, Odin gripped Frigga's hand. "I will not allow this future to become our own."

Frigga smiled at her husband. "Of course, you will not. You are too noble to allow this to be the end of Asgard's golden age," she paused briefly, looking at Steve with a smile then returning her gaze onto her husband. "Give him the stones and make peace with your sons."

"Loki is still a prisoner," Odin protested.

"He is your son," she said. "When we have our feast tonight, he should be seated at your table. Your benevolent kindness should not be withheld from our sons."

Odin nodded pensively. "He will sit at our table, but my guards will watch him closely for signs of treachery."

"That is all I ask," Frigga said.

Odin turned his attention back on Steve. "You may take the stones, but be warned. Thanos will not take kindly to losing his prize. You will face him and his wrath."

"I'll take my chances," Steve said, relieved he wasn't going to have to fight all of Asgard singlehandedly to get the stones.

Frigga let go of Odin's hand and stood up. "Good, now that the matter is settled, let us remove the ether from Jane, so I can see to the banquet."

Steve followed Frigga to Thor's chambers. Thor was sitting vigil at Jane's bedside. "She did not rest well," he said.

"She will rest much better tonight, and so will you. I am going to remove the ether," Frigga said, smiling at her son as she scooted him away from the bedside.

"But, the healers said-" Thor began, but Frigga cut him off.

"The healers do not know everything. Stand back with the captain and let me work in peace."

Steve watched Frigga use The Ancient One's tool to remove the ether, grateful she didn't mention his part in procuring the device. It still hurt that he and the Ancient One hadn't found a way to keep Jane out of their plans. They searched for a way to avoid her ever coming in contact with the ether in the first place, but it couldn't be prevented and still allow them access to the ether or the other stone residing on Asgard. He hated watching her suffer, and he hoped he could find a small way to make it up to her one day.

Within a moment, Frigga had the ether out of Jane, and the scientist looked better. Steve was grateful she would make a full recovery just like last time. Thor was elated. He hugged Steve in his manly fashion, and Steve couldn't help but laugh with his friend. "Truly, we now have reason to feast!" Thor said, leaving his place beside Steve to hug Jane.

The day on Asgard was a pleasant one for Steve. Thanks to Frigga's magic, he didn't feel much pain from his wound. He was able to wander through the gardens and chat with the people. They were grateful for his help in defending their home, even as they worked to restore damage the elves left in their wake.

When nightfall came, Steve made his way to the banquet. He watched the Asguardians as they celebrated the victory. This was the kind of celebration he wished they'd had after Thanos's defeat, but their losses had been too high for any of the Avengers to feel like celebrating. Natasha and Tony were gone. The victory felt hollow.

He was on his second mug of ale when he noticed Lady Sif. She looked sad in comparison to the others. Her eyes never wavered from where Thor sat with Jane. Steve recognized the look of longing in her eyes. He had seen it the day before, too, when Sif passed Thor and Jane in the corridor. She had feelings for Thor. It was so obvious that he wondered why Thor never mentioned it in any of his stories. Had his friend been too blind to see the affection in her eyes?

Steve grabbed another cup of ale and walked over to Sif. He handed her the mug and smiled. She accepted it, but her eyes continued to remain on Thor. "I know it isn't my place to say this, but I've been where you are right now."

"Excuse me?" Sif said, but Steve knew she understood what he was trying to say.

"It isn't easy to see someone you care for move on with another."

Sif stiffened. "I only want Thor to find his happiness. He will rule Asgard one day. My duty is to see that my future king is fully capable of fulfilling his duties. If he can do so with his new love then I am content."

Steve took a drink from his mug. "That's the right answer, and, if you keep saying it to yourself, one day you'll believe it. He cares for Jane."

Sif pursed her lips. "I am aware."

"Someday, you'll meet someone who cares for you just as deeply. You'll find your happiness, too."

Sif softened. She didn't smile, but Steve could tell a smile wasn't terribly far from her face. "Thank you for your kind words, Captain."

"I meant them. You'll be fine, Lady Sif."

Steve gave her a final smile before being pulled away by another Asgardian wanting to hear tales of Midgard. He found himself sharing stories with several throughout the night. He never spoke to Loki, but he saw him sitting beside his mother. Loki didn't look too comfortable, and Steve was a bit happy about the awkwardness Loki was experiencing. For Thor's sake, this family restoration was a good thing, but, personally, Steve wasn't ever going to be a fan of the man who wreaked so much havoc on his planet.

When the party ended, Frigga pulled Steve aside and gave him a small ornately decorated box. "The infinity stones are inside," she said. "Only you can access this chest. It has a powerful enchantment that will prevent others from removing its contents. I have included another small gift for you. It's an elixir, a very special and very powerful elixir that can heal almost any ailment. It requires two hundred years to reach maturity. I have only this vial ready. I've saved it for a time when either my husband or my sons might need it, but Odin and I discussed it. You should have it. If the pain from your injury becomes too much once you leave, this elixir will heal you."

"Thank you, but I can't accept something of this kind of value."

"You can and you will," Frigga said. "If you decide not to use it on yourself then I am certain you will use it in another noble cause. It will not restore life to the dead, but it will do many things, such as restoring years to someone's life," she paused, "even reversing the stages of dementia." Steve's eyes must have grown wide, because she smiled an even broader smile. "I see we are on the same page. You will accept my gift?"

"I can't even begin to think of a way to repay you."

"You already have, Captain Rogers. The Ancient One is not the only one who can see possible futures. If this elixir is used properly, I believe its recipient will be invaluable to your cause."

Steve took the box and held it close to him. He wasn't sure what Peggy could possibly have to do with the mission, but he trusted Frigga's judgement, and even though he wasn't Peggy's husband in this timeline, he felt he owed her something. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome. I would also like to offer my services should you find your friend. Send him to me. There is more than one way to clear a man's mind. We are allies now, and allies help one another. Thor and Jane are preparing to leave. Goodbye Captain Rogers. I wish you much success for all of our sakes."

Steve had a peace in his heart he hadn't fully ever received since waking up in the past, but he knew the way he left was going to make more than its share of problems. Before returning home, he pulled Thor aside. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to keep how I found you in London our secret."

"Why would you wish to keep your heroic deeds a secret? They should be shared with everyone on Midgard."

"I don't mind the Avengers knowing what happened here, but they'll wonder how I got to London to meet you in the first place, and that's a story I'm just not ready to share," Steve said, hoping his friend wouldn't pry too far into his sudden appearance.

"I see. I must admit the question has crossed my mind as well," Thor said, patting him on the shoulder, "but I am satisfied that you were here to help me. I will not speak of it until you are ready. I will merely say you came to my aid as any good friend would and I am grateful."

"That would be very helpful."

"They will still want to know how you knew I would need you."

Steve frowned. "You're probably right."

"Perhaps it is best if they believe I requested your assistance. It would stand to reason two worthy warriors are better than one in such a great crisis," Thor said, smiling proudly after coming up with a workable solution.

Steve smiled. This could work. "I'd really appreciate it, Thor."

**London **

Natasha was getting tired of just waiting around. She and Clint had finished their very thorough investigation, but they came up short. There was nothing in the area to suggest why Jane had such an odd physical reaction to the officers, and Darcy's crazy story about some kind of van key stealing portal just didn't jive with the facts.

Something happened, something big, but they had no idea what or how long the two missing Avengers would be gone. Darcy was sticking to her like a lost puppy, and it was taking every bit of restraint Natasha had not to just hit the girl. She understood the girl's concern for her friend, but it just wasn't helpful.

Clint's teasing wasn't helpful either. If he didn't have a wife and children at home, she might just have to make him disappear. He had the crazy idea she was jealous of Darcy. She wasn't. She just didn't want the silly girl to think Steve could possibly have real interest in her. She was being helpful, not hurtful. Steve would be back. She couldn't accept any other possibility, and he would be embarrassed by Darcy's crush. She wouldn't be much of a friend if she didn't try and shield him for the discomfort, unless Steve was interested in Darcy, and if that were the case then good for him. If he was willing to take out this cute, but, oh so young, intern and show her a good time then fine. Natasha didn't care, well, not much. He obviously didn't want her or he'd tell her the whole truth. She would be with him doing whatever the hell he and Thor were doing, not checking her phone every five minutes to see if he was back.

Natasha, Clint, and Darcy were just getting ready to leave their London hotel and find something to eat when the alarm on her phone went off. "He's back, same location he left from," she said. "Let's move."

Since the hotel was in walking distance of the site, Natasha took off running. The others weren't far behind her. She saw Thor's cloak before her eyes rested on Steve. He was technically standing, but he was slumped against Thor, obviously injured.

When she got to them, she helped Thor hold Steve up. "How bad?" she asked, noticing the bandage around his wound.

"I'll live. The healers repaired the worst of it. No quick healing for me this time," Steve said, putting his arm on her shoulder for more support.

"You should have stayed on Asgard," Thor said. "Let me return you to the palace."

"Could they help him?" Natasha asked, looking into Thor's eyes. She forgot her anger towards Steve for leaving. It could wait until he recovered.

Thor nodded. "My mother used magic to allow him to feel less pain, but it will not work here. She tried to convince him to stay until his body healed, but he would not listen. As soon as we returned, he doubled over in pain. I fear he made a grave mistake not accepting her hospitality."

"I'll be fine. If I can just get back to my place, I'll take it easy for a few weeks," Steve said, turning his attention to Natasha, he added, "really, it isn't so bad."

"You're a good liar, Rogers, but I've known better. Let's get you off your feet." She led him to a bench and sent Clint to pull the rental car around while Thor told the story of their adventure on Asgard.

"I needed the help of our worthy friend. If it weren't for his assistance, I fear what may have become of Jane and my mother," Thor said.

"So you came for Steve's help?" she asked.

Thor looked at Steve. Natasha caught a gentle nod from Steve, before Thor answered. "I am not certain what would have happened without it."

"And, you didn't need the rest of us?"

"Well, I, you see," Thor began, "it was not my intention for you to feel slighted."

Natasha glared at Thor then at Steve. "A heads up would have been nice."

"No time to think about it," Steve said, groaning slightly, obviously in pain. "I'm sorry."

As they maneuvered Steve into the car, Natasha took the seat beside him. Darcy took the other seat, but Steve continued to lean Natasha's direction. The look of disappointment on Darcy's face wasn't lost on Natasha. "Maybe you should stay with Jane. You were worried about your friend. Once we have Steve checked out at the hospital, I'll send word."

Darcy gave Natasha confused look and got out of the car. Natasha couldn't help but grin internally when she overheard Darcy's words to Jane. "I've got a feeling she's not planning on giving Steve my number."

Natasha didn't bother listening to the rest of the conversation. She was too focused on Steve, but using the way he was currently looking at her, she knew whatever Darcy thought she had with Steve was not even a twinkly in Steve's eyes, but the thought Natasha didn't mind at all. "Clint, nearest hospital now."

"No hospitals," Steve said, shaking his head slightly. "I just need to go home and rest."

"You're in no condition to go home," she said.

"If the man's been treated on Asgard, I don't see what a doctor here will do. We'll go to the quinjet," Clint said, not bothering to look in the backseat or he would have seen the dirty look Natasha was giving him.

Once they were in the air, Natasha got busy checking Steve's wound. It looked bad, but not life threatening. Blood was oozing from the jagged wound. She gently dabbed it away before re-wrapping it. "No more missions without me, Rogers. You get in to much trouble when I'm not watching your six."

"I hate it when you do this."

"Do what?" she asked, genuinely wondering what he was babbling about.

"Call me Rogers," he said, "make things impersonal. We were friends."

"Were we? Are we friends? You knew what I was up to, and you never said a word."

"Nat, everything wasn't about Fury or the mission. You know I really care about you. I'm not mad about you spying on me. I was never mad at you for doing your job."

"Even when I tried to seduce you?"

"I wasn't mad then but I was confused. I'd already told you it wouldn't work. Why'd you put us in that spot?"

Natasha took a step back and sat in a nearby seat. She leaned her head back and looked away from Steve. "I was desperate. Fury was getting impatient. I don't understand how you do it, but somehow you always seem to be in the right place at the right time. I need to be in the action. This time I wasn't. You took off without me, and you got hurt. I should have been there, Steve."

"See, it didn't kill you to say my name," he said, and Natasha couldn't help but look up at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't take you along, but what if it had been you hurt? This injury could have killed you, and I don't want to live in this world without you in it."

Natasha sat up a little straighter. The way he spoke the words, all the emotion in his voice, it was too much. She couldn't stop herself from reaching over and taking his hand. "Next time, take me along, so I can watch your back. We can't let this thing, whatever it is, between us keep us from doing our jobs. We protect people. Whatever attraction we have for each other has to come second. No guarantees of a long life in our line of work. The mission comes first. I can take care of myself. Even if I don't make it, it's okay. I've always known the job would kill me before old age gets the chance. You can't protect the world effectively if you're busy protecting me. We're a team."

Steve looked her in the eyes. She could see so much sorrow on his face. It was overwhelming. He cleared his throat. "Don't," he said.

"Don't what?"

"Don't talk like that. Don't talk like you don't matter, Nat. If something happened to you, nothing would ever be okay again. You want in? I'll let you come along, but don't ever think you're expendable. You're job is to stay alive. I don't care what you think the stakes are or how worthwhile the risks, you have to promise me you'll stay alive."

"I can't make that kind of promise, Steve."

"And, that's the problem," he said, settling back onto the stretcher and trying to get comfortable. "You just don't know your value. I think I need to rest. Wake me when we get to D.C."

"Sure, Steve, try to sleep. I'll be right here if you need me."

Steve closed his eyes and within a few minutes his breathing was slow and steady. Natasha found herself drifting off, too. When Clint nudged her a few hours later to tell her they'd arrived, she felt a little groggy. She really hadn't rested much while Steve was missing. "Are we already in D.C.?"

Clint gave her a sheepish look. "Not exactly. We're home."

Instantly, Natasha was on edge. Surely, Clint hadn't done what she thought he'd done. "Home, home? Clint, you can't-"

"I can and I will. Tasha, it's my call. He needs some place safe to recover, and you are going to need help taking care of him. Laura's on board, and Fury knows where we are. He's staying at the farm until he's back up to par, and that's final."

"There's so much we don't know about him. Think about the family."

"I trust him. Hell, you trust him. The kids might as well meet Uncle Steve."

Natasha shook her head. She still didn't like it, but Clint rarely dug his heels in like this. When he did, there was no changing his mind. "More like Grandpa Steve."

"Won't that make it kind of awkward the first time they catch Auntie Nat making out with Grandpa Steve?"

Natasha just glared at him before turning her attention to her patient. She really wasn't sure about letting Steve in on the secret, but it was happening with or without her approval.

* * *

Steve felt Natasha's hand on his shoulder before she spoke. He opened his eyes and let Natasha and Clint help him to his feet. Clint already had Steve's pack on his back, so they headed for the quintet's back hatch. When it opened, Steve knew exactly where they'd landed. He was surprised to be at the farm so early in the timeline, and it brought more sorrow to him than he would have liked.

This was the reason Natasha sacrificed her life. Whatever other good it did hadn't been her main concern in that moment. If she hadn't done it, they'd still have the stone, because Clint would have laid down his life instead. No, Natasha didn't really die to save the universe as much as she died to preserve this family, and he was going to have to pretend it was the first time he met them.

It would be difficult any day, but after hearing Natasha's little speech about not living to see old age and hearing the willingness to give her life if it was needed, this was going to be hell. He casually wondered what life looked like on the Barton farm after the family returned and Steve was no longer around. Those kids loved their Aunt Nat. Steve had stood at Clint's side when they learned their aunt was gone. Lila took it the hardest. If only he could persuade this younger Natasha just how not okay her death would be for all of them.

Getting through the introductions to Laura and Cooper weren't easy. Seeing Lila in her high chair eating cheerios and calling for her Nat Nat was precious though. She was only two. This time, Steve would get to be one of Lila's earliest memories if he played his cards right. He didn't particularly mind the idea, especially if he could give the little girl more years with her favorite aunt.

Laura already had the room ready, and soon he was sitting on the bed in the room Natasha had shared with Bruce. Clint left to go down to his family, and Natasha started fussing over him again. "Can you raise your arms so we can get you out of that filthy uniform? I'd rather not have that dirty thing on my bed."

"Your bed?" he asked. "I thought Lau-Clint's wife set this room up for me."

"Yes, she put you in my bed, which is fine since I need to take care of you, but a dirty uniform is very not fine. Arms up."

Steve complied. He definitely wasn't going to mind having Natasha's undivided attention for a bit. When she had him stand briefly to get out of his pants, it occurred to him he should probably pretend to be surprised about Laura's existence. "So, Clint's a family man?"

"What gave it away? The two kids calling him daddy?" she asked. "This place is a carefully guarded secret, Steve. You can't tell anyone about Laura and the kids. No one can know they exist."

"I understand. They're safer if nobody knows about them. I can keep my mouth shut."

She gently pushed at his chest, and Steve took the hint and sat back on the bed. Apparently, she didn't see any reason to help him into his pajamas, but he didn't mind so much. His boxers didn't cut into his bandages as much as his pants had anyway. He lay back on the bed as she pulled the blanket over him. "You good for a bit? I'll get you a tray. Eat then we should turn in early. Sleep will do you good."

He nodded and waited for her to return. She brought her plate, and they ate in relative silence. It was comforting having her beside him. When they'd eaten, she went to take a shower then crawled in bed beside him. He was a little surprised. It must have showed on his face, because she rolled her eyes. "I told you it was my bed. Besides, I need to stay close in case you have to get up in the middle of the night. We've shared a bed before. It's not a big deal."

"I don't ever mind sharing a bed with you, Nat. I'm just surprised you're willingly climbing in bed with me after the last few months."

She sighed. "I don't want to talk about Bermuda, Steve. Now, if the pain medicine has made you loopy enough to spill your secrets, I'll happily listen."

He grinned. "And happily report all back to Fury. Nice try though. Goodnight, Nat. Thanks for trusting me with your family. I won't let you down."

"Wasn't my call and it's Clint's family."

"Semantics."

* * *

Looking after Steve at the farm was actually not so bad. By the third day, Natasha had gotten used to Laura's teasing about Natasha finally bring "her man" to meet the rest of the family, and it was nice to be able to enlist Clint's help when Steve needed extra assistance to move around a bit. It felt oddly normal having Steve in this very private part of her world.

Waking up beside him wasn't so bad either. She'd carefully positioned herself on the opposite side of his wound out of fear she might accidentally bump it in her sleep, which turned out to be a good thing, because her body naturally sought him out in her sleep, just as it had in Bermuda. This attraction between them was really starting to make her crazy. Part of her wished he would just spill his secrets so she could successfully seduce him and get him out of her head. The other part was terrified she was never going to be satisfied with a quick fling. What if she really was falling for Steve? She had no idea how to make a real relationship work.

Steve was starting to improve, so when Lila was in a cranky mood on grocery day, Natasha didn't have any qualms with making the run into town herself. It only took a few hours to get the shopping done. As she carried in the first load, she noticed the house seemed quieter than usual, so she peeked into the living room to see if anyone was around.

The sight in front of her nearly took her breath away. Steve was sitting mostly upright on the couch, but his head was hunched over. He'd fallen asleep. Beside him, Cooper was cuddled into his good side coloring on a page from Steve's sketchpad. Natasha walked over and looked at the image on the paper.

It had a title nearly printed on the top that read "Natasha's Favorite Traitor", and below the title was a drawing of Clint, Laura, Cooper, and Lila. The kids were a bit older. Laura was sitting upright in what looked like a hospital bed holding a tiny baby. To the side of the family was Natasha holding a gift. It looked so realistic, minus Cooper's doodles.

"Coop, why don't you go play upstairs for a minute? I'll call you when lunch is ready."

"K, Auntie Nat. See my drawing. Grandpa Cap helped," the boy said, handing the sketchbook to Natasha.

As he took off upstairs, she continued to look at the picture. She was so engrossed in it, she didn't realize Steve had woken up. "The Grandpa Cap thing had to be your idea. Not cool, Nat."

Natasha set the sketchpad down and sat beside Steve. "Actually, I wanted Grandpa Steve, but since Clint always calls you Cap, this is what we got." When Steve groaned, she smiled. "It fits for an old fossil like you. Do you really hate it?"

"Not so much," Steve said. "It's kind of sweet. He's a great kid."

Natasha could see he meant it. Suddenly, she knew without a doubt Steve would protect the family. "And, apparently, a really talented artist."

"I like to sketch," Steve said, shrugging slightly.

"I know. I have seen this sketchpad before," she said, "in your apartment while you were sleeping."

"While you were snooping, you mean," he said, but Natasha could tell he wasn't upset by her revelation.

Natasha pointed to the baby in Laura's arms. "Not the first time you've drawn something that wasn't real," she paused, "at least not yet. I'm beginning to think I've found your source. Steve, can you somehow see the future?"

Steve looked her in the eyes. "I can't help but wonder how you'd react if I said yes."


	16. Chapter 16

The weight of Steve's words fell on Natasha as soon as he spoke them. She had so many questions, but she didn't know where to start. "I don't know what to say," she said. "How?"

Steve looked away for just a second before turning his body in towards hers and looking her in the eyes. Natasha could see a hint of uncertainty and maybe even torment on his face. "How is complicated. I don't even know how this happened exactly. I shouldn't be here at all."

"Are we talking about the 70 years in the ice?"

Steve shook his head. "Not exactly. This is different. I really want to tell you. I owe you an explanation for a lot of things, but-"

"No buts," Natasha said, sitting up a little straighter. "You just basically confessed to being a psychic. No buts. Not this time."

"No buts," Steve repeated. "I am my source. When I first woke up, I knew exactly what was going to happen next. Now, I'm a little less certain. Trying to help reduce the damage from things I knew were going to happen has caused some changes."

When Steve didn't go into more detail, Natasha gently prodded him. "So, an unreliable psychic? That's still better than nothing. Tell me more."

"Not a good idea. The more people who know, the less I'll be able to fix things before they go wrong. I'm the source. Fury can't know, at least not now. You've trusted me with the family. I owed you a secret. I need you to keep this to yourself."

Natasha bit her lip. This was her mission. Find out how Steve knew what he did and report, yet, he was telling her what she needed to know and asking for her silence. "You're asking a lot. You know what I'm supposed to do."

"I do. I also know you're a good person who does the right thing. I'll tell you and Fury everything in 6 months. Something has to happen, something I can't afford to screw up, then you will know what I know. A lot of things depend on us keeping this quiet, Nat. Saying the fate of the universe is at stake isn't an understatement."

Natasha stood up and paced in front of the couch. "If the stakes are that high, Fury needs to be brought in immediately. If the stakes are as high as you claim, you should have fessed up as soon as you woke up."

"I had my reasons. The biggest one is still an issue. It won't be in 6 months."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mission is to-"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is the reason I can't tell you more. There's a leak, a big one. 6 months from now, it won't be an issue. You'll understand my need for secrecy then I will tell you everything. I'll bring Fury and the Avengers up to speed. We'll need all of them and others to win, and we will win. We'll stop the threat together."

Natasha sat back down. She took a breath in and let it out slowly. Steve had done a lot of good. There was no denying it. "E.T.A. on the threat?"

"2018."

"As in the year 2018?"

"Yeah, we have time. I just need you to give it to me."

"I need to think about it," she said.

"You'll make the right call. You always do."

"You sound awfully certain about that," she said, marveling a bit at the level of trust she could in his eyes. "If, and I mean if, I agree to keep your secret, I need you to cut me in. No more sneaking around going on missions without me."

"From here on out, you will be by my side." Steve took Natasha's hand in his own. Her heart couldn't help but beat a little faster. This was insane. How did this man manage to gain so much control over her? "I should probably tell you something else. You've seen the box from Asgard?" She nodded. She'd seen it. She'd tried to open it more than once while he was sleeping. "Inside, there's a an elixir, probably more of a magic potion than a medicine, I guess. Frigga gave it to me. It'll heal a lot of things. I'm going to give it to Peggy. It will take away the Alzheimer's, add years to her life."

She had definitely not expected that piece of information. He had a way to bring back the woman he loved. Natasha removed her hand from Steve's. She needed some distance. "So, this magic potion," she said, her voice full of tension, "could it heal your wound?"

He let out a breath, but he didn't try to take her hand again. "If the injury would have been more than I could handle, I was supposed to use it."

"But, you didn't. You just let me take care of you. You let Clint expose the family secret. We could be back in D.C. working, Steve. Why?" She regretted the question as soon as it left her mouth. She didn't want him to answer. She didn't want to hear how much he still loved Peggy, and it really angered her how much the idea of him with his first love hurt. "Don't answer that question. I get it. You have a way to save your girlfriend. This isn't any of my business." She tried to stand up, but his hand caught her arm. "Steve, let me go."

"Not until you hear my answer. I didn't mean for you to take care of me. I didn't know Clint was going to bring me here," he paused, "and this decision wasn't about saving Peggy for me, not just for me. It's about later. We'll need all the help we can get, and a healthy Peggy Carter on our side increases our chances of minimizing damage later. It has nothing to do with any feelings I have for her. I think I've made my intentions pretty clear, Natasha. I want you. And, I'm pretty sure you want me, too."

"I-"

Before Natasha could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by Clint. "Already back from the store? Laura's usually gone half a day."

Natasha turned and smirked. "Avoiding you, I'm sure. Car's still full of groceries. We should get them inside." For once, Clint's timing was perfect. She almost admitted she had feelings for Steve, and she just couldn't afford to tell him something like that with everything he had just said. Steve let go of her arm, and she was about to help Clint with the groceries when she forced herself to turn around. She looked Steve in the eyes. "6 months. I'll give you your 6 months, but that's it."

He nodded and smiled softly. "Thank you."

**Washington, D.C.**

Steve waited patiently in the formal living area of the Carter home while Sharon went to get Peggy. According to Sharon, the elixir worked its magic. He hated not being the one with her when she came to herself, but it would have raised too many questions. After making sure the box containing the infinity stones was safely in Kamar-Taj, Steve gave the elixir to Sharon and Thor. Thor didn't even question Steve when he asked his Asgardian friend to take the credit for Peggy's recovery, and it kept Steve out of Fury's sights on this one. He was in enough trouble for his disappearing act to Asgard.

Fury had called him into his office as soon as they got back. Steve told him Thor needed help, so he went. It was true enough not to be fully detected by Fury as a lie, but the man was a premiere spy. He knew there was more to the story. He grilled Steve for nearly an hour, but Steve never wavered from his story. When Fury learned about Peggy's recovery and Thor's involvement, he had to know the favor was honestly done more for Steve than Peggy, but the older man said nothing. Steve knew he was watching him even more intensely, but he couldn't do much about it.

Peggy had been herself nearly a week. Steve wanted to give her some time with her family, and she agreed to wait and see him after she spoke to Sharon and her children. The wait was nearly over, and Steve was relieved. He and the Ancient One talked about all the possible ramifications of involving Peggy in what was coming and agreed they'd have a better chance with her than without her. He just hoped Peggy agreed, not that it was much of a worry, but he did have a few reservations. In another timeline, this woman was his wife.

It was odd the way he viewed this Peggy as a different person from the woman he married, while he saw Natasha as the same in any timeline. He figured it had something to do with life experiences. Until he started mucking with this timeline, the Natasha with him now was essentially the one he had known for so many years. This Peggy had lived her last thirty years very differently than his wife. She wasn't the girl who never completely got over him. She was the widow of a man who loved her the way she really deserved to be loved.

When Peggy walked into the room, Steve was blown away slightly by her youthful appearance. She looked closer to Fury's age and carried herself with the same swagger he remembered. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, too. "Steve, I don't understand how any of this is possible, but I have a feeling I have you to thank," she said, hugging him tightly. "I remember our visits when I was in the retirement home. They're a bit jumbled, but I'm sure my mind wasn't capable of fully forming memories at the moment. I just cannot believe we're face to face after all these years. You're still so young."

"I was thinking the same thing about you. The elixir turned back the clock. You look beautiful, Peggy."

"Well, I certainly feel younger. It was so hard to be trapped in my memories. It was like living in a dream, with no chance of waking. Now, I hate to even go to bed as t night for fear I'll wake and discover this was a dream."

"It's real. You're going to be just fine."

"Sit with me," she said, walking him to the couch. "Tell me about your new life. I want to know everything."

Steve took a seat beside Peggy and let the words flow. He told her about the Avengers, Thanos, the time heist, their marriage in another time line. He even told her about the changes he had already made in this one.

She listened intently, only stopping him with the occasional question. When he was finished, she took his hand in her own and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles as she had done years earlier and in another life when he'd appeared at her door after returning the last stone. "Oh my, Steve, and I thought I was the old soul. You have lived through more than your share of tragedy. Of course, I will help you, but I have one request."

"Anything, Peg."

"When this is over, show your Natasha all the love I have no doubt you lavished on me. Make this second chance count, or is it third? My head is swimming after hearing your story."

Steve took in a deep breath. He wasn't sure how to respond. "Peg, I don't want you to think I didn't love you."

She laughed. "You travelled through time to give me a dance that lasted nearly fifty years. I have no doubt they were wonderful, but I will never love another the way I loved Daniel. When we divorced, I will admit it probably had something to do for my unresolved feelings for you. But, the years away from Daniel showed me how much I truly loved him. I'm grateful we reconciled. I am no longer the girl who fell in love with you, and you are not the soldier who loved me. Let's save the woman you love. Let me help you find your peace, Steve. If we save the universe along the way then so be it."

* * *

Natasha was antsy. She tried watching a movie, but it couldn't keep her attention. Reading over mission reports wasn't the way she wanted to spend her Saturday night, especially not a Saturday night when Steve was reuniting with Peggy Carter. "This is ridiculous," she said to her empty walls. "I'm going out."

With her decision made, she quickly dressed and put on her makeup. A quick final look in the mirror assured her she looked ready for a night on the town, so she grabbed her keys and headed for the door. It had been ages since she went clubbing alone, but she needed to get Steve Roger's off her mind for a few hours.

As soon as she opened the door, she saw Steve standing there, ready to knock. His face fell when he realized she was dressed to go out. "I'm sorry," he said. "Didn't know you had plans."

"Didn't expect to see you tonight," she said, "Peggy?"

"Good. She's really good. It worked like a charm. I guess I should let you get to wherever your going."

He started to walk towards his door, but she stopped him. "Or, you could come with me," she said, "unless you'd rather be alone."

"I don't want to intrude."

"Come on. I hear there's a new club on Oak. Let's see if it's any good."

"Will whoever you're meeting mind if I join you?"

She grimaced. That's why he looked down. He thought she had a date. "I'm not meeting anyone, and it'll be a lot more fun for me if I don't have to look for a dance partner. What do you say, soldier? Think you have the energy for a dance or two?"

Steve smiled and her heart fluttered as he took a moment to appraise her outfit. It wasn't too revealing, but she knew her little black dress had a certain sex appeal. "I think I could manage to fill your dance card. I was going to suggest a movie night, but I'm not sure I could keep my eyes on the screen or my hands to myself with you looking like that."

She but her lip. "You know, suddenly, I think I might be too tired to go out after all. I'm game for a movie night with you."

"Not a chance," he said, "I'm trying to do this right. No movie nights with you looking this sexy until you know everything. Give me five minutes to change, and I'll take you to dinner instead then I won't have to fight anyone for asking you to dance."

"You're on, soldier. Dinner it is," she said, feeling suddenly content. Peggy was fine, but he still wanted to take her to dinner.

They found a little Italian place neither had eaten at before and talked for hours. He told her Peggy was willing to help when they needed her, but he still didn't mention exactly what kind of help the woman might provide. For once, Natasha didn't press for information. She just enjoyed the moment. He was a perfect gentleman, but she didn't mind that either. He was with her, and she had a feeling he didn't want to be anywhere else.

**6 Months Later**

Fury opened the envelope that had appeared with his mail. It was unmarked. He wondered how on earth it had gotten to his desk and vowed to give the mailroom a piece of his mind. He pulled out the note. It was in all-caps, and the hand writing was nondescript. It read:

S.H.I.E.L.D. IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK.

DON'T TRUST PIERCE.

OPERATION PAPERCLIP

Inside the envelope was a silver coin, but it certainly wasn't one the government issued. On one side was the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol, but the other side made Fury's blood run cold. It was the symbol for an organization that hadn't existed since World War 2-Hydra. What did Hydra have to do with his elite spy organization?

By day's end, Fury had been attacked by an assassin and lost his favorite SUV. He needed help, and the only real expert he had on Hydra was still a puzzle to him. It didn't matter though. He had to see Steve Rogers.

He snuck into the apartment and turned on an old album from the 40's. He didn't bother with the lights. This was one conversation that was probably more suited to the cover of darkness anyway. Now, he just had to wait.

**Hours Later**

Natasha tore her eyes away from the observation window. Fury was dead. Shot in Steve's apartment by the same assassin who put the scar on her abdomen, and she hadn't been able to do anything about it.

Anger coursed through her veins. She wanted the Winter Soldier dead, and Steve? He was supposed to be some kind of psychic. This happened on his watch. Why didn't he prevent it?

Natasha watched Steve's face for a moment. He didn't look nearly as shell-shocked as he should for a man who'd just had another man die in front of him. It pushed her over the edge. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty room not far away. "You did this. You let him die."

"Nat, everything's going to be okay. I promise," Steve said, trying to pull her into his embrace.

"You said you'd tell us everything. You can't tell Fury anymore. Did you plan this? Did you know?" The look on his face was all the confirmation she needed. "Damn you, Steve."

"Nat-" he began.

"Rogers, you're needed at headquarters," Rumalow interrupted from just outside the open door.

"On my way," Steve said, "just give me a minute." When Rumalow was out of range, Steve pulled her in close again. This time, she didn't even have the energy to resist. Her heart was broken. Her father figure was dead. "Fury's alive. I'll tell you everything. Just wait for me. We're in this together," he whispered.

"That's not possible."

"I just need you to trust me one more time, Nat. You'll understand everything very soon. I've got to go. Don't talk to anyone until I get back."

Steve placed a kiss on her cheek and took off. Natasha just stood there. She wasn't sure she believed him, and trusting him seemed like a terrible idea. What if he was lying? He had to be lying, didn't he? They just watched Fury die. But, if he knew in advance and somehow did something to make things look different from the way they were, he could be telling the truth. She had to see this through. She owed Fury.

* * *

When Steve and the strike team got to headquarters, Steve made sure he was standing beside Rumalow at the elevator. He didn't have any desire to be attacked in the confined space again, so he waited until the others were in the elevator before whispering into Rumalow's ear. "Hail Hydra."

Rumalow's eyes grew wide, but before he could speak, Steve punched him and shoved him into the elevator with the others. Before anyone could respond, he took a small device from his pocket, pressed a button releasing a sleeping gas that would slow them down, and threw it into the elevator. Remembering Natasha's words from years earlier, he didn't run for the exit. He walked. The real fun was about to begin. He just needed to show Natasha the truth about S.H.I.E.L.D. then he could tell her everything.

* * *

Two hours passed before Natasha saw Steve again, and a news report on the hospital waiting room's television told her he was a fugitive before he had time to tell her himself. There was no time to talk now. They had to move.

They ended up in a shopping mall. Natasha quickly got them into disguises, and Steve insisted they look at a thumb drive Fury left in his possession, but he knew what was on it. He told her each thing she would read just before she clicked on the tab. "If you know what's on here, why are we doing this?" she finally asked.

"Because there are some things you need to see for yourself, and me telling you ahead of time will go a long way to proving my story. I promised you the truth, and you're going to have it. By the end of today, you'll know all my secrets, and in a few days, you'll see Fury. I promise. I didn't let him die, Nat. S.H.I.E.L.D. is compromised. This is what I told you was coming. We have to deal with this then we'll work to fix everything else."

"If you're lying, I will put a bullet in your head."

"I'm not lying."

As soon as they finished, they hopped on the escalator. Natasha saw the agents as soon as they started moving. "They're here. We need a-"

Steve pulled her into his arms and started kissing her. It was dizzying. They had been dancing around these feelings for so long, and he was finally kissing her. She immediately responded to his kiss and was just about to pull away to breath when he pulled back first. "Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable," he said.

"Yes, they do," she admitted, glancing over her shoulder to see if anyone else was coming and trying to keep her breathing under control. "We need to get out of here, but you've been holding out on me, Steve. You've got skills."

"Don't think I need practice?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

She just raised an eyebrow and took his hand and led him to the nearest exit. Why on earth would he think he needed practice? How did he know public displays of affection made people uncomfortable? And, why could she still feel his lips on hers twenty minutes later when they were in a "borrowed" truck headed to a secret base?

Natasha couldn't get the kiss out of her mind as Steve drove. She propped her feet on the dash and watched him. He seemed focused on the mission, like always, but everything seemed upside down. "Fury?"

"Alive, I promise. He faked his death. I shouldn't know it, but-"

"Your psychic ability strikes again," she said.

"Something like that. I'll tell you everything. I just need you to see what's in this bunker for yourself first. Nat, you're the best friend I've ever had."

"So what about the Winter Soldier? Buchanan? You just told me he was your best friend. You're not making much sense."

"Bucky was my best friend. He's like a brother to me, but he doesn't even compare to you."

"I'm not sure about this friendship, Steve. You've kept a lot of secrets. I know something about secrets. I can be anything to anyone. It's ingrained in me."

"I know. You've been through more than most anyone I know."

"Yes, I have, but it's taught me how to survive," she paused. "So, I have to ask, Steve. Do you want me to be a friend? Who exactly do you want me to be for you?"

He slowed the truck down and turned to face her. "I can't answer that. You'll have to figure out who you want to be for yourself. I'll be by your side whoever you want to be."

Natasha leaned back her seat and sighed. She was completely exhausted and talking was getting too complicated. They had a long drive ahead of them. She needed to rest, so she closed her eyes and slept.

The base was one of Peggy's from her glory days, but it wasn't worth anything when she and Steve left it. They would have been blown up if he hadn't used his shield, and she wasn't sure she was every going to get the dust and debris from her hair. They were in Sam's house. She only met him once or twice before, but Steve obviously trusted him. They would be safe here, and he promised to tell her everything as soon as they were clean. Her investigation was nearly over, and, if everything went as planned, she'd finally be done with the mission that started after he came out of the ice.

* * *

Steve heard the shower running. Natasha wouldn't take long. It was almost his turn to get clean. He removed his amulet and put it in the drawer of the nightstand. He'd just started to untucked his shirt when a portal opened. He wasn't expecting the Ancient One to show herself before they reunited with Fury, so the portal was a surprise. It just wasn't as big of a surprise as who came through it.

It was Rahul, and he wasn't alone Kaecilius was with him. Both were dressed for battle, and, by the looks of things, they'd just seen some action. Steve's concern for his friend quickly overshadowed his surprise. "What's happened? Is everything alright at the temple?"

"Things haven't been right in a very long time, but they will be soon," Rahul said, placing a hand on Steve's shoulder. "We need you to join us."

"The Ancient One sent you?" Steve asked, knowing she would never interrupt his current mission unless things were dire.

"No, my friend. The Ancient One has failed us all. She offers many promises, but she keeps what we most need for herself. It is time for a new sorcerer to lead." Rahul looked back at Kaecilius. "Kaecilius can help right the wrongs the Ancient One refuses to right."

Steve shook his head. "Rahul, you can't be thinking about turning on the Ancient One. This isn't right."

"Not right? What isn't right is the way she withholds what we truly desire yet uses the same mystical arts she denies us for herself. When I came to her, I was a broken man. The woman I loved was dead. I had never told her what she meant to me. The Ancient One has spells she does not share. One can give me what I need most," Rahul said, "the chance to see her again, tell her the truth. Maybe I could even save her. Yet, the Ancient One will not give me what I need. Kaecilius will. He can help you, too. Join us."

Steve looked at his friend with pity. He thought about Natasha, still in the shower. What if Rahul was right? What if the Ancient One wasn't really trying to help him save her? He looked at Kaecilius. The man was cold and calculating. Steve could never trust this sorcerer to do the right thing. "I'm sorry, Rahul, but I can't. Do you really think Kaecilius is out for your best interest here? You've known him a long time. I've only known him a little while, and," he looked over at the silent Kaecilius as he finished speaking, "I don't trust him."

Kaecilius took a few steps and was suddenly in Steve's face. "If you are not with us, you are against us." Using a spell Steve had never seen, Kaecilius sent out a glowing red band that wrapped itself around Steve's neck. It was choking him. He couldn't break free.

"Kaecilius, no! Let me have more time. I will convince him," Rahul said, trying to break the band that was now wrapping not just around Steve's neck but his torso. "Please."

"You dare go against me after pledging your allegiance, Rahul. I told you this weak sorcerer would not join us. He will only be a thorn in our flesh if we let him live."

Rahul bowed up against Kaecilius. "I will not let you kill him."

"You don't have a choice." Kaecilius blasted Rahul with a powerful blast knocking him to the floor unconscious. He was bleeding badly, but Steve could do nothing.

The noise brought Natasha out of the bathroom, her hair still wrapped in a towel and robe tied loosely around her waist. "What the hell is going on?" she said, moving quickly into fighting position.

Kaecilius sent the red band ensnaring Steve towards Natasha, tying them together. "Hell has nothing to do with it. I have something much colder in mind for you."

Steve could only watch helplessly as the enraged sorcerer opened another portal and threw them through it. The portal closed behind them, and the red bands disappeared. He had no idea where they were, but it was freezing, and he was alone with Natasha. Rahul was still bleeding out on Sam's guest room floor. He couldn't save him. He looked at Natasha. She had to be freezing. His biggest fear was that he wouldn't be able to save her either.

"What just happened?" Natasha asked, trying to conceal her shivers. "Who was that man?"

"A sorcerer, apparently an evil one. This is all my fault. I was trying to fix things, but I messed them up. If I had just trained harder, maybe I would have been a match for him."

Steve started trying to open a portal. Why had he taken that damn amulet out of his pocket? He couldn't do this. Just like every time before, he failed. Natasha had questions. "Where are we?"

"No idea," he said before making another attempt and failing to see a portal materialize, "but we won't last long if we stay here."

He kept trying and failing. Natasha stopped talking. Her silence was worse. He could see her cold body slipping into hypothermia. "Stay with me, Nat. I can't lose you, not again." She didn't answer. She was drifting in and out of consciousness.

Steve tried again. This time, his only thoughts were of Natasha. He remembered an ice storm they weathered alone at a safe house she had in the Alps. Sam had taken Wanda to meet Vision. The storm came out of nowhere, and they lost power for three days. They huddled by the fire in the main room and shared stories and hot cocoa. It was one of his favorite moments with her. He visualized the room in his mind, and tried again. This time a stable portal opened.

Steve picked up Natasha and jumped through. They landed in the cold front room of her safe house. He placed Natasha on the couch and ran outside to get firewood and turn on the generator. It was snowing hard. Just his luck! They had traded one barren wasteland for another.

The generator cranked right up, but the house was still freezing. He quickly started a fire in the small fireplace before attempting to portal them back to his apartment. It was no use. He couldn't open another portal. They were lucky he had even managed one.

He needed to warm Natasha up as quickly as he could, so he grabbed some blankets from the linen closet, removed her wet robe, grateful her bra and panties were not completely soaked from the cold, wet environment then he stripped off his wet uniform and climbed onto the couch beside her. Pulling the blankets around them, Steve started gently rubbing her skin. He didn't stop until he could feel her core temperature rising. Finally, he fell asleep, sure she was safe for the moment.

* * *

Natasha woke up in a daze. She felt very warm, and she was wrapped in someone's arms. Steve. She was on her side on a couch with Steve. A fire was roaring. It was toasty, but it wasn't right. They should be at Sam's. No, not Sam's. Memories started flooding back. There was a man, a sorcerer. Did she even believe in sorcery? It didn't matter. There was a time when she didn't believe in aliens, too.

The strange portal and the icy tundra came to her mind, and Steve was using some kind of magic of his own. What was Steve Rogers? Suddenly, Natasha wasn't sure she could believe anything she thought she knew about him. She carefully moved his arm off her waist and sat up. That's when she realized where she was, and, suddenly despite the heat from the fireplace, she felt cold inside. She was Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow, a super spy, an Avenger, and she had been deceived. Was everything he said a lie?

This was her safe house. No one on the planet knew it existed, but here they were and Steve Rogers somehow brought them here. She walked to the kitchen, not even bothering to search for her clothes. She opened the drawer closest to her small refrigerator, and pulled out a gun. It was time to end this.

* * *

Steve heard the cocking of the gun before he felt its cold barrel touch his skin. He didn't have to open his eyes to know he was in big trouble, but he couldn't help it. There she was, the woman he loved, holding a gun to his temple. "Before you start talking, you should know I've killed men for less. You can try to resist, but you won't have time. I'll pull the trigger before you can move."

"Nat-"

"Don't Nat me. Not this time. All I want from you is the truth-the whole truth. If I even suspect you're lying, you're dead. Do you understand me?"

"I do," Steve said, "but I've got to tell you, my story is pretty unbelievable. I'd appreciate it if you let me finish before blowing my brains out. I've wanted to tell you for a long time. If Kaecilius hadn't shown up, you'd have heard it hours ago."

"Start talking."


	17. Chapter 17

Natasha pushed the gun slightly further into Steve's temple as soon as he mentioned the man who had attacked them. "Start with him. Tell me about Kaecilius. You're disappearing acts? Were they about him? Is he the one you've been working for?"

"No, he's trouble, as if we didn't have enough right now," Steve said, wincing a bit as the barrel of the gun pressed deeper into his skin. "This would be easier if you'd put the gun away and get dressed. It's hard to think while I'm worrying about you getting too cold again."

"I'm warm enough. I don't need you to think, Rogers. You don't have to think to tell the truth. Talk faster."

Steve took in a breath. "The portals are how I've been getting around, and I am working with someone else. With, not for. Kaecilius is a sorcerer. He trained in the same temple I trained in. It's led, or at least it was led, by a woman who calls herself the Ancient One. She found me shortly after I woke up this time around."

"Stop," Natasha said, the ramifications of his choice of words causing her to lessen her hold on the gun. "Are you saying you're a sorcerer? Like this Kaecilius? And, explain this time around."

"This is the part I warned you was unbelievable, so remember to let me finish before you shoot me," Steve said, making eye contact. "I'm not much of a sorcerer, but I know a little. Remember your fall when we were trying to save Rhodey? You should have died from that distance. I used the mystic arts to soften your landing. I've used them a few times in battle, but I only learned them because of what's coming. This isn't my first time around. For me, the first time I woke up in the ice was nearly sixty years ago. I lived a long life then I died and woke up back in that same 40's style room Fury set up. The crazy part is that wasn't even the first time I time traveled. You did it, too, in the future I came from."

Natasha's mind was reeling. She thought about all the things Steve knew-the helicarrier, the drawings, Malibu, Thor. As crazy as his story was, it almost made sense in some twisted, cosmic way, but time travel? She focused in on his face. If he was lying, he was damn good at it, because she was buying it hook, line, and sinker. "Explain."

"We were partners the first time around, too. You trusted me more, but our trust issues this time around are my fault, I guess. I couldn't risk telling you everything until Hydra was exposed. A lot of bad things happened. S.H.I.E.L.D. fell. We went separate ways. I went to look for Bucky. You went to look for yourself then we came back together with the other Avengers to go after Loki's scepter. Tony and Bruce accidentally created an A.I. hell-bent on destroying humanity. We stopped it and acquired some new friends. You and I trained the new Avengers at the compound Tony's preparing now. It was our home."

"That's why you visited the old warehouse. You were going home," she said, more to herself than him.

"Yeah, a lot of good memories were made there. Bad ones, too. I was still feeling lost. I didn't understand why I was here again. I didn't want to relive the bad stuff."

"The time travel?"

"That happened much later. We made a mistake on a mission-a big one. Lots of people died, and after Ultron and New York, well, let's just say the world's governments weren't too happy with the Avengers. They wanted to bring us under control. Tony agreed, so did you."

"And, here I was starting to believe you were telling the truth," she said, but, inwardly, she knew he was. "Keep going."

"We split up. Clint went with me, so did Sam and some of our new friends. You and Tony had a few new friends of your own. We fought each other. You had me, but you let me go. I completed my mission, but it was a scam. The whole thing was a set-up to tear the team apart. It worked. You and I met back up not long after. We were fugitives, but our little team did good wherever we could until Thanos happened."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "2018, I'm guessing."

"Thanos is a mad titan with a plan to wipe out half of all living things in the universe. He went after some powerful stones, the infinity stones. We dealt with a few of them in the Battle of New York. He needed all six for his plan. He got them. We lost, because we were divided. Half the universe lost that day."

Natasha put down her gun and sat beside him. It was too much to bear. Steve took the opportunity to wrap the blanket around her as he continued to talk. "We went after him, hoping to force him to undo what he had done, but it was too late. He destroyed the stones. We destroyed him, but we couldn't bring back the people he snapped out of existence. We were a mess. Most of us quit, but you didn't stop trying to protect the ones who were left. You led the new Avengers for five years, and you did a hell of a job then another hero we meet in the future, Scott, came back to us with a plan. Man, he's still sitting in prison right now. He isn't even Ant Man yet."

"Steve, focus," Natasha said, ignoring the fact that Steve's arm was protectively draped around her back. "What was the plan?"

"Time travel through the Quantum Realm," Steve said, closing his eyes as he spoke. "We went after the stones in the past, brought everyone back, fought Thanos again, and won. We lost, too. Some of the Avengers didn't make it. It was a very hollow victory. I wasn't thinking very clearly when I was sent to take the stones back to the past. When I got back to 1970, I stayed and married Peggy."

"Peggy's your wife," she said aloud, not really questioning the other parts of his story as the reality of his final words tumbled over her. She removed his arm from around her body and stood up, grabbing her now dry robe from the floor.

"Not this Peggy. My wife was in a different timeline. I was never married to this one. My Peggy and I lived a long life together before I needed to go into hiding because another me was waking up from the ice. I watched everything play out exactly as it had the first time then I went to what was left of the team after he went back in time. I was getting very old. I died not long afterward. When I ended up here, I thought I was going to have to live through it again then I met the Ancient One. Changing things was her idea. We can stop Thanos before he destroys us this time."

Steve stood up and walked towards her. She knew he was going to wrap her in his arms, but she wasn't sure she wanted him to hold her at the moment. She shook her head. He stopped walking and stared at her. "This is a lot," she finally said. "What happens now?"

"We contact someone to get us out of here, join Fury in his bunker, save S.H.I.E.L.D., and stop Thanos together-all of us. This can't play out any other way. I can't live through it a third time."

Natasha nodded. She couldn't imagine the hell he had faced. She didn't want to go through it at all. "Do I even want to know who we lost?"

He shook his head and looked into the fire. "Whatever happens, I won't let us lose them again. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Whoever we lost, we lost them for a reason. We'll try to stop this Thanos from doing his worst, but everyone needs to know the truth, Steve. We need to go into this with our eyes wide open. We do this, whatever it takes, and we deal with the consequences together. No running off back to the past and trying again. It's pretty obvious it's taken a toll on you. This has to stop."

Steve nodded. "I know."

**Fury's Bunker**

As Fury started waking up, he was aware of two things. Number one, everything hurt like hell. He was getting too old for this nonsense. Number two, he was not alone in his makeshift hospital room. There was a woman, and the British accent eliminated Hill. That woman was good at a lot of things, but accents were not her forte. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the familiar face of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s first director, Peggy Carter.

Last he had heard, she was using the gift of her miraculous recovery to do some traveling. How on earth had she ended up here? He didn't speak immediately. He just stared at the woman in front of him. The pictures didn't do her justice. She really had de-aged. It was unsettling what the Asgardians could accomplish. "Want to tell me how you found my secret base?" he finally asked.

Peggy huffed then gave him a smile. "Technically, it was my secret base first, but that isn't your question, is it?"

"Not my primary question, no."

Peggy pulled a chair closer to the head of his bed. "I'm here to tell you a rather unbelievable story. Steve sent me."

"Unbelievable and Rogers go hand in hand. I'm listening."

"Good, because he will be here with your Avengers shortly. Strange name for an elite team, in my opinion, but it does seem to fit. Regardless, it's time to bring you up to speed." She was holding the coin from the envelope he had received in her hand as she spoke, flipping it occasionally to see whether it would land on S.H.I.E.L.D. or Hydra. "I see you got Steve's message, and Hill says you'll live. That's something. Now, let me tell you Steve's story then let's see if we can fix this mess neither of us should have allowed to happen in the first place."

Peggy told him the most outlandish story he had ever heard, but everything in Fury's gut said it was the truth. Steve Rogers was not from this time. So many things suddenly made perfect sense. He only hoped the soldier knew what he was doing this time around. If not, they could make an even bigger mess than they had the first time.

**Safe House**

Hours passed after their conversation, and Steve and Natasha waited for the blizzard to clear enough for their rescue to arrive. Steve watched Natasha sleep. He was grateful he got to talk to Sam. Sam had found Rahul on time, and his friend was recovering in the hospital.

Steve couldn't get Rahul's words out of his head. He never knew what brought the other sorcerer to Kamar-Taj in the first place. Now that he did, he felt even more of a kinship with the man. He also felt a sense of loss. Rahul's situation paralleled his own. What if he still lost Natasha? What if they saved the universe, but the universe took her from him anyway? He knew the pain of losing her, and facing that loss again was more than he could bear.

Steve desperately wanted to take Natasha into his arms and never let go, but he didn't dare. She didn't need him clinging to her while she worked through the words he had told her. She needed space. He had to give it to her, no matter how much it hurt.

When Natasha woke up, Steve offered her a cup of coffee. "No ice cream in the freezer," he said, frowning slightly, "just black, but it's warm."

"Thank you," she said, raising it to her lips. "You knowing how I drank my coffee really tripped me out at first."

"Realized that mistake as soon as you took a sip. Sleep okay?"

"Surprisingly, all things considered. I believe you, Steve. This story is too crazy not to be true, and, in an odd way, it explains everything. The others are going to have trouble digesting it though."

Steve sighed and looked at the fire. It had burned down quite a bit. "I don't know. Tony already suspects I'm my own source. Thor trust me. He helped cover for me with you and Fury. That just leaves Clint and Bruce. Clint will follow your lead. Bruce, well, he might be a problem. I haven't made as much effort to get to know him as I should have, I guess."

"You two didn't get along before?"

"We did. I just selfishly tried to keep some distance between us this time. I made some efforts before New York, but I also made some unexpected changes. When I got to D.C., you were my neighbor instead of Sharon. Good for me on a personal level, but it made forming a bond with Bruce harder. You were always around. I didn't want him near you," Steve said, chancing a glance her direction. "I should probably mention that you and Bruce had a thing."

"A thing? As in a thing thing?" she asked. "That I don't believe. We've barely even had a conversation, but big, green, and angry isn't really my type."

"You recruited him the first time around. After S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, you got closer. I was away. When I came back, it was too late. You'd fallen for him. It didn't go well, but-"

"We weren't together, you and I. That's what you're saying," she said, putting her cup down on the table, "so, why have you worked so hard to change that this time?"

"Because not being with you, really with you, is one of the biggest regrets I ever had. Nat, I-"

Before Steve could say the words he'd longed to say, there was a knock on the door. Natasha stood up. "That'll be the team. Clint picked up the other Avengers. We should probably table this conversation for now. Big job ahead."

"Yeah, you're right," he said, "it can wait."

**Quinjet **

Steve looked at the other Avengers. They were a little too quiet for his liking, but he had just given them a pretty insane history lesson. Leaving out which ones they lost felt more fair than telling them the full story, but he'd given them the broad strokes. He could see Tony trying to put the rest of the pieces together. Somehow, his friend seemed to know he didn't make it. Steve could see it in his face, but he said nothing. If Tony really wanted to know, he'd ask.

Bruce was the first to speak. "Cap, time travel is only theoretical."

"Right now," Tony said, rubbing a hand through his hair. "It's only theoretical right now, but we're talking about the Quantum Realm. Hank Pym's work was unbelievable, too, in the 90's. I can see this as a possibility, especially if I'm the one who figured it out. I believe Cap."

"What the captain did for my people is all the proof I need, and he is worthy of Mojlnir. That is enough to satisfy my curiosity. I will help," Thor said, placing his hammer on the small table the group sat around.

"Opinion, Tasha?" Clint asked, looking across the table at Natasha who was sitting between Steve and Bruce.

"I believe him. Everything I've seen confirms his story. Thanos is coming whether we like it or not. This time, we'll be ready," Natasha said.

"Alright then," Clint said. "That just leaves you, Bruce. Are you in?"

"This is crazy. You people know that, right?" Bruce asked.

Tony shrugged. "We deal in crazy. Look around. None of us make any sense, but we still get up and do what has to be done. Personally, I'd rather not live up to our names on this one. Instead of avenging the bad stuff, it'd be nice to just stop the bad stuff before it can happen for a change. New York was a fiasco. We won, but the rebuilding is still ongoing. I say if he," Tony stopped and pointed at Steve. He took in a deep breath. "If he knows what's coming, we listen."

Bruce nodded. "I guess I'm in."

The group talked awhile longer, leaving Thanos behind and focusing on the mission ahead. When they'd ironed out their plan, it was time to turn off autopilot and begin landing preparations. As the others left the table, Steve stopped Tony. "There's one more thing you should know before we go after Hydra. I thought it should be a private conversation."

Tony turned to face Steve. "I'm listening."

"I told you the team was on the oots, but I didn't tell you all the reasons why. I knew something, well, I know something and you aren't going to like it. My friend, Bucky-"

"The Winter Soldier we're about to save? Yeah, I'm familiar with Barnes. My father loved telling war stories. He'd be almost as happy about us saving Barnes as he'd be about us saving you. If he had any idea Barnes was alive, he and Aunt Peg would have saved him themselves."

"He knew."

"Impossible. He'd have said something, done something."

"He didn't get the chance. He didn't know until it was too late, Tony. Hydra brainwashed Bucky into the perfect killing machine. No memories, no loyalty, just their mission. Howard didn't know Buck was alive until he became the target. I'm so sorry."

Tony stood up. His face was red with anger. "What are you trying to say, Cap?"

"Tony, the accident wasn't an accident. Hydra sent Bucky."

"Are you saying Bucky killed my parents?" he shouted.

"Not Bucky, the man they turned him into. He's the one who killed your parents."

"And that makes it okay? You want me to help you rescue the man who killed my mom? I trusted you, Cap."

Steve stood and walked to where Tony stood. "I know. And, I know what I'm asking, but it wasn't his fault, Tony. We're going to need him. The brainwashing can be undone. He can help us stop Thanos."

"All I need is my blasters. I will kill Barnes for what he's done."

Steve pulled a gun from the cabinet Tony was standing against and put it in Tony's hand. "If you want to kill someone to avenge your parents death, kill me. I'm the one to blame. I should have stopped him from falling off the train, rescued him from Hydra's clutches. This is on me. It's my fault Howard is dead."

Tony held the gun in his hand. Anguish filled his face, but Steve remained silent This had to be Tony's choice. Tony looked down at the gun and back up at Steve. A tear rolled down his cheek. He pointed the gun at Steve for only a second before throwing it to the ground. "He killed my mom."

"Hydra killed your mom, and we are going to end them forever."

Tony nodded his head. "Hydra killed my parents."

Steve put his arm around his friend and hugged him. "I should have told you in the other timeline. Things could have been different. I should have trusted you. I won't make that mistake again."

**D.C.**

"Everyone knows their missions. You know what's at stake if even one of Project Insight's carriers get in the air," Steve said, looking at each Avenger, Fury, Sam, Maria, Peggy, and Sharon, who had been briefed by her aunt just hours before. "Put the bigger picture out of your minds. Thanos is coming, but he isn't coming today. Today, we focus on Hydra."

"We're ready," Natasha said. "Tony's figured out a way to break Zola's algorithm. Bruce and I will have our masks, and badges that won't kill the committee are in place, thanks to Sharon."

"I'll arrive when Natasha sends for me and download only Hydra's secrets onto the web," Fury said, giving Natasha a nod. "The rest of you handle those Hydra agents with as few S.H.I.E.L.D. and civilian casualties as possible."

"Good," Steve said with a nod. "We leave in ten."

As the others started moving away, Steve grabbed Natasha's hand. She turned and gave him a smirk as he pulled her closer. "What are you up to, Steve? Thought we agreed to discuss this later."

"We did, but I just needed to tell you to be careful in there. We've made a lot of changes. I need you to be careful. Just because things turned out well last time-"

Natasha pulled herself out of Steve's arms and sighed. "You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Worrying about me when you should be focused on the mission. Not that it isn't a sweet gesture, but it isn't necessary. Did you do this to your Natasha?"

Steve sucked in a deep breath. It was the first time she'd ever referred to herself that way, differentiating herself from the other timeline, and it caused him to pause. "I don't see you as two separate people, Nat. To me, you're the same."

"Then you're fooling yourself. If you trusted her to handle this mission her way then you have to trust me to handle it my way. I'm a big girl, Steve, and I've been taking care of myself a long time. I don't know where I stand on a potential romantic future with you now that I know the truth, but I do know this. If we're going to win, you have to treat me like a partner, not some damsel in distress. You got it?"

"I do," he said softly, "but you should know that I've always treated you like a partner, and I've always worried. I can't help it. I worry about everyone on this team. It doesn't stop me from doing my job. It makes me do it better."

Natasha nodded. Steve wasn't sure she was convinced, but time wasn't on their side. They had a mission to complete.

A mission that was almost successful, but almost wasn't enough. Even with all their preparation and extra help one of the carriers made it into the air. They were going to have to take it down the old-fashioned way.

Steve tightened his shield around his wrist. "Sam, looks like I'm gonna need a lift."

Sam swooped out of the sky to where Steve stood ready on the ground. "On it, Cap. You know, you're heavier than you look."

"There," Steve said, pointing to an entrance on the carrier. "You got those charges I told you to bring?"

"The ones you said I probably wouldn't need? Yeah, I got 'em."

They landed on the platform with a thud and took off running towards one of the engines. Sam quickly set the charge before they headed towards the next one. It was guarded by an all too familiar face. Steve took in a breath as he faced Bucky again. "Hand me the charge and set the others. I've got this one."

"You sure about that, Cap?" Sam asked. "He doesn't look like someone who is used to negotiating."

"Just go, Sam. Be ready to detonate on my signal."

Once Sam was gone, Steve took a few tentative steps. "Bucky, I don't want to fight you."

Bucky was silent. He simply moved into a battle ready position. Steve held his shield in front of him. "I was hoping we could avoid this part, but alright." He charged at his friend and they started fighting.

They were locked in battle, and Steve wasn't completely sure he was going to win. He spoke into the coms. "Sam, got the other charges set?"

"Arming the last one now," Sam said. "Need an assist?"

"No, you've got the remote. Can't risk it falling into Bucky's hand," Steve said, while dodging a potentially brutal strike from Bucky. "Get clear and wait for my signal."

"Bad plan, Cap," Tony said. "I'm not far away. Hang on. I'll help."

"He's not the enemy, Tony," Steve said, unsure he wanted Tony's involvement in this particular clash as images of their battle in Siberia flooded his mind.

"Doesn't change the facts. That carrier has to go down. I'm coming."

Steve didn't bother arguing. He had his hands full enough. Finally getting the upper hand, he broke away from Bucky and made a mad dash for the engine, setting the charge quickly. "Sam, charge is set. Give me thirty seconds then blow this thing out of the air." Bucky rushed Steve as he was talking, but Steve held him off. "Bucky, you need to listen to me. We need to go now. This thing is going down, and we don't want to be here when it does. Come with me. I'm with you to the end of the line."

Bucky looked dazed. Steve was getting to him. "Come on, Buck. It's time to go home."

"Steve?"

"Yeah, Bucky, it's me. Just run with me. It's going to be okay." Steve took off running, glancing once behind him to see if Bucky was following. He was, so Steve picked up the pace. They were almost to the edge when the charges exploded. Debris was flying everywhere. A large chunk of metal hit Steve in the leg. He heard the bone cracking before feeling any pain. It caused him to lose his footing. He was going to fall. Bucky reached for him, but he missed.

* * *

Tony saw Steve dangling from the carrier. He saw the Winter soldier. Did Barnes just knock Cap off? He wasn't sure, but something happened. He needed to do something fast. Barnes needed to be neutralized first or rescuing Cap would be impossible. He sped towards the Winter Soldier and grabbed him then dove towards where Cap had been holding on, but his friend was gone.

"Jarvis, check the water. Find Cap," he shouted as he struggled to keep Barnes in his grasp.

"I do not see the captain, sir. There are no life signs."

"Look again. We need to find him. We won't be able to stop Thanos without him."

"I am sorry, sir."

Tony scanned the water. Nothing. He looked at his parents' killer. "It should be you down there, not him."

"I know," Bucky said, his face showing no emotion. "His leg had to be broken. He wouldn't be able to swim."

Tony sighed. "You're coming with me. We'll figure out what to do with you later."

They landed on the platform and found Thor making easy work of some Hydra agents. Natasha and Bruce rushed to join him.

"Where's Steve?" Natasha asked before Tony could even raise his helmet.

"Gone. He didn't make it."


	18. Chapter 18

"What do you mean he didn't make it?" Natasha asked, fear filling her body at Tony's words.

"Friday's still scanning. No life signs. Barnes thinks his leg was broken before he hit the water. I needed to set him down, but I'm going back up. I just-" Tony said, turning slightly in the direction of the water. His voice was shaky when he continued to speak. "We need him. He can't be dead. Thor, I need another pair of eyes in the sky."

"Of course," Thor said quickly.

Clint, who had run up not long after the others, was still out of breath. "I'll grab a fighter and get in the air, too."

Tony looked broken. Everyone did, but Natasha couldn't move past what he said. No life signs. As the ones who could fly took off, she replayed Tony's words repeatedly in her head. No life signs only meant one thing. Steve Rogers wasn't in the water. It didn't mean he wasn't alive, and she had a good idea of where he had probably gone.

Leaving Fury, Peggy, and the others to finish cleaning up the Hydra agents, she took off after Clint. "You don't have to do a fly over, Tasha. You're compromised. Flying right now isn't the best move."

"I'm not going for a jet, Clint. I'm going to get Steve, and I don't believe for one minute he's in the water. Tell the others I'll call when I have him."

Clint gave her a concerned look. "Tasha-"

"Don't. Just do your job. I'm going to do mine. Steve's not dead. Think about it, Clint. The disappearances? He's done it before. Only this time, I know how he did it. He was hurt. He might need my help."

Clint gave her a nod, but she could see the worry lines on his face. He thought she was crazy, but she knew she wasn't. This wasn't the end. She could feel it, and she refused to grieve for a man who wasn't dead. She grabbed a S.H.I.E.L.D. car and took off for the hospital. She only hoped Rahul was conscious. He'd be able to tell her where to look.

The hospital room was bleak. With memories of Fury's "death" fresh on her mind, this wasn't exactly a place she wanted to visit, but Rahul was awake enough to answer questions. That was something.

"You know who I am?" she asked, and Rahul managed to gently nod his head. "I need to get to the Ancient One. Steve's in trouble, and you're the only one who can give me what I need. You understand what I'm asking?"

"It's not that easy. I broke her trust. I can't send you to her. There's an enchantment around the temple," Rahul said, his voice ragged.

"But, you can get me close. Can you open a portal?"

The man thought for a moment. He tried to sit up, but he was too weak. "I can try." Rahul put his hands in front of him and concentrated. Within seconds, a portal opened. "I can't hold it long."

"You won't have to," Natasha said, jumping through. She landed in front of a door on a busy street. She was only dazed a moment before realizing exactly where the door must lead.

She knocked. There was no answer. She knocked again, harder and longer. She wasn't about to be denied access when Steve's life was at stake. Finally, an man answered the door. He did not look pleased by her interruption. "It is not a good time. Come back tomorrow," the man said, before slamming it in her face.

Natasha started pounding on the door again. "That's not going to work for me," she shouted. "I'm not leaving until I see the Ancient One." There was no answer, so she knocked again and again. "My name is Natasha Romanoff. Steve Rogers is my partner." There was still no answer.

She just stood there, looking around for the best way to break into the building. It had to be the right place. Rahul was Steve's friend. He wouldn't send her on a wild goose chase. She took a few steps back to get a better view of the building, and that is when the door finally opened again. This time, there was a woman st the door.

"You are very persistent," she said, looking Natasha over

"So I've been told. I'm-"

"Natasha Romanoff, yes, the whole neighborhood heard you. A spy should be more discreet. I am the one you seek. You may enter."

Natasha followed the Ancient One into her sitting room. "Is he here?"

"He?" the Ancient One asked. "Have you lost track of someone?"

Natasha was fuming. She was in no mood for games. "Steve Rogers, is he here?"

"Are you looking as his partner or are you looking as his lover?"

"He's my partner and my friend. I know you are aware of what's happening. Steve told me you can see things, so can we just cut to the chase? He was hurt. If he's not in the Potomac, and I don't believe for a minute he is, then he either brought himself here or you took him. I'm here to get him back, and I won't leave without him."

The Ancient One smiled and took a seat, gesturing for Natasha to sit. Natasha remained standing, but the Ancient One didn't seem deterred. "You say partner, but you speak with the desperation of a lover. I think I need more of a reason to answer your questions. Tell me the truth. Are you a friend or something more?"

Natasha bristled. "I don't think that matters. All that matters is Steve."

"Because you need him to stop Thanos?"

"Yes! No, not just Thanos. I need to know he is alive. That's all."

"Interesting. It would appear you don't even realize how you feel."

Natasha didn't immediately answer. Before his revelation, she was actually playing with the idea of seeing where things could go with Steve. They had a chemistry between them that made her willing to give a real relationship at try, and they made a good team.

Knowing he had known another her and still gone back to his first love changed things. She felt like a second choice even though he could have Peggy back now and wasn't interested in pursuing the opportunity. What if he was just trying the road he hadn't traveled with the other her to see if he had made the right choice the first time. Hell, putting it that way, she wasn't even his second choice. She was his third. The whole scenario made things so much more complicated, but her feelings were still there.

"It doesn't matter how I feel about Steve. He's in love with her," she finally said.

The Ancient One smiled softly. "Her? I have spent considerable time with Captain Rogers, and it is quite obvious to me he who he loves. Yet, you say her. To whom do you refer?"

Natasha took a seat opposite the Ancient One. She wasn't interested in having this conversation. She just wanted Steve's location, but there wasn't any way around it. "Her," she said, "the other me."

The Ancient One nodded. "Now, I understand. However, it would appear you do not." She turned to face the man who had slammed the door in her face. He was standing near a doorway. "Wong, bring me the time stone."

"As you wish," the man said, exiting the sitting room.

They two women sat in silence until he returned. Natasha didn't dare press for more information about Steve. This wasn't her interrogation after all. It was the Ancient One's, and Natasha wouldn't get her answers until the woman was satisfied.

She just waited until the Ancient One held the stone in her hands. "Watch carefully," the older woman said as a scene played out in front of her. "These moments in time occurred as you were leaving to seek my help. They are all images of you in different universes."

_Another Natasha sat on a helicopter with Fury and spoke desperately into her mic. "Where's Rogers? Any sign of him?" The look of concern didn't get past Natasha even as it moved to another scene._

_This time, Natasha was pulling Steve's body from the Potomac and beating his chest. Steve was unconscious. The other Natasha was starting C.P.R. Between breaths, she spoke tenderly. "You don't get to die today, Steve. This is not how you go out. Do you hear me?" _

_Natasha didn't get to see that Steve's eyes open before the scene changed again. She was with Steve in a conference room at headquarters. They weren't alone. He was giving a speech. "Today, we won, but we've lost, too. Good agents died to keep Hydra from getting what they wanted, and we will honor them by building a stronger S.H.I.E.L.D., one with checks and balances. We honor their sacrifice by starting over."_

_The next scene was different, more disturbing in a way. She was alone with Steve, bandaging his wound. "We need to get you to a hospital. Even with your serum, I'd feel better if you were checked out."_

"_In a minute," Steve said, pulling her into his arms. "I just want to spend a little time with my best girl. I love you, Nat. If we'd lost you today-"_

"_We didn't. I'm here," she said, kissing him. "I'm here, and I love you, too."_

The images stopped, but Natasha couldn't help but stare at the place where they'd been projected. The Ancient One put the stone on the table. "All of those moments were you. The circumstances were different, but each represented how you would have responded. The woman from the other timeline, the one you believe Captain Rogers loves, is right here." The Ancient One pointed to Natasha. "She's inside you. Do you understand now?"

"Other timelines, other possibilities of what could have happened. Steve explained that part, but I'm not interested in those other people. I want to know about my Steve."

"The first scene was the time line Captain Rogers lived in originally."

"That was the Natasha he loved," Natasha said, suddenly wishing she could replay the scene.

"The other scenes were from universes just like our own where different choices were made in today's battle. Before those choices, those timelines ran exactly as this one has run."

"So in the last timelines, the me I saw was basically me."

"In all the timelines, the you that you saw was exactly you," the Ancient One clarified. "In the first time line, did you notice the worry on your face? It wasn't so different from the worry I see now. Perhaps, you had not yet realized you had feelings for one another, but I wager they were present none the less. In this timeline, as in the last two, those feelings developed more naturally, because the captain already knew he loved you.

"Your traumas of the past make love very difficult for you to receive and even more difficult for you to give. I believe it and other circumstances hindered the natural progression of your relationship with the captain in that previous life."

"She's me. That's what you want me to understand?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, she is you and you are her. Now, who travelled to my temple to find Captain Rogers? His friend or the woman he loves."

Natasha swallowed. "The woman he loves."

"You see? That wasn't so difficult. Follow me," the Ancient One said, rising from her chair and leading Natasha down a corridor. "I was monitoring the battle. He never hit the water, but his leg is broken. He will heal quickly enough, but he is in some pain. We've set his leg and he is resting. You may sit with him."

The Ancient One opened the door to Steve's quarters, and Natasha didn't bother wiping her tears as she rushed to his side. "I'm here, Steve," she said, softly caressing his hand as he slept.

"I'll send Wong to your friends. He will inform them the captain is alive."

"Thank you."

When Steve opened his eyes, he saw Natasha's red hair. She was in the chair beside him, hunched over, asleep. He didn't want to disturb her, but she was going to have a creak in her neck if she stayed in that position. "Nat," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

Her head raised slightly. "You're awake. Are you hurting?"

"It's not too bad. What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I had a feeling this is where you ran off to, so here I am."

"Doubt it was that simple."

Steve watched as her mask fell into place. It obviously hadn't been simple at all, but she wasn't going to tell him much. "Sorry for taking off. Didn't have much choice. Bucky?"

"In custody," Natasha said. "Everything else went according to plan. Pierce is dead. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets are safe. Hydra didn't win."

The Ancient One entered the room as Steve and Natasha were discussing the battle. "I see our soldier is awake. If you think you can move, we should return you to your team. Kamar-Taj is less of a sanctuary at the moment. The sorcerers are on edge after our battle with Kaecilius."

"Speaking of Kaecilius, we probably need to deal with him before moving forward with our plans. His little visit created problems for my mission," Steve said, eyeing Natasha for a reaction. He didn't know where they stood on so many things, but he couldn't help but think they'd be in a better place if they hadn't been interrupted by the wayward sorcerer.

"In good time. Kaecilius is kicking his wounds. Losing Rahul likely caused doubts in his disciples. He won't come after you again. His problems are with me, and I am well aware of how and when he will strike again."

"Rahul helped me get here," Natasha said after a moment of silence. "I think he regrets his decision."

"I believe you are correct in your assumption. He will be brought home once he is well. For now, we must part ways. I will handle my personal matters, and you have a sorcerer of your own to rescue. She is the one most likely to be able to destroy the infinity stones, and the mind stone has been out of our grasp quite long enough."

**Avenger's Compound **

Natasha wasn't sure she was ever going to get used to jumping through portals, but that's how they returned to the states. Since the team was expecting them, the portal opened directly into the hangar bay of the new compound. It was her first time inside, but it felt oddly like she belonged there.

The others were waiting, except Bucky, who was currently sitting in holding. Steve was leaning on Natasha when they came through, but she stepped aside so Peggy could hug him and look him over. Thanks to the Ancient One's little game, Natasha no longer felt particularly jealous of his first love. She still needed time to figure out what the next logical step was in her relationship with Steve. Things were murky. He knew so much more about her than she'd like, but accepting that the chemistry between them was real helped.

It wasn't really the right time anyway. They had so much left to do, and he needed to recover. There was another issue, too. She didn't know how to be in love. What if she messed it up? Maybe she was the one who stopped things from progressing the first time around, and maybe it was the right move.

Hopefully, Steve wouldn't press her on the point. Who was she kidding? Of course, he wouldn't press her. He lived a whole life time with her and never even made a move. At least, this time he'd put his cards on the table. The next move was hers, and she would take it when she was ready, not before.

Steve took the crutches Tony offered after everyone said their hellos and went to see Bucky, leaving Natasha staring at the large "A" on the wall in the hangar. She could tell the foot steps walking up behind her didn't belong to any of her male teammates. It had to be Peggy. The older woman stopped a few steps behind her and paused briefly before speaking. "You are a remarkably observant agent."

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked, turning to face her.

"You knew Steve wasn't in the water before any of us. You didn't let circumstances stop you from believing he was alive. There was a time I would have likely done the same. Women in love have a keen sense of their men's abilities. Does he know you feel the same?"

"I'm not the kind of person who does love. I don't know how-"

"To tell him? Or how to love him? I'd wager the former, since you have obviously mastered the latter."

Peggy was smiling now, but Natasha couldn't return the smile with one of her own. "Don't you worry about the man you cared for loving someone like me?"

Peggy laughed. "I'd say it is a bit obvious he has a type. You're strong and brave and will follow your instincts, regardless of how utterly impossible it may be for those instincts to be right. Not to boast, but I know a thing or to about that. I realize your past was difficult. I knew a few of your predecessors from the Red Room. None of them were like you though. They didn't have the strength to change, to be better. You are special. I think you'll do just fine for Steve if you ever get around to telling him how you feel."

As soon as she was finished speaking, Peggy turned on her heels and was gone. Natasha stared at the giant "A" a moment longer before making her way into the rest of the facility. This was her new home. In another lifetime, it had apparently been her last. She might as well see what it looked like.

* * *

When Steve told the team his plan for Frigga to help with Bucky's brainwashing, no one said a word against it. Steve carefully watched Tony's demeanor. He expected anger or an argument, but Tony was silent, uncharacteristically silent, for the entire conversation. Once the others were gone, he took a seat closer to Tony. "Are you comfortable with my plan to send Bucky to Asgard?"

"Comfortable isn't exactly the word I would use in a conversation about the man who killed my parents. I know, I know, it was Hydra who gave the order, but this isn't easy for me, Cap."

"I'm sorry, Tony. I wish it hadn't gone down this way."

"Me too, but part of me knows you're not wrong. What we're facing is big, bigger than even my imagination could work up, and I was expecting catastrophic threats," Tony paused and took in a breath. "There was a moment after you disappeared from the carrier where I was sure you were dead, so was Barnes. I looked in his eyes. He was as devastated as I was, and that's when I really saw him. The brainwashing was gone. He was just a man like me, grieving for his lost friend. I thought about my dad." Tony didn't speak for a moment, too overwhelmed with emotion to finish, but Steve didn't interrupt. "My dad considered Barnes a friend. I'd be willing to bet Barnes felt the same way. Barnes is going to recover. He's going to remember what he did to my parents, and he's going to have to live with that for the rest of his life. If he can live with it and still help us then I guess I can live with it, too."

"You're a good man, Tony," Steve said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Not so sure about that, but I'm trying. I have a feeling I know at least one of the Avengers who didn't make it the first time around. Don't confirm it for me, but knowing I died sure makes me determined not to do it again. If Barnes on the team might change the outcome then I'm game."

"Thanos won't win. I promise we'll figure this out."

An hour later, Steve stood in the yard with Bucky and Thor. Bucky seemed like himself, just a little more subdued than Steve would have liked. "This is going to be a good thing, Buck. You'll see. Asgard is an amazing place. You'll like it, and you'll come back with all your memories in place."

"I'm not so sure about that," Bucky said, his eyes not quite meeting Steve's own. "I do want to be in control."

"You will be. I'm sure of it," Steve said. "Just give them a chance."

Bucky only managed to nod slightly, and soon Steve was watching Thor and Bucky take off. He would need a little time to heal then they could get back to work. Part of him wanted to search for Natasha, but she was getting ready to leave for D.C. She and Peggy needed to face a congressional hearing, and if things went as planned, soon Peggy would be leading S.H.I.E.L.D. again.

Fury intended to stay dead and help them from the sidelines. It was a good option that would probably make what they needed to do easier, but there was no denying Steve had officially made so many ripples he wouldn't be able to see the future from this point onward. It was scary in a way. He hadn't lived in the moment without knowing what came next in years, but he was ready to try.

**Strucker's Base**

Infiltrating Strucker's base without Thor wasn't nearly as hard as Steve feared it would be thanks to an assist from Sam and Rhodey. They worked well together, the seven of them, and made quick work of Strucker and his men. It felt good fighting side by side with his team in a battle that had the potential to actually make a difference in his primary mission, especially considering the battle prep time had been his first chance to spend any time with Natasha since they got back from Kamar-Taj.

They hadn't had any time alone, and Steve wasn't sure if it was the mission prep or Natasha preventing a real conversation. He was trying to respect her need for time, but it was hard having her close and having no idea whether she still wanted to see if they could be together or not.

It was probably just as well, since they needed to focus on getting Wanda and Pietro to join them. As Steve stood outside Wanda's cell, looking into her angry eyes, he was a little worried she wouldn't join them. "Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"I do," Wanda said. Her voice was icy. It was obvious she viewed him as a threat. "If you are here to kill me, I will not make it easy on you."

She reached out her arm, but Steve was far enough away she couldn't get to him. "If you're plan is to get in my head, I'd advice against it. I know what you can do. You've done it to me before, but you don't want to see these memories."

Wanda put her hand out as far as she could reach. "We've never met. If we had, you wouldn't be standing. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"You're wrong. I know exactly what you're capable of, Wanda. That's why I'm here. I know what happened to your parents," Steve said, "how you blame Tony Stark. You were a kid-a special kid who should never have fallen into the hands of monsters. You're better than this. You and your brother aren't like Strucker. You could never be happy as his lackeys. I came from the future. Where I come from, this life cost you too much. Pietro died, Wanda. You became an Avenger. This time, I'd like to see him skip the dying part. There's a real threat coming, and you can stop it. I'm offering you the chance to save the world."

"By joining you? This is your idea of recruitment. You destroyed my handlers and broke into my home."

Steve shook his head. "This isn't a home. It's a prison. I'm not here to capture you. I'm here to set you free."

When Wanda didn't say anything, Steve took a chance and opened the cell door. He had barely walked inside when her hands reached for him again. Maybe he hadn't convinced her after all. He didn't want to fight her, but apparently he wasn't going to get a choice.

Steve made an astral shield and blocked her attempt to use her powers on him. She looked at him in complete amazement before lunging at him again, this time with her body. He pushed her against the wall of her cell without laying a hand on her. If the situation hadn't been so dire, he might have been proud of the improvement he'd made. It was the first time he'd ever successfully moved a person with the mystic arts.

Wanda screamed out, but Steve knew it wasn't from pain. He wasn't using enough force to hurt her. He was also well aware of the fact that he wouldn't have been able to hold her back if she had already learned to control her powers. This younger Wanda was still too emotional, too raw in her understanding of what she was capable of to properly fight back. He'd help her fix that later when she was on his side. For now, he just needed her far enough away to not see the horrors she'd faced in the other timeline.

"How are you able to resist me?" she asked. "You should not be able to do this."

"I shouldn't be able to do a lot of things, but I can. Someday, I'll teach you to control your powers, but you're not ready to listen today. For what it's worth, I really didn't want this conversation to go down this way. Believe it or not, I'm your friend."

"We will never be friends, Captain Rogers."

"We will," Steve said with more confidence than he currently had on the subject, "but I guess that friendship won't be able to start today. You and your brother are coming with us. You'll thank me someday. You'll see I'm not your enemy. I promise."

**Avengers Compound **

With Wanda and Pietro cooling their heels in lock up at the new compound, Steve struggled with the reality of their situation. He needed them as teammates, not prisoners, but the catalyst that had brought the twins to their side was one he had managed to avert. This had the potential to be a real mess, and he didn't know how to fix it. He made sure they were as comfortable in their cells as possible, but they weren't happy. Not that he blamed them, this mission couldn't exactly be declared a success even if Loki's scepter was now in their possession.

Soon, all the Avengers except Thor were sitting at the dining room table eating Chinese. Wanda and Pietro were sitting as far from Tony as they could, but it was a start. As Tony went for a second crab ragoon, he looked at Steve. "I've been thinking. Thanos needs all six stones to poof out half the universe, right?"

"Yes, that's why he hasn't done it yet," Steve said.

"So, we don't technically need to destroy every stone. We could be a little selective here. The time stone can't be destroyed for a few years. This neurosurgeon has to have his car accident first, so he can fight the crazy demon thing. The power and soul stones are out of reach. Why not just destroy the three we can and prevent the whole thing? We can leave the others where they are."

"That actually sounds logical," Natasha said, picking up her beer and looking to Steve for confirmation. "We could eliminate the possibility right now."

Steve shook his head. "The infinity stones are too powerful. If he gets his hands on the other three, he could still do a lot of damage."

"So, we go get them and destroy them," Clint said. "How exactly?"

"I know where the power stone is, but it would be better for the Guardians if we waited until it brought their team together. The soul stone is on a planet. It's more complicated. We need to blow the whole place to hell. That ought to destroy it once and for all."

Bruce gave Steve a puzzled look. "Excuse me, but are we talking about destroying an entire planet or just a building here?"

"Obviously a building," Tony said. "What is it in some kind of weird temple?"

Steve took a deep breath. He had been dreading this conversation. "No, the planet. It's the only safe way to dispose of the stone."

Everyone stared at Steve in shock. Tony stopped chewing his crab ragoon, letting it fall to his plate. Clint and Natasha exchanged a look of confusion until Clint coughed slightly, a fake one to ease the odd tension in the room, then reached for his glass and took an extremely large gulp. Natasha turned away from Clint and stared at Steve as if she didn't even recognize him, but they weren't the ones to speak.

It was Bruce who finally broke the silence. "Destroy a planet for one stone? Are you serious? What about the inhabitants?" Bruce stood up and started pacing as he spoke. "That's genocide."

"The only inhabitant is not exactly alive. It's the only way," Steve said with as much authority as he could muster.

"There's always another way," Natasha said, touching his arm. "I doubt you destroyed a planet before, or, at least I hope we didn't."

Steve grabbed her hand and held it. "Before, we needed the stone intact. This time, we don't. The only way to retrieve the soul stone is through sacrifice-a soul for a soul." He looked her in the eyes. The shock was evident. "We're not losing anyone again."

"So, we don't destroy this one stone," Tony said, shrugging. "One stone can't make that much of a difference."

"As long as the soul stone is out there, there's a chance someone will try to retrieve it. I won't risk it. What if we get desperate? What if we think we need it?" Steve squeezed Natasha's hand even harder as he looked around the room. "I lost the most important person in my life over that stone. I won't rest until it's destroyed."

Bruce stopped pacing and stood a bit straighter. "Well, I am not comfortable with blowing up a planet, potentially sending debris around the universe that could negatively effect other worlds or throw off orbits. We can't do it."

"Agreed," Tony said. "We find another way. We could put up some kind of force field."

"Right," Clint said, "something strong enough to keep everyone out. Tony could build one in his sleep."

Steve let go of Natasha's hand and stood up. "No. It has to be gone for good. I'm in charge of this mission, and I say we destroy the stone."

"Cap, be reasonable. We need to look at all the options then-" Tony began, but Steve had heard enough.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, but this isn't negotiable. I'm going to bed. It's been a long day. I suggest the rest of you do the same." Steve turned and left the room. He walked to his quarters as quickly as he could, trying to get his breathing under control. He was angry. They didn't understand, and he didn't have the strength to tell them anymore tonight.

* * *

Locked doors had never been an issue for Natasha. Even Tony's security system and Jarvis weren't going to keep her out of Steve's locked quarters. Within moments of reaching his door, Natasha slipped inside. Steve was in his bathroom, washing his face, but the door was open. He didn't really look that surprised to see her standing there. He turned off the sink, re-entered his room, and sat on the bed.

Natasha took it as an invitation to sit beside him. She just looked at him a moment before trying to engage him in conversation. "Never seen you quite that worked up " she said, her voice calm like she was talking to a child. "You're usually more reasonable."

Steve rubbed his face with his hands. "I won't take the risk of leaving that stone intact."

"Because you lost someone important to you," she said softly. "Tell me what happened, Steve."

"I can't. It's not that I'm trying to keep any more secrets, but I can't relive that again, Nat."

"Were you there?" she asked, putting her arms around his neck. "Did you see the sacrifice?"

Steve closed his eyes. Natasha waited for him to find his words. She wasn't completely sure she was ready to hear them. It was obvious enough that he had been talking about her. This was how she died. This was why he chose to return to Peggy. She'd had it all wrong. She was never his second choice. He went back to the past, because Natasha wasn't a choice at all.

"If I'd been there, it would have been me. We split up. I was in New York. 2012. There were three stones in the city that day. You're the one who figured that out. You should have been in New York, but you went with Clint."

"I was on Vormir, " she said confidently. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. "It's okay. It wasn't that hard to figure out. I died there. That's why we never got together. I understand now."

"Do you? Because I don't. You sacrificed your life, Nat. It came down to a fight with Clint. You fought each other for the chance to die. You won, but we all lost."

Natasha sucked in a breath. "I died so we could win. We won. We got them back. It was an acceptable sacrifice."

"Not to me. Not to the others. When Clint came back without you, we were devastated, Nat. Bruce threw a bench. Thor demanded we return to get you, but it wasn't an option. Trading a soul for the soul stone isn't something you can undo. It's an everlasting exchange." Steve stopped talking.

Natasha could feel the tension growing in his shoulders. She slowly started massaging them, waiting quietly for him to continue. Her heart broke as she thought of her teammates grieving for her. The idea of anyone caring that much about her was scary enough, but knowing her death mattered so much to the others was terrifying.

"I saw your body when I returned the stone. I still see it in my dreams. It's haunted me for over fifty years, Nat. Peggy knew. I never told her that I loved you, but I think part of her always knew I wouldn't have come back to her if you'd-" He turned slightly to face her. "I shouldn't be telling you this. I shouldn't put this burden on you. I've tried so hard to prevent it from happening again. Now, you know. That's not fair to you."

"Fair isn't something either of us are used to, Steve. It wasn't fair when you ended up in the ice. It wasn't fair when I was raised to be a killer. It wasn't fair when Thanos forced us to make difficult choices, but I know that me didn't regret her choice. I wouldn't have regretted dying as much as I'd have regretted living, knowing Clint was gone."

"But, I regret it. I've regretted not being the one with you that day ever since. I never even told you I loved you."

Natasha put her forehead against Steve's. "Tell me now. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Steve put his arms around her. "I love you, Nat. I think I've loved you for a really long time. I was a fool, always looking to the past, never seeing that my right partner was beside me. I don't know if you loved me or saw me as a friend, but I wish I'd had the chance to-"

She put her finger to his lips to hush him. "She-I was just as much of a fool. I love you, too, Steve." They just held each other for awhile, soaking in the words they'd finally spoken. Finally, Natasha pulled back slightly, so she could look Steve in the eyes. "Now, you need to understand something about women. Declarations of love are supposed to be followed by a kiss."

Steve didn't get to speak, because Natasha followed her statement with the sweetest, tenderest kiss. One kiss became several and soon they were embraced in each other's arms, locked in the moment-a moment neither ever wanted to end.


	19. Chapter 19

Natasha woke up nestled in Steve's arms. He was already awake. He pulled her impossibly closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

"Didn't exactly get much sleep last night," she smirked, moving a hand across his chest. "One thing has me really baffled."

"Yeah, what's that?" he asked, his face contorting back into a frown. "About the soul stone?"

"No, that's your obsession, not mine. I'm at peace with what happened before. It almost seems oddly fitting in a way. This is more personal." She leaned up and put her elbows on his chest, so she could look him in the eyes. "All those years and this never happened," she said, "not even once?"

"Not even once," he said, visibly relaxing slightly. "Second biggest mistake of my life. There were so many times when I'd see something in your eyes-a challenge, maybe. I almost went for it a few times. The last time was not long before you died. You were living here alone. I came to visit, challenged you to get a life. You said I had to get one first. We were both a mess. I almost suggested we get one together then Scott showed up with a plan."

"The ant? If it helps, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have shut you down. I know things were different, but I've never known anyone like you before. I've never felt this way about anyone."

Steve sighed. "It doesn't exactly help, but it's nice to know, too. I never want to lose you. I can't face a future without you again, Nat."

"I can't promise nothing will happen, but I promise I will be careful. Whatever happens in the future, we have right now. We have what we have when-

"We have it," he said. "You've said that to me before."

"And, I was right. I'm going to fight for us though. I like what we have. I want a lot more of what we have," she said, winking suggestively.

Steve groaned. "I was wrong. You can definitely keep up with this old fossil."

"Well, soldier, I'd say we still have a lot of time to make up for, wouldn't you?"

Steve grinned and pulled her back down to him. They'd barely started kissing again when there was a knock on the door. Steve grimaced. "Think whoever it is will just go away if we ignore them?"

Natasha pulled away from his embrace and sat on the side of the bed. She grabbed the nearest shirt-his. As she pulled it over her head, she laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure our friends are just going to go away and come back later. That completely sounds like something they'd do." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before gathering her things and heading for the bathroom. "You should answer. I wasn't the only one worried about you last night. You really threw us all for a loop. Captain America wanting to destroy a whole planet didn't sit well with anybody."

"Didn't mean to cause a panic," he protested, but Natasha wasn't surprised when he got up to go to the door.

She could hear the voices as she tried to make herself presentable. It was Clint. She would have thought it would have been Tony.

Steve was obviously still trying to get rid of him, so they could resume their makeout session. "It's a little early, Clint. Can we talk about this later?"

"I'm not here to see you, Cap. Where is she?"

Natasha smirked when Steve tried to pretend she wasn't there. It was so like him. Ever the gentleman, he was probably trying to protect her reputation. "She might still be sleeping. You know she likes to sleep in the morning after a mission."

"She might have slept in if she'd ever gone to her bed," Clint said, "but we both know she didn't."

"Do we?" Steve asked.

Natasha thought about staying in the bathroom a little longer and letting Steve sweat it out with Clint, but she knew Steve was out of his league. Clint obviously knew she was there. He wasn't going anywhere until he was sure everything was alright, so she stepped out of the bathroom as soon as she was dressed-acutely aware he would recognize the clothes she'd worn the day before. "It's okay, Steve. No reason to protect my virtue. What do you need, Clint?"

Clint looked her over. He knew, but she didn't care. "I wanted to make sure everything was okay," he said. "Didn't see you again last night, and, no offence, Cap, but things were off."

"They were," Natasha said, moving her gaze towards Steve, "but he's better now. I think he'll be able to have a grownup conversation about the best way to handle the stones."

"Haven't changed my mind," Steve said, grumbling slightly under his breath as he pulled a clean t-shirt from the drawer.

Natasha walked over to him and pulled his face down so he was looking her in the eyes. "Steve, whatever we decide to do about Vormir, it'll be the right thing. Nobody has to die there. It's your turn to trust me. Can you do that?"

Steve didn't answer verbally, but Natasha took his slight nod as a yes and kissed him. Clint gave another of his fake coughs, and Steve pulled back slightly. "I'm still in the room, you know. Look, I'm glad you guys finally got your heads out of your-" Natasha shot him a look, and he stopped talking. "I'm glad you figured some things out, but I really don't want to watch you play kissy face before breakfast."

Natasha gave Steve a wink. "I'm going to go downstairs with Clint. He and I will start breakfast and have a little talk. Get your shower and join us."

Steve nodded again, and Natasha led Clint out of Steve's quarters. As Natasha pulled the eggs from the refrigerator, Clint stared just at her. She started humming as she got out a bowl to crack the eggs. "What? Not going to help. We've cooked breakfast together before. "

Clint shook his head, but he reached for a skillet anyway. "We've cooked breakfast together many times. We've just never cooked breakfast together after you hooked up with someone."

"He's not just anyone, you know. He has a name, and you were very pro Steve. I'm not sure what the issue is here." She added a dash of salt and went back to the refrigerator for some milk. "Is there a problem?"

"No, yes, well, maybe."

Natasha stopped and looked at Clint. "Well, spit it out. Get it off your chest, so we can move on."

"Tasha, we were all a little concerned about Steve's mental state last night. He wasn't exactly acting very Captain America like. You said you'd handle it." Clint stopped talking and poured some oil in the skillet. "Was that what this was about? Were you handling Steve or-"

Natasha let out a deep breath and added some milk to the eggs. "You think I seduced Steve to keep him from destroying a planet. Clint, this is unbelievable. Of everyone, I thought you would understand." She started whisking the scrabbled eggs, much harder than necessary, thanks to her anger. "I love him."

Clint came up beside her and stopped her whisking. "I know. That's why I had to ask. I don't want you rushing in head first to complete a mission. I want you to only go there with Steve because it's something you want for yourself."

"It is. Last night wasn't about Thanos or that planet or those damn stones. Did I go in there to talk some sense into him? Yes. Is it why I slept with him? No, it's not."

"Good, because you obviously didn't talk any sense into him," he paused. "I'm happy for you, Tasha, but the guy at dinner last night wasn't exactly being very rational."

"I know."

"So, what are we going to do about your boyfriend?"

Natasha poured her concoction into the skillet. "I have no idea. It's complicated."

"Because someone died. I get it, but destroying a whole planet. Banner's not wrong to be worried about the effect it could have on the entire star system. Vormir might be empty, but what about the other planets near it? Are they vacant, too?"

"I'm not sure. Steve isn't thinking clearly on this one."

"Make him."

Natasha turned back to face Clint. "I'm the last person who can do that. It was me. I died on Vormir. You and I went to retrieve the stone. We fought. I couldn't let you not make it back to the family. I died. He blames the soul stone for what happened to me-for why we never-"

Clint looked like he had just been hit by a truck. The devastation on his face made Natasha wish she hadn't told him anything at all. She had heard the pain in Steve's voice as he recounted the others' reactions to her death, but it almost felt like she was witnessing it as she looked at Clint. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It didn't happen to me exactly, well, not this time. I'm right here."

"Oh, Tasha," Clint said, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry. God, he's right. We have to blow that planet to hell."

Natasha pulled back. "Seriously?"

"Absolutely. There's a universe out there where I had to tell my kids Auntie Nat wasn't coming back. I'm with Cap. Planet's got to go."

"Let's hope the others are a little more rational. Now, hand me the spatula and get the toast started."

Natasha sat silently beside Steve as the Vormir debate resumed over breakfast. Instead of dealing with one agitated Avenger, now they had two to contend with. Steve seemed pleased to have Clint on his side, and Tony was flip flopping. When Bruce would say something about environmental impact on the galaxy, Tony would jump in and agree. When either Steve or Clint would bring up what happened during the time heist, Tony would scratch his head and say they couldn't risk it ever happening again then look at Natasha and frown. She really didn't know he cared so much.

Bruce was the only one who made sense to Natasha. Destroying the planet was overkill. She was quick to agree with everything he said until he said the one thing she couldn't fully agree with. "Knowing what happened before is enough to prevent it from happening again," he declared, before nodding towards Natasha for confirmation. "You know not to go there, no matter what the possible gain is, right?"

Her answer didn't exactly make any of them happy, but it was the truth. "I know I have no desire to go there, and I'm sure I wouldn't unless there was no other way."

Bruce frowned and sunk into his chair. "What about everyone else? Surely, none of you would go after the stone, right?"

No one said anything. Clint, who hadn't really touched his breakfast, started moving the scrambled eggs around the plate. It reminded her of Cooper when he wasn't hungry. Steve sat his glass of juice down more forcefully than necessary and stood up. "And, this is why we have to destroy it. As long as it exists, any of us could decide things are too dire not to go after it, regardless of the costs."

Bruce looked like a whipped pup. "I can't risk other planets' ecosystems, but you're not wrong. So, what do we do?"

It was Natasha who finally figured it out. "Both," she said, "we do both. We put a force field around the planet then we destroy it."

"The field would prevent debris from travelling," Bruce said, pulling a small notebook from his pocket. "This could theoretically work."

"It's the right call," Clint agreed.

"Not going to be easy. I'm good, but this is a planet we're talking about," Tony said, scooting closer to Bruce and taking his pen and notepad. "We'll need a spaceship and explosives, and I'm not sure there's a force field that could contain all this. Science has its limits."

"You invented time travel," Clint said.

"In another time line," Tony said, "and this isn't time travel. It's a planet."

"Maybe we need to involve the Ancient One," Steve said, sitting back down and taking Natasha's hand into his own. "maybe we need to combine sorcery with science." He gave her a quick kiss. "You figured out a way."

Tony groaned. "I'm glad you two got your act together, but save the make out session for your own time. We've got a universe to save, and this thing between you is going to take some getting used to."

Steve put an arm casually over Natasha's shoulder and smiled. Natasha could see his relief over the Vormir arrangement on his face. He winked at her before facing Tony. "Get used to it, because I plan on kissing my best girl as often as I can. We wasted enough time."

Natasha gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Speaking of getting used to things, what are we going to do about the twins?"

Steve frowned. "I guess trying to protect Wanda from the other time line wasn't the right way to play this. She's not going to do well with what I have to do. Mind tagging along?"

"Sure," Natasha said. "This is one time where the truth is probably our only option-no matter how much it hurts."

* * *

Wanda was just finishing her breakfast when Steve entered her cell. Natasha watched through the one way glass. He'd asked her not to enter until he gave the signal, but he knew she was ready to intervene if necessary. Thinking back to the two women's first encounter in the other time, he really wanted to avoid Natasha's trauma.

Wanda didn't even look at him as he entered the room. He forgot how young she was when they met, but she was acting like ever bit the sullen teenager she was at the moment. Nineteen was a lifetime, or several, ago for Steve. He didn't know how to relate.

She was still licking her wounds from his display of his sorcery skills. He could tell she was seething even as she tried to ignore his presence. "Food okay?" he asked. "I know you prefer your eggs fried over easy, but scrambled works better for a crowd." She looked up at him and frowned, but she didn't acknowledge he was right. "I get it. We've already established I know more about you than you know about me. That didn't exactly get us very far. I'm here to fix that. Ho ahead and read my mind. You aren't going to like what you see, but you're probably not going to trust me until you see my memories for yourself. I won't resist."

She hesitated. "How do I know they're really your memories? This could be a trick."

Steve moved closer to her and sat down. "You'll know. Pretty sure what's in my head isn't exactly the kind of thing anybody could make up. Don't be afraid. Just take a look then we'll help you deal with what you see."

Wanda bit her lower lip and slowly put her hand on Steve's shoulder. As she saw what he knew, Steve tried hard to keep his focus on Wanda instead of reliving the past. It was harder than he expected, and she probed deeper into his mind than he thought she would. His brain felt like it was going to explode. He passed out.

When he came to, Natasha was standing over him while Wanda sobbed in the corner of the room. "Are you alright, Steve?" Natasha asked, gently rubbing his cheek.

Steve nodded and tried to focus. "How long was I out?"

"Not long," Natasha said, glancing towards Wanda. "Pretty sure she saw what she needed to see."

Steve stood and took Natasha's hand. They walked over to Wanda. The girl threw her arms around them and cried. "It felt so real. It felt like I was there. All your emotions, all of the time we spent together, it was like I lived it. I've never felt that strongly before. How did you do that?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it was because I didn't resist. I wanted you to know it was real. I didn't mean for you to feel the full weight of everything that happened. I'm sorry, Wanda. Hurting you wasn't my intention."

She nodded slowly. "I guess I didn't make it easy on you. It's alright. Confusing, disorienting, but I think I needed to feel it to really understand. Pietro?"

"Still in the next room," Natasha said, obviously uncomfortable with the girl's sudden need to touch her.

"You were gone. I didn't get to say goodbye," Wanda said, suddenly letting go of Steve so she could fully embrace Natasha. "We were like sisters then I disappeared and returned to find you dead. Vision! Oh my God, Vision!"

Natasha gave Steve a puzzled look. He'd mentioned Vision, but he hadn't thought to tell her about the relationship between the Scarlet Witch and the android. He patted Wanda's back as she continued to cry in Natasha's arms. "He hasn't been created yet, but Tony has a plan. This time, we won't be so dependent on the mind stone. If all goes well, we can still have Vision and stop Thanos."

Wanda let go of Natasha and landed back in Steve's arms. "How did you do it? How did you cope with all those years? Do you really believe we can win?"

"I have to believe it."

"You saved Pietro," she said, as if the realization finally hit her. "You didn't have to save him. You did that for me."

"It was the right call. Ultron will never exist, Wanda. You and Pietro will never do those things. You're home. We're going to figure this out then you'll have a much better life. We all will."

Wanda stepped back. "Can I see my brother? I need to explain this to him. I'll get him to understand."

"Of course," Steve said, looking at Natasha, who was still on the quiet side. "We'll take you to him now then we'll get you settled in your real rooms as soon as he feels ready."

Once Wanda was settled in Pietro's cell, Steve took Natasha's hand and led her to his room. She was still on the quiet side. "Penny for your thoughts?" he whispered.

"Not sure I can gather them enough to collect that penny. It was terrifying watching her with you. She was practically in a trance, Steve. I tried to pull her away from you, but I couldn't. I thought she was killing you then suddenly she was hugging us. It's like the two of you have this odd connection now. You know everything that happened and so does she, and the way she clung to me, it was like I was her lifeline." Natasha sat on his bed. "I don't know how to be the person she thinks I am, but I have this feeling she needs me to figure it out."

Steve smiled. "You didn't know how to do it the first time around either. You and I were training these superheroes who needed us to lead them, and Wanda was reeling from her brother's death. It was hard on you, but you opened up to her. She just saw that in my memories, but you haven't experienced it yet. You will. You were good with her, and she was good for you. This is so much more than a team, Nat. This is a family."

**A Few Months Later**

Natasha stretched out on Steve's bed as she watched him dress for the day. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. It wasn't so surprising to see him excited. He hadn't seen his best friend in months. It had been years since he'd seen a fully restored James Buchanan.

During Thor's visit a few weeks earlier, he told them James Buchanan was doing well enough to come back to Earth, and today was the day. "Gray or blue?" he asked, holding up a couple of t-shirts.

"Gray," she said, grinning at his nervousness. "Relax, Steve. He's your friend, not a blind date. You'll be fine."

"I know. It's a just so much earlier in the timeline, and this isn't the way we did it the first time. The last time Bucky and I really talked, I was a dying old man. I left him, all of them behind after we lost you and Tony." Steve sat on the edge of the bed, slumping his shoulders. Natasha sat up behind him and caressed his back. "Guess I'm feeling guilty for not thinking of fixing things the first time around. I could have done everything we've done then but I copped out.

"Because you didn't realize you had another option," Natasha said, working his tense shoulders over as she spoke in the calmest tone she could manage. "Nobody blames you for your choice."

He turned slightly so he could face her. "I do. We could have had this sooner. Being with you is the best thing that ever happened to me, and without the help of the Ancient One and whatever mysterious force sent me back here, I'd have missed it."

She smiled and kissed him. "We are good together. I never expected to have this. I didn't think I was capable of a relationship like this one, but it's good. I do think there's something we should change though."

Natasha felt Steve tense up a bit. "What's that?"

"I was thinking about James. He's going to need you to guide him through all of this. Wanda's doing great. She clings to me more than you nowadays anyway, and Pietro is happy training with Bruce and Clint when he's around." She paused. "I don't think putting James in the room on the other wing is such a good idea. The rest of us have rooms on this side of the complex. He needs to know your close by."

"We're a little short on real estate. The only empty room on this side is the one we plan on putting Vision in, and Tony and Bruce are going to want to monitor him for awhile. I guess I could ask Sam or Rhodey to move," Steve said, "but they won't like it."

"I was actually thinking James might be better off taking my room. It's closest to this one." Natasha bit her lip. This was harder than she thought it would be, but she couldn't just come out and say it.

"There are some real advantages to having you next door, Nat. I love Bucky, but-" Steve wangled his eyebrows and moved close enough to nibble on her ear.

She laughed as she pulled away. "When am I ever next door? Steve, I haven't used my room in months for anything but a closet. You've listed a lot of Avengers. If they ever all show up at once, some are going to have to double up. Why don't we start with us?"

"Natasha Romanoff, are you trying to ask if you can move in with me?" Steve asked, his grin stretching across his face.

"That was the idea. Couldn't exactly wait around for my favorite fossil to ask. Old-fashioned values and all," she teased.

Steve pulled her in for another kiss. "If we had a little more time, I'd show you how old-fashioned my values are. I think I like your idea. No, I know I like it. Want to move in now, Nat?"

They spent the next hour turning Steve's room into their own. Steve marveled at the way their clothes blended in the closet. Seeing her toothbrush beside his wasn't new, but knowing it was staying made it special. He watched as she took over half his dresser. This was the life he wanted. He was relieved it was the one she wanted, too.

They hadn't been finished long when Thor and Bucky arrived, marking up the yard with Thor's signature design. Tony didn't even bother commenting on the lawn this time. Things were really progressing with the team.

Bucky was introduced to Wanda and Pietro as Steve stood back and watched. He knew whatever they'd done on Asgard had worked. His friend was whole again. They didn't get to talk much with everyone around, but Steve made it a point to help Bucky settle into his room privately.

As Steve was handing Bucky a pile of shirts they'd picked up for him, Steve listened to Bucky's stories of his time on Asgard. "Frigga was great. Odin was a little busy most of the time," Bucky said.

"Ruling the realms has to be a full time job," Steve said, remembering his own visit to Asgard.

Bucky nodded. "I'm sure it is, but he was busy with his sons. I think he was trying really hard to help them patch up their differences. Seemed to be working. Thor told me his old man's been different since your visit. Guess you had something to do with that, huh, Stevie?"

Steve bristled at the childish nickname, but he was pleased to hear Odin was making an effort. "I just showed him what could happen. It was his call to make sure it didn't."

"Well, it's an amazing place. Sif took me riding. She showed me the sights. Actually, we went riding quite a few times. She's an amazing woman. Never met one like her on Earth. That's for sure."

Steve smiled as Bucky continued to talk about Lady Sif. His friend was obviously smitten. It made sense in a way. They were both warriors, and Bucky was always good with the ladies. "I'm guessing leaving her was the hard part."

"It was what I had to do. You need me here, at least until we finish off those stones," Bucky said, "but afterward, well, I wouldn't mind going back."

"I bet she wouldn't mind either."

Bucky smiled. "I don't think she would."

Jarvis's voice came over the intercom as the two old friends laughed together. "Captain Rogers, you are requested in the lab. Dr. Banner has the calculations complete. It would appear it is time for me to leave my current form."

"Thank you, Jarvis. On our way." Steve looked at a puzzled Bucky. "Time for us to watch the birth of a hero."

Bucky gave him a puzzled look, but Steve didn't even bother looking behind him as he walked to the lab. He knew Bucky was on his heels. His friend wasn't going to want to miss this one.

Steve nodded at Dr. Cho and Maya. Steve was grateful to have Maya on board. She really seemed on board with bringing Vision to life, and she was eager to make a mends for her past mistakes with Killian. Bruce was excited, too. Steve told him what Shuri had said in Wakanda about individual synapses, and Bruce ran with the idea. He and Maya were constantly bouncing ideas off of each other, and Steve had a good feeling about the pair's ability to make things work on just about anything scientific.

Tony looked happy, too. He and Pepper were living at the compound now. They moved in right after the wedding, and she was completely in favor of the plan to fix a future that had left another her a widow.

Tony was pretty excited about creating Vision. His plans for Ultron were actually solid ones in a lot of ways. Steve could see how his friend came to the conclusion it would be a good idea, but knowing how things turned out, he was grateful Tony was willing to shift gears and put the research into Vision.

The trickiest part had been acquiring the vibranium. It's not like they could just go to Wakanda and get the material they needed for Vision's body. Wakandan technology was still top secret. Steve doubted that was something they could change in a simple conversation, but they found a way.

Thor's last visit served as an Avengers' mission, Wanda's first, to pay Klaus a little visit. The team fought their way through his illegal vibranium filled fortress, took the vibranium they needed, and dropped the rest off in Wakanda. They also presented the king and T'Challa with another gift-Klaus, himself. It was an odd meeting with Wakandan officials, but it went well. It was a small start towards a necessary alliance.

Now, all the Avengers were on hand for the birth of Vision. Steve felt more confident than ever as Tony gave a little speech. "The greatest battles aren't the ones we fight on the battlefield. They are the ones we manage to avoid fighting in the first place. Today, we are giving the planet, no, the universe, a real chance. Not only will Vision be a valuable member of our team, he will also be a symbol of hope. If we can really prevent Thanos's reign of terror and still save our friends, old and new, then we will have lived up to the legacy of our name. We will be worthy of the title. We will be Earth's mightiest heroes." Tony held up a glass of champagne. "To the Avengers. May we face less battles and more peace than those who came before us."

Everyone raised their glasses and drank except Steve. He appreciated the sentiment, but he also remembered those battles. He didn't raise his own glass until he looked at Natasha. She was watching him, looking for signs of distress like she always did. He smiled at her. "To the Avengers," he said, guzzling the beverage. This was a time to celebrate, not a time to look back.

Things moved quickly after the toast, and they all waited for Vision to open his eyes and speak, but nowhere more anxious than Steve and Wanda. Wanda was standing on the opposite side of him from Natasha. She was holding Steve's hand tightly. He was grateful he had shown her the memories. It was nice to have someone else in the room who could fully appreciate Vision and his sacrifice.

Vision didn't immediately speak when his eyes opened. Instead, he stood, reached for Thor's hammer, raised it, and handed it to Thor. "I thought it best if we suspend the formalities on this occasion," he said. "I have full understanding of our circumstances with the help of Jarvis's knowledge, and I understand what must be done. If it is unsuccessful and I do not survive, I want to thank you for trying to give me a chance."

Vision's words were enough to make Wanda let go of Steve's hand and rush into Vision's arms. He let her hug him for a moment before backing away. "Please forgive me for not reciprocating your feelings. You seem to have the advantage over me, Ms. Maximoff. I am privy to the information, but I have yet to experience the emotions our predecessors felt for one another." He paused and looked her in the eyes. "I do look forward to getting to know you, but I am very young. It is the day of my birth."

Wanda laughed. "I look forward to knowing you better, too. Happy birthday, Vision."

There were several birthday wishes for Vision from the rest of the team before Tony finally called a halt to the moment. "Alright, now, let's see if we did this right. Vision, if you're ready, we need to remove the infinity stone."

"As you wish," Vision said, sitting on the table his body had laid lifeless on an hour earlier.

Bruce carefully removed the stone from Vision's forehead and placed a vibranium plate over the hole it left. Vision continued to speak as they worked. "Are you finished, Dr. Banner?"

"Last screw," Bruce said. "There. How do you feel?"

"Like myself," Vision said. "Of course, I have only been myself for a short time. Shall I?" he asked, pointing to the hammer.

"Of course," Bruce said, "whenever you are ready.

Vision raised the hammer once again. Everyone cheered. "We did it," Tony said. "Now, we have all but three of the stones in our possession and as soon as the time stone gets used by that surgeon, we've got four. We really have a chance here."

Steve smiled. Natasha put her arms around him and looked at Tony. "Of course, we have a chance." She leaned in closer to Steve and whispered into his ear. "Good job, soldier. You just saved one of the ones you lost. It's gonna work, Steve."

Steve kissed her. "I've got a feeling you're right."


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone agreed Wanda would have more luck destroying the mind stone than any of the others thanks to Strucker's experiments, but no one was sure her skills had developed enough yet to even destroy that one safely. The logical move was to make their first attempt in the mirror dimension under the direction of the Ancient One.

Steve opened the portal to Kamar-Taj with ease. He was getting the hang of things now. The team, other than the woman he loved, was impressed as the portal sprang to life.

Tony and Bruce walked over to it in utter amazement. Brice pulled out a scanner and started taking readings. "Amazing, this portal doesn't match up with a single theory associated with moving matter from one place to another, but it still works. The guys at M.I.T. would have a field day trying to explain it.

"It's not science," Steve said with a smirk, giving Wanda a wink before continuing, "it's magic. Don't worry about trying to explain it. Just leave the sorcery to Wanda and, well, me."

Wanda didn't say anything as she looked at the portal, but Steve could see the wheels in her head turning. He had just given her a glimpse of one of many things she would soon learn. Her life was already better than the one she'd seen in his memories. Steve was pleased he could give her a better chance. "Wanda will master these a lot faster than I did. Soon, the quinjet will be obsolete."

Tony rolled his eyes. "You know, Cap, I honestly think you learned this trick just so you could out do the science bros. Don't forget, you still need us. Magic alone isn't going to cut it."

"Oh, I know," Steve agreed. "It's going to take all of our strengths to win this war."

Once everyone was finished admiring the portal, Natasha teased him a little before walking through it. "Sure it's safe Steve? I'd hate to end up somewhere cold with no way back. Wanda doesn't need to watch us share body heat."

Wanda groaned, but Steve just grinned at the prospect. He never minded sharing body heat with Natasha. "I know what I'm doing Nat. If you want to share body heat, we'll take a trip to Siberia without Wanda."

Natasha winked at him before stepping through the portal. Wanda just groaned and said some phrase he couldn't translate, but if he had to guess it was probably something along the lines of "save it for the bedroom" then she followed Natasha.

The Ancient One, Wong, and Rahul were waiting. Rahul was standing a bit behind the other two. He looked uncomfortable . Steve recognized his friend's distance as what it was and gave him a nod and a smile. He'd seen the same look on Natasha the first time they saw each other after the battle at the airport. She hadn't known what to say. Neither had he honestly. They both made a few mistakes thanks to Zemo's meddling. A nod and a smile broke the ice for them. He hoped it would work with Rahul.

Steve put out his hand and Rahul shook it. "Good to see you're back home," he said.

"I should never have left. I am sorry for putting you in danger," Rahul said. He looked towards Natasha who was introducing Wanda to the others. "For putting the woman you love in danger, you would have every right to hate me."

"Nat can take care of herself. We made it. You helped her get to me after our fight with Hydra. I appreciate that more than you know, Rahul. The past doesn't matter. We have bigger things to worry about now."

"I've been updated. You can count on me to do whatever is necessary," the man said. "We have the advantage. Thanos will not succeed."

"Not this time," Steve agreed.

Once the introductions were out of the way, the six of them entered the mirror realm. Rahul and Natasha collected all the stones except the mind stone, so they could remove them from the mirror dimension. They weren't completely sure what would happen if the other stones were nearby when they tried to destroy one, and nobody wanted any more surprises.

As Natasha was leaving she hugged Steve. "You sure you want to stay?"

"Wanda needs someone she trusts nearby. I can't leave her here," he said, rubbing her lower back as he held her in his embrace a bit longer. "It'll be fine. Besides, I need to see this for myself."

"Of course you do," she said, giving him a quick kiss before joining Rahul in the Ancient One's parlor.

Steve sat the mind stone on the ground about ten foot away from Wanda before moving to her side. "I was a little busy when you did this the first time, so I'm not really sure what to tell you."

"It's okay. I think I'm going to have to figure this out for myself," she said, raising her hands into position. "Just stand behind me."

"Concentrate on the stone," the Ancient One said, "focus on why it needs to be destroyed. Don't let fear enter your mind, but use the anger you witnessed in Captain Rogers' mind. Just don't allow that anger to consume you. You are in control, and you must retain your control. Can you do that?"

Wanda nodded and set her sights on the stone. Steve, the Ancient One, and Wong made shields and held them steady. Wanda took in a deep breath and yelled as she moved her hands in a rhythmic motion. As soon as the blast left her hands, the others moved their shields to cover her body. The shields were barely in place when the stone exploded, rumbling the space with so much force the shields immediately dissipated, causing them to fall to the ground.

Steve's eyes never wavered from where the stone had rested. He watched the tiny shards cover the area, first rising towards the ceiling and finally covering the ground. He stood up and walked to where the stone had been. He reached down and picked up the dust in his hand. It was hot to the touch, but he didn't care. They'd done it. One stone was gone. The gauntlet could never be completely filled. "One down, five to go," he said, letting the dust fall from his hand.

Wong helped a weak Wanda stand and nodded. "We know it is possible now, but this one needs to rest."

The Ancient One touched Wanda's hand and smiled. "You are completely drained. We should put the other stones off until another day. You've done well, child. Perhaps, you should stay here awhile. With training, tasks such as this will not be as difficult."

Wanda looked to Steve for confirmation. He smiled. "It would only be for a little while. If they can teach someone like me, imagine what you could learn."

"If you think it's best, I'll stay," she said, "but what if Thanos finds out what we've done? He won't be happy."

"The mirror dimension acts as a buffer. Anything we do here is hidden from those outside. As long as the particles remain here, he will not know what has happened," the Ancient One said, "but, make no mistake, we will not be able to hide what we've done forever." She turned to face Steve. "We will need to be prepared."

"We've faced him before. Without the gauntlet, we can take him. In his garden, we managed pretty well."

"He was weakened and alone. If you face him again, he will have his army. Do not underestimate your opponent. I fear the consequences will be grave if you are not ready," she said. "But, that is a matter for another day. For now, we should get a cup of tea and allow Ms. Maximoff to rest.

**Avengers Compound **

Steve tossed a change of clothes in his duffle bag, while Natasha did the same. He was watching her closely. She was putting more care into packing than he was, and it hit him again that this would be her first time off the planet. "You don't have to go with me, you know that, right?"

She stopped packing and put her hands on her hips. "We've talked about this, Steve. No more side missions without me."

"It's hardly a side mission. I'm not expecting any trouble," he said, daring to look her in the eyes. "Thor and I can handle this one."

"Like you handled your last trip with Thor? Oh, I don't think so," she said, never wavering as she glared into his eyes. "You're going after an infinity stone on an alien planet."

"It's not exactly in enemy hands. If I've timed it right, the Guardians will be delivering it to the Nova Corp. All we have to do is convince them to hand it to us instead."

Natasha frowned. "The words if and all don't exactly fill me with confidence. These Guardians don't know you yet. They don't even really know each other. What happens if you can't convince them? Or, what if you haven't timed it right? Do you plan on just convincing the Nova Corp to hand it over? They know what it is, Steve. Why would they entrust it to you?" She plopped down on the edge of the bed. "There's a lot that could go wrong. You need back up."

Steve scooted her over so there was enough room for him to sit beside her. "Is that what this is really about? Or, is there something else on your mind? Because, Thor's pretty good back up."

"Thor isn't me. He doesn't have the same vested interest in seeing you survive. I need to be with you. Steve, you're important to me. When this thing between us started, you were just another mission-a mark." She stopped speaking and shifted her body so they could look each other in the eyes. "Falling for you was not the plan, but it happened. I think I understand why you're so desperate to see things go differently this time. I don't want to face a world without you anymore than you want to face one without me. We're partners. I don't ever want to not be partners."

Steve's eyes roamed down to her lips. He desperately wanted to kiss her. They'd declared their love for each other so many times over the last few months, but here she was making it clear she wanted him for the long haul. He'd hoped she felt that way, but hearing her say the words made his heart skip. He cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her lips up to meet his own and kissed her. "I don't ever want to not be your partner either."

"Then stop trying to leave me behind," she said, her voice soft. "If there's danger, we face it together."

"Together," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "Things are good between us, right?"

She laughed. "If you have to ask, maybe I need to make myself more clear." She kissed him again and things started to escalate as they often did when they were alone.

Steve pulled back. "We haven't been together long, not really. I need to say something, but I'm afraid it's too soon."

"Too soon is better than too late. Whatever it is, I can take it."

Steve pressed his lips close to her ear. "It's more of a question than a statement, and I don't want to cause you to run."

"I won't run unless you're running with me," she said, without breaking eye contact.

Steve watched her face as he got off the bed and knelt at her feet. His heart was racing. This was so different from the way he proposed to Peggy. With Peggy, he had the ring for months while he tried to make himself do the honorable thing and just ask. With Peggy, he proposed not so much because he wanted to marry her but because she was all he had left. This time, he had no ring, no plan, but he had the woman he really wanted to spend his life with in front of him. "Natasha, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're my right partner. I've lived more than my share of lifetimes, and one thing is a constant. You. You are always the person I trust most, the one I depend on when everything goes wrong, the one I want to celebrate with when things go right. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He said the words in a rush before he could talk himself into waiting, but his fear of her answer got the better of him in the last minute. "It's too soon. I should have waited longer. You don't have to answer."

Natasha smiled and shook her head. "Not too soon for you. You've been waiting a long time."

"But, you haven't. I should have-"

She put her finger over his mouth to shush him. "Not too soon for me either. We don't have the luxury of taking our time. Anything could happen. I'd rather know we said everything we wanted to say before we missed our chance. Let's go get that stone then let's do it. Let's get married."

"That's a yes. You said yes?" Steve asked as he picked her up and twirled her around. He couldn't believe it. He'd wanted a yes, dreamed about what there life could be like for so long, but she said yes. No hesitation, just yes.

"Yes, definitely, yes," she said squealing as he put her down unceremoniously on their bed and kissed her again, "but mission first. We can tell everyone after we get this stone. For now, we keep our focus and do our job, okay?"

Steve nodded. "Whatever you say. You've made me happier than I ever thought possible. I'm not going to quibble over the details. We'll do this your way."

She laughed. "If you always keep that attitude, we are going to have a very happy marriage."

**Xandar**

Natasha was quiet as she waited with Steve and Thor on the landing platform where ships on unofficial business landed. They knew the Guardians were fugitives at the moment, and this slightly seedy section of the city was the only logical area they could land.

She was breathing in air on an alien world. It didn't smell any different. The atmosphere was remarkably similar to Earth's, but Earth was far away. She marveled at how much her life had changed since Steve Rogers woke up from his supersized nap. She'd met gods, fought aliens, and travelled through portals created by sorcerers. They took down a sinister organization hell-bent on world domination. Okay, so maybe that last bit was just another day at the office, but this was extraordinary.

She was the alien here. She was surrounded by people who looked mostly human, but weren't. Her partners were the future king of Asgard and a super soldier-her super soldier, her future husband. This was so much more than she ever thought she would have, and it was almost too perfect.

Coming along on this trip was about keeping Steve safe, but it was more than that. Natasha wanted this experience. The other her made two trips into space. Granted, she didn't return from her second, but Natasha wasn't about to risk never leaving Earth's atmosphere, knowing she had seen more of the universe in some other timeline. This was one opportunity she wasn't about to pass up.

Natasha saw the Guardians coming before they were close enough to engage. They didn't look much like a team, but she guessed they really weren't one yet. According to Steve, they were still strangers thrown together on their own quests for the power stone. Nebula wasn't in the mix, as expected, and Natasha found that particularly sad. Steve told her how the blue woman had been an integral part in saving the universe. He also told her how pained she had been by her tyrant of a father. Natasha couldn't help but feel a kinship to the woman she would hopefully one day meet, but her eyes were on Nebula's sister as the band walked towards where they waited.

Gamora, the other victim of the soul stone, was holding it-the box they needed. The others were walking in step with her, minus Groot, who was understandably absent after sacrificing himself. It still blew Natasha's mind a tree-like creature even existed, let alone cared enough to make such a sacrifice, but who would believe a product of the Red Room would make such a play? Yet, she did.

Gamora was obviously the one who had made this decision. Like her sister, she had seen and done unspeakable things for Thanos. Natasha could see a familiar glint in her eye. She recognized it in a way only someone who had been there possibly could. They were cut from the same cloth. If you skipped out on the tiny detail that they grew up on different planets, they could almost be the same person. Gamora was a woman on a mission, and they were here to stop her from fulfilling it. She was the one they'd need to convince, of that much Natasha was certain, and it wasn't going to be easy.

"Steve," Natasha said, nudging him slightly, "you're going to have to get her alone. Convince her we can stop Thanos, and the others won't be a problem. Thor and I will handle her partners."

"You sure? That wasn't the plan," Steve said, stiffening slightly.

"It's the smart play. She already knows where the soul stone is and she's fought to keep this stone out of Thanos's hands. She's like me, like I was when Clint found me. She wants to do the right thing. Persuade her this is it."

Steve nodded. "I'll do my best. How are we going to get her away from the others?"

"Leave that to me," Natasha said, pulling her batons from their holster. "Thor, might want to get your hammer ready."

"So, we're skipping the reasoning with them step?" Steve asked.

"Look at them. Do they look reasonable to you? They're still outlaws. They're expecting trouble. I say we give them a little."

"Three of us, four of them," Steve said, obviously mentally preparing for battle.

"I like our odds," Thor said, spinning Mojlnir as he took a battle stance.

"Alright then, on my mark," Steve said, strapping his Shield to his wrist.

The Guardians caught one glimpse of the trio in ready positions and immediately fell into their own. Peter looked the most irritated. "Are you kidding me? Look, I don't know who you people are and I don't care. We're really not in the mood, so move along and nobody gets hurt, okay?"

"We don't want to fight you," Steve said, in the authority Natasha mentally dubbed as Captain America mode. "Just give us the infinity stone and we'll leave."

Gamora put the box in her pouch, raised her sword, and lunged towards Steve. "That's one thing we cannot do."

Steve blocked her sword with his shield. "The Nova Corp can't protect it. We are you're best chance."

Drax and Thor had already locked up in hand to hand, with Rocket in and out of the mix. Peter rushed at Natasha, but she easily tossed him on his back. "Ouch, okay, lady, you have skills, but you've never danced with Star Lord," he said as he moved to his feet.

"That's a ridiculous name," Natasha said before wrapping her legs around his neck and putting him into a choke hold.

Gamora and Steve were meeting each other move for move. As she ducked an attempted punch, she shook her head. "If you know what we have, you know why we can't give it to you. We don't even know who you are."

Steve moved back into his ready stance and took a small step back. "Steve Rogers, but Star Lord over there might know me as Captain America."

Natasha let Peter go from her hold long enough to see if the name brought any recognition. She wasn't disappointed. Peter shook his head. "That's impossible. Captain America was the greatest hero Earth ever had, well, before me. He died in the 40's on Earth. I wore his underroos and read all the comics they wrote about his adventures. There's no way-"

"Look at him," Natasha ordered, pointing at Steve. "Recognize that face from your underroos, Quill?"

Peter gave a puzzled look. "How do you know my name?"

"We know a lot of things," Steve said, "like leaving this stone here will not keep Thanos from coming to collect it." He looked Gamora in the eyes. "Give me five minutes alone. If I can't convince you then we'll fight it out."

Gamora pulled back her sword. "Is he who he claims to be?"

Peter looked Steve over. "He certainly looks like him. It's just impossible. How are you here?"

"A long nap in the ice and the hammer of a god," Steve said. "Shall we?" he asked Gamora, pointing towards a bench not far away.

Gamora gave a slight nod. As they walked away, the others stood looking at each other in uneasy silence until Peter finally spoke. "For the record, my underroos did not have Captain America's face on them. They had stars and stripes like his old uniform-the cool one," he paused. "Guys don't wear other guys faces on their underwear."

* * *

Gamora opted not to sit beside Steve on the bench. He wasn't surprised. He really didn't know this woman. He knew and respected her sister and her friend, Rocket, but she was dead when he met them. How was he supposed to convince her he was here to help?

"Your time is dwindling. State your purposes for the infinity stone," she said, crossing her arms.

"I intend to destroy it," Steve said, making eye contact with Gamora.

"Impossible! No one can destroy an infinity stone, and no one would if it were possible. They are too powerful. With even one stone, the owner can destroy any enemy. The power is too much of a temptation."

"Yet, you have one and you can't wait to turn it over to the authorities." When he noticed the change in her posture, from standing at attention to a slightly more normal stance, he knew he had her full attention. "I know you know where the soul stone is, that you're hiding it. I know where it is, too. We aren't so different. Neither of us want Thanos to get control of all six stones." He paused and watched her face. She wasn't quite as good as Natasha at keeping her facial responses in check, but he had to hand it to her for trying. "I'm happy to report he won't get the chance. My friend already destroyed the mind stone just last week. It took a lot out of her, but, with time, she is willing to destroy this one and others already safely hidden from Thanos's grasp."

"Why? I know my reasoning, but what is yours?" she asked, fin as lily taking the seat next to him.

"We both know what he intends to do. I'm just unlucky enough to have lived through him succeeding. It's a long story and a little hard to believe, but if you leave this stone here, he will come for it. And, he won't leave one man, woman, or child standing when he leaves this planet. Can you live with so many deaths on your conscience?"

"What you're saying does not make sense. You couldn't have lived through something that hasn't happened. It's-"

Steve gave her a small smile. "Impossible? Yeah, I've heard that. Doesn't make it any less true. The how isn't as important as making sure it doesn't happen again."

Gamora pursed her lips together. "Even if I chose to believe your story, I know Thanos. He believes it is his destiny to bring balance. He would never kill everyone on this planet. Half is his way."

"I know his MO, and I can't give you a full explanation of why he did things differently here, but he did. A friend of mine, Carol Danvers, visited not long after Thanos's victory. What I told you is true. This planet was lifeless," Steve paused for just a moment. "We faced him again-twice actually. I guess we made ourselves a bit too much of a nuisance. He threatened to wipe out all life everywhere and start again. Maybe the Nova Corp was a nuisance, too."

Gamora looked around. Steve followed her line of vision. She was looking at passersby. "They deserve to live, but you are asking me to trust a stranger."

Steve pointed at Natasha. "My partner over there doesn't trust easily either. She was raised to be an assassin, and she was really good at her job. Like you, she made a choice to be more than what they made her to be. She's here on an alien planet trying to save the universe. This isn't your home world either, is it? Your home fell victim to Thanos a long time ago. I believe everything happens for a reason. Maybe Thanos spared you so he could turn you into what he is, but, like Nat, you saw the truth. I think you were really spared so you can stop him." Steve slowly put out his hand and touched Gamora's shoulder. "I think you know deep down leaving the stone here is only a temporary solution. You're probably already wracking your brain, searching for a better option. I'm it."

Gamora didn't respond initially, but she allowed his hand to remain on her shoulder. "If you destroy the stones, he will come for you."

"I'm counting on it, and I hope you and your new friends will be at my side when he comes. We can win together. There are others who'll stand with us. He isn't invincible." Steve lowered his voice slightly. "I know that from experience, too."

"I will come with you now," she said, standing from her seat. "Thanos must not succeed."

Steve stood and caught up to her before she could reach the others. "You can't, not yet. You have things to do first. Your sister, Nebula, helped us before. I'd like to have her help again. Go with the others. When you meet her again, she will have seen the error of her ways. That's when we'll need you. See, we don't exactly have a ship. When we hit the soul stone-"

"You're going to need a ride. I see. It isn't my ship. I'm not sure I will stay with this group for long," she said, glancing over at Peter, who seemed to be monopolizing the conversation. "They are a bit difficult to work with."

"I've got a feeling you've found your place. I'll see you in a few years." Steve put out his hand and looked at the box. "I'll take that with me if you don't mind."

She stared at him. Finally she put the box in his hand, but she didn't let go. "If I learn you did not destroy this stone, if you betray my confidence, you will not need to fear Thanos's wrath. You will face mine, and you will not survive."

Steve nodded. "I won't let you down."

When they arrived back where the group was standing, Peter was talking. His voice was much deeper as he bragged to Thor about his exploits. Thor was barely paying him any attention. Natasha looked annoyed. Drax was walking around Thor, sizing him up, while Rocket held his gun, pointed towards the ground, and waited for Gamora's explanation for why Steve now possessed the stone.

Gamora cleared her throat, causing Peter to stop talking. "The infinity stone is going with them."

"What?" Peter asked, in his normal voice, before repeating the question in a deeper one. "Why?"

Gamora gave Steve a sideways glance before looking at Peter. "What's wrong with your voice?"

Drax crossed his arms. "I believe he is mocking the god man. He has not stopped talking since you left. He wants to impress these perfect specimens, but he is not very impressive."

Peter shook his head and seemed to stand a bit taller. "I'm not mocking anyone. This is my voice, and I am very impressive. They don't call me Star Lord for nothing."

Natasha groaned. "Why would you want anyone to call you that?"

Peter glared at her. "Anyways, that's not the point. Why are we giving something so powerful to the people who just ambushed us."

Gamora narrowed her eyes. "Because I believe they can destroy it and Thanos."

Drax walked over to Steve and appeared to be sizing him up, as he had just done with Thor. "Is this true? Thanos killed my family. It is my duty to not rest until I have avenged them. If you are with us, I will go with you and slay him myself."

Steve smiled. "You'll join us before the day comes, and who knows? You might get your shot. If you do, go for the head. Seems to be more effective."

Rocket stroked his gun a few times before bolstering it on his back and doing his own survey of the group. "My friend gave everything over this stone. Anyone who can destroy it has my vote. When it comes to taking down Thanos, I'm in."

Thor laughed. "And, so you shall be, sweet rabbit. We will prevail together."

As the two groups walked back to the Guardians' ship to open a bottle of Contraxian wine and discuss their new alliance, Steve casually took Natasha's hand. "You were right. I needed you here. If you hadn't read the situation and realized a show of force was necessary, this might not have turned out so well."

Natasha interwove their fingers on the joined hands, and slowed her pace. Steve slowed to match it. "You still would have found a way to convince them. It's your real super power, Steve. You make people want to trust you, even when trusting you makes absolutely no sense." She raised up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before smirking. "Keep telling me I'm right and we're going to have a very happy marriage."

Steve grinned before going in for her lips. "Happy wife, happy life?"

She winked. "Something like that. Let's finish this bonding session and go home. I want to tell our friends we're getting married."


	21. Chapter 21

Natasha found their new allies amusing in a way. Rocket was understandable distraught, but his intelligence amazes her. It was impossible not to stare as she watched him question Steve. "You say you're going to need our ship-"

"My ship," Peter interrupted, not even bothering with a deep voice.

Rocket rolled his eyes and continued, "His ship, but you got here. You have to have a cheap of metal parked around here somewhere. Why can't you use your own?"

"We didn't exactly come in a space ship," Steve said, raising his eyebrows slightly and nodding Thor's direction. "He brought us."

"If you didn't come in a ship, how could he have brought you?"

Thor raised his hammer. "When we leave, I'll show you."

Rocket looked at Drax. "This guy really likes his hammer. I'm more of a screwdriver person myself, but whatever."

Drax nodded. "The god man has a big hammer. You have a puny screwdriver. All that matters is we will destroy Thanos. I will kill him with my bare hands and avenge-"

Rocket put up his hands. "Yeah, yeah, we know. What I really want to know is if your guys can pull off the technology we need to blow up a whole planet?"

"Tony's the smartest man I know," Steve said, and Natasha had to agree. For a former billionaire playboy, Tony had really invested himself into saving the planet.

"Smartest man you know on your planet, you mean. I'll need to look over the specs before we get started," Rocket said. He put his hands on his hips like he was trying to look menacing, causing Natasha to have to take another sip of her drink to avoid laughing. "Guessing that won't be a problem."

Steve smiled. "No problem at all." He looked at Natasha. "We should probably get going. The others will be wondering what's taking so long."

Natasha stood. "And, the sooner this stone is out of Thanos's reach, the better off we all are."

Steve looked at Rocket. "Keep your eyes open. You're not going to want to miss seeing what Thor can do with a hammer."

After a quick goodbye, they were ready to go. Thor raised his hammer as she and Steve held on tight and they took off. Natasha's only regret was that she couldn't see Rocket's face as they left. He was probably cursing his puny screwdriver.

Steve left as soon as they hit the compound grounds. He needed to tell the Ancient One they'd been successful. While Thor was talking to the other Avengers about their 'quest', his word, not hers, Natasha pulled Clint aside. "Got a minute?"

"Sure, everything okay?" he asked.

"Perfect. The mission was a success. We're right on track." Natasha bit her lip. She was so ready to tell Clint the big news, but it was going to mean eating a little crow. "There's actually something else I need to talk to you about. Steve and I-"

Clint groaned slightly. "If you are about to tell me you're having second thoughts about dating Cap then don't, because, Tasha, he's the best thing that's ever happened to you. I'm not going to let you throw away happiness, and don't deny you're happy. I've never seen you as content as you've been these last few months. Whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it. Don't shoot yourself in the foot. You got that? Be happy."

Natasha raised an eyebrow and just looked at her friend. "Are you done yet?"

"Depends, are you dumping our resident super soldier?"

"No," Natasha said, drawing out the word a bit for added emphasis, "I'm marrying him."

Clint's eyes bugged out and a confused look appeared on his face. "I was afraid-"

"Oh, I got that."

He picked her up and swirled her around. "This is great! You deserve this, Tasha. And, Steve, he must be over the moon."

"We're excited. I wanted to tell you first. I'm sure Steve will talk to James ahead of time, but we don't want to tempt fate. We just figured, why wait? We know, you know?"

"Oh, I know. I think it's great. Laura and the kids will be happy for you, too. What's the plan?"

"Just something simple. We don't want a lavish affair like Tony and Pepper. I was thinking we could just say our vows in front of the people we care about. Maybe, we'll just do it here at the compound."

Clint frowned. "That's not going to work. Laura and the kids will be crushed if they can't come and I can't bring them here."

"We could do our own private ceremony with them afterwards. It's been awhile since I visited home."

Clint smiled. "Now, you're onto something. You can get married at the farm."

Natasha shook her head. "I have a hunch the others are going to want to be there, and Steve is going to want James for his best man."

"So? Tasha, if Steve hadn't stopped talked Tony down, most of these guys would visit the farm soon anyway. They knew our secret in the other timeline. They can know it now."

Natasha took a deep breath and thought about all the possible ramifications of sharing the family secret with the others. "Are you sure? There's no going back from this one. We can't just un-tell the others. Keeping the family safe is mission number one."

Clint took Natasha's hand. "Everyone in this building is giving all they've got to keep a lot of families safe, including mine. Knowing they exist, well, that's not going to compromise the mission. I'm sure. It's time to grow the family a bit. These people are our people. They should know the truth."

Steve entered the room as Clint finished. It hadn't taken long in Kamar-Taj. "What truth?"

"Mine," Clint said. "It's time to tell our friends about Laura and the kids. Your wedding is the perfect opportunity to let them meet. What do you think? Wedding on the farm?"

Steve smiled and put his arm around Natasha. "It is your favorite place."

Natasha leaned against his shoulder. "It is. Okay, Clint, if you're sure, we accept your offer." Steve squeezed her a little closer and she kissed him.

Clint mockingly covered his eyes. "Yeah, still not used to all the PDAs, but great. When are you going to tell them?"

Steve looked into Natasha's eyes. "Dinner tonight. I'll give Bucky a heads up now then we'll tell everyone else together."

Natasha nodded and Steve gave her a final kiss on the cheek before going off to find his friend.

Clint still had the Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face. "This is going to be great. You'll see."

Tony had a catering team bring in dinner to celebrate the retrieval of another stone. The Avengers were all at the compound. Fury, Maria, and Peggy were there for the debrief, and the Ancient One, Wong, Wanda, and Rahul arrived right on time for appetizers. Everyone was feeling optimistic as they discussed their progress. It was only 2014, yet they had four infinity stones in their possession, a fifth was nothing but dust. Even the soul stone preparations were slowly coming together.

This small, intimate party was so much better than the one Tony had thrown after the team located Loki's scepter, at least it was in Steve's opinion. The others would just have to take his word for it Iike they did on so many events they never experienced thanks to his carefully constructed attempt at causing a positive butterfly effect.

When Steve and Natasha announced their wedding plans, everyone was happy for them. Tony and Pepper immediately started making plans for a lavish wedding party, but Natasha stopped him. "We have the wedding planned. You're all invited, but that's it. This is going to be a family only event, and we're having it at Clint's."

Tony looked puzzled. "Clint has a place big enough for all of us? I doubt it."

"I've got a farm. Plenty of room for you in the barn, Tony," Clint said, giving Tony a pat on the back.

"Really? How do you take care of a farm and still spend so much time with us?" Tony asked. "Don't you have to slop the pigs and milk those cows everyday?"

"Pigs? I don't grow pigs. Cooper and Lila require some attention everyday though, and sometimes they're as sloppy as a couple of pigs."

Tony cocked his head up. "Cooper and Lila? Horses?"

Clint smiled and pulled out his phone to show the group a picture. "My kids. My wife, Laura, handles the farm when I'm with you knuckleheads. This is my secret, but I'm trusting you with it. I know you'll keep it quiet-keep them safe. They'll want to watch Auntie Nat tie the knot, and bringing them here is out of the question."

Everyone was surprised, but Tony was floored. "Katniss has a family. Who would have thought?" He looked at Pepper. "I want some of those."

She laughed. "You're not ready for those yet. Save the universe then we'll talk about it."

**The Wedding Day, Early 2015**

Natasha was pouring her second cup of coffee when Laura entered the farmhouse kitchen. "Somebody's ready to start the day. I wonder what could be so important to cause you to be up early on a Saturday." Laura bit her lip before continuing her teasing. "It's like you're getting married or something."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You've been spending way too much time with your husband. His bad jokes are destroying your sense of humor." Natasha raised her coffee cup. "Fresh pot, want a cup?"

Laura shook her head. "No coffee for me this morning, or any morning for the next seven months or so." She was grinning.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. She shouldn't be surprised. She still had the drawing Steve did of Baby number three, but she hadn't asked many questions, well, not about that particular detail. She was too busy processing the fact that Steve was his own source to dwell much on Baby Barton. "Congratulations in order? I know the plan was two," Natasha looked down at Laura's still flat middle, "but I guess that's had to change."

"You're safe to congratulate me. I'm over the shock." Laura put a couple of pieces of bread in the toaster and took a seat at the table with Natasha. "Clint and I were talking. We want to name this one after you. Call it mother's intuition, but I'm almost positive Lila's getting a baby sister. Cooper won't be happy."

Natasha sat her coffee cup down and tapped it with her finger. She remembered the title Steve wrote above his drawing, "Natasha's Favorite Traitor". "I'm honored, but I wouldn't make Clint paint the walls pink just yet. I've got a hunch of my own."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Laura said, hoping up to get her toast, "or we could just ask your future husband."

"I don't know. So few things are really a mystery anymore. Maybe it would be more fun to wait until your ultrasound."

Laura laughed. "True enough. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

"You and Steve haven't been dating that long, not really. I'm thrilled you're getting married, but why now?"

Natasha sat back in her chair. If she were talking to anyone else, she'd say there wasn't any point in waiting since they already knew this was where they'd end up, but this was Laura. She could be completely honest. "The other me never got the chance to have this. She died on that planet after spending the last five years of her life a recluse. I've been on my own before. I know what it's like. I never want to go back there. Don't get me wrong. I love Steve. I want to spend the rest of my life with him," she paused and took another sip of her coffee, "but there's still a very real threat out there. Any one of us could go before it's all said and down. If I don't make it, I don't want to go without having had this moment. Who knows how long any of us actually have? The other me never saw forty. Maybe, I won't either. It's a dangerous business."

"I wondered if we were ever going to get around to discussing what happened on that planet," Laura said, reaching across the table and patting Natasha's hand. "You sacrificed your life so we would have ours-so my children would have their father. Nat, I don't even have the words to express how much we love you. I'm grateful Steve was given the chance to make things right. You deserve a long, happy life with the man you love. The universe owes you that much after everything."

"I don't know about that. I just know nothing is guaranteed. It could easily go a lot of ways. For me, the worst case scenario would be losing Steve without at least trying to have a real life, so that's why I'm doing this now. Sound stupid?"

Laura didn't say anything. She just shook her head. That's how things were between the two of them from their first meeting. Whatever Natasha confessed, Laura always just listened. "Anyway," Natasha said, trying to lighten the mood, "can't have a honeymoon without a wedding. That would be cheating."

Laura laughed. "Like every day isn't a honeymoon with you two."

* * *

Steve decided the happiest moment of his life was the one he was currently enjoying. He was standing in Clint's barn, barely that cleaned up really well in his opinion, holding his wife in his arms, kissing her in front of the people who mattered most to him. If he could just live in this one moment in time for the rest of his life, he would happily repeat it over and over again without changing a single second.

As the evening wore on, he never left his bride's side for more than a few minutes. Even then, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was radiant. More importantly, she was happy-the happiest he'd ever seen her, and it filled him with pride that he did that. He put that smile on her face. This wasn't for show. She wasn't pretending to be someone she wasn't to catch a mark unaware. She was just a bride on her wedding day, and he was lucky enough to be the groom.

He was holding her glass while she danced with Cooper when the Ancient One walked up to him. "I'm glad you found your way back to your lost love."

"Me too. Thanks for coming. It means a lot to me. I know you've got your hands full. Any news on Kaecilius?"

"Nothing to worry about today," she said. "It still looks as though my next dealing with him will not come until after Stephen Strange arrives."

Steve noticed a tightness in her voice as she spoke. He turned and looked at her. Was it fear he saw on her face? No, he decided. It wasn't fear. It was more of an uneasy acceptance. "There's something you aren't telling me."

"Almost always, I have lived a long life, more lifetimes than even you," she said, giving him a small, controlled smile, "but even the longest lives must come to an end. I will not be with you in your final battle. This is why it is imperative you stay out of Dr. Strange's first battle. He needs to very quickly meet his potential."

"I don't think I like where this is going. If you know something is going to happen to you, you need to do something. We've changed things before. Everything worked out alright."

"We've been lucky. Luck does not last forever. Every day is a gift. You understand that better than most."

Steve looked back at Natasha. She was teaching Cooper the YMCA, but she instinctively caught him looking and winked at him. Yes, he understood what the Ancient One was saying. Every day was a gift, but that didn't mean they shouldn't fight for as many days as they could get-days like this one when everything was right. "At least, tell me when."

"Just before Stephen Strange faces Dormmamu," the Ancient One said. "I'll take a fall. I won't survive my injuries, and I'm at peace with the knowledge that Stephen Strange will prevail against that coming evil and you will prevail against your coming evil. All is well." She nodded in the direction of the dance floor. The music had changed. A slow song played. "Enough of this kind of talk. Go, dance with your wife. Today is a celebration."

Steve did dance with his wife. They danced the night away. When it was finally time for Natasha to throw the bouquet, the bundle of flowers landed right in Wanda's hands. She was standing just inches from Vision. Steve noticed the little sideways glances that passed between them. He didn't miss the slight pinking of Wanda's cheeks either. Some things were just meant to be. Steve hoped Wanda and Vision fit the category. They deserved their happy ending.

**Avengers' Compound 2016**

Natasha had the tab open on her computer again. It one she probably shouldn't even have searched in the first place, but she couldn't seem to stop herself from opening it every morning while Steve put the recruits through their paces. Wanda caught her once. It was just a few weeks after she'd returned from Kamar-Taj and resumed her training as an Avenger. The young woman wasn't happy about Natasha's new hobby. She begged Natasha not to do it, but she hadn't told Steve.

Natasha wasn't sure how Steve would feel about her newest project. They'd never discussed what would happen after the stones were destroyed, well, other than that they'd be together, but Natasha thought about it a lot. Things had gone off without a hitch so far. It could change, but they had a real shot at winning this one. With the mind, power, space, and reality stones destroyed, thanks to Wanda, they were close to victory. It was just a waiting game now, and Natasha didn't want to put the future off any longer.

Sure, there was a part of her that didn't believe their luck would hold. Natasha wasn't naïve enough to think that part of her wasn't drawing her to her daily internet search, but it wasn't just fear. This was the future she envisioned for them, and finally she'd found the perfect place.

Natasha was still looking at the pictures when Steve walked into the room. Ordinarily, she'd quickly close the tab, but today was different. It was time. He walked over and gave her a quick peck before noticing the screen. His face wasn't hard to read. She saw the deep lines in his brow as he stared at the images in front of him. "It's a Brownstone in Brooklyn," she said. "You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that. How'd you find it?" Steve continued looking at the images. "Did I tell you the address?"

Natasha crinkled her nose. "Address? You've been there?"

"Yeah, I lived there for awhile," Steve said, turning from the screen to look at Natasha. "After the Snap, when I moved back to the city, you found this place for me."

"Oh," Natasha said, "this is where you lived after you left the compound. What are the odds of me finding it again?"

"I guess it really was your taste. You were trying to be supportive. I wanted you to come with me. Figured we could still be roommates. You wouldn't leave the compound. I don't think you ever even stepped foot in the place.. Just found it online and told me to go for it." He paused. "The real question is, why are you looking at apartments in Brooklyn?"

Natasha bit her lip. This wasn't exactly the way she thought the conversation would go. "I was thinking about us. The team is doing great. Tony and Pepper are really just in and out now. Bruce is just waiting until we finish destroying the stones, so he can go do the crazy science experiment you told him his counterpart did. Thor plans on taking Jane back to Asgard and settling down. Clint has the farm. He promised Laura he would retire soon. Nathaniel is a lot more of a handful than the other kids were." She paused, thinking about how surprised Laura had been when she found out Little Natasha was a boy. The news hadn't come from Steve. They'd waited for the obstetrician, but Natasha hadn't needed the confirmation. It made sense. This was the treacherous act that made him her favorite traitor. "We won't really be needed here fulltime after the stones are gone. I was thinking Brooklyn would be a nice place to settle down. With your special skills, we could get here in an instant if they were in a pinch, but it's far enough away, we wouldn't be tempted to check in every day."

Steve put his arms around her. "You want to quit?"

Natasha laughed. "We couldn't really quit if we tried. I just want to slow down and enjoy life." She paused and closed her eyes. "I was 39. I never expected to get old, but 39 is not far enough away. Now that I have a really good reason to live, I think I'd like to try and live a little longer-really have a life."

Steve put his hand under her chin and tilted it up so he could easily kiss her. "I wanted you to live in the apartment with me so bad. Even not knowing I loved you, I always wanted you with me. Let's get the place in Brooklyn. We should have a home of our own. Not much to do but wait around right now anyway. Let's live our life."

Natasha smiled and kissed Steve again before calling the realtor and leading the apartment. They started spending every other week in Brooklyn. It was the perfect balance of work and family life. They stayed connected to the time even when they were away. They even got to watch as Wanda and Vision slowly found their own happily ever after.

The infinity stones weren't really a topic of conversation very often anymore. They only discussed the master plan when it was time for one of those important events. Stephen Strange's arrival at Kamar-Taj was a big one on their calendar.

Natasha kissed Steve goodbye as he prepared to go and pay the doctor a little visit. She didn't feel any need to go with him for this one, so she was headed to the gym to teach her self-defense class. It was something she really enjoyed. Teaching women (and a few men) how to protect themselves gave her a sense of normalcy. These students were just ordinary people with ordinary lives, but they wanted to learn from her. Knowing they'd likely never face the battlefield made the whole experience a very refreshing change of pace.

"Remember, he isn't a hero yet. Go easy on him, Steve," she said, caressing his cheek. "He just needs to know you believe he can do it."

Steve nodded. "I won't overplay my hand. I did pretty well when I was keeping the secret from you."

She raised her eyebrows. "Not the way I remember it."

After another quick kiss, she watched her husband open the portal and walk through. In another few weeks, they'd be able to destroy the fifth stone. They were really getting close now.

**Kamar-Taj **

Steve knocked on the door to Strange's room. It wasn't pulled all the way shut, so it creaked open. Strange was sitting on the bed with his blanket pulled up around his shoulders. He was still cold. "Nothing like the fear of freezing to death to make opening a portal easy," Steve said, "well, easier."

Strange looked his direction. "I know who you are. Why are you even here?. This is a little outside your wheelhouse, isn't it?"

Steve made an astral Shield and held it for just a moment before letting it disintegrate into a flurry of light. "I can do a little bit more than toss a vibranium shield."

Strange didn't look impressed, but Steve knew better. "You're a sorcerer, too. That's an interesting combination."

"Not an easy one to achieve. I learned sorcery after I woke up. It wasn't easy. I'm not like you."

"A surgeon with crippled up hands? No, you're not."

Steve shook his head. "I was going to say I'm not a natural sorcerer. You have a gift I could never possess. You know, the Ancient One once told me you were the best of us. You're going to learn how to do this, Strange. You just have to trust me on that. I wasn't very good at this when I first started. It took me a lot longer to master anything, but I stuck it out. You'll be fine. If you ever need to talk, I'll be here."

Strange looked unimpressed. "I only need to master controlling my hands, so I can go back to my life. Unless you can help me do that, well, we have nothing to talk about."

Steve ignored Strange's brash behavior. "Soon, you'll have to make a choice. You can be a surgeon again or you can be something more. I think you'll find the something more a lot more fulfilling, but the choice is yours. Either way, you're going to get what you need. For now, just know there are people who believe in you. Have a good afternoon, Doctor Strange. I'll be seeing you around."

Steve didn't wait for Strange to respond. He just walked out of the room and joined the Ancient One for tea. She was quieter than usual. "He heard what I was saying, even if he didn't like it," Steve said. "He knows he has a choice to make. He's arrogant. Now that he knows a soldier like me can learn, he won't doubt his own abilities."

"Very good. Thank you for coming. I thought it best you meet before he faces Kaecilius. Wong will fill him in on the true nature of your mission after-" She stopped midsentence and took a sip of tea. "This will be our last conversation. I need to tell you how very pleased I am with your progress. I did not have high hopes for your abilities. I would have preferred someone with a much different background."

"I seem to recall you needed a sorcerer, not a soldier," he said.

"I was wrong. I needed both, and you have done exceedingly well. I have no worries about the future of Kamar-Taj. Doctor Strange will do as he was prophesied to do. As for Thanos, you will handle him quite nicely. It is a sobering realization to know life will go on without you, but it is a comfort."

"Let me help you."

"You cannot. I must face Kaecilius in the mirror dimension. He will stab me. I will land at the footsteps of the Marriot hotel in Manhattan, and I will die. It is the only way."

"There's always another way. Pretty sure we've proven that."

"Some things should not be changed," the Ancient One said, reaching for the tea pot. "Have one more cup of tea with me. Let's just sit awhile. I enjoy your company."

**Manhattan **

The pain from Kaecilius's blade was almost a welcome feeling to the Ancient One as she fell. This was the end, yet it was also the beginning. She was ready and not ready, calm yet afraid. After so many years of cheating death, death was at the door. It was an acceptable fate.

She did not attempt to turn her body. There was no reason to see the concrete and pavement below her. She would feel it soon enough. As the top of the building faded to the middle, she started her own mental countdown to impact. She closed her eyes. Three, two, one.

Where was the crash? She opened her eyes. An Asian doctor was barking orders to the man who had caught her. It was Steve Rogers, and they were in the infirmary of the Avengers' Compound. "How?" she asked, using what little voice she had. It hurt to even speak.

"There's always another way," Steve said. "You made one tactical mistake. You told me the name of the hotel. I watched and waited. As soon as I saw you coming, I used a portal to catch you before you hit the ground and brought you here."

"But, Doctor Strange?"

"Probably thinks you're dead. We'll keep the truth to ourselves until he does what he has to do. He'll still become the sorcerer you want he to be, but you'll be around to watch it happen."

"I underestimated your need to protect your friends."

Steve smiled. "You're not the first."


	22. Chapter 22

Strange and Wong looked exhausted when they entered the Sanctus Santorum. Steve, however, was very relaxed. He and Wanda were sitting on the couch talking when the sorcerers arrived.

Strange had a frown on his face as he watched them. "Could have used your help out there, and I find you sitting here laughing. What kind of heroes are you?"

"You had our help," Steve said, nodding to Wong, "and we accomplished our mission."

Wong returned Steve's nod. "I am in your debt. How bad were her injuries?"

"They weren't good. The Ancient One will live, but this battle had consequences. She's got a long way to go."

Strange shook his head. "Are you saying you saved the Ancient One? I saw her fall."

"But, you didn't see her land," Wanda said, smirking slightly. "Wong, you're turn."

Wong coughed slightly. "May I see the Eye?"

Strange absentmindedly handed Wong the eye. Wong tossed it to Wanda, who disappeared into a portal, leaving Strange staring at Wong. "Why did you do that?"

Wong looked exhausted from the battle, so Steve decided he should help him out. "Let's just say we've been waiting a long time for tonight. The amulet held an infinity stone. You needed it to save the world, but we need it gone to save the universe."

"Gone?" Strange asked. "What if I need it again? You have no right to hide it from me. It chose me."

Wanda reentered the room, dusting her hands off. "It's finished."

"Good job, Wanda," Steve said, unable to hide the smile on his face. "Wong, you want to take it from here? Wanda and I should get back to the compound and fill the others in."

Wong nodded. Strange looked perplexed, but Steve wasn't worried. The sorcerer would understand soon enough. Today was a victory. Another stone was gone, the Ancient One was alive, and Kaecilius was dead. He just wanted to go and kiss his wife. They were almost free.

Steve and Natasha decided to take another vacation. They went back to Bermuda and spent a week enjoying each other on the beach before returning to Brooklyn and their new normal life. There was no reason to spend much time at the compound. Everything was ready. They just had to wait a few years for the Guardians to show up then this whole debacle would finally be over.

Steve loved being able to share something normal with Natasha. She thrived on the ordinary in ways he never would have expected. He thrived, too. Every day, he woke up next to her felt like the best day of his life. This was really living, and Steve was a little bit ashamed it had taken him a few lifetimes to figure out how to do it right.

By the time the Guardians arrived, with Nebula in tow, Steve didn't feel much like a super soldier. He was just Steve, a lucky guy from Brooklyn with a gorgeous wife who could kick anyone's butt. He almost hated taking a pause from his life to go back, but he needed to see this through. The soul stone was the last link to the old life-the last thing between him and happy ever after with Natasha. It was finally time to make it disappear.

When Steve and Natasha walked into the bunker at the compound, Fury and Peggy were already talking to Carol. She'd been back on Earth for nearly a year, at Steve's request. He wanted her comfortable with the team before the soul stone was destroyed. They all knew Thanos would find out about their actions soon enough. They might have been able to hide the destruction of the other stones in the mirror dimension, but even using Tony's force field, enforced by the sorcerers' spells, there was no way to hide what they were doing to the soul stone.

"Rogers, Romanoff, I hope you didn't let yourselves get rusty during your time off," Fury said, eyeing them disapprovingly.

Well, that answered one question on Steve's mind. Fury was still mad about their decision to carve out a life for themselves outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. Peggy had been much more supportive. She even encouraged the couple to spend more time away from the compound and enjoy their life. Steve wasn't surprised when she lept to their defense. "Steve and Natasha know their jobs, Fury. I think they've sacrificed more to end this threat than the rest of us combined. They won't let the universe down." Peggy hugged Natasha. "Real life agrees with you, my dear. You look content."

"I am," Natasha admitted, smiling at Steve as Peggy moved on to hug him. Steve smiled back. He knew it was true. Natasha thrived in Brooklyn. It wasn't just married life that agreed with her. She was genuinely happy with their somewhat dull existence. This was something she never had before, something she needed as much as Steve needed to see the soul stone ground to dust, and Steve couldn't wait to get this mission over with so he could get her home.

"We know our part, Fury. The question is, does everyone else?" Steve asked.

"We have a bit of a problem brewing," Carol said, her eyes shifting across the hangar to a large table. The table was covered in plans, and Rocket was sitting on top of it, pouring over the designs while Tony shook his head. "Those two are having a bit of trouble playing nice. Want to see if you can get them on the same page?"

Steve raises his eyebrows. From the looks of things, he's in for a rough conversation. He leaves Natasha with the others going over probable current locations of Thanos based on Nebula's report and walks over to where Tony is standing. "This raccoon is a nuisance. He's making a mess out of everything. It's going to take hours to get this straightened up."

"And, days to fix all your errors," Rocket chimes in. "This guy's calculations are completely off. We'll be lucky if the ship survives the blast, and don't even get me started on the sorcerers. We'll be wiping their guts off the windows. Those space suits are a joke."

Tony waggled his finger at Rocket. "There's nothing wrong with my calculations or the suits. I'll have you know I'm the genius who discovered time travel in the first place. I'm the best there is and my team of only slightly less brilliant scientists have spent years on the specifics. N.A.S.A engineers helped design the suits for our sorcerers using my suit as a template."

"I don't know who this Nasaw fellow is and you may be a genius on this planet, but you're really not that bright. If you were as smart as you think you are, the you who figured out time travel would have fixed this right the last time. We'd all be going about our business."

Tony reached for Rocket's neck, but Steve intercepted his hands before he could strangle the raccoon. The last thing they needed was a battle between the Avengers and the Guardians. "Easy, Tony. I know how smart you are but Rocket has spent time in space. Maybe we could hear him out before things are said that can't be taken back." Steve looked at Rocket. He was bearing his fangs. "Rocket, take a day or two. Go over the calculations. Cool off. You, Tony, and his team can discuss your concerns after you have workable solutions to offer."

"I can do that," Rocket said, still eyeing Tony, "but tell your Earth genius to stay out of my way while I fix his mess."

"Wait just one minute-" Tony began, but Steve shook his head. "48 hours, you have two days, raccoon, and you better have a very compelling argument if you're going to convince me there's a better way."

Rocket grunted and pulled out a pencil. Steve took the opportunity to pull Tony away from the table. "You guys fought like this before, too. He's smart. You're smart. You're the two most arrogant creatures in the universe, but you're also two of the smartest. It's going to work itself out."

"A little warning might have been nice," Tony said.

"I was hoping for the best."

When the team came together a few days later, even Tony could see Rocket's point. They needed to do some reinforcing and the sorcerers' space suits, including Steve's, were scrapped completely. It took another month of preparation, but the new space suits were definitely stronger-a bit bulkier, too. Finally, it was time to destroy the soul stone once and for all.

Natasha pulled Steve into their quarters just before it was time for them to leave. Steve was more than happy to follow her lead. As soon as the door was closed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It wasn't a particularly passionate kiss. It was almost chaste compared to most of their tender moments. Steve held her as she pulled her lips back from his and stared into his eyes. "What was that for?"

"For being stubborn," Natasha said, with just a hint of mischief in her eyes. "You rewrote history to get us here. Even though we could stop now knowing the other stones are gone, you won't."

"So, stubbornness gets me kisses from my wife? I am a lucky man."

Natasha laughed. "Not all stubbornness, just this one stubborn thing. I understand why we need to do this. I can't imagine a moment where any of us would feel desperate enough to pay the price for this stone, but that doesn't mean the circumstance won't ever come up. I love you for caring enough about our friends, our family, to take it out of play." She paused and kissed him again. The second kiss was more like the ones he was used to with his wife. "That kiss was for loving me enough to avenge me. I know you need this. I think I need it, too. The idea that I died without ever feeling as complete as I do right now is hard to fathom. Let's get this over with, so we can really move on."

Steve held her for another minute before agreeing it was time then they joined the others. Thor, Bruce, Tony, Vision, Pietro, and the Guardians were in the ship. Clint stood next to Fury, the Ancient One, and Peggy. The sorcerers, including Wanda, Strange, and Rahul were already suited up.

One important member of the team was missing, but it was by design. Carol was already waiting just far enough from Vormir to be out of the blast zone. If things went south, her special abilities might be needed. Whether she'd be nudging a piece of debris that escaped the force field before it hit another planet or coming to the aid of a worn out sorcerer unable to summon the energy to portal home or something else entirely was unknown, but Steve knew the other captain would rise to the occasion.

As Steve started putting on his own suit, Natasha hugged Clint. "We could make room for one more," she said.

Clint shook his head. "I don't want to see where you died. Not so sure I want you to see it either."

"Good luck talking her out of it," Steve said, as Wanda helped fasten his helmet.

"She will be fine," the Ancient One said, exuding confidence Steve could only assume came from one of her previous looks into the future.

Steve nodded towards the Ancient One. "I'd feel better if you were well enough to come with us."

"I'm as well as I will ever be, but the days where I could easily hold an astral shield are behind me. My injuries will never fully heal, but you are in good hands with Stephen. At least, I have the luxury of being alive to celebrate with you on your return."

"Something I never got the chance to properly thank you for," Strange said. "I thought you'd lost your mind when you destroyed the time stone, but now that I understand the logic, I'm happy to help put this one out of existence."

"Glad you're on board," Steve said, giving his fellow sorcerer a nod.

Fury cleared his throat. "If we're doing this today, you better get a move one."

Natasha gave Steve's gloved hand a squeeze and smiled. "I better get buckled in. See you in a minute."

Steve held her hand tighter, pulling her close. The shock on his face must have told her she'd said the wrong thing. She caressed his hand. "I wasn't thinking. You know this is going to be alright, Steve."

He still felt the tension coursing through his body. "Don't ever say that again. I can't hear those words coming from you. It hurts too much."

"I'm sorry. I should have phrased it better. I'll be fine, Steve." She kissed his helmet and joined the others.

Steve watched the Shield take off. With hyperspace, they'd reach Vormir in a matter of minutes. He looked at his team of sorcerers and started his speech. "What we're doing hasn't ever been done before. Teleporting to a location in space is risky. I want to thank you for your bravery. When we arrive, we'll be on our own. The distance between us is going to be further than we can see. Coms might not work after the blast. Honestly, they might not work real well before it. When you arrive, put up that astral shield and hold on to it. We need to support Tony's shield until the initial blast is over. Once things stop shaking, we'll let science take over and teleport home. You're going to get tired. You're going to want to quit, but you can't. We can't come home until the ship has went into hyperspace and the debris is stable. Letting go too soon could cost us our lives. It could endanger lives on countless planets where the debris could travel. Fight through the exhaustion. Chinese food is on me as soon as we get back."

Wong shrugged. "Can't we just order pizza. Your Chinese food is terrible."

Strange rolled his eyes. Wanda and Rahul laughed. Steve couldn't help but grin. "Pizza it is. On my mark."

As Steve exited the portal, the thrusters on the feet of his suit came on, holding him in his position so he didn't get caught in the planet's pull. He knew he wouldn't be able to see anyone else or the ship, but it didn't stop him from looking. There was nothing familiar in his line of vision except the planet itself, and he loathed this place more than any other. "Anybody hear me?" he said into the coms.

There was a garbled voice. He was pretty certain it was Tony's, but he couldn't make out the words. Not a big surprise, but Steve would have preferred to have communication up and running. With no way of knowing when the blast would hit, Steve formed his astral shield. He held it firmly and easily, but he knew the ease would soon give way to discomfort.

He watched as the blue lights of Tony's force field joined his own. It wouldn't be long now. He heard the jumbled voice again, definitely Tony's. It was almost time. While he couldn't hear his friend, he knew the sensors on his suit showed Tony exactly where he and the other sorcerers were and whether or not they were in position. If everything was as it needed to be, the blast would hit soon.

Steve kept his eyes on the planet. Even from space, it looked desolate to Steve. He thought of the old for who kept guard. Steve felt no guilt for destroying his enemy's home. He knew this was Schmidt's prison. Whether his old enemy survived or not, Steve figured he would be grateful not to have this burden any longer.

Steve felt the pressure of the planet's explosion against the shield the moment it happened. He had to close his eyes to maintain his concentration, even though his preference would have been to watch every second of it's destruction. He held firm. Wielding the astral shield took a lot out of him, more than it ever had, but he knew the importance. Five minutes passed. Ten. Fifteen. He held strong until the resistance against the shield began to fade.

Tony and Rocket's calculations paid off. The mechanical shield was drawing power from the astral shields. Soon, they'd be able to let go. Another eight minutes passed before there was no resistance at all. It was time to go home. The planet was decimated. The soul stone was finally gone forever.

Steve was exhausted. He called out through the coms a final time. "Anybody hear me?"

Silence followed. If there was anyone still waiting around, the coms weren't picking up the voices. He took a final look at the destruction before opening the portal and heading towards home.

Steve crumbled to the ground from exhaustion as soon as he arrived in the hangar bay. He didn't bother standing up, doubted he had the strength, but he did manage to get into a sitting position. Immediately, he started counting sorcerers.

Wanda was sitting in a chair not far away with Clint looking her over. Wong and Rahul were already drinking a cup of tea with the Ancient One, while Strange sat on the ground not far from Steve. He looked as tired as Steve felt. The two of them must have held their positions the longest. It didn't surprise Steve that Strange had taken the task seriously. He knew the sorcerer was as dedicated to protecting the universe as he was, so he gave him a weak smile. Strange returned it with one of his own.

Fury was the first to come over to them. He was carrying a couple of bottles of Gatorade. "Down this then you can have something else. The others have been back long enough to give a report. You did it. Any reason why you stayed so long?"

Steve shrugged and took off his helmet. "Just needed to be sure. Didn't want to leave until I knew the planet fragments were contained. Hate to make too much work for Carol. I don't see the ship. They should be close by now. Are they in range? I'd like to talk to my wife."

Fury shook his head. "No word yet. Shouldn't be much longer." Fury sat on the ground beside him. "When I assigned Romanoff to keep an eye on you, I chose her for a few reasons. She was the best damn spy I had. I also figured if anyone wouldn't fall for your charms, it would be her. Didn't take me long to see I was wrong on that count, but you're a good man, Rogers. Can't imagine anyone could have pulled this off with the efficiency you have. You took the idea of an elite team and made it a reality. Cost me my best spy along the way, but I can overlook that seeing as how you've accomplished and made her happy. Rest, drink up, and we'll celebrate when Romanoff and the others return."

**Deep Space**

Natasha kept her eyes on Bruce. He was agitated, but at least he wasn't angry. That was something. Everyone else was either focused on the window, watching Vormir burn, or trying to get the Milano off of auxiliary power. Why the hell did they think it was a good idea to put the Hulk in a space ship?

It wouldn't have been a bad idea bringing Bruce along if he didn't share his body with monster. Bruce worked closely with Tony on perfecting the force field and deciding exactly how big of an explosion they'd need to decimate the planet, but right now, the worry wasn't over Bruce's expertise. The explosion had done exactly what it needed to do. It was the shop that wasn't cooperating.

The plan was to set the force field, wait for the sorcerers to reinforce, launch the explosives, and take off into hyperspace. The first part went according to plan, but the rest left a lot to be desired. They couldn't move. Hyperspace engines weren't working. Worse yet, all they had was life support and, thankfully, the sensors telling them what was happening with the shield.

Natasha watched each sorcerer's blip disappear, holding her breath that the force field held steady. Steve was the last to go. Steve was safe. Unfortunately, that also meant it wouldn't take him long to learn the rest of them weren't.

Bruce's breathing was getting irregular. He was wringing his hands. Beads of sweat were forming on his brow. Natasha reached over and touched his arm. "Deep breath in, let it out slowly. Stay with me, Bruce."

He did as she asked. "I'm trying. Not sure how much longer I can hold him off."

Natasha nodded. She gently rubbed as arm as if she were soothing Cooper or Lila after a bad dream. She had enough practice with calming them through the years. This wasn't really that different. The stakes were just higher. "You're doing just fine. Tony and Rocket are working on the engine."

"Not exactly reassuring," Bruce said, and Natasha agreed. She could hear them arguing back and forth.

"No, don't touch that! What are you? A toddler? I told you, just hand me the tools. This is my ship. I know it better than anyone," Rocket said, swiping Tony's hand away from a gray panel.

"My ship!" Peter shouted from the cockpit.

"Like you know how to fix anything on this ship? We're lucky when you remember to flush the toilet!" Rocket replied.

"If you aren't going to let me look, how can I figure out how to fix this mess?" Tony asked, ignoring the secondary argument between Rocket and Peter.

Rocket opened the gray panel he'd just pushed Tony away from and crawled inside. "You don't. I do. Hand me my ratchet."

Natasha continued rubbing Bruce's arm. "Don't focus on their voices. Focus on me. Tell me something I don't know about you. What do you like to do when we aren't saving the world?"

She felt his body tense slightly, but he answered "Run and hide. Does that count as a hobby? I haven't exactly been welcome many places since the other guy showed up."

"The other guy has his place, Bruce, but we need you to stay with us right now. Look out the window. You helped do that. The soul stone is gone, but the field you helped create is holding. No damage to other planets, no lives lost. If we didn't have you on the team, do you honestly think anyone else would have insisted on putting this kind of protection in place?" Bruce looked out the window. His breathing started to regulate. "You're a brilliant scientist and a good man. We'll get home. All this is just temporary. Don't give in to the anger. We've done good."

Bruce looked at Natasha. "Thank you. You're a real friend, Natasha. It's like you knew I was losing it before I did. What Steve said about the lullaby in the other time line, well, I think I understand why it worked."

"Anytime," Natasha said, removing her hand from his arm. She continued to watch him closely, but the real danger seemed to be over. As long as the Hulk stayed at bay, they would be fine. Now, they just had to wait.

Hours passed. Tony and Rocket didn't seem any closer to a solution, but their bickering had given way to discussing. Vision probably had a lot to do with their new found peace. He stayed beside them, constantly urging them to work together instead of against each other.

Natasha listened to their spit balling. Occasionally, Peter or Nebula would throw in an idea, but their ideas were quickly dismissed by the two geniuses. Bruce and Nebula's ideas must have been better, because they discussed those before dismissing them completely. Pietro mainly fidgeted. Natasha knew it had to be hard for the speedster to just sit still and do nothing.

Thor was like Natasha. He didn't know enough about the Milano to give an opinion, so he didn't. Instead, he tried to keep the others entertained with stories of his previous battles. Listening to him tell the story of Steve saving Thor's mother made Natasha ache a bit.

Her thoughts ran to Steve. By now, he and Clint had to be worried sick. She was beginning to worry a bit herself. One thing was for sure, she had no intention of dying here-not this time.

She must have nodded off listening to the rambling voices. She was awoken by a nudge from Bruce. "Here comes the cavalry."

Carol's glowing figure smiled and saluted before disappearing from view then they felt themselves moving.

**Avengers Compound **

Three weeks with no word from the Milano. Steve was going crazy. As soon as he recovered enough strength to teleport again, he'd traveled back to where the Milano had been. Vormir still burned inside it's containment, but the ship was no where to be seen.

There was so much distance between Vormir and Earth. They could be anywhere. Steve's only hope was Carol. They hadn't heard from her either. He was almost afraid to hope for a second miraculous rescue of that ship by the other captain, but it was all he really had at this point. With each passing day, it seemed less and less likely.

Clint stayed at the compound with Steve and Wanda. Bucky came to stay with them. He left the position Peggy made for him as head of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s strike team to offer support, but Steve wasn't in any position to accept his friend's help.

Everyone else returned to their lives, checking in often for any news. The trio didn't talk much. In some ways, the compound felt like it did in the months after the Snap. They were helpless. Depression was their constant companion.

Steve second guessed every decision. If he had only left well enough alone and kept them away from that god-forsaken planet, he and Natasha could be sitting on their couch in Brooklyn watching a movie. He'd be pretending he hadn't seen it with her in some dingy hotel room a lifetime ago while she grilled him for spoilers.

Now, the majority of the team was missing. It was his fault. Clint and Wanda never actually said they blamed him, but he knew the thought had to be in their minds. Wanda was in the worst shape. Her brother and her lover were missing. Everything Steve had done to protect her from this fate was lost in one mission.

Steve was in his room trying and failing to take a nap when he heard the rumbling. He recognized the sound immediately and jumped to his feet. He almost bumped into Bucky in the hallway. As the two men ran together, they were joined by Clint and Wanda. "Do you think it's them?" Bucky asked.

"I know it is," Steve said, feeling the confidence and hope ripple through him.

They rushed outside on time to watch Carol set the Milano down in almost exactly the same location she'd placed it when Tony and Nebula were the only passengers. Steve nodded her direction as he ran to the door. It opened and he immediately grabbed Natasha as she fell into his arms.

"Food ran out a few days ago. We still had water," Carol said. "I can't fly as fast as hyperspace, but we're all okay, mostly."

Steve held Natasha close. "Thank God. I thought I lost you again."

"I wasn't going to die there," she said, "not this time."

Rocket interrupted the couple's tender moment. "Look, can you save the lovey dovey crap for after we get some food? I'm starving here."

Within no time, the crew, along with the sorcerers, were sitting at the table eating the pizzas Steve promised Wong weeks earlier. Rocket was eating, but he really didn't seem impressed. Steve pulled a container from the counter and put it in front of his friend. "What's this?" the raccoon asked.

"Crab Ragoon," Steve said with a smile. "I ordered it at the same time as the pizzas. You never cared much for pizza, but you loved this stuff."

Rocket sniffed it. His ears perked up. He took a bite. "Not bad," he said. "This is actually really good." He took another bite. "This delicacy is better than Aakon jelly rinds."

Carol laughed. "I've been to Aakon. He's right." She tried to get one of the Crab Ragoons. Rocket sneered at her.

Everyone laughed. "Guess I better order some more," Steve said. "Thanks for the assist, Captain."

Carol smiled. "Anytime, Captain. Once we've recovered a bit, Thor and I will go in search of Thanos on planets I have visited. The Guardians will take their own list of planets. We'll find Thanos, and we'll go after him together.

"And, I will defeat him with my bare hands," Drax added.

"You'll have to wait in line," said Nebula. "He will perish. That much is true."

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted before the conversation turned to planning Thanos's defeat. Steve held Natasha's hand as they talked. She was listening intently, but she constantly gave his hand reassuring squeezes. She was trying to reassure him she was okay, and Steve was more than grateful.

**Brooklyn**

**November 2019**

Natasha accepted the coffee from Steve and took a drink as he scooted in beside her on the couch. Just the right amount of ice cream to make the perfect cup. She closed her eyes as the heat and cold mixed in her mouth. "Perfect," she said. "Just the way I like it."

Steve laughed. "Anything for you."

She pressed play on the movie. "So, this one really never came out in the old timeline?"

"Yep, the director and the lead were lost in the Snap. Nobody bothered finishing post-production. Everyone had bigger worries. I'm seeing it for the first time, just like you."

Steve put his arm around the back of her shoulders. She leaned back into his arm and sighed as she took another drink of coffee. "Finally. It's not easy for a spy to be married to a time traveler. Glad we're finally on the same page. I can just enjoy the movie for a change instead of wondering what you know that I don't."

"Yep, from now on, it's all unchartered territory."

As the first act of the movie gave way to the second, there was a knock on the door. Steve got up to answer while Natasha watched. A breathless Carol stood waiting. "He knows and he's coming for us."

**Sorry for the delay. As we get closer to the end, this gets trickier and trickier to pull off. Add in cold and flu season and two busy writers living on separate sides of the world, and, well, it took some time. Thanks to all who are still sticking around.**


	23. Chapter 23

**First, let me apologize for the insanely long delay. The state of the world the last few months really zapped my creativity. This is the conclusion, and it had to be just right. I didn't want to rush through it, and my amazing writing partner Amir-015 agreed. Hope it's a fulfilling ending to our saga. **

As soon as Carol spoke Thanos's name, Steve turned to look at his wife. She was already putting on her shoes. No longer relaxed, he could see she was in Black Widow mode. So much for an evening at home.

Natasha quickly tossed him his brown leather jacket, and he slipped it over his shoulders before opening a portal to the compound. As soon as the three heroes entered the hangar, Steve glanced around the room at the Avengers in front of him. Most were present and already in at least part of their battle gear. The Guardians were there as well, but they didn't look particularly battle ready. If anything, they looked battle weary. Gamora was standing beside a still seated Nebula, adjusting her mechanical arm. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the team had already come to blows with Thanos.

"Report?" he asked, giving Carol his full attention.

"The Guardians found him," Carol said, lowering her voice a bit and shifting her eyes towards the door leading to one of the many labs off the hangar. Steve nodded in understanding and followed his fellow captain into the room. He didn't need to look to know Natasha was right behind him. They always worked in perfect synchronization. This battle wouldn't be any different, even if everything in him screamed to hide her away in the most remote area he could find until Thanos was defeated.

As soon as the door was closed, Steve shook his head. "The orders were locate and report back, not engage."

Carol nodded. "I know. Unfortunately, Thanos's minions saw them first. They were ambushed. According to Rocket, they held him back for awhile, almost made it back to their ship, but things went south." She paused and looked through the glass window. Steve followed her line of vision back to Nebula. The girl did look rough, even compared to the others. "Thanos made some modifications to Nebula's special adoptions. She didn't even know they existed. He took control of her remotely, Rogers. He forced her to turn her weapons on her own team. She managed to keep enough control of her mind not to hurt them. Her shots fired over their heads, but Thanos figured out she was fighting him. He shut her down. She couldn't move her legs. The others fell back. They didn't have any choice, but Nebula was captured. Thanos knows everything. He took the information from her mind before the rest of the Guardians could rescue her. He's coming with his entire army, and he wants revenge."

Natasha spoke next. Her voice was calm and pragmatic, something he always admired about her. "We always knew this was a possibility. We knew we wouldn't be able to hide what we've done forever. If we didn't manage to take the fight to him, he'd bring it to us. Have you informed Fury?"

Carol nodded. "He and Director Carter are already with their teams. Stark is making a few modifications to their carriers before lift off. He took Rocket with him. Project Insight was never meant to be used in space. I'm not sure how well they'll do against a single ship like Thanos has, let alone a whole fleet."

"Tony's been working on this for years, and Rocket knows his stuff. It'll work, but we better prepare for incoming. If even one ship gets through, we have to be ready to take them out," Steve said. "I'm assuming Strange is gathering us some help."

Carol smiled. "A few have already arrived. You might want to go say hi. They're in the common room."

"I think I'll check on Nebula," Natasha said. "Similar childhoods, maybe I can help." She kissed Steve on the cheek and headed over.

Steve watched for a minute, remembering the bond the two women had formed in the old timeline. Some things didn't change, and his wife's capacity to help people was one of them. Once he could see that Natasha, Nebula, and Gamora were deep in conversation, he headed to join their guests.

Before he even entered the room, Steve heard Thor's booming voice followed immediately by Odin's. "My boys! Fighting together for the sake of all the realms! This is a proud day. Lady Sif, open the mead!"

"No mead until the battle is won," Frigga said, as Steve opened the door. "We'll celebrate after the war is won." She smiled when she saw Steve. "Captain, my family is here to repay the debt we owe you. I give you my assurance our son Loki is here as a friend to Midgard."

Loki, who was sitting between Lady Sif and Darcy Lewis stood and bowed his head slightly. "I have no intention of taking control of Midgard at the moment."

"Loki!" Darcy said, rolling her eyes. "I suggested you apologize not give a veiled threat."

Loki sighed. "Very well. I will not be conquering Midgard. Perhaps, I was misguided in thinking my superior intellect would be of value as ruler of this land. Your people are quite stubborn, but I do come in peace. Ruling your land would not have been satisfying in the long run. It countered my true desires. I believe Ms. Lewis said it best when she explained to me. What was the phrase you chose?"

Darcy popped Loki in the side. "I said you had Daddy issues, Loki," she said rolling her eyes at Jane and Lady Sif. "Hi, Steve. Jane and I thought you might need a little technical support. It's been awhile, which is cool. I heard about your wedding. I mean, I think that's great. Big fan of true love and all that stuff, so no hard feelings over the whole not calling thing. Water under the bridge."

Bucky, who was on the other side of Sif walked over and hugged Steve. "We'll win this time," he said, and Steve hoped his friend felt as confident as he sounded.

"How can we lose with this team?" Steve asked.

"How indeed?" The Ancient One asked from her seat across the room. "You've done a remarkable job this far, Captain. Even without looking into the future, I would say the odds are in our favor. Wong and Rahul are assisting Doctor Strange and the other sorcerers in gathering the best warriors in the galaxy. We shall give Thanos a good show."

"As long as he loses in the end, I don't care much about the show itself. Are you sure you're up to this? You don't have to be here. You've done enough," Steve said, frowning at her still weakened appearance.

"As have you, but our job is not quite finished," she said, offering him a slight nod of her head.

"No, but it will be. Thank you for dragging me through that portal and showing me a way to finally make things right. The last several years have been a gift. Couldn't have gotten this far without you."

The Ancient One smiled. "Nor I without you. You are a good man Captain Rogers."

"I don't know about that, but today's going to require more than good men and women. If plan A doesn't work and those carriers can't blow Thanos out of the sky, we're going to need every soldier we can get. I should probably suit up," Steve said before turning his attention back to Bucky. "Walk with me?"

Bucky nodded and followed Steve out the door. "Worried?" he asked. "Don't think Natasha'll be too happy if you get worry lines. She already teases you about being a senior citizen."

Steve laughed. "If all goes well, she'll see plenty of wrinkles on this mug in the years to come." Steve paused and stopped walking. "Buck, remember how I always said I'd be with you to the end of the line?"

"Of course I do," Bucky said. "You know I'm going to be here for you just as long."

"Well," Steve said, making eye contact with his friend, "as far as I'm concerned, this is it. It's the end of the line. Growing up, you were my best friend. You're more of a brother really, but I think we both have new best friends now. I've got Natasha, and you've got someone special, too. When this battle ends and Lady Sif goes back to Asgard, I want you to go with her. Live your life, Buck. I think you've earned your chance to get the girl."

Bucky laughed. "Look who's talking. I've always gotten the girl, Stevie."

"Never for long enough. You love her, Buck. Don't stick around on my account. I've got Natasha. You should go be with your girl."

Bucky nodded. "Alright, Steve, if she'll have me."

"She'll have you. Be happy. Now, go tell her how you feel before the evil titan shows up for his butt whooping."

* * *

Natasha didn't have to search long when she went looking for Steve. She found him in their quarters staring out the window. "I'd offer a penny for your thoughts, but they're worth so much more," she said as she leaned against the door frame.

Steve turned to face her. "I don't know about that. Not sure they're worth even a penny at the moment. Nebula?"

"Tough," she said. "She'll be ready if she has to fight. She needs this over even more than we do. All those years of torture-" She walked over to the bed and picked up Steve's gloves before taking his hand and helping him slip on the first one. "Having a father figure who uses you for his own selfish gain at whatever the cost does damage a screwdriver isn't going to fix, but when this is over, when Thanos is dead, she'll start to heal."

"You make it sound so much easier than it's probably going to be."

"Didn't say it would be easy. It's probably going to be bad, Steve."

Steve was quiet as she helped him into his other glove then he looked back out the window. "Last time we fought Thanos, it was ugly. You had just died. We weren't exactly alright. I wasn't alright. We thought he was dead. You and I had watched Thor decapitate him five years earlier, Nat. We no more than brought back the people he'd stolen before this whole place collapsed around us."

"I know it was hard," she said, rubbing the hand still in her grasp.

Steve looked back out the window. "See that bench down there."

She gave him a puzzled look before looking at the familiar bench. It wasn't empty. A blue alien with horns was sitting next to an extremely tall, thin grey alien. They seemed deep in conversation. She didn't recognize either alien race, yet here they were ready to lend a hand. "I see them. I'm glad we've got so much help."

Steve nodded. "Me too, but I was talking about the bench. I came here not long after I woke up. I was devastated at the idea of having to live through this again." He stopped talking and looked her in the eye. "I didn't want to watch you die again, but I thought I couldn't change anything. I just sat there and started drawing. I wasn't at it long when the portal opened, and the Ancient One drug me through to Kamar-Taj. That's the day I learned we could make changes, but here we are at the same place. I'm looking at the same bench, facing the same fight."

"I was watching you that day. It's the first time I lost your GPS signal, but it wouldn't be the last," she said. "We've come a long way since then."

"A long way back to where it all fell apart," Steve said, his shoulders slumping like they did when the weight of the world rested too heavy on his shoulders. Natasha hated seeing him this way.

"We won here before," she whispered. "We'll do it again if Thanos gets this far."

"Did we? Tony didn't win. Pepper and Morgan didn't win. Nat, she's pregnant. It times out right. Pepper's expecting Morgan right now. What if-"

"Don't," Natasha said firmly. "Don't go there. This isn't exactly the same. This time, we had warning. We're ready, Steve."

Steve kept staring out the window. "I was standing out there alone after the building crumbled. I didn't know if the others were even alive, and it didn't even matter. I was going to kill Thanos or die trying then you know what happened? I heard a voice. It was Sam's. 'On your left,' he said. The portals started opening all over the battle ground and I wasn't alone, but I didn't have you." He turned to face Natasha and pulled her into his arms. "If we win today, if our friends are still standing when Thanos has fallen, in my heart, I'll know it's because you're here by my side." He kissed her cheek.

Natasha smiled as she dug deeper into his embrace. "Putting a lot of faith in my abilities, Steve."

"I just know we're better together. I love you, Nat. No matter what happens out there, it was worth it to have you with me. You're my right partner."

Natasha chanced a look into his eyes. "Moment of doubt over? Because, we've gotten a lot more company since you've been up here taking your little trip down memory lane. There are aliens I never even imagined and they're all here for one thing. They're waiting to make their stand with Captain America. You're legendary now, Steve. Stories of what you've done have gone all over the galaxy. Let's show them what you've got."

There were too many of them to meet in the hangar, so Steve stood on top of a quinjet and spoke into a microphone. Tony was back. He was standing right beside Steve. Natasha loved these moments. She'd never admit it, even under torture, but hearing her husband encouraging the troops was one of her favorite things. She stood just to the right of the jet near Rocket as the large crowd of intergalactic warriors hung on Steve's every word.

"Today is our final stand," Steve said. "Many of you have faced Thanos on the battlefield. Many of you have watched him murder innocent lives in his quest for balance. I've seen what this tyrant can do, what he wants to do. I lived it, but the cosmos has given us a gift-a second chance, a do-over. We are going to take full advantage of it. There will be no more planets decimated in his wake. No more families split apart. Today, we stand together. We fight together," he paused and looked directly at Natasha. She smiled at him and nodded. He raised his fist in the air. "Thanos's tyranny ends with us. We win together."

The crowd erupted into cheers. Rocket leaped in the air, waving his gun, before addressing Natasha. "He's good at this."

"The best there is," she said, adding her own applause to the chorus.

Steve hadn't even gotten down from the quinjet's roof when Natasha heard a familiar voice on her com. "He's here," Fury said. "We are engaging now. We've taken out four ships, but the largest has sent out smaller ones. Carter's carrier is going after the stragglers, but you have incoming."

"Destination?" Natasha asked.

"They're on target for yours. No need to move. Thanos is after the compound. He's coming for you."

"We'll be ready," she said, just as the first dots appeared in the sky.

Everyone saw them at once and hundreds of warriors got into their own offensive stances. They were going to rush those ships and take out as many as they could. Hundreds of others took defensive stances, ready to support the front line. Natasha didn't need to look to know which option Steve had taken. She took off running towards the others.

Tony was the most visible. He, Sam, Carol, and Rhodey were in the air ahead of the charging soldiers. Steve would be at the front of that line. She was going to join him.

* * *

As the Outriders shot from the ships, Steve shouted and threw his shield towards the first. Before his shield had even returned, he sent an astral shield on the same trajectory. He could hear the shouts of his fellow soldiers as they began fighting the on-slaught of enemies. They worked in a perfect synchrony as if they'd been fighting together for years. Some of them had, he supposed. Some had faced Thanos long before he turned his sights on the infinity stones, and they were fighting with the same desperate determination he had. Bucky was beside him working in tangent with Lady Sif to take down another outrider.

Even in the sea of unfamiliar faces, he saw several of his teammates, but he didn't see his wife. He knew she was out in the midst of them somewhere fighting just as hard, so he kept going taking out one after until he could find one of the power players.

Corvus Glaive got his attention first, not because he was fighting, but because he wasn't. He was holding his dead wife. So, this time things happened a bit in reverse. Proximus was down. Steve threw his shield towards Corvus, intentionally avoiding a direct hit. Corvus raised his eyes.

"I don't want to kill you. Join us. Take me to Thanos," Steve said, trying to offer the son of Thanos a chance at surrender.

Corvus raised his weapon. "I have no reason to live. You're head on a platter will make a proper final gift to Thanos."

Before Steve could speak again, Nebula shot Corvus between the eyes. "He would never have turned. Follow us. I know where he will be."

Steve nodded his acknowledgement before following Nebula and Gamora further into the sea of Outlanders. Thor must have been nearby, because he joined the trio as they continued to fight their way through to one of the ships. He casually tossed Mojnir to Steve as they walked. "You can use this one. I'll use the one the elves made for this purpose," Thor said.

Steve gave him a slight smile. He was grateful Thor had listened when he told him to visit the elves and have the weapon made. "I had a feeling you'd like the new toy."

* * *

Natasha still couldn't get eyes on Steve, but she was grateful for her coms. As she battled through Thanos's army with Wanda by her side, she got the report from Fury. "Both of Project Insight's carriers have taken heavy damage. We're stranded until help can arrive, but not one of the remaining ships will touch the ground. They have all been thoroughly decimated, including Thanos's personal ship. Once you've taken out the invading army on the ground, we've won."

"Guess we've got a bit more clean up to do down here then," Natasha said.

"Thanos?" Fury asked.

"Still M.I.A., but I doubt we were lucky enough for him to be blown out of the sky. Hang in there. We'll send a rescue party once we've won," she said.

"Rogers' confidence is wearing off on you. Be careful, Romanoff. The battle isn't won until we have Thanos's body in a high security clearance morgue."

"You'll have it," she said, before lunging at another Outlander on her path to the front. Twith some assistance from Wanda, they took him out. "We need to get closer to Steve and the others. Can you get a visual?"

"I'll try," Wanda said before elevating herself slightly above the others. "Due east. We can get there, but we'll have to fight our way through."

Natasha shot another widow bite st the Outlander, rendering him incapacitated and nodded. "Let's move."

Clint raced to their location. "Thanks for getting high enough for me to see you, Wanda. I was fighting beside some aliens I couldn't understand. Makes tactical maneuvers a little complicated. What's the plan?"

"We keep killing these things until we get to Steve. You with us?" Natasha asked.

"Wouldn't be anywhere else. It looks like the big green guy has the same idea," he said, pointing towards the Hulk not far away. "We should probably take him with us. Thanos needs the kind of beat down only a Hulk can deliver."

They collected Bruce and kept moving through the battle field. As they moved east, there was an explosion behind them. One look over her shoulder confirmed Natasha's fear. The compound was down. She didn't bother heading back. Thanos and Steve were up ahead. Their new friends could deal with whatever was left behind.

* * *

Steve looked at the space ship in front of them and shook his head. "Why would he still be inside?"

"Because he likes to make an entrance," Gamora said. "Nebula's right. This is his personal transport ship. He's there waiting."

"Guess we shouldn't make him wait any longer," Tony said, lowering his visor. "Time to storm the castle."

Thor raised his newest weapon. "Storm breaker is all the storm we'll need."

"Just remember to aim for the head," Rhodey said, and Steve couldn't help the smile. They'd all paid close attention to his stories. They were ready.

"Carol and Thor will take point. The rest of us are back up," Steve said. "We need to work fast while we have the element of surprise."

As soon as Steve spoke, he heard the explosion. The compound was gone again. This was feeling all too familiar. "Tony, maybe you should head back. Make sure everyone is okay."

"Nobody's going to be okay unless we take out Thanos," Tony said. He raised his visor briefly and looked Steve in the eyes. "Don't think I don't know what your doing. You're trying to get me as far from Thanos as you can, but this where I'm supposed to be. There's no gauntlet, and I have no plans to sacrifice myself today. I'm just here to win. We've got this, Cap."

Steve shook his head. "You're going to be a dad."

"And, you and Red are going to be the godparents. Don't tell Happy though. I think he wanted the job. We do this together. On your mark, Cap. Give the order."

Tony lowered his visor. The others looked at Steve in anticipation, but before Steve could give the order, the ships door opened and Thanos exited his ship.

Thanos looked straight past his daughters and the other Avengers and laughed. "There you are, the famed leader of the galaxy. You don't look so special to me, Steve Rogers. I see only an ant that will soon be crushed beneath my boot. You are still just a puny mortal, and you've made my life's work so much harder than it had to be. Even my daughters fight at your side. I will miss them after I crush them for their insolence."

Nebula and Gamora rushed towards Thanos with their weapons in hand, but he merely batted them to the ground. Thor made a more valiant effort. He swung at the titan, but Thanos rebuffed his efforts. "I'll be keeping my head today," he said as he flung Thor backwards.

Just as Tony, Carol, and Rhodey rushed Thanos, Steve yelled. "Enough! You want to fight me, fight me!"

Thanos smiled. "I believe I will."

Steve flung Mjolnir at Thanos, but the titan managed to duck. The shiny hammer caught Thanos's attention. "So, it is true. You can wield the hammer of the gods."

"I've learned a trick or two," Steve said, raising his hand so the hammer would return. It didn't make it back to Steve, before Thanos lunged at him.

Steve knew he needed to act fast, so he moved his hands into position to conjure a spell he had never mastered. It worked. Within a millisecond, he managed to push the titan out of his body with an astral projection. "What sorcery is this?"

"Sorcery is the right word," Steve said, grunting slightly as he held his position. This was one trick he never fully mastered.

"You're a soldier, not a sorcerer," Thanos shouted.

From behind him, Steve heard the Ancient One's voice. "He is both, and he will be your undoing."

Steve was struggling to hold the titan in the astral plane. It took everything he had to keep the titan from returning to his body. When Doctor Strange and the Ancient One moved to his sides, he felt a lifting of the load. They were helping him maintain the spell. "You've already lost, Thanos. Your army is in chaos. Your ships are destroyed. Give up."

"Not until my mission is complete. You and your planet will pay for what you have taken from me," Thanos said.

"We have only taken control of our lives. You wanted to kill us," Steve said.

"To save you," Thanos shouted. "Balance, perfect balance is my gift to the universe. It must be achieved. The infinity stones would have made it easier, but I will still win." With those words, Thanos smiled.

Steve didn't see why he was smiling until it was too late. He was too focused on holding the spell. His first inclination something was happening came as he saw Tony shooting a laser behind him and Carol lunging at one of the figures. Steve didn't realize what was happening until he felt the blade go through his back. As he fell, he saw his attacker. Cull Obsidian was looking down at him even as Thanos returned to his own body.

* * *

Natasha could finally see Steve in the distance. He was standing between Strange and the Ancient One. They were winning. Thanos's body was on the ground then suddenly another figure was attacking Steve. She screamed as his body fell. She took off in a hard run, but she was too late. Thanos stood, grabbed Steve's body from the ground and flung him through the air.

Her heart was pounding as she raced to her husband's side. She barely registered Wanda's red glow as the Scarlett Witch flew towards Thanos. She barely registered Wanda, Carol, Bruce, and Tony wrestle the titan to the ground, and she didn't even care when Thor managed to take Thanos's head from his body. It didn't matter to her that Clint's arrow now rested in Cull Obsidian's chest. All she cared about was Steve.

She checked his pulse. There was none. Immediately she started compressions. Fifteen reps, two breaths, another fifteen, two more breaths. She kept going, only checking his pulse after four sets then starting again. As she pressed her clasped hands into his chest, she cried. "Don't do this. Come back to me, Steve. I need you."

Two more breaths, another set of compressions, then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was a cold metal hand. Bucky was kneeling beside her, staring at her. "Nat, you have to stop."

Natasha didn't listen. More breaths followed by more compressions. Soon, the others were kneeling around Steve. She knew they'd given up. They wanted her to call it, but she couldn't. Steve wouldn't give up on her. He wouldn't give up on any of them. As she did another set of compressions, tears rolled down her cheeks. "I." Compression. "Can." Another compression. "Do." Two more compressions in quick succession. "This all day."

Two more breaths and she started her compressions again. She made the mistake of looking into Wanda's eyes. Her friend was crying. "Don't," Natasha said. "Don't you dare grieve for him while I'm trying to save him."

"Nat, you don't have to be strong right now," Wanda whispered. "We're here for you."

"And, I'm here for him. Don't try to stop me," Natasha said, adding extra force into the final compression.

As she blew the next two breaths, Tony leaned in closer. "Okay, if this is what you need to do, do it. We're here for you. We've got you, Red. Go on. Keep going. If you get tired, I'll take over then Clint then Thor. Whatever you need."

Natasha just nodded. She couldn't respond to Tony's words. He was just trying to placate her. They'd given up, but she couldn't. She put her fingers on his artery to check for a pulse again. Her hands were covered with his blood. The wound left by Cull Obsidian was still oozing. Another hand covered her own. This time it was a woman's hand. Frigga whispered into Natasha's ear. "Sweet child, I know you can do this all day, but I think I have a better way."

Natasha didn't move, but she watched as the older woman opened a bottle very similar to the one Steve had brought back from Asgard a few years earlier and poured it's contents down her still unconscious husband's throat. "Give the potion a moment," Frigga said, her voice still as soothing as it had been when it was only a whisper."

Natasha didn't breath. She just stared at Steve's lifeless body. When her fingers felt the pulse, she looked up. His eyelashes were fluttering slightly. "Steve?"

He coughed slightly before opening his eyes. "Did we win?"

Natasha looked around at her teammates. She could still hear a few skirmishes going on in the background, but Thanos was dead. The Avengers were alive. "We won, Steve. We won. You did it."

"Doesn't feel like I did it. Thanos?"

"Thor went for the head," Tony said. "It was a team effort, but he's really gone. You just rest up. The queen of Asgard had a trick up her sleeve that should have you on the mend natasha turned to Frigga. "Thank you. I don't know what that was, but it worked."

"Loki and I have been doing our research while waiting for this day to come. It was his idea to attempt to speed up time on the potion , so we would have another batch," Frigga said. "I am just grateful it worked."

Clint shook his head and looked at Thor. "Well, I'll be damned. I was pretty disgusted at having to fight next to your brother, and his magic saved the day. Who'd have thought?"

"Who, indeed?" Tony said, laughing. He was joined in his laughter by the others. Relief covered their faces, but Natasha barely noticed.

She was still squeezing Steve's hand when her coms went off again. "Romanoff, report? There are two crews stranded in space, and we'd like to know we didn't destroy two very expensive helicarriers for no reason," Fury said.

Natasha smiled. "Happy to report the ground mission was a success. Thanos is dead. We'll send you that rescue ship. Just hold tight."

"Glad to hear it, Romanoff."

"Rhodey and I will oversee the rescue personally," Tony said, "then we'll assess the damages. Looks like the Avengers are going to need a new place to live. Pepper and I just bought this place by the lake. We were going to use it as a summer place, but it'll do for a temporary home for super heroes for the moment. Guess my baby will be born into a Thanos free world thanks to you guys. I'm grateful."

"Me too, Tony. I've never been more grateful for anything in my life," Steve said. "We did it." He squeezed Natasha's hand. "We're really free now. What do you want to do?"

"Right now? Get my husband back to full health, go home, cuddle in front of a movie, and wait until the world needs saving again," she said. "And, when it does, we'll be there. We'll all be there. Thanks to you."

**The end.**


End file.
